Charmed Alternate
by ElysiumPhoenix
Summary: This is based on the sisters meeting Paige before the beginning of Season 1, but none of them know she is related. Follows events in canon but with changes and diversions. Reader comments appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

_Author Note -_

_This is based in an alternate reality where Prue, Piper and Phoebe know Paige from the beginning of the story (Season 1), but none of them know they are related. Aside from this I'll probably follow major events in the series._

_This first chapter is a sort of 'before' bit to show how Paige comes into their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

**7th June '98**

Piper sat on the bench and looked around, desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow. She couldn't believe Prue had agreed to go to work today they had planned to come here, to Gram's favorite park to have Piper's birthday lunch. Stupid museum.

Piper glanced down at the unopened sandwich on her knee, and burst into tears. While blindly looking for a tissue in her handbag she heard someone approach.

_Great just what I need,_ she thought hopelessly. _Someone to witness my misery._

'Do you want this one?'

Piper looked up to see a young woman with pale skin and dark hair holding out a tissue.

'Oh thanks, I can't seem to find my own.' Piper took the tissue and wiped her eyes and nose then tossed it in the trashcan next to the bench.

'Are you okay? Sorry...stupid question.'

'It's okay, I just...it's just not the best day today.'

The girl sat next to Piper handing her another tissue.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Piper looked at her confused. 'Sorry. It's just they say sometimes it's easier to talk to strangers and you kinda look like you need to talk so...'

Piper gave a small smile at the girl's kindness and shook her head.

'I wouldn't know where to begin...'

'Well. How about...why'd ya pick this bench?'

'It was my Grams' favorite park, we used to come here for lunch on a Sunday when I was off work.'

The girl smiled and made a motion for Piper to continue.

'My Grams was really tough but she loved coming here to just sit and relax, even after...' Piper trailed off remember again that Grams would never come back here or anywhere else.

'I take it she's...not here anymore?'

Piper nodded and wiped at her eyes again.

'How long has it been?'

'Just a couple of months. She got ill, heart problems, and then she had a heart attack.'

The girl reached over and held Piper's hand.

'I'm sorry. My parents died a few years ago, I know it's hard.'

'Today it's just worse, my sister was going to come here with me but she got called to work. It's the first time I've come back here since...It's my birthday today. I don't know how to...'

'How to have a birthday without her?'

Piper nodded again.

'You can't really, not this one anyway. My first birthday after my parent died I spent the whole day crying in my room, my Aunt and Uncle didn't know what to do either.'

'How did you manage the rest of the time?'

'I just went through the motions.' The girl look at Piper with a sad smile. 'And then one day I realized I was actually looking forward to the next day, to the next part of my life.'

'Didn't you feel guilty about...moving on?'

'Sure,' the girl nodded slightly, 'but then I asked myself what my parents would say if they could see me, and I got past the guilt and I remembered the good things more than I remembered the bad after that.'

'I know if I'll ever get to that bit.' Piper looked off into the distance.

'Then ask yourself this. What would your Grams say if she where here right now and could see you?'

Piper laughed at the thought and smiled.

'She would tell me to quit moping, get off my butt and do something cheerful.'

The girl laughed.

'She sounds like a fun lady.'

'She was, she always had an opinion on everything whether you wanted it or not. And she could cook like nobody's business, she actually taught me to cook.' She smiled remembering all the different things Grams had taught her to whip up.

'Well there you go, why don't you go cook something like...a decadence cake or something!'

'That would be a mistake I 'd eat it all.'

'So what! It can be your birthday cake.'

Piper thought on that and then decided go home and do just that.

'You know what, I think I will. I mean even if I only eat a bit, I'll enjoy making it.'

'There you go, much better. Now your Grams won't be scolding you from the other side.'

Piper laughed again as she and the girl stood up.

'I'm sorry, didn't even ask your name. What is it?' Piper looked the girl as she dusted the back of her tight pants.

'Oh, I'm Paige, Paige Matthews,' Paige stopped dusting her pants and held out her hand.

'I'm Piper Halliwell,' she shook the girl's hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

'And you.'

'So do you often stop and help strangers with problems, or am I just special?'

'Uh no actually I don't, but I guess it's my social worker training kicking in.'

'Your a social worker? You seem a bit young?' Piper looked at her again taking the bright lipstick, lime green top and leggings.

'No, no. I'm studying for a degree in social work, I'm in my third year at Berkeley.'

'How come you're on this side of the bay?'

'Oh my Aunt and Uncle live this side, I had dinner there last night and stopped over. I don't have classes until later on. So I'm just going to get the bus back now.'

'So you live on campus?'

'Yep, at Bowditch, it right next to the campus practically.' Paige took a lollipop out bag, unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth.

Piper smiled again and checked her watch.

'I better get going, if I'm making that cake I need to get a couple of things at the market.'

'Sure, sure. I've got to catch my bus anyhow. I'll see you around Piper.' Paige turned and set off across the park.

'Hey Paige!' Piper called after the girl.

Paige turned to look back, 'yeah?'

'Thanks.'

Paige just smiled and nodded and walked on again.

Piper headed back to her car feeling better than she had this morning.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Piper looked at the number on the door to double check she had the right one before knocking.

She had no idea why she'd trailed out here to give a perfect stranger a piece of cake, she just felt she had to thank Paige somehow.

Taking a deep breath Piper knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened to show Paige with a surprised look on her face.

'Piper! Hi, what are you doing here?' Paige's expression changed to one of confusion. 'How'd you know what room I'm in?'

'Oh I asked someone downstairs if they knew where I could find you and turned out she was your room mate Lila something?'

'Turnbill.'

'Yeah, so she gave me directions,' Piper smiled brightly at Paige.

'Oh okay. So how come you're here?' Paige asked her again, waving Piper into the room.

'Oh right!' Piper held up the Tupperware tub she was holding to show Paige. 'I brought you some cake.'

'It that the decadence cake?' Paige took the tub and looked inside.

'Yep, my sister and I had more than enough last night so I thought I'd bring you some to say thank you.'

'You came across the bay just to bring me a bit of cake? Paige opened a drawer a raked for a plastic fork she knew was there somewhere.

'I know, crazy, but you were so nice yesterday and what you said really helped so...' Piper looked down at her hands embarrassed.

'Well your welcome. Ah hah! Jackpot!'

Piper looked at Paige to she her brandishing a plastic fork like it was a winning lottery ticket.

'You're eating it now?'

'Why not?' Paige shrugged and gestured for Piper to sit on the bed next to her. 'It looks great.'

'Thanks, I really love cooking and it was nice to do it again yesterday, and I made a massive one so I thought I'd share.' She watched as Paige took a big fork full of chocolate cake.

'Mmm, oh Piper this is great!' Paige grinned at Piper around the fork.

'Really? You like it?' Piper smiled back at Paige relieved.

'Are you kidding? This is heaven. You should totally be a chef!'

Piper grinned at Paige's enthusiasm.

'Piper, this is the beginning of a beautiful, beautiful friendship.'

* * *

_A.N. - This is my first story so please tell me what you really think. Thanks._


	2. Ch2 Something Wicca This Way Comes

_A.N.- I know I'm writing the personalities slightly different but Paige is 4 years younger than when you first see her, and I'd like to think her bubbly personality would rub off on Piper a little._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Something Wicca This Way Comes**

Piper and Paige dashed up the steps, huddled under Piper's umbrella. Paige held the umbrella while Piper unlocked and opened the door. Shrugging off their coats they headed towards the kitchen.

Prue comes out of the kitchen talking.

'Piper I thought you were going to be here for the electrician?' She came to a halt seeing Paige beside her sister. 'Paige hey! I thought you were coming for dinner yesterday?'

'Yeah I was. Lila had a boyfriend drama so I stayed to have a girly night with her.'

Piper headed into the kitchen to put down the grocery bag.

'I'm sorry Prue we got held up in Chinatown, I had to find ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow, but it took forever to find the port I need.'

'Why Port?' Prue and Paige followed her to sit at the table.

'It's the secret ingredient, and I couldn't find any, but Paige remember hearing about a different store so we went there instead.' Piper lifted the bottle out the bag carefully, relieved she'd managed to find it.

'Well I was thinking that we should maybe rent out the spare room, at a lower rate in exchange for help around the house?'

Piper's eye's widened a little.

'Isn't Phoebe good with a wrench?' Paige asked Prue with an innocent look on her face, ignoring Piper's glare.

'I think you're forgetting Paige, Phoebe's in New York,' Prue gave Paige a confused look. Paige knew that Phoebe had bailed after Grams' funeral.

'Oh, right of course!' Paige looked at Piper with an encouraging look. 'Isn't that a shame _Piper_?'

Piper laughed nervously.

'Ha, yeah sure.'

Prue looked between them realising they weren't telling her something.

'What am I missing?'

Piper went round the other side other the island to move the shopping, subconsciously putting it between her and Prue.

'Um, well - ,' she began haltingly, before rushing over the next words. 'Not anymore, she's moving back in with us.'

Prue stared her with an astonished look on her face.

_'What!'_

Piper flinched slightly.

'Piper we haven't spoken to her in months, why would she come back?'

'Well you haven't talked to her - '

Prue cut in over the top of her while storming into the hall. 'Maybe _you've_ forgotten why I'm still mad at her.'

Piper and Paige quickly followed behind.

'Of course not,' Piper said with a sigh, 'but the house belongs to the three of us. Besides she's lost her job, she's in debt - '

'And this is news?' Prue spun around to glare at Piper. 'She has no vision and not enough sense of the future to hold a job for longer than month.'

Prue pauses as a thought occurs to her.

She looks at Piper and crosses her arms, 'How long have you known about this anyway?'

'A couple of days, maybe a week.'

'Or two,' Paige says quietly to the side.

Prue looks at Paige. 'You knew too?'

'I was just here when Phoebe called,' Paige put her hands up and took a step back leaving them to it.

'Thanks for sharing guys. When does she arrive?'

The front door opens suddenly and a head appears round the door.

'Surprise!' Phoebe comes in holding up a key. 'I found the hide-a-key.'

Piper smiles and walks over to give her a hug.

'Phoebe! Welcome home! It's so great to see you, isn't it Prue?'

Everyone looks at Prue.

'I'm ecstatic,' she replies in a tone that is anything but.

'Phoebe this is Paige,' Piper points to her friend trying to diffuse the situation.

'Paige, it's great to finally meet you.' Phoebe gives Paige a quick friendly hug.

'You too Phoebe.'

A horn beeps outside and Phoebe turns.

'Oops I forgot the cab...'

'Don't worry Pheeb's I'll get it.' Piper turns and grabs a purse, heading outside.

'Piper that's my purse!' Prue yells after her.

Phoebe looked at Prue, 'Thanks, I'll pay you back.'

Prue ignores that. 'Is that all that you brought?' She nods at the single bag Phoebe brought in.

'That's all that I own, that and a bike.'

'Wow,' Paige says in shock. 'I've got more than that lying on my dorm room floor.'

Phoebe laughs slightly but stops, seeing Prue's stony face. She sighs and confronts the issue.

'Look I know you don't want me here - '

'We're not selling Grams' house. The only reason Piper and I gave up our condo to move back in was because this house has been in our family for generations.'

'No history lesson needed Prue, I grew up here too.' Phoebe rolled her eyes slightly. 'Now do you want to talk about what's really bothering you or would you rather have a tense reunion filled with boring small talk?'

'No, but otherwise we'll have nothing to talk about,' Prue put her hands on her hips with a sarcastic smile on her face.

'I never touched Roger.'

Prue and Paige's jaws dropped.

'Whoa,' Paige said and sat down since it looked like they'd be here a while.

Prue just looked at Phoebe aghast.

'I know that you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ...'

At this point Piper comes back into the house

'So how about I make a fabulous reunion dinner?'

'I ate on the bus,' Phoebe said as she stomped off upstairs.

'I'm not hungry,' Prue left the hallway as well.

Piper looked at Paige. 'What happened?'

'Oh not much, Prue accused Phoebe of wanting to cash in on your Grams' house and Phoebe brought up Roger.'

Piper closed her eyes and sighed. 'Great, I guess the group hug will have to wait.'

* * *

Piper comes into Phoebe's room with a tray of food.

'Hey thanks, I'm starving,' Phoebe sits on the bed to take the tray.

'I thought you would be,' she smirks and glances at the news on the t.v. 'Hey, that's my ex-boyfriend, Jeremy, what happened?'

'Oh some woman got whacked. You dated him?'

'Yeah I met him just before Grams died,' Piper sat down next to her sister. 'But when I started hanging out with Paige he didn't like it too much so I ended it.'

Paige came in from the hall with Prue.

'This was always the coldest room,' Prue put a blanket down on the chair.

'Thanks,' Phoebe gave her big sister a grateful smile, to which Prue nodded before leaving.

Paige cleared her throat nervously, then brightly changed the subject.

'Hey look what I found while I was in the basement!' She showed them what she had been holding behind her back.

'I don't believe it, tell me that's not our old spirit board!' Piper stood up to take a closer look.

Paige snorted. 'Only you would have a _family_ spirit board!'

'Hey!' Piper elbowed her friend. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Rolling her eyes at them Phoebe got up with a sandwich in one hand and a soda in the other.

'What do you think the inscription means? "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom." '

Piper looked at it. 'Yeah, we never did figure out what it meant.'

Paige looked at Piper with a gleam in her eye.

'Uh oh,' Piper said dreading whatever had occurred to her friend. 'The last time you got that look in your eye Paige, I swear I had a hangover for three days and I lost my favourite t-shirt!'

Phoebe choked on her soda.

* * *

'So how did you two meet anyhow?' Phoebe glanced at Paige and Piper.

The three of them were sat in the sunroom around the spirit board with their fingers poised on the pointer.

'Well I'd gone to the park where Grams and I had lunch every week and I just sat, bawling over my sandwich, when Paige comes over to offer me a tissue.'

'Aaw.'

'Then she just sat and talked to me, she really helped me.'

'That's just so sweet,' Phoebe said with a grin.

'No,' Paige shook her head. 'Sweet is Piper going across the other side the bay, braving the hormonal hordes, just to bring me a piece of decadence cake.'

Piper laughed as she got up. 'Well if I remember correctly you said that 'this is the beginning of a beautiful, beautiful friendship,' so clearly it was a good piece of cake! I'm going to get more popcorn.'

Phoebe looked up frowning. 'Hey, I forgot your question.'

'I asked if Prue would sleep with someone other than herself this year,' she called this over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

'Eww.' Paige and Phoebe said this together and screwed up their noses.

'Please say yes,' Phoebe muttered under her breath.

Paige giggled.

Suddenly the pointer moved onto the 'A' and then the 'T'.

Phoebe shivered. 'Paige please tell me you moved that.'

Paige stared at her. 'I-I thought you did?' Phoebe shook her head.

They both shifted their chairs quickly back from the table and Paige squealed.

Piper came back in with a bowl of popcorn and Prue came in from the living room.

'What are you doing?' Piper asked setting down the popcorn bowl.

'The pointer,' Phoebe said gesturing at the offending item, 'it moved by itself.'

'Well did you push it?' Piper asked.

Phoebe and Paige replied together. 'No!'

Prue folded her arms. 'You always used to push the pointer Phoebe.'

'Our fingers were barely touching it! Look...'

Paige and Phoebe gingerly placed their fingers back on the pointer.

Nothing happened.

As Prue and Piper turn to leave the pointer quickly shifted from the 'T' to the center of the board and back again.

'It moved again!' Phoebe called hurriedly.

Prue and Piper look at the board.

Prue sighs. 'Phoebe it's still on the 'T'.'

'I swear it moved.'

Prue leaves and heads back to her work in the living room.

The pointer starts moving and Paige and Phoebe skitter back and stand up. As it comes to rest on the 'I' Paige looks at Piper.

'You saw that right?'

Piper hesitates, 'Yeah I think so.'

'We told you we weren't moving it.'

Again the pointer moves. This time to 'C'.

Piper gasps. 'Prue get in here!'

Prue comes back in, clearly irritated. 'Now what.'

Phoebe writes the letters down on the piece of paper next to the board.

'I think it's trying to tell us something.' She holds up the paper. 'Attic.'

Just then there is a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.

* * *

_A.N. - Big thanks to Forlorn Kumquat and lizardmomma for reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 2

_Author Note - I should probably mention that I'm using the Charmed Wiki as a reference guide._

_Also unfortunately I don't own any Charmed related rights *sniffs*._

_Thanks to BekaRoo for reviewing, and to Forlorn Kumquat for advice._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Part 2**

Piper and Paige head towards the front door with Prue on their heels.

'Don't you guys think you're over reacting. We're perfectly safe here.'

'Don't say that!' Piper looks at Prue panicked. 'In horror movies the person who says that is always the next to die!' Paige nods her head rapidly in agreement.

'It's pouring rain, there's a psycho on the loose and aren't Paige's family out for dinner on Tuesdays?'

Paige pulls her coat on. 'We'll-we'll-we'll wait in the cab.'

'That'll be cheap.'

'Prue we saw that pointer move!'

Prue takes Piper's hands in her own as she went to pull on her coat as well.

'No, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There is nothing in the attic, she's playing a trick on us.'

'We don't know that,' Piper says as she pulling from Prue's grasp to grab her coat. 'We've lived in this house for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open.'

Piper goes to the phone and lifts it.

'Great now the phone doesn't work!'

'Yeah the power's out,' Prue rolls eyes at Piper. 'Look go with me to the basement.'

'What?' Piper gives Prue a confused look.

Paige shakes her head. 'Uh uh. That's where the first person dies in the movies!'

'Well I need someone to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box.'

Piper spots Phoebe heading towards the stairs. 'Phoebe will go with you to the basement, won't you Phoebe?'

'Nope, I'm going to the attic.' She gestures upward with her own flashlight.

Prue turns to her. 'No you're not, we already agreed.'

'I am not waiting for some handyman to check it out, and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now.'

Phoebe heads up the stairs and Prue goes towards the kitchen.

Piper sighs. 'Prue wait.' Her and Paige quickly go after the oldest Halliwell.

* * *

Upstairs Phoebe rattles the attic doorknob, but when it won't budge she gives up and turns away to go back downstairs. As she does she hears a creak. Phoebe turns back to see the door opening by itself. Swallowing her fear she steps in, and seeing a light shine on an old trunk she heads over and opens it.

Inside is a large book with a dusty cover. Setting aside her flashlight she lifts the book out. Phoebe closes the trunk again and sits on it, blowing the dust off the front cover. Opening it she sees the title.

'The Book of Shadows, 1693. Wow old.' She flips to the next page and read aloud.

_'Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night,_

_the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power,_

_bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power.'_

Prue, Piper and Paige enter the attic.

Prue frowns frowns at Phoebe. 'What are you doing?'

'Uhm...reading an incantation, from this Book of Shadows. It was in that trunk.'

Paige looks back towards the door. 'How'd you get in?'

'The door opened, by itself.'

'Wait a minute,' Piper said. 'Incantation, what kind of incantation?'

'It said something about there being three essentials of magic.' Phoebe shifted slightly from foot to foot. 'Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time.'

'This? What this?'

'Receive our powers.'

'Our powers? You included me in this!'

Prue turns the book in Phoebe arms to read it.

'No she included all of us. "Bring your powers to we sisters three." This is a book of witchcraft.'

Paige gives a slight laugh. 'Sooo glad I'm not related to you now.'

Piper gives her a look. 'Let me see that spell.'

* * *

Unknown to the four women a man stands outside in the downpour, looking up at the house.

Slowly he turns and leaves.

* * *

Back inside the girls are coming down the main staircase, as Prue and Phoebe argue.

'Spirit boards, books of witchcraft,' Prue shoots Phoebe a dirty look. 'It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived.'

'Hey! I wasn't the one who found the spirit board.'

'Leave me out of it Samantha,' Paige chuckles under her breath, starting to find the situation a little funny.

'It wasn't Paige pushing the pointer around!'

Piper chimes in with trying to stop the building argument. 'Well it doesn't matter because nothing happened. Right Phoebe, when you read the spell?'

'Well my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup. How should I know?'

'Everything looks the same,' replied Piper with a relieved sigh.

'Yeah the house still needs work though,' Prue looked up at the chandelier again.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Phoebe is sat on the front steps drinking a cup of coffee and lost in thought when she hears the front door open.

Piper comes and sits next to her.

'You're up early.'

'I never went to sleep.'

Piper smiles slightly. 'Don't tell me you put on a conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?'

'The only broom I ever owned was kept beside the mop.'

'So what were you doing?'

'Reading. Is Prue around?'

'She left early, and gave Paige a lift as well. Reading...aloud?'

'No. According to the Book of Shadows one of our ancestors, Melinda Warren, was a witch.'

'And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an Aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible.' Piper stands and heads towards her car. Phoebe follows determinedly.

'I'm serious. She practised powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would get stronger and stronger, until it reached the arrival of three sisters. Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters.'

Piper came to a stop next to her car. 'Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers, besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum. So take that Nancy Drew.

Piper kisses Phoebe's cheek and gets in her car.

'We're protectors of the innocent,' Phoebe calls after Piper as she pulls out. 'We're known as the Charmed Ones!'

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Museum**

Prue walk through the large storage area with Roger.

'There's been a change of plan.'

Prue stops to look at Roger. 'Regarding the Beals exhibition?'

'Yes, the extra money you helped raise though private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection.'

'That's excellent.'

'Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised.'

'I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition.' She pauses and looks at his expression. 'You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?'

'I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?'

'Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?'

'I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other.'

'B*****d!'

'Prue, wait.' She turns slightly to look at him. 'I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit.'

Prue spins on here heel and leaves, not noticing Roger's pen leak on his shirt and then explode ink onto his face.

* * *

**At Quake**

Piper is in the kitchen making the audition recipe that should land her the job. She measures the port into a jug but before she can add it to the sauce Chef Moore walks in.

'Your time is up. Let's see.' He's picks up the recipe card to read. 'Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce.'

'Chef Moore ...'

'What?'

'Uh, the port ...'

'Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!' He's spears a piece of pasta on a fork and dips it into the unfinished sauce.

'I didn't have time to -'

'Ah-ah!'

'But, but ...' As he raises the fork to his mouth Piper waves her arms and suddenly he freezes. 'Chef Moore? Chef Moore?' Piper looks at him and waves her hand in front of his face. 'Hello? Hello?' When he still doesn't move Piper looks at the jug full of port. She quickly fills a baster and puts a few drops of port onto the piece of pasta the chef is about to eat. As she stands back he unfreezes.

'Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique.'

Piper nods in a stunned kind of way.

* * *

**Back at the Museum**

Roger is on the phone schmoozing someone.

'It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception.'At this point Prue comes into his office unseen. 'But we both know who really secured the entire exhibit.' Roger swings around on his chair and sees Prue. 'Prue ...'

'I quit.' Prue drops her resignation on his desk.

'I'm going to have to call you back.' Roger hangs up a smiles at Prue in a condescending manner. 'Think about this, Prue.'

'Lousy job, lousy pay, _lousy_ boss. What's to think about?'

'Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references -'

'Don't threaten me, Roger.'

'You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour.'

'Excuse me?'

'I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place.' He stands to try and make more of an impression. 'Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me.'

'Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office.'

'You're gonna regret this.'

'Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this _definitely_ tops that. Goodbye, Roger.'

Roger shouts after her as she leaves.

'I hope there are no office supplies in your purse!'

In the hallway Prue pauses as she imagines strangling Roger, then carries on. In the office Roger's tie suddenly starts to strangle him. Roger pulls at it choking. Falling into his chair he grabs a pair of scissors and manages to cut off the tie. He braces himself on his desk panting slightly.

'What the hell was that?'

* * *

**Near Quake**

Piper is in a phonebooth desperately trying to contact Phoebe.

'Come on Phoebe, pick up.' The phone rings and rings, so she hangs up and leaves the booth.

'Surprise!'

'Paige! You scared me!' Piper clutches her chest for a moment. 'What are you doing here?'

Paige grins as they head down the sidewalk.

'I thought I'd surprise you and come congratulate you on your new job.'

'How'd you know I'd get the job?'

'Well duh you were cooking that pasta thing, after your decadence cake it's the best thing you do.'

'Thanks Paige.'

Paige grins again but loses her smile as something catches her eye.

'Uh oh. Slimebag alert.'

Piper looks to her left slightly and spies her ex Jeremy heading towards them.

'Oh great, I thought he'd given up.'

'That dude is seriously creepy,' mutters Paige.

'Ssh!' Piper hisses at her. As Jeremy gets to them she puts a polite smile on her face. 'Jeremy hi, how are you?'

* * *

**Elsewhere in town**

Phoebe is riding her bike headed to the store when suddenly a scene flashes in her head.

_There's a car coming round the corner._

Phoebe comes to a halt.

_Two boys skate out from behind a parked car._

Phoebe squints in confusion.

_The car hits them, knocking them down._

As the flash ends Phoebe carries on riding down the street. Then sees the two skating boys. She looks at the corner and sees the car coming.

'No!' She shouts and cycles faster. As she gets near the boys she loses control and the bike skids from underneath her, she falls she hits her head on the road. The honks its horn and brakes, stopping before it hits her. The two boys from the flash stop and help her.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Prue approaches the hospital reception desk.

'Hi, I looking for my sister Phoebe Halliwell?'

'One second please,' the nurse turns to a man next to her. 'What's the name again?

'Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me.'

Prue turns to look at the man. 'Andy?'

'Prue?' He turns and smiles. 'I don't believe it. How are you?'

'I'm good. How are you?'

'Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you.'

'Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident.'

'Is she gonna be okay?'

'Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?'

'Murder investigation.'

They pause, but before the silence gets too awkward the Nurse speaks to them.

'Your sister's still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes.' She turns to Andy, 'Doctor Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office.'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you.'

'Well, it's good seeing you, Prue.'

'Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care.'

They both hesitate not really wanting to leave.

Andy turns back. 'You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?'

Prue laughs and smiles. 'Sure.' They head to the coffee machine. 'So, you're an inspector now?'

'What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective.'

'Inspector's classier.'

'Liking it better already.'

'Your dad must be so proud.'

'Third generation. You bet he's happy.' He hands her the first cup carefully. 'How about you? You taking the world by storm?'

'Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work.'

'Oh.' He takes a sip of his own coffee not knowing what to say to that.

'I heard you moved to Portland.'

'I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?'

'How did you know about him?'

'I know people.'

Prue smile touched by his curiosity. 'You checked up on me?'

'I wouldn't call it that.' He grins knowing she won't let him off that easy.

'What would you call it?'

'Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective.'

* * *

**Later at Quake**

Prue and Phoebe are sat at the bar with a couple of coffees.

'The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane.'

'Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?'

'Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic.'

'Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?'

'Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?'

At the end of the bar a small pot of cream slides slowly towards Prue. Prue stares at it in shock. Phoebe has a 'told you so' look on her face.

'Really? That looked pretty special to me.'

'Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?'

'With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now.' Her attention drifts slightly as she considers that.

'I don't believe it.'

'This must mean that Piper can freeze time.' She looks at Prue sympathetically as she grabs a shot of tequila and downs. 'Are you okay?'

'No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch.'

'You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it.'

* * *

**Outside**

Phoebe and Prue walk down the street heading towards a nearby pharmacy. Phoebe is telling Prue what she learned from the Book.

'When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil.'

'Evil fighting evil, that's a twist.'

'Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.'

'And this has what to do with us?' Prue looks at Phoebe still hoping to wake up.

'Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore.'

* * *

**On a quiet street**

Paige and Piper walk down the street arms linked.

'I cannot believe we ended having coffee with him!' Paige nudges Piper with her arm. 'You should've just told him to take a hike.'

'I couldn't do that.'

'Piper you're way too soft.'

Piper laughs knowing Paige is just teasing.

'So I need to ask a favour...' Paige trails off hesitating.

'What is it Paige?'

'Well the company that funds my scholarship went bankrupt -'

'Oh Paige!' Piper turns to Paige upset for her.

'It's okay the college found another company to take my funding but they can't give me a full ride.'

'Will you be able to finish the year?'

'Yeah, thankfully. But I can't stay at the dorm anymore, and my Aunt and Uncle don't have much room so I was wondering -'

'Of course you can stay with us Paige! We'd love to have you.'

'Your sure? Prue and Phoebe won't mind? They don't know me as well as you.'

'Of course they won't. Prue just takes awhile to...'

'Loosen up?'

'Excactly!'

As they laugh and continue walking they don't see Jeremy quietly following them in the shadows. He watches them until they passed through an alleyway. He smirks and goes closer.

* * *

**At the Pharmacy**

Phoebe hands over a slip of paper to the Pharmacist.

'I'll be right back with your prescription.'

'Take your time.'

Prue leans past Phoebe to talk to the man. 'Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?'

'Aisle three.'

'Chamomile tea works great for headaches.' Phoebe follows Prue putting her hands in her pockets.

'Not for this one it won't.'

Phoebe smiles as Prue hunts for the aspirin.

'You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?'

'Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition.' Prue turns to search the opposite side of the aisle. 'That's what normal people inherit.'

'Who wants to be normal when we can be special?'

Prue shoots Phoebe a look. 'I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?'

'Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny.'

'Do you see any aspirin?'

'I see chamomile tea,' she smiles at Prue pleasantly.

'Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now!'

'Then move your headache out of your mind.' Prue glares at Phoebe angrily. Then suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf into Prue's hand. Phoebe looks at it and realises what happened. 'You move things when you're upset.'

'This is ridiculous! I thought that you didn't _have_ a concussion.'

'You don't believe me.'

Of course I don't believe you.'

Phoebe smirks. 'Ro-ger.' A few boxes fly off the shelf. As Prue bends to pick them up Phoebe continues. 'Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens.'

'He's dead, Phoebe.'

'No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive.'

Prue stands and faces Phoebe.

'He isn't to me. He died the day he left us.'

'What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad.

Prue just looks her. Suddenly all the items in the aisle fly off the shelves.

Phoebe looks at Prue. 'Feel better?'

'Lots.' Prue smiles slightly.

'The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow.'

'Grow to what?'

They look at the mess around them and burst out laughing.

* * *

**Back in the Alley**

'Hello ladies.'

Piper and Paige scream, they turn to find Jeremy stood right behind them with a strange look on his face.

Paige glares at him. 'What the hell Jeremy! What are you doing?'

He's laughs and pulls out a knife.

'Jeremy stop it you're scaring me!' Piper watches the knife as he waves it slightly.

'Damn it Jeremy she's serious!' Paige pulls Piper backwards with her.

Jeremy laughs and follows.

'Oh so am I. I've been waiting six months, since the old lady croaked. I knew her death would release your powers. All I had to do was wait for Phoebe to come home.'

'It was you,' Piper croaked. '_You_ killed all those women?' They backed up again.

Paige stares at him in shock. 'Why?'

'Not women witches, and because I'm a warlock. I did it to get their powers,' his faced shifts and changes and so does his voice. 'And now I want yours!'

As he lunges at them Piper screams and throws up her hands. Jeremy freezes, inches from them.

'Oh my god Piper!' Paige stares at Jeremy. 'Phoebe was right.'

'We've got to run!'

They turn to run, but at the moment Jeremy unfreezes. He misses stabbing at Piper but grabs Paige. Piper grabs a piece of wood from the ground and swings it at him knocking him out. She grabs Paige's hand and they run.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe pushes the button on the answering machine.

_'Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye.'_

Phoebe scoffs at the machine. Prue comes from the kitchen holding a cat.

'Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat.'

'How'd the cat get in?'

'I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?'

'She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called.'

'Yeah, I heard -'

At this Piper and Paige burst into the house locking the door behind them.

'What's wrong you look terrible.'

Piper grabs Phoebe's hands. 'Lock the doors, check the windows. Quick Phoebe in the Book of Shadows did it say how to get rid of a-a-a'

'A Warlock,' Paige shouts over as she watches out the window.

'Warlock!'

Prue looks sick,' Oh my God.'

* * *

Back at the alley, Jeremy comes around. He grabs his knife, staggers to his feet, racing towards the Manor.

* * *

**At the Manor**

'I'm calling the cops.' Prue heads to the phone.

Piper grabs her hands. 'And say what? That a freak with powers beyond comprehension is after us?' Paige comes over as well. 'Even if they turned up Prue, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next.'

Phoebe appears at the top of the stairs.

'I found a spell, it's our only hope, come on!'

The others race up the stairs.

* * *

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sat on the floor around a table. Paige is stood at the window keeping watch.

'Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle. Phoebe double checks against the Book.

'Wait, I only count eight.' Piper looked at the candles around them.

'Oh you forgot this one.' Phoebe holds up on small birthday candle.

Piper looks at her. 'A birthday candle?'

'I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies.' Phoebe shrugs then lights it, dropping it into the pot on the table.

'Alright, we need the poppet.' Prue reads the next part in the Book.

'Got it. But I'll make it stronger first.' Piper pulls and small bracelet from her pocket.

Phoebe squints at it. 'What's that?'

''It's a bracelet Jeremy gave me, there's a bit a the bottom of the page to do if you have something that's from them.' She scans the page again and as she says the spell she wraps the bracelet around the dough poppet.

_Your love with wither and depart,_

_from my life and my heart,_

_let me be, Jeremy,_

_and go away forever._

Piper drops the poppet into the pot.

'That's it the spell's done.'

Prue watches the pot. 'Let's hope it works.'

* * *

Jeremy suddenly halts as a transparent chain wraps around his body, squeezing tighter and tighter. It crushes him and he falls to the floor.

* * *

Phoebe looks at Paige. 'You should've joined in Paige, you never liked him, those feelings would probably give the spell a boost.'

'Nah, you guys are the witches. Me being non-magical probably would've messed it up.'

They all watch the pot as the poppet and bracelet start to smoke. Suddenly it explodes and dissapears.

* * *

Jeremy slowly stands. He is covered in marks and bruises from the chain, but he's still alive. He smirks and turns back towards the Manor.

* * *

In the attic they start to put away the spell things. Phoebe grabs the pot...

_Jeremy stands, turns and runs onward._

'Wait! It didn't work!'

Prue comes over quickly. 'What do you mean?'

'I touched the pot and I got a flash, he's alive and he's headed this way.'

'Jeremy?'

'Yes!'

Paige comes from the window. 'She's right, I just saw him come onto the street.'

* * *

Paige pulls the front door open to run out.

Jeremy is stood there brandishing his knife.

The girls scream and back up. Paige is too close and he back hands her, sending her into the wall.

Prue focuses and pushes him back a little with her telekinesis. ' Get her upstairs!'

Phoebe and Piper grab the barely conscious girl and drag her upstairs.

Prue manages to push Jeremy enough to make him stumble, when he does she runs upstairs after the others.

Phoebe slams the door behind Prue, as they push furniture in front if it Piper tries to keep Paige awake.

Jeremy slams into the door. Prue and Phoebe back up next Piper and Paige.

Piper helps Paige sit up. 'What do we do, we're trapped!'

'Think you can stop me?' They look at the door as Jeremy uses his powers to move the furniture.

'Haven't you witches figured it out yet?' The door explodes and he steps through. 'Nothing can keep us away.'

'Guys,' Paige mumbles. 'The spirit board, your Mom's message.'

'She's right!' Prue takes Phoebe and Piper's hands. 'The Power of Three! Say it with me.

_The Power of Three will set us free!_

_The Power of Three will set us free!_

_The Power of Three will set us free!_

Jeremy roars and throws a fireball at them, it hits an invisible barrier but forms a burning circle around them.

'Keep chanting!' Prue shouts.

_The Power of Three will set us free!_

'I am not the only one!' Jeremy shouts and sends a whirlwind at them. 'I am one of millions, in places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! WE ARE HELL ON EARTH!'

Jeremy screams one last time then explodes.

'The Power of Three,' Prue say in awe.

'You guys are awesome!' Paige says giggling, she stops , clutching her head. 'Oww, I need an aspirin.'

* * *

**Outside the Manor the Next Day**

Prue grabs the paper from the front step, as she does Andy pulls up his car. Getting out he comes up the steps with his own paper and a cup of coffee.

'Andy hey! This is a surprise!'

'Well I was feeling guilty about that bad cup of coffee I bought you. So I thought I'd make it up to you.'

'By bringing me a good cup of coffee?' Prue points at the cup in his hand.

'Oh this?' He laughs slightly. 'No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid?'

'Afraid of what?'

'Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame.'

'Hmm, good point, better not.'

'Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?' Andy pauses as Prue's expression changes. 'You're hesitating.'

'Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?'

Andy passes a card to her smiling.

'Take care, Prue.'

'Bye, Andy.'

As Andy leaves and gets in his car Piper and Phoebe come out.

'Hey Prue, Paige needs a fav-,' Piper stops seeing who just left. 'Hey was that Andy?'

'I told heard a man's voice.' Phoebe bumps Piper's side.

'What did he want?'

'He asked me out.'

'What did you say?' Piper nudges Phoebe this time.

'Well I started to say yes, but then I stopped.' She frowns at her sisters. 'I mean do witches even date?'

Phoebe and Piper laugh.

'Not only do they date,' Piper says, 'but they usually get the best guys.'

'Just look at Jack Nicholson.' Phoebe laughs at Prue's expression.

'You two will not be laughing when this happens to you!' They turn and head back up the steps.

Piper takes Prue's arm. 'I know everything's different Prue, but it doesn't mean we have to be nuns.'

'Yeah at least our lives won't be boring now.'

Back inside Prue stops at the doorway. Squinting at the door she uses her power to close it and smiles a little.

* * *

_A.N. - Okay, so I know in a lot of this chapter the conversations are the same as in the show, but since Paige doesn't live with them yet she's hasn't had much effect._

_I also skipped the Andy and Darryl parts as they weren't really needed, but now Andy is more of a character I'll add some in._

_Please bare with me I promise it'll get better. :D_


	4. Ch4 I've Got You Under My Skin

_Author Note - I'm putting Paige in the room that is shown on the Charmed Wiki floor plans as an 'Unknown room'. This is only shown once that I remember as Grams' sewing room in the dollhouse._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - I've got you under my skin**

**At the Manor**

Phoebe turned in front of the mirror, looking at the dress from all angles again. Deciding it still looked good she sat on Paige's bed as the younger woman tried to decide what she was going to wear.

'So what did Piper mean that night we got our powers, you know about losing her favorite shirt.' Phoebe grinned, wondering what circumstances had led to her usually reserved sister having a three-day hangover.

'It was only a couple of weeks after we met. We'd met for a late lunch and I could tell straight away she was upset about something, but she clearly didn't want to talk.'

Paige pulled out two different tops and held them out to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded at the red, sequined top. 'So what happened?'

'I took her to a string of bars,' Paige pulled the top over her head and ruffled her hair. 'By about the third bar and fifth drink, so spilled it out that it was your Grams' birthday.'

Phoebe nodded sadly. 'I called that morning but I was working so I could only talk for a minute.'

'After that we were toasting the good things about your Grams. Well I had apple cider -'

'You don't drink?'

'Nah, not anymore.' Paige got her boots from under the bed and pulled them on. 'Anyway, it got the point where she was smashed, so we got a taxi back. I crashed on the sofa because Prue wasn't home yet and I wanted to be sure Piper was all right.'

'I bet Prue loved that,' Phoebe knew exactly how her uptight sister would react to a stranger in the house.

Paige screwed her nose up at the memory. 'Let's just say I'm glad she didn't have Powers then.'

'So what happened to Piper's t-shirt?'

Paige finished her look with bright red lipstick. 'I don't know, she managed to undress herself but wasn't exactly paying attention to where she dropped her clothes, and she hasn't seen it since.'

'You must've brought Gremlins home with you.'

Paige and Phoebe head down the hall towards Prue's room.

Paige stops, but before she can knock, Phoebe opens the door and walks in.

Prue came out of the closet and frowned at the two girls. 'Don't you guys knock?'

Phoebe looked back at Paige who hadn't even crossed the threshold.

'Prue, I'm the one who barged in, in case you didn't notice Paige actually cares about your privacy.'

Prue looks at Paige knowing she hadn't been overly welcome of the young girl. 'Sorry Paige.'

'S'okay Prue,' Paige mumbles at her feet, avoiding Prue's eyes.

Phoebe sighs dramatically.

'Are you coming with us Prue? We're going to Quake.'

'No I've - uh got plans. Andy is taking me to dinner.' Prue goes back in her closet and comes out with a long, slim white jumper and a pair of tight black jeans.

'Ooh really?'

'Yes, and it's none of your business.'

Phoebe scrunches her nose at her sister and then turns back to Paige.

'Come on Paige; let's leave Miss Uptight to it.'

* * *

**At Quake**

Phoebe and Paige weave their way through the crowded restaurant over to Piper who is behind the bar.

'I'm gonna kill him!'

Phoebe looks at the supposedly calmest Halliwell in surprise.

'Who?'

'Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much.'

Paige pats Piper's hand. 'Sweetie you're obviously doing a great job, look around, everybody is having good time.'

'That's not the point Paige,' Piper starts gathering a tray of fresh drinks together. 'I'm a chef, not a manager, and here I am, managing. Phoebe, is that my dress?'

'Exactly!' Paige says leaping onto Piper's choice of words. 'You're _managing_; you've got the job down already!'

As Piper's mouth twitches a young woman with long curly hair approaches them.

'Hey, Brittany. Ooh, I love that tattoo.' Phoebe points to her hand.

'Thanks. Hey Piper, and Paige right?' Paige nods a hello.

'I didn't think you could get tattoos done on the back of your hand because of the veins?' Phoebe takes a closer look at the small angel on Britney's hand.

'No, you can, but I got mine done while I was in Tahiti.'

Piper waves over a waitress. 'Well your tan looks great Britney.'

'Thanks! I got to go Max is waiting at home. Keep the change Piper.'

'Okay, say hi to Max.'

'Bye, guys.'

Piper hands the tray of drinks to the waitress. 'Table nine please.'

Suddenly Phoebe has a premonition.

_Two guys approach from the other end of the bar. They offer to buy drinks for Phoebe and Paige._

'Phoebe, back to my dress -'

'Okay, see those hotties to your left?' Paige and Piper turn to look. 'Just glance, don't be obvious.'

'Yummy,' Paige smiles.

Piper glances again. 'I approve, who are they?'

'The dark haired is Alec; he's going to ask to buy me a martini. The other guy is Gary and he is going to flirt shamelessly with Paige.'

Piper and Paige stare at her.

'How do you know that?' Piper looks at them again as she wipes at the bar.

'Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who.'

Paige realises what she means. 'You had a premonition didn't you?' Phoebe nods.

'What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed.'

'No, you and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head.'

'I think was kinda Prue's point the other night,' Paige shook her head at Phoebe.

'She was right. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant.'

Paige quickly straightens up. 'Guys they're coming over.'

Alec and Gary approach the girls.

'We were just sitting over there wondering if we could buy you a martini or something.' Alec smiles at Phoebe expectantly.'

Gary approaches Paige on the other side. 'If you're tired from running through our minds all night you could join us at our table.' He gave Paige lingering look.

Paige smiles brightly and swaps a look with Phoebe.

'Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one.'

'And for you beautiful?' Brad kisses the back of Paige's hand.

She giggles a little. 'I'll have an apple cider.'

Paige and Phoebe stand up.

'Prue is gonna be pissed.'

Phoebe leans back to whisper to Piper. 'News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles.'

Piper shakes her head as they head off, and hurries to help a waitress trying to get her attention.

* * *

**In Quake's Parking Lot**

Britney heads across the lot, talking on her cell.

'Piper says hi too.'

_'So you're headed home now?'_

'Yeah, I'll be home soon. Love you Max.'

_'Love you too Brit. See you soon.'_

Britney puts her phone in her bag and gets her keys out. She get into the car and adjusted the rear-view mirror.

_There was someone there!_

Britney screamed as she was grabbed.

* * *

**Andy's Apartment 5:45am**

Prue shimmies into her jumper and quietly pick up her heels and pants. As Prue creeps back across the bedroom Andy's alarm suddenly goes off.

Prue squints her eyes at the alarm and it flies out the window. She dashes quickly out of the room and then the apartment.

* * *

Andy reaches bleary eyed to shut off his alarm...

_What the - where - _

He hears the front door slam.

'Prue?' He sits up, awake now.

Realising Prue had just left he sighs and leans back against the headboard.

* * *

_A.N. - I'm writing this as I post it so please bear with me, I haven't pre-wrote anything as I plan to take reader comment into consideration. Also if anyone can think of better title feel free to suggest it. _

_- Haruno Temper - I have a reason for not bringing in Paige's powers yet, I'll explain it after I do._

_- WyaRose and BekaRoo - thanks for the smiles guys!_


	5. Chapter 5 Part 2

_Author Note - I've finally found a spell checker programme so I went back over the previous chapters and fixed spelling mistakes. *cringes* unfortunately my brain didn't see them. :(_

_This is bit is for my sister who managed to criticize and praise at the same time...hmm..._

* * *

**Later at the Manor**

Piper watches a show on the TV. as she whisks up eggs for breakfast.

_'-one of the accused, Mary Estee, ran to the Chapel to profess her innocence. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning. In the court's mind God had spoken, forbidding an evil witch from even entering His house. The witches were subsequently convicted of heresy -'_

Prue comes into the kitchen and heads for the fridge. 'Morning.'

'Morning.' Piper looks at the TV. with a worried look on her face.

_'-and burned alive at the stake.'_

Prue looks at the t.v.

'Piper, what are you watching?'

Piper quickly shuts off the t.v. so Prue won't laugh.

'Nothing. Just a show.'

Prue starts pouring some juice. 'A show about witches?'

Paige comes into the kitchen with a rucksack. 'Good morning guys!'

'Morning.' Piper starts to make scrambled eggs for everyone.

'Morning. Piper are you worried about being burnt at the stake?'

Piper forces a laugh. 'No, course not. Ehm, Andy called.'

'When?'

'While you were in the shower, bad date?'

'No, no it's was great. Dinner, movie...sex.'

Piper grins a little. 'On your first date? You sleaze.'

Paige smothers a laugh. 'Piper! That's not your business.'

'It was hardly our first date Piper.'

'Yeah didn't you say they dated in high school?'

Piper dished the eggs onto plates and put the pan into the sink.

'Yeah, but that doesn't count, it was last decade.'

'No, it means they can skip most of the preliminaries though.'

Prue smiles at Paige knowing she's trying to be nice. 'I know and that's nice, but I told myself that we would take it slow this time around. It shouldn't have happened is all.'

Phoebe comes in and grabs the plate of eggs Piper put out for her.

'What shouldn't have happened?' She sits down next to Piper.

'Prue slept with Andy,' Piper said bringing Phoebe into the loop.

'Hello!'

Prue and Paige responded at the same time. 'Mouth!' They looked at each and smiled.

Phoebe looked at Prue. 'Wait a minute, you were telling these two, but you weren't going to tell me? Where's the love?'

'Speaking of last night,' Prue levelled a look at Phoebe. 'What time did you and Paige roll in last night?'

'No, no, no. Do not change the subject.'

'Don't dodge the question.'

Piper went to get another cup of coffee. 'It was at least after three for Phoebe, but Paige was in by midnight.'

'I must still be on New York time.'

Paige laughs. 'Phoebe that would make it even later.'

Piper put her hands on her hips. 'Or maybe you and Alec...?'

Prue looks up from the paper she just opened. 'Who is Alec?'

'The hottie she picked up in Quake last,' Paige said as she finished her eggs.

'I was not the only one who benefited from that vision last night!' Phoebe gave Paige an indignant look.

'Well, no but -'

'Wait a minute. What vision?' Prue looked at Phoebe furiously. 'You used your powers. I thought we agreed?'

'No. We didn't agree you laid down the law, there's a difference.' Phoebe shrugged eating more of her eggs.

'Phoebe our powers aren't toys! We have to be careful or they could get us killed.'

Paige got up and dumped her plate in the sink. 'She's right Phoebe. Warlocks look just like us. You don't want another Jeremy do you?'

'It was just one premonition, and you two can't control your powers any better than I can.' She looks at Piper, 'and F.Y.I. nothing happened last night.' She looks at Prue. 'At least nothing I'm ashamed of.'

'Phoebe that's not the only reason we have to be careful,' Prue grabs her jacket off the back of her chair and stands. 'Andy says someone is abducting women our age in this area.

'Abducting women. What do you mean?'

'I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything.'

Prue leaves the kitchen and heads to the front door.

Paige quickly follows and catches up to her at the door.

'Prue could I catch a lift with you?'

Prue looks at her watch. 'Sure but I won't be able to drop you right at the campus, I'd be late to Buckland's.'

'That's fine, it's just I want to talk to you about something.'

Prue takes in Paige's friendly expression. 'Okay come on then.'

* * *

**In Prue's Car**

'So what did you want to talk about,' Prue asks when they're underway.

'Well as part of my course I do a placement at a Social Workers office,' Paige pauses and Prue nods to show she knows what she means. 'And one of the social workers quit, so they promoted someone, but that leaves an assistant's position open.'

'Are they offering it to you?'

'Yeah, it was totally unexpected.'

'But wouldn't you need your degree to become a social worker?'

'Well that's the thing, since I'm at the top of my class, they're willing to hire me without it, and I can earn the points I need for it by working there instead of at school.'

'I don't understand, why are you asking me about this?'

'Because you can give me an unbiased opinion, my family would get caught up in being proud of me. And also because I wouldn't be a dormless student anymore.'

'So you want my opinion on whether I think you can handle the full time job, and my permission to stay with us permanently?'

Prue sees Paige nod out the corner of her eye.

'You're twenty-one right?' Paige nods again. 'So since you're in your final year, you chose a comprehensive three year course instead of the easier four year?'

'Yeah, I was planning on doing another year long course afterwards to boost my resume.'

Prue lifts her eyebrows in surprise. 'Not a lot of eighteen or nineteen year olds would think that far ahead.'

'No, but I wanted to do something worthwhile.'

'Okay, you really want my opinion?' Paige nods resolutely. 'All right, here it is. You are one the most responsible people I know, not just for your age but overall. So yes I think you could handle the job. And as for moving in -' Paige tenses slightly. '- as long as you keep our secret and chip in a little then sure, you can stay permanently.'

'Oh thank you Prue! So much!'

'You're welcome. I'd say run it by Piper and Phoebe but...'

'Yeah Piper already agreed once and Phoebe would say yes to just about anything.'

Prue laughs at the accurate description of her youngest sister.

* * *

**Police Station**

Andy is sat a desk with man, his partner Darryl Morris is stood nearby.

'What time did she leave to go to Quake?' Andy had got a bad feeling when Max had come in to report his girlfriend missing.

'8:30. She was meeting her work friends for someone's birthday.' Max runs his hand through his hair again.

'Did Britney call when she left?'

'Yeah, it was about ten. She was in the parking lot, on the way to her car. She said she'd seen Piper, and she'd be home soon. I'm really worried, this isn't like her.'

'Look, chances are she'll show up,' Andy gives a grim smile. 'We'll keep this picture for now, but the best thing to do is go home and see if she calls.'

'Okay yeah.' Andy stands and shakes Max's hand as he leaves.

Darryl comes over and looks at the picture. 'That's the fourth one this week Trudeau.'

'Yeah and people don't just disappear like a magic rabbit. So what's happening to them?'

'Well we've narrowed down his hunting ground to the area around the restaurant. Better tell your sweetie to lock her doors, huh?'

* * *

**Local Church**

Piper grips the steering wheel as she looks up at the impressive church.

_Quit being such a wimp Piper._

She was stupid letting that show get to her. Still...

Suddenly someone knocks on the car window scaring Piper half to death. She looks out and then winds down the window.

'Pastor Williams, you scared me.'

The Pastor smiles at Piper. 'I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon.'

'I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything.'

'Great. So what are you doing here now?'

'Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking.'

'About?'

'Mary Estee.'

'Who?'

Piper sighs feeling more and more silly. 'It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being...'

Piper gesture wildly and imitates the sound of a lightning bolt.

'Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?'

'Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of...witches.'

'Witches, huh? Let me out it to you this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later?'

'Yeah, right, absolutely.'

When the pastor leaves, Piper comes to a decision and gets out her car. She walks towards the main door of the church slowly. As she reaches out for the door handle there is a clap of thunder and Piper runs back to her car and leaves.

* * *

**Buckland's Auction House**

'Hold the door!'

Prue runs for the elevator and just as she gets on her briefcase falls open.

'Oh great! Can you push twelve please?' She glances at a man in the elevator as she bends to pick up her files.

'Here let me help.' The man who pushed the button for her stoops to gather pieces together for her.

'Eighteenth century French art, do you work at the auction house upstairs?'

'No, I'm just interviewing there.' She takes her files back from the man. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

At that Prue's phone rings and she answers it to find Andy on the other end.

'Uh, Andy, how did you get this number?'

_'I'm good at my job. Can we talk?'_

'Now's not really the best time, I'm going to be late for an interview?'

Great, some more people got on and pressed more floor buttons.

_'Buckland's right?'_

'Yeah, I don't know why some stuffy old auction house wants to talk to me though.'

_'Prue about last night -'_

As the elevator came to a stop at the sixth floor, Prue, desperate, used her powers to shut the door and make the elevator carry on.

'Hey I missed my floor!'

_'Prue? Are you even listening?'_

'Yes I am. Andy I left - well I wrote a note, it's just I didn't expect to-'

Prue used her powers on the buttons again, this time cutting off a woman's exit.

_'Neither did I Prue, I didn't exactly plan it.'_

'I never said you did. Look Andy I've got to go. I'll call you later okay? Bye.'

Prue hung up and proceeded to use her powers to continue skipping floors. When they arrived at twelve the helpful man smiled at her.

'Looks like it's your lucky day.'

'Yeah, I'm Charmed alright.'

* * *

**Quake**

Phoebe can't believe Piper roped her into helping out at the restaurant, but at least she'll get a bit of pay from it. She heads to the bar and passes a menu to a guy. Taking a second look Phoebe realizes she recognizes him.

'Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?'

The man looks up in surprise. 'Yes, do I know you?'

Phoebe laughs slightly. 'Oh I doubt it! I'm just familiar with your work, like most of the world I think.'

'Well I don't know about that,' Stefan laughs and smiles at Phoebe, 'but I'll always take a compliment from a beautiful woman.'

Phoebe looks at the girl with him uncomfortably. 'Well I'm not sure your girlfriend would much appreciate that.'

Stefan leans towards Phoebe a little. 'She's not my girlfriend,' he whispers.

'Then why are you whispering?' Phoebe whispers back at him.

The girl gives Stefan a dirty look and stands. 'Excuse me.' She pushes past Phoebe and storms out of the restaurant.

'Ooh, ooh okay.' Phoebe steps back to avoid getting knocked over. 'Well it was great to meet you...' Phoebe turns to leave.

'You too, hey listen, listen.' He touches Phoebe's arm and she turns back. 'I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot.'

Stefan writes down an address on a napkin, and hands it to Phoebe.

'If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do model right?'

Phoebe looks at him, taken aback a little. She's nods at him. 'Yeah in my dreams. Hey could I bring a friend?' Paige would probably get a kick out of this too.

'Yes, of course.'

'Thanks,' she smiles and turns away definitely in a good mood.

Piper hurries up to Phoebe and grabs her hands. 'A driver just called in sick so I need you to do a delivery. Paige called as well saying she was on her way over here so she's going to help you.'

'Yeah sure Piper. Is that guy at the bar watching me?'

Piper looks over the bar, 'Phoebe all the guys at the bar are staring at you.'

'The tall dark one at the end.'

'No sorry.' Piper rushes off again.

Phoebe looks at Stefan's seat that no longer has him in it. She looks at the napkin again and smiles.

* * *

**Buckland's**

Prue and a woman are walking down a hall towards on office.

'He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I gotta tell you, it's already blown out six other applicants.'

'I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied.'

'He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway?'

Prue smiles slightly, knowing the kind of things Roger had to say about her. 'Hard to say. Unless shattering his ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiancé.'

'Got it. You ready?'

'Yeah.'

The woman opens the door and takes Prue in. Prue stops in shock. It's the helpful man from the elevator.

'Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist.'

Rex comes forward and shakes Prue's hand.

'Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house.'

As Prue shakes his hand she wonders if she should just walk out now.

* * *

**Local Church**

Paige and Phoebe are unloading food from the back of a Quake van.

Phoebe hands another tray out to Paige. 'I can't believe you've finished college _early_, I didn't even finish.'

'It's no big deal I just worked hard; I wanted to make my parents proud.'

'Well I'm sure would be, it's great news Paige!' The younger girl looks away, embarrassed. 'Anyway do you want to come along to the photo shoot thing? Stefan is an _amazing_ photographer.'

'I don't know Phoebe, I'm there's someone kidnapping women -'

'Yeah but it's not Stefan, and I'm a witch!'

A woman nearby gives Phoebe a funny look.

'Phoebe!' Paige hisses at her quietly.

'What? Oh come on like she believes me.'

'Not the point Phoebe and your power is passive. So it wouldn't -'

Phoebe jumps out of the van. 'Paige. Lighten up; the guy only goes after women alone so we'll be safe.'

Paige considers that, clearly leaning towards going.

'Okay I'm going to go get some gum, I'll be right back. You want some?'

When Paige shakes her head Phoebe heads off and approaches the kiosk. She grabs some gum and a drink.

Nearby an elderly couple are holding a lottery ticket.

'Should we us the grandkids birthdays?' The old man looks at his wife. 'We need the money and it's a ten million dollar jackpot. It may be our lucky day, if not we lose our house.'

Phoebe smiles sadly and touches a ticket.

_There's a t.v. with numbers on 4, 16, 19, 30, 32, and 40__._

The premonition ends and Phoebe grins. 'No way,' she whispers to herself.

She turns excitedly to the old couple. '4, 16, 19, 30, 32, 40. Trust me Mr. Today is your lucky day!'

The old man looks at his wife who shrugs; he marks down the numbers Phoebe told him.

Phoebe goes back to the kiosk. 'You know, I think I'll have one of these too.'

* * *

**Buckland's**

Prue is in the middle of the interview with Rex.

'How many divisions did you correct?'

'Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my resume.'

Rex looks down at her file again.

'Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup.'

'Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want.'

Rex smiles slightly. 'A no doubter. It's a shame though that you think you're... how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job.'

'That was a private phone conversation.' Prue shifts in her seat, she knew this would come up.

'Hardly. It was an elevator, not a stadium.'

'You called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard.'

Rex looks at her for a moment.

'I apologize. It was unfair of me. I'm new to all of this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it. But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just when all these qualifications are signed, it's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here.'

Prue sits back as the intercom buzzes.

'Excuse me, Mr Buckland. Your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him?'

'No, I think we're done here.' Rex stands to shake Prue's hand again.

'Well, thanks for your time Mr Buckland.' Prue heads towards the office door. She stops, deciding to make one last go for it. 'My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire Ricky baseball card. You name it - I can identify it. Now, I may not have come looking for this job -' something comes to mind from her conversation with Paige. '-but I've worked hard to do something worthwhile with my life. So if you do decide to hire me it will be because I will work just as hard here as anywhere else.' Prue turns and leaves the office.

* * *

**Outside Quake**

Andy and Darryl are sat in their car arguing.

'All I'm saying is, what does he do with them?' Andy takes a sip of coffee. 'He abducts them...then what?' He looks at Darryl who shakes his head.

'You thinking aliens Trudeau? Think little green men came for a visit?' Darryl drinks his own coffee.

'I'm serious Morris.'

'I know, that's what scares me. So how often did you watch E.T. when you were a kid?' Andy laughs. 'Seriously though, we've got a psycho, likes the pretty ladies, that's it. End of story.'

'Evil Dead II.' Darryl looks at him. 'My favourite movie growing up. Just for the record.'

Darryl looks around the area taking in the different stores. 'There's an ATM there we should prob-'

Andy gets out the car as Prue goes in the restaurant.

'-whoa, whoa. Where are you going?' He spots Prue's car. 'Hold it Romeo; you're not blowing our cover.'

'Cut me some slack Morris, I've got to talk to her, I only need five minutes.'

* * *

**Inside Quake**

Prue heads over to Piper who is definitely looking frazzled.

'Cindy, your order's up. Hector you are way behind we need plates.' Sparing Prue a second Piper gives her a pleading look.

'Remind me that I wanted to do this for a living.'

'Well after the way my interview went, you'll be the only one making a living.'

Prue sees Phoebe and Paige sat with a guy laughing and talking.

'Where did Phoebe get that dress, it's an Armani?'

'Not from my closet.' Piper rushes off to wrangle the staff some more.

Prue approaches Phoebe with a tight smile.

'Oh this is my other sister Prue, Prue this is Stefan, he's a photographer.'

Prue nods at Stefan. 'Hey...nice dress.'

'Don't worry, it's not yours.'

'I know that, I could never afford it.'

Phoebe turns to Stefan, 'Can you excuse us for one moment.' She gets up and drags Prue to the kitchen.

'How are you going to pay for that? You're broke.'

Phoebe crosses her arms. 'Not for long.'

Piper comes over looking slightly panicked. 'What are you guys doing in here?'

'Same thing we do at home.' Phoebe doesn't look away from Prue as she answers.

'Tell me you didn't use your powers again?'

'Are you saying you haven't?'

'Guys!' Piper wrings her hands.

'No, but we're not talking about me are we?'

Paige comes in at that. 'I thought you should know Andy just came in Prue. Er...guys?'

'What did you do, play the market, go to the tracks?'

'The lottery.' Phoebe looks smug.

Piper and Paige stare. Piper momentarily forgetting her panic. 'Phoebe!'

'What? I couldn't ignore the premonition, that old couple would have lost their home.'

Prue scowls at her. 'That doesn't mean you take advantage of it either. We can't use our powers for personal gain. The Book of Shadows said it's against the rules.'

Piper gets a shocked look on her face. 'Not so loud guys!'

Paige looks out the door and decides to interrupt.

'GUYS! Andy is -'

At that Andy comes in, as he does he knocks into a busboy with an armful of plates.

Piper shrieks and throws her hands up, freezing the kitchen.

'Aagh! Not again!'

'Great look what you did Phoebe!'

'Me! How is this my fault?'

'Wait a minute you aren't frozen? Why aren't you frozen?'

Prue stops arguing with Phoebe to look at the kitchen. 'Maybe good witches don't freeze?'

'Then why am I not frozen?' Paige comes over from the door.

'Oh god! You didn't when I froze Jeremy either!'

Phoebe looks Paige over, 'but how? You're not a witch. Are you?'

'Not to my knowledge!'

Prue looks out the kitchen door and sees Darryl headed this way.

'Guys, Andy's partner is on his way.'

'Aagh!' Piper shrieks again.

Paige glances at her watch. 'It only lasted about -'

Just then Darryl comes in and at the same moment Andy and the kitchen unfreeze, including the plates, which crash to the floor.

Piper puts her hand on her head. 'Guys you know we're really busy in here!' Phoebe nods quickly.

'Andy I'll call you later, okay?' Prue holds the door for the men.

Andy nods and head out with Darryl asking him why he didn't give him five minutes like he said.

'I _hate _being a witch!' Piper hisses to Phoebe as she grabs a brush.

* * *

**Later at the Manor**

Piper is sitting in the attic, flipping through the Book of Shadows. She looks up as Phoebe and Paige come into the attic.

'Hey sis we've been looking for you,' Phoebe takes in Piper's expression and kneels next to her. 'What are you doing?'

'Reading, thinking.'

'About what?'

'How totally screwed we are now that we're witches.'

'Oh that,' Phoebe realises this must have been bothering Piper for a while.

Paige comes over and hunkers next to them. 'Piper what are you thinking?'

'It's just...it's like we woke up one morning and we were shopping, and working, and bad dates, and the next morning it's warlocks, and danger,' she looks at Paige, 'and getting hurt.'

'Oh sweetie that's not your fault.'

'Yeah at least our lives aren't boring now,' Phoebe smiles trying to lighten the mood.

'But that's just it Phoebe, we've been thrown into this and we don't know anything. About the warlocks or our powers. How do we know that our powers aren't evil and that we'll end up just like Jeremy?'

Phoebe and Paige move to either side of Piper and hug her.

'We don't know and it scares me.'

Phoebe takes the Book from Piper and sets it on the floor. 'Piper, you are the most caring, sweetest, kindest person I know.' Piper laughs a little.

'She's serious Piper.' Paige takes her friend's hands. 'For crying out loud you took some cake across half the city just to say thanks!' Piper laughs again this time a bit more genuinely. 'Besides Phoebe is the one using her powers to get rich quick, she's the one who'll turn out evil.'

'Hey!' Phoebe swats Paige's leg as Piper finally smiles.

'So did you find anything in this book that helped?' Paige lifts book to her knee.

'Not really it's mo-'

Just then the book suddenly flips open and its pages flap before coming to a stop.

The three women look at each other, before leaning in to look at the page.

Paige reads the stylised script. 'Hey it's about someone called Celeste Warren; she must be your ancestor.'

Piper looks it over, 'she had the same power as me listen, "After the last demon attack, in which my gift did not allow me enough time to escape leaving me resorting to a potion to blind to creature, I have decided to experiment with my gift. I have been going to the forest and freezing the animals there and waiting to see how long time stops. Gaining control of this level has taken some time as the week before I almost exposed myself when a child was nearly run over by a carriage. When I threw up my hands in panic the entire street froze but people inside buildings did not, a woman on the street who did not freeze grabbed the child out of harm's way just as my gift effect wore off. I was at first panicked thinking she was some new evil, immune to my gifts, but she quietly explained that she was also so gifted, but with an ability to create a blinding and burning light with her hands. As we retired to my home for privacy, the woman introduced herself as Mary Young. Mary said she was traveling through the area on her way to see family, she explained she had been a witch since she was a child and came from a family of witches. She told me that although my gift would stop most evils to come for me and would work on innocents (those without magic) it would not stop witches whose alignment was with the side of good-'

Phoebe interrupted Piper grabbing the Book. 'Wait so it only stops normal people? But that must mean...' she stops and looks at Paige who has a stunned look on her face.

Piper looks at her friend in shock. 'Paige, you're a witch as well!'

* * *

_Author Note - Mwahahaha! Yes I'm stopping there. I'm sat chuckling menacingly._

_Okay so I know the whole college thing is not a situation that happens often, but I can't have Paige on the other side of the city and have her in the action at the same time can I now?_

_So please, please review, comments on my being evil will also be accepted. :D_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 3

_Author Note - okay so I'm not __really__ evil, I'm not making you wait too long._

* * *

**The Manor**

Paige was sat, stunned.

Phoebe stood, looked at Celeste's entry again, and then flipped to the front of the Book to the spell she had read that activated their powers.

'Do you think you since you were here, when I said the spell it activated your powers? Maybe the first four lines were enough.'

Phoebe looks up to see that Paige has gone to stand next to the window, her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

'Paige are you-'

Piper cuts across Phoebe with a gesture, goes to Paige.

Paige turns slightly to look at Piper. 'I've never really been interested Piper, I mean they gave me _away_. And my parents were so great, that it didn't matter.'

Phoebe realized what she was talking about, but didn't interrupt, knowing that Piper was closer to Paige and could help her more.

'Paige, it doesn't mean they didn't love you. And it doesn't make your parents any less important.'

'I just don't know how to process this, I mean they must've known I'd have powers and yet...'

Phoebe moved closer. 'Maybe that was why they did it.' Piper and Paige look at her. 'You said it yourself Piper, our powers came with danger, maybe your parents were protecting you from something.'

Paige considered that remembering that time a young woman had come to the Social Services while Paige was doing her placement. The woman had come in, handed Paige a baby and quickly left. Paige didn't think she would ever forget the woman's face. She had clearly been crying, but worse was the expression on her face. It was clear that her heart was breaking.

'Okay let's just leave it at this.' Paige crossed the attic floor to Phoebe's side. '_We_ have to go got our picture taken.'

Phoebe shares a look with Piper and decides to follow Paige's lead.

Phoebe struck a dramatic pose. 'Paige, let's get famous.'

Paige laughs a little and they head out. Piper smiles and picks up the Book from where Phoebe left it; opening it she finds Celeste's entry again.

_She told me that although my gift would stop most evils to come for me and would work on innocents (those without magic) it would not stop witches whose alignment was with the side of good. Mary then explained that the small calico cat who was following me around was my familiar, and that familiars guided and nurtured good witches while they learned the craft. Looking at my feline companion with newfound eyes I realized that although I had no family to guide me, I was not alone._

Just then Kit wandered into the attic and came up to Piper.

'Hey Kit. Where've you been hmm?' Piper stopped, and thought back. Kit had appeared a couple of weeks before Phoebe had come home. 'Wait a minute. Kit you aren't _our_ familiar are you?'

Kit just gave a loud 'meow' and rubbed against Piper's legs.

Piper read one Celeste's sentence's again with a smile. '-Familiars guided and nurtured _good_ witches-'

* * *

**At Quake**

Prue and Andy are sat across the table from each, clearly uncomfortable. Then they both start talking at the same time.

'Uh, Andy.'

'Look, Prue.'

They laugh and do it again.

'You go first.'

'Go ahead.'

They both smile.

'I'm not sorry it happened, Prue.'

'Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um...'

'Yeah, that was great.'

'And of course so was the, uh...'

'That was nice too.'

'Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point, it's...' Prue shakes her head slightly. 'I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off is...'

Andy puts his hands up slightly and agrees with her. 'I know, I know, believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?'

'Believe me, you don't wanna know.'

'Try me.'

'Well, my life, it's gotten a little complicated and I just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now.'

'Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. Okay, about this, why don't we just pretend it never happened?'

Prue looks at him, wondering why the hell he'd say something like that.

'Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now, or just let you sink on your own?'

Andy laughs knowing what that sounded like. 'No, no, I'm serious. Why don't you just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Prue, we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time. Just then his pager beeps, at the same time Prue's phone rings. 'Dating in the nineties.'

'Excuse me. Hello? Uh, yeah, absolutely, I'm sure I can make that. Okay, thanks.' Prue hangs up, and looks at Andy thoughtfully. 'Uh, just give me a little time to think things over, okay?'

When Andy nods she gets up. Leaning over she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves.

* * *

**Local Church**

Piper is sat in her car, holding the steering wheel and talking to herself.

'I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of. Phoebe and Paige are right; I just need to face this.'

She resolutely gets out and walks over to church's main door. Pulling it open Piper keeps one eye on the sky. She puts a foot just inside the door and when still nothing happens she jumps inside, smiling from ear to ear. 'I'm good!'

As she walks back down the church steps an old woman approaches her looking lost and confused. Piper takes her hand intending to take her into the church, but then she looks at her hand. On the back is a very familiar Angel tattoo. Piper looks at the old woman in shock. 'Brittany?'

'You know me? Is that my name?'

* * *

**Buckland's**

Prue is stood outside Rex's office talking to the man himself.

'Prue, thank you for coming back.'

Prue shakes his hand. 'Well, thanks for having me back; although I must admit I didn't expect it.'

'I told you I was interested and I am. But first of all I decided to test your expertise if you don't mind. See how good you really are.'

They turn and head down the hallway to where a woman is waiting. 'This is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists. This is Prue Halliwell.'

Prue shakes Hannah's hand and smiles. 'Nice to meet you.'

Rex turns towards a painting that is nearby. 'Please, tell us about this piece.

Prue takes a breath and looks over the painting.

'Well, Madonna of Meadow, Giovanni Berlini, 16th century, fabulous piece.' She looks at the frame again. 'Worth 3, 4 million dollars easily if it wasn't a copy.'

Hannah smiles slightly. 'What makes you think it's a copy?'

'Too well preserved, no yellowing. Besides, the frame support is in pine and Italian painters used poplar back then.'

They move on to a sculpture. Rex gestures at it.

'And what about this one?'

'Degas, Little Dancer. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself.'

Hannah subtly bumps a ladder with paint on. The paint can tips over.

Rex calls out, 'watch out!'

Prue puts up her hands to block the paint and accidently uses her power to move the paint.

'Are you okay?' Rex reaches out to help guide her back from the spilt paint.

'Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay.'

'You sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened.'

'It's okay. At least it didn't land on the sculpture.'

'Well, uh, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job.'

Prue looks at him in surprise. 'Are you serious?'

'Of course. Can you start Monday?'

'Yeah, absolutely.'

'Terrific. It's done then.' They shake hands, Prue smiling the whole time. 'Yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in. In the meantime, welcome aboard.'

'Thanks. Bye.'

After she leaves Rex turns to Hannah.

'Well, what do you think?'

Hannah smirks folds her arms. 'Well either she's the luckiest woman alive, or, she's a witch.'

* * *

**The Manor**

Prue comes in the front door and calls out. 'Guys, you'll never guess what.'

At this old Brittney walks into the hall.

'What?'

Just then Piper comes in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of cereal. She spots Prue and Brittney.

'Prue, thank God you're home.'

'Yeah, who, uh...'

'Here you go, Brittany. 'Piper gives her friend the bowl. 'Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go.' They both watch a she goes and sits down.

'Um, sorry, Brittany?' Prue looks at Piper as if she's crazy.

'You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds.'

'Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosie O'Donnell.'

'No, I mean it. Brittany had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?'

Prue looks over at the old woman and sees the tattoo.

'That can't be,' she murmurs in shock.

'That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Brittany would know. She may be senile Prue but it was enough to convince me.'

Piper goes into the front room and sits on the sofa. She lifts the Book from where she left it.

'After I knew she was Brittney I started looking through this, I mean she's twenty five and she looks old as dirt. So it had to be something magical right.'

Prue sits next to her. 'You mean something demonic.'

'Yeah. It took ages there is so much in here but I finally found this...' Piper turns the Book to Prue so she can read the page.

Prue looks at the page in front of her. ' "Javna appears, and for one week of the year feeds on the life force of the young, to maintain his own youthful appearance." '

'By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth,' Piper taps the page. 'It's gotta be what happened to Brittany.'

'Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it.'

'There is. "The hand of Fatima." ' Piper flips the page to show her sister. 'It says that the Prophet Mohammad used it centuries ago to banish Javna back to...where ever the hell he came from.'

'Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is.'

Brittney, out of their sight has wandered into the kitchen. She looks at the napkin on the fridge. Frowning she pulls it off of the fridge she faints, knocking a dish off the counter as she falls.

In the front room Piper and Prue hear the noise and get up.

'Brittany?' Piper sees her on the floor and kneels next to her. 'Oh my God, what happened?'

'Brittany, are you alright?'

'I'll call 911.'

'And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25?' Prue moves Brittney carefully as she starts to come round.

Piper finds the napkin she had and picks it up. 'It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back.'

Brittney's eyes widen in terror. 'Javna!'

Piper looks at Prue in despair. 'Prue, that's where Phoebe and Paige went.'

* * *

**Police Station**

Darryl and Andy a bent watching a security video closely.

'Look at this.' Darryl says tapping the screen. 'ATM tape caught the first victim.'

'And she's leaving with that photographer, Stefan.'

'Jibes was the last place she was seen before she disappeared. Is he on a suspect list?'

'Just moved to the top.'

They grab their jackets and head out.

'God bless ATM's.' Darryl says when they reach their car.

* * *

**At Stefan's Warehouse**

Phoebe and Paige pull up outside the warehouse in one of the Quake vans.

As they jump out the van Paige looks around the industrial site. 'Don't you think a world famous photographer could afford a proper studio, and not a converted warehouse?'

'Apparently he likes working away from the city.'

Paige scoffs and opens the door to the warehouse.

Just as they get inside someone knocks them out from behind.

* * *

Phoebe comes round and finds herself strapped to a table. Pulling at the straps, she spots Paige.

'Paige!' She whispers loudly. 'Paige.'

Paige stirs but doesn't wake up.

Phoebe hears something nearby. 'Stefan?

Stefan steps out of the shadows. He looks ancient and his eyes glow. 'It's Javna,' he says in low growling voice.

Phoebe screams, which rouses Paige.

As Javna shoots beams of light from his eyes towards Phoebe's, Paige instinctively runs in front of Phoebe and raises her hand.

A shield appears in between the girls and Javna made of small white lights. Paige stares in shock as the beams of light bounce off. Just then the door behind Javna is thrown open. Prue and Pier come in and Prue uses her telekinesis to throw Javna across the room. They run over to Phoebe and Paige, who is trying to maintain the shield.

Piper looks at her friend as she helps Prue untie Phoebe. 'Paige what...?'

'I don't know! I just did it!' She sees Javna get back up. 'Guy I hope you brought a spell to get rid of him!'

Prue helps Phoebe up as Piper pulls a piece of paper out her pocket. 'Just hold it a little longer Paige.'

Javna tries to fire the beams through Paige's shield, and Paige frowns trying to hold against the attack.

Supporting their sister Piper and Prue say the spell with Phoebe, and Prue holds her hand forward.

_Evil eyes look unto thee, _

_May they soon extinguished be, _

_Bend they will to the power of three, _

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed."_

An image of the hand a Fatima appears on Prue's hand and fires a beam at Javna. He howls and turns into a skeleton, turns into dust and then disappears.

* * *

**The Manor**

As Brittney lay on the sofa she slowly returns to her normal age. When she is back to normal she sits up and looks around, clearly confused.

* * *

**At the warehouse**

Paige looks down at her hands. 'Wow.' She turns to the others. 'You know, that was kinda of cool!'

Phoebe who has her arm around Prue for comfort smiles gratefully at her. 'You saved my life Paige, I can't ever-'

'It was nothing I just did it automatically.' Paige wobbles slightly and Piper rushes to support her.

'I guess it took a bit out of you to hold it while he attacked.'

'Yeah I guess so.'

The four woman head outside, and just as they reach their cars, the police arrive.

Andy approaches them as Darryl and the other officers head into the warehouse.

'Prue. What are you doing here?'

''Eh well, we were just trying to get the van started.'

Paige quickly jumped in to agree with her. 'Yeah we were having a right bother with it.'

'Stefan was going to take our pictures but he wasn't here so...' Phoebe gestures at the van.

Andy looks at them astonished. 'Do you realise how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker.'

Darryl comes out and talks to Andy. 'No sign of him, but his car's here so he might be nearby.'

Piper acts shocked. 'Oh! Maybe we should go.'

'Wait a sec,' Andy reaches into the van and turns the key. The van starts easily.

Prue stumbles mentally for a second. 'Well, hey! You must have a magic touch.'

'How about that,' Andy looks at her.

They start walking around him.

'I'll call you later Andy, bye.'

Andy shakes his head and turns back towards the warehouse with Darryl.

* * *

**Quake**

Piper is behind the bar, Prue and Paige are sat on the stools. They see Phoebe talk to a woman briefly and head towards them.

Paige looks at the woman again. 'Do you know her?'

'We almost were her, Paige. She was one of Stefan's victims. It doesn't look like she remembers though.'

'Yeah I talked to Brittney,' Piper comes over with drinks for them. 'She doesn't remember anything either.'

Prue smiles in relief. 'That's lucky, they won't be able to expose us.'

'No lucky me,' Phoebe says with a sigh. 'I learned my lesson, I need to be more careful.'

Prue puts her hand on Phoebe's forehead. 'Are you feeling okay Pheeb's, because I'm sure you just admitted you were wrong.'

Phoebe swats her hand away. 'Frame it, it won't happen again.'

'Well at least we know our powers are good,' Piper looks very relieved. 'We really helped people with them.'

Yeah good for everything except love lives unfortunately,' says Prue thinking of Andy. 'Although they do come in handy on occasion.'

Phoebe laughs in surprise. 'Hypocrite!' She sees the t.v. in the corner show the lottery numbers. 'I won!' Pulling out the ticket she sees the others give her a look. 'What I did!'

Looking at the ticket they see the numbers fade and disappear.

Phoebe sighs.

Shaking her head a Phoebe's disappointment Prue decides to get in a 'told you so'. 'Well the Book did say we can't use our powers for personal gain.'

'It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Well at least that old couple didn't lose their house.'

Paige laughs. 'Looks like you'll have to find a non-magical get rich quick scheme Phoebe.'

Phoebe sticks her tongue out at her.

Piper lifts her drink up. 'A toast. To the power of three,' she nods a Paige, 'and their amazing friend. Charmed whether we like it or not.'

The four women clinked their classes together, smiling.

* * *

_Author Note - Okay so I always thought Paige came across as very protective, which is why I had her develop this power first, also when she comes into show she's had an extra four years to think about her birth parents, so I don't think the difference in her reaction is a stretch._


	7. Ch7 Thank You For Not Morphing

_Author Note - Now it's probably just me but I don't actually like 'Thank You For Not Morphing'. Not sure why, I just don't. So I'm not going to follow it at all. Although I am keeping the title, just to make it easy to follow. I hope I don't mess this part up. And I know that Prue's birthday is before Halloween, but since they're never celebrated on an exact date in the show, I've decided to do it this way._

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper is the sunroom looking over some papers.

'Oh sure! That's not overdone!'

Paige wanders in still in her pajamas. 'Piper it's only half seven. What are you doing?'

'Hey Paige.' Piper didn't even look up. 'I'm just trying to decide on a 'theme' for Quake's Halloween party tomorrow. Martin has landed it in my lap.'

Shuffling over Paige looks at the pieces of paper that her friend is looking through. There are four or five different menus.

'Did the staff suggest these?'

'Yep, and I get to make the final choice. Yey!' Piper gives a mock cheer.

Paige takes the menu suggestions from Piper to get a better look. 'Okay let's see...The Addams Family - nope.' She tosses a menu away. 'Children of the Corn? No way. Buffy - what the? Hell no.' Two more menus disappear. 'Child's Play,' Paige shudders slightly. 'I don't think so.' Paige looks at the last one and laughs. 'Piper I don't think this is even one of the staff's. Look.'

Piper takes last menu and then frowns. 'Kill it before it dies. Phoebe. Eugh, I swear she's the only person who's ever seen that stupid film.'

Paige giggles at Piper's expression. 'It's not that bad Piper. Come on, that's get some coffee.' She drags a reluctant Piper into the kitchen. Plopping Piper down at the table, she puts coffee on and pulls out the bread.

'Paige what am I going to do the party is tomorrow!'

'Piper relax, I don't officially start at the Centre until Monday so I have time to help you.' Paige puts toast on and starts pouring coffee. 'Now, forget about a specialized menu it's just tacky to have 'finger' food or jelly brains or whatever else was on those things. Just focus on the theme. Do you have any ideas yourself?' Piper shakes her head miserably and sips at the coffee Paige puts in front of her.

Paige butters the toast and mulls over the problem. Taking the toast, she goes to the table and sits next to Piper.

'Okay Quake is a classy joint so you don't want the usual tacky things. You're a little pushed for time so nothing too complex.' Paige sits and munches at toast with Piper.

Just then Phoebe comes in, 'Morning girlies.' She grab cup of coffee and sits down, grinning at Piper. 'So did you pick a theme yet?'

Piper scowls at her darkly. 'Phoebe keep your bad movie preferences to yourself.'

Phoebe laughs. 'Oh come on Piper it was joke, I can't believe you didn't notice straight away actually.'

Piper ignores her and goes back to her toast. Paige meanwhile felt a brainwave coming.

'Piper, has Martin given you free reign to pick _any_ theme?'

Piper looks at Paige curiously, 'yeah why?'

'Well I was just thinking Quake has all that marble and the pillars...'

'Yeah, so?'

'So how about a Gods and Goddesses themed party?' When Piper and Phoebe just look at her she continues. 'Think about it, it wouldn't take much to make a totally kick ass Mount Olympia.'

'Piper she's right, it's so much better than a 'haunted house' theme.'

Piper pauses mid chew. 'Your right!' Piper swallows her toast and brightens considerably. 'Paige will you come with me today and help out with getting the decoration side sorted while I take care of the menu?'

'Sure I don't mind helping. I'll just go get my sketch pad to draw up a few ideas.' Paige heads out the kitchen, passing Prue who comes in already showered.

'Morning, what are you guys doing up so early?'

'Piper here was stressing out about tomorrows party, but Paige came up with a brilliant theme.'

'Oh, yeah, what?'

Piper stands and goes to a cupboard pulling out a recipe book. 'Gods and Goddesses.'

'Hmm, classy.'

'Yeah, she's just gone to grab her drawing things. We're going to go in early to get started on organizing this thing.' Piper flips through the Book, folding the corners down on a few pages. She grabs another book and does the same thing.

'Well hopefully I won't be working and I'll be able to make it.' Prue took a piece of toast from the stack Paige made and sat next to Phoebe who was watching Piper.

'Piper?'

'Hmm?'

'Whatchya doing?'

'Well in movies and stuff they have all sorts of dishes being eaten by Gods so I'm looking for some... recipes that can be adapted to canapé size or small dishes...' Piper trailed off as she studied the recipe book.

Paige comes back in and is similarly engrossed in the sketch she's doing.

Prue and Phoebe exchange looks realizing they won't get much out of the more creative women this morning.

As they head out Phoebe looks at the sketch Paige is doing. It's clearly recognizable as Quake from the position of the bar, but Paige has drawn it with cloth hanging from the walls in places and lounge chairs scattered around.

'That looks great Paige.'

Paige barely responds with a 'hmm'. Phoebe shakes her head and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

**Quake**

Piper comes out of the kitchen and heads to the bar where Paige is sat with a load of books and art supplies around her.

'I finally got the menu sorted out, so I came to see how you're doing?'

Paige put down her pencil and showed Piper the sketch. She had added some subtle color to it and some more detail.

'Paige, that looks great, but where can we get the lounging chairs from?'

'You can hire them from prop warehouses,' Paige shifts some books looking for one to show Piper. 'Oh I decided to go as a Muse; they're a minor goddess but still. Ah hah!' Paige found the book she was looking for. It was old and had runes on the front cover.

'What is that?'

'It's an old book on Norse gods and goddesses; it's got this great poem in about Loki, the god of Mischief. Here listen...

_God of Mischief be unbound_

_Lifted from sleep beneath the ground_

_Until the Mischief comes to an end_

_Fill the hours with games and friends_

'Isn't that great, I bet he'd be f-'

At that moment an earthquake hits, shaking the building. After a minute it fades having only being strong enough to knock a couple of pictures of the walls and a couple of glasses of the shelves.

Piper assesses the damage. 'Well that wasn't too bad; at least it's over now.'

'Oh I beg to differ.'

Paige and Piper spin around when someone speaks up behind them.

A man is stood against the wall of the restaurant dressed in ancient looking armor and furs. He is tall with long dark hair that shows from beneath his horned helmet, in his hand is a long scepter with a glowing orb mounted on the top.

Paige stands up quickly and gets closer to Piper. 'Who the hell are you?'

The man looks over their appearance with a frown, closing his eyes in concentration he talks.

'Hmm, it appears I have been bound longer than I thought.' He opens his eyes with a smile. 'Well I can't go around looking like this now can I?' He taps his scepter on the floor lightly. As he does there is a flash and he is suddenly wearing a stylish suit.

Piper and Paige gape at him; His hair is shorter but still has some length to it. His scepter has become a sleek, walking stick with a small orb and his helmet has disappeared entirely. Instead there is a golden broach on his jacket pocket in the shape of his helmet.

'There that's better.' He slowly walks towards them. 'Now I believe you ask me my identity?'

Paige and Piper nod slightly but back up a little at the same time.

'I am Loki.' Loki spreads his hands in a grand gesture. And even without the armor it _was_ grand.

Paige frowns at him. 'Loki as in...' she glances at the on the bar. 'As in God of Mischief Loki?'

Loki nods at them, still smiling, still advancing.

'Em, Piper can you, you know?'

Piper throws up her hands, trying to freeze Loki.

'Paige, it's not working!'

'Ah, so you are witches! How wonderful. Now why don't we get comfortable and talk?' Loki waves scepter slash walking stick and a sofa appears behind Paige and Piper. They fall into it and watch as Loki conjures a chair for himself.

Resigned to not being able to do anything Piper decides to just go with it. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well you are they delightful ladies who said the spell to release me. So here I am!'

'But we didn't...Paige!'

'How should I know it wasn't a poem? It's not like it said read this _spell_ to release a _god_!'

'We're witches Paige! Rhyming and witches equals magic!'

Loki watches their exchange with a delighted smile. 'Am I to gather you _didn't_ release me intentionally?'

The girls shake their heads.

'Well, that's unexpected. The last time I was out people knew what that spell was for. Although they didn't expect the fun that followed.'

'Em... fun,' Piper didn't like the sound of that when it was coming from a god of mischief. 'What - what kind of fun?'

'Oh that doesn't matter. It seems times have changed so _those_ activities wouldn't be much fun now. So I'll change it up a bit.' Loki sits back thinking on what to do.

Paige looks at Piper who clearly didn't like the sound of that either. 'Change what up?'

'My games of course! Now how does a series of challenges sound?' Loki grins as Piper and Paige's eyes widen.

_Author Note - Pleeeease let me know what you think, especially since this is completely my own. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 8 Part 2

_Author Note - I've decided to shift forward a day so the party is now tonight, I'll alter the previous chapter to fit._

_I'm glad nobody seems to mind that I skipped an episode. Also since Loki is referred to as having shapeshifting powers I think the title still fits._

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper and Paige get out the car and head up the front steps. Piper is on the phone arguing frantically with Prue. 'Prue I don't care if the President calls and personally asks for you! We need you at home, there is _God _on the loose for crying out loud!' Piper hangs up as they go in the door. 'Phoebe?'

'I'm in here guys,' Phoebe calls from the living room. Heading in they see Phoebe with the Book on the coffee table.

Paige drops next to her. 'Did you find anything?'

'I found a page on the Titans and one on Cupids and loads on Demons but I haven't found Loki so far.' She hands the Book to Paige who keeps looking through it. 'I swear the pages change.'

'Oh great!' Piper huffs and sits on an armchair. 'We need to know if there's a spell to get rid of him rather than these stupid games!'

'You know you didn't really explain what they were on the phone,' Phoebe watches as Piper and Paige frown. 'Well?'

Paige quickly speaks up. 'You explain Piper, I don't want to sound crazy.'

'Thanks. Well they aren't games so much as challenges and Loki wasn't very specific. One will be about food -'

'Food? Why food?'

'He said he picked it purely because we were in restaurant.' Paige rolls her eyes as she flips the Book's pages.

'Yeah he seems to have a _really_...well mischievous...side. Anyway so food is the first. The second is worse. Apparently since we're good witches he wants to test our...innocent saving skills.'

'What!' Phoebe says loudly in shock. 'He's going to put someone in danger _just_ to test us?'

Piper smiles sadly. 'Yeah, we tried to get him to change that, but when he started saying that maybe it need to be bigger, we agreed. I mean we don't want a load of people in danger.' She looks up to see Phoebe gulp. 'And third is a mystery. And here's there kicker...we don't know what _order_ they'll be in either.'

'Back to the innocent thing, how are we to know who's in danger? I mean we live in city so...'

Piper kicked off her shoes and started towards the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige followed, Paige carrying the Book, so she could keep searching it.

Piper started pulling ingredients off the shelves. 'Loki 'acknowledged' - his word not mine - that he couldn't put just anyone in danger in such a 'thriving' place. So he's going to make sure they cross our path at some point _or_ he's going to give us a location and we have to get there in time.'

'That's something I suppose.'

'Hey I found something!' Paige quickly drops the Book onto the island. 'Look, there's no name or date but there's this passage.' She turns it so they can read at the same time.

_After mistakenly reading what I thought was a poem, Loki appeared and set me challenges. I consulted many avenues of advice but in the end I had no way be rid of the God except by successfully completing his tests. I barely managed to get to a location he gave me to save the innocent in time. But after doing so he quite cheerfully went back to slumber and faded from sight. As a protection or aid against failing to reach innocents in time I have, after many errors, managed to create this potion that will instantly transport those within its radius once dropped to any place they desire. I have written the recipe below this entry._

Phoebe smiles brightly at the others. 'This great, we don't have to worry about not being in time now!'

Piper looks over the recipe. 'I don't know Pheebs, I not even sure what some of these ingredients _are_. Let alone where to find them.'

'Hmm,' Paige frowns a little. 'What about Chinatown? There's all sort of shops there, and they have a lot of practices and beliefs so... I mean as long as we're careful about saying why we need it...'

'That's a good idea.' Piper grabs a piece of paper and writes down the ingredients they don't have. 'Phoebe can you take my car and go find them while Paige and get started on this.'

'Yeah sure.' Phoebe takes the piece of paper and heads out.

'Paige can you ring the restaurant and check on how they're getting the party things together, and then keep looking the Book, maybe something else in there can help. Be sure to mark the page with the recipe on though. I think Phoebe is right about pages moving.' Piper gives the Book an evil look.

* * *

Prue heads through the hall but stops suddenly when a pineapple appears in a puff of smoke. She bends to look at it, realizing that half of it is inside the floor.

'Er guys?' Prue calls out wondering what the hell is going on.

Piper and Paige come out of the kitchen.

Phoebe comes down the stairs and looks at the pineapple in dismay. 'Well at least it isn't mush,' she says looking at Paige and Piper.

Paige stares at the pineapple in horror. 'Yeah that'll be comforting. _W__hen_ _I have no legs_!'

'Great, what went wrong this time?'

'Guys! Do you mind explaining _why_ the fruit is _through _the floor?' The other three look at each other.

'Not it!'

'Not it!'

Piper and Paige head back to the kitchen leaving Phoebe to explain to Prue.

'Let's go over this _again_. I'd rather keep my legs.' Piper said to Paige.

'Wait a minute,' Paige squints at the page. This measurement says two _spoons_ not two _grams_.'

'Huh, well no wonder it was almost right, there can't be _much_ difference between them. Okay let's try again.'

Piper and Paige start a new batch of teleporting potion.

A few minutes later the potion gave off a small poof of smoke and was done. Piper put a small amount into a little bottle. 'Okay we might as well try this on the pineapple again, get it out of the floor.'

Heading into the hall Paige shrinks back slightly as they near Phoebe and Prue.

Prue smiles a little when she notices Paige's movement. 'Don't worry I'm not going to yell at you.' Paige sighs in relief. 'I mean you messed up, accidently, but you still did something stupid.'

Phoebe looks at Prue. 'This is you not yelling at her?'

'Okay!' Piper shakes the bottle to get their attention. 'This is done so we might as well try this on the pineapple. Need to get it out of there somehow.'

Everyone takes a step back.

Prue folds her arms as she does. 'So how does this potion work, I mean aside from adding decorative floor pieces.'

Phoebe scrunches her nose at her oldest sister. 'All you do is think of where you want to be, throw the potion and poof! You're there.'

'Okay, keep clear just in case.' Piper tosses the potion onto the pineapple, when the smoke clears the fruit is gone. Piper turns and grins when she finds it on the dining room table. 'Voila!'

Phoebe and Paige grin, and Prue smiles a little.

When the phone rings Phoebe turns and answers it. 'Hello? Yeah sure what's the pro-. When you say...huh really? Okay just a sec,' Phoebe holds the phone out to Piper. 'I think you should answer this.'

Piper takes the phone. 'Hello? Gary what- oh. Wait, what do you mean _all_ the food? As in you've run out? But that can't-' Piper stops as something occurs to her. 'Hold on just one minute Gary, I'll ring you right back.' Piper hangs up. 'That was Gary, apparently all the food has vanished from the restaurant. There isn't so much as a cocktail cherry left.'

Prue frowns at Piper. 'But how is that possible?'

'Well I think a certain _God_ has started the food challenge. How else would _all_ the food just disappear?'

'You're right. Okay, ring Gary back tell him who owes you a favor that can give you some food. Phoebe and I will go to the market and buy some basics, you can reimburse us later. Paige you finish getting things together for the party, hopefully a great party will placate Martin.

Paige and Phoebe scoff. Paige picks up her cell. 'Somehow I doubt that, anyway I need to order material, if you tell me what you want to go as I can get material and make costumes.'

The Halliwell sisters look at her. 'What? Just because Loki is messing with us doesn't mean we can't look good doing it.'

'Well _I'm_ going as Cassandra,' Phoebe has a smug look on her face.

Prue sighs. 'Phoebe she's not a goddess.'

'No but she _is_ a Prophetess which is almost the same, besides we have something in common.'

'Prue just leave it,' Piper says as she waits for Gary to answer. 'Paige I'm going as Hestia since she kind of oversees home and hearth, and cooking falls into that. Hey Gary-' Piper heads into the kitchen.

'Okay, Prue what about you?'

'I'm not really one for costumes Paige,' Prue grabs her car keys again. 'You just pick something okay? Come on Phoebe.'

* * *

After they leave Paige sits on the sofa to make calls for various things, the whole while trying to think of a costume for Prue.

'It's got to be good, I mean its _Prue_.' Paige sits talking to herself.

'I know what she could be.' A voice sounds right next to Paige's ear.

Jumping up Paige shrieks and throws up her shield. Loki who was behind her gets thrown across the hall.

Piper runs in as he struggles to his feet. 'Paige, what did you do?' She stares at Loki in horror.

'I didn't mean to! He scared the hell out of me!'

They both look at Loki warily, dreading how he'll react.

Loki grins as he turns to them. 'Oh don't worry ladies. I _was _trying to scare you. Couldn't resist I'm afraid, although I _wasn't_ expecting to be thrown back across the room.' He notices that they haven't relaxed their defensive posture. 'Ladies I'm a trickster, if I play a trick I have expect _some_ of them won't go my way. I have no intention of punishing you, dear no.'

The girls relax a little, and Paige decides to ask what he was talking about.

'What did you mean, you know what Prue can go as? You mean a costume idea?'

'Yes, I have the perfect idea.' Loki walks into the front room and sits down. Piper and Paige hurriedly follow and cautiously sit opposite him. 'That is if you want to hear it.' He looks at them.

Piper exchanges as look with Paige who nods. 'Erm, well what would we have to do in exchange for this?'

'Oh nothing. Just being helpful.'

'Okaaay. What is your idea?'

'Hera, obviously. Prue has the same...personality as her, so majestic, and she is the oldest of you.'

Paige and Piper look at each other surprised that it hadn't been obvious to them, since it was kind of fitting.

Loki shifts forward, getting their attention again. 'I was curious about something. Earlier when you used your gift against me, the was a...flavor to it that was familiar. I think I may have come across your family before.'

Piper twitches in surprise. 'Yeah, you have. I'm not sure when, but our family, Prue, Phoebe and me, we have a Book that's been passed down.' Loki gives Paige a curious look. 'There was an entry by one of our ancestors saying she released you and she'd barely managed to get to the innocent you used.'

'Ah yes! Of course! The poor man nearly died, but I think they ended up marrying so it was probably a good thing.'

Loki smiles and stands up. 'Well must be off. By the way excellent handling of the food crisis. One down!' He turns slightly and vanishes.

'That must mean the supplies from the other restaurants and cafes, along with the stuff your sisters get, will solve the problem.' Paige sits and starts sketching out a Hera costume.

Piper sighs in relief and falls back in the sofa. 'Oh thank goodness, I won't lose my job.'

'Hey did you see that weird look Loki gave when you were talking about the entry in the Book?'

'Yeah, I wonder what he was thinking.'

Paige holds up the sketch. 'What do you think?'

'Wow, I love the peacock feathers. You're great at this Paige it's a shame you didn't do art at college.'

'Yeah, I really love drawing and painting, but I think I'm going to love being a social worker more.'

Piper smiles at her friend. 'Well for what it's worth I think anyone would be lucky to have you as a social worker.'

'You think?'

'I know,' Piper puts her arm around Paige's shoulder. 'You're so caring and protective Paige, you're going to be brilliant.'

Paige leans into Piper. 'Thanks Piper.'

* * *

_Author Note - I'm doing this in shorter bursts since it's original, so I can get your feedback more often. Please review and let me know what you think._


	9. Chapter 9 Part 3

_Author Note - This part is for Wya, you keep giving great feedback! Mwah! If anyone wants to see what pictures inspired my costume ideas just ask and I'll send a message with a link._

_Also I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer but Murphy (my muse) kept going on holiday, before coming back to tease and leave again. :(_

* * *

**Later at the Manor**

Paige is sat at the dining room table with Grams' sewing machine; Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen while Piper makes lunch.

Piper is cooking chicken to make a salad with. She also has some kind of sweet smelling custard on for tonight's party.

'I believe Martin _still_ threatened to fire you,' Phoebe had been ranting about Piper's boss since he had called ten minutes ago. Martin had blamed Piper for the whole thing even though she hadn't been there.

'I told you Phoebe,' Paige calls from the dining room. 'It's because he's a douche. Not because he's intelligent.'

Phoebe snorts, but Piper just carries on cooking. 'He's not that bad guys, he's just-'

'A complete moron.' Phoebe rolls her eyes when Piper tries to defend Martin.

Paige comes in holding something behind her. 'Phoeeebe. Yours is done.'

'Let me see! Let me see!' Phoebe bounces a little in excitement.

Paige holds out the dress. It has a thin sleeves and a low neckline. It has a dark blue panel down the front with a lighter blue making the sides and back. Around the waist is a wide, gold brocade belt that pulls in just below the waist line and there is slit to mid-thigh on one side. Paige has also made a long wrap to go with it.

'Paige you are a genius! This is amazing!' Phoebe takes the dress and looks at it. 'I can't believe you've done this in a couple of hours, it would take me months and it would look like rags.' She turns to leave kitchen but Piper calls her back.

'Phoebe you haven't had lunch yet.' Piper started dishing the chicken onto plates. 'Where are you going?'

'Well I have to start getting ready. I need to wax, I need to pedicure and manicure. I need to do this masterpiece justice.' Phoebe turns and heads out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Paige laughs with Piper and grabs her plate. Piper follows her to the dining room with her own plate.

There is barely enough room for the two of them at the very end of the table. Paige has taken over the rest with dressmaking things. There are pieces of fabric, scissors, tape measures, pins and a whole host of other things across the entire table. Not to mention the bolts of fabric propped on one the other chairs.

'You certainly know how to spread out Paige.' Piper says, taking in the mess.

'Don't worry. I'll tidy up after myself. I'm going to do yours next.'

'I can't wait to see it Paige, Phoebe's is great, but I do hope mine isn't quite as revealing.'

Paige chuckles. 'Quit worrying Piper. I know you prefer more simple things. _Prue's_ though, that's gonna be b- witch to do.'

Both of them giggle at Paige's joking reference to their magic.

'I wish Prue hadn't gone back to work, we be better off staying together until this is over.'

'Piper, she'll be fine she can protect herself. Besides we gave her a bottle of potion in we need to get together quick.'

Piper pushed the last of her salad around on her plate. Looking like she wasn't really paying attention.

'Piper, stop stressing.' Paige hands her plate to Piper. 'You go clean and cook. Like you do when you worry, and I'll get started on your costume.'

Piper smiles a little at her friend's ability to know when she was obsessing over something.

* * *

**Buckland's**

Prue couldn't believe the amount of paperwork that had come with the latest acquisition. The family had been all over the world and it seemed like they'd brought back souvenirs from each place.

Rex walks in interrupting Prue's musings. An older man is with him, holding a box in one hand.

'Prue this is Mr. Northman.' Prue stands and shakes hands with the gentleman. 'I know you're busy but this won't take long. Mr. Northman needs this piece appraised to be insured, and he has requested you. He's heard a lot about you.'

'I'd be glad to have a look Mr. Northman,' Prue mentally sighed, wishing Rex had said she was unavailable.

'Ah thank you Miss Halliwell.' As the gentleman takes a seat Rex leaves the office. 'Here you go Miss Halliwell.' Mr. Northman pushes the shoebox sized container towards Prue.

Prue opens the dark, wooden container and lifts out a small statue of a wolf. 'Black marble or onyx am I right?'

'Onyx, yes.' The old man smiles and gestures for her to continue.

'Carved from a single piece,' Prue grabs her glasses to look closer. 'Masterfully done. Using very old, if not ancient techniques. How long has it been in your family?'

Mr. Northman shrugs a little. 'As long as I can remember.'

'It's beautiful. The runes on the bottom are Norse in origin, but I've not seen that style before. I believe the wolf is probably meant to portray Fenrir or Fenris, the first wolf, son of-' Prue stops and looks at the old man again. She puts the statue down and takes off her glasses. 'Son of Loki, god of mischief and shape changer.'

The old man grins. 'Well done Prue, although I think if you hadn't gotten so caught up in your analysis you may have realized sooner.'

Prue sat back a little. 'Piper and page said you were younger looking. Not a geriatric.'

Loki laughs. 'Miss Halliwell, if I showed my years I'd be nothing but a pile of dust.'

'So, is this the mystery challenge then? Or are you just having fun?'

'Just because it's a challenge doesn't I can't have fun now does it?' Loki gives a little pout as though Prue has cancelled Christmas. 'Such a spoilsport Miss Halliwell.'

'Is this statue real or is it an illusion of some sort?' Prue picks up the statue.

'Oh no it's quite real. Probably the earliest surviving carving of Fenrir. It was carved by a mortal who left it on an alter for me. I was quite taken with it. So I rewarded the man by protecting him and his family. He still has a few descendants alive, and the protection has passed to them.'

Prue watches the god as he regales this, trying to figure this new piece of information into her knowledge. 'There has never been anything that showed you as any kind of patron. Nor has anyone ever claimed protection from you.'

Loki stands to leave. 'They wouldn't have dear lady. They were honorable people, and the family is still honorable now. I think, ironically, that one young woman is part of a group that protects wildlife, specifically wolves. Well farewell Miss Halliwell, on with the challenge.'

Loki and the statue disappear. Leaving Prue more than a little curious. She picks up the phone and connects to her assistant. 'Can you get me a list of texts that refer to Loki. Yeah L-O-K-I, okay thanks.'

Prue hangs up and then starts dialing the manor.

* * *

Piper had loved her costume. A simple dress with short sleeves, it was just right for Piper's taste. Paige had made a sort of long, draping hood to go with it. She had attached it to a headband so that it wouldn't fall off easily. Both pieces had gold stitching at the hems and a few golden swirls stitched here and there.

Piper had taken it upstairs, but hadn't gotten ready yet, as she was still cooking. She was now making some sort of biscuit.

Paige meanwhile had started Prue's costume. She had made a very simple, sleeveless dress in a deep peacock blue. There was no detailing on it at all. Paige had decided instead of making the dress fancy, she would make fancy accessories. She was working on green sashes that were attached at either end to cuffs that would go around Prue's wrists and upper arms. Paige had got a box of peacock feathers and was attaching the 'eyes' on to the sashes with gold threads. The eyes would shimmer and move as Prue did.

While Paige was working on the last few attachments Phoebe came downstairs in a bathrobe.

'Hey Paige. That looks great.'

'Thanks Phoebe, I think it'll suit Prue really well.' Paige saw that although Phoebe had washed her hair, she hadn't styled it yet. 'You not doing your hair yet?

'No, I'm going to wait until right before leaving to do that. I'm mean we don't know what we'll go up against when we have to save that innocent. I do want to do it just to have to do it all again.'

Paige chuckled and nodded. 'Good point. I'm mean Javna turned to dust, imagine having demon dust in your hair.' She shudders a little. 'Eugh. No thanks.'

'So what are you going as?'

'A muse. They aren't necessarily goddesses but I figure they get enough press so...' Paige shrugs. 'Besides, since I'm so artistic I must have one so I should pay homage to them.'

'I wonder if anybody will go as Loki?'

Paige looks at her. 'Why?'

'Well I'm just wondering how the actual Loki would take it. Would he be insulted that a _mere_ mortal was pretending to be him or would he be amused that they were even trying to impersonate his awesomeness.'

'Awesomeness? You feeling okay Phoebe?'

'What? It's not like he's actively trying to kill us, he just playing games. Besides from the way you describe him he sounds hot.'

While Paige stares at Phoebe, Piper comes in and only catches the last part of Phoebe comment.

'Who's hot?'

Paige finishes the last attachment to Prue's costume and puts it down. 'Apparently your sister thinks Loki sounds hot.'

'What! Phoebe he's tormenting and playing with us. Not to mention he's putting someone in danger for fun!'

'Doesn't mean he's not good looking.' Phoebe folded her arms and pouted.

Piper looks at Paige, who just shrugs. 'Phoebe come on, you can't be serious.'

'I never said I was going to _do_ anything, but it's not like he's evil. Just mischievous.'

Paige pulls over the fabric for her own costume. 'Phoebe you cannot make out with Loki.'

'Why not I, that way when I say I kissed a god it's true.'

'But he's putting us at _risk_, for _fun_!' Piper was staring at Phoebe aghast.

'Why the sudden interest in Loki?' Paige looks at Phoebe curiously.

'No reason. Just acknowledging the situation. Why not have fun?'

Piper squints at Phoebe. 'Acknowledging? That's an odd way to put it.'

'Yeah that's the...same way...Loki phrased it.' Paige stands and backs up a little. 'Piper come here.'

Piper goes around the table to stand next to Paige. 'You aren't Phoebe. You're Loki, aren't you?'

Phoebe-Loki grins. 'Well done ladies. I was a lot more obvious with Prue and it took her the same amount of time to figure out.'

'Where is Phoebe, what have you done to her?' Paige holds Piper's arm as she tries to take a step towards Loki.

At the moment the real Phoebe comes downstairs. She is in a bathrobe as well but has her hair and makeup done.

'Phoebe!' Piper rushes over to her, with Paige right behind her, still watching Loki.

'Piper! What's up?' Just then Phoebe spots the other her at the table. 'Whoa!'

Paige nods to Phoebe. 'Yeah we thought he was you at first, but then he was complimenting himself too much.'

'Uh huh. So uh that…wasn't you upstairs Piper?' Phoebe keeps eyeing the Phoebe-Loki who is still grinning.

'What? I haven't been upstairs except to put my dress up there.'

Phoebe looks at Loki. 'That was you?'

'Why yes. Such fun, although you do talk about men a lot.' Loki stands and walks around the dining room looking at things.

The three women exchange looks, knowing that the others are equally creeped out by him still looking like Phoebe.

'Well you weren't a lot like Piper to be honest.'

Piper looks at Phoebe. 'He wasn't?'

'No, but I thought you were just stressed out about tonight, so I didn't say anything.'

'Well since it seems I haven't been successful in fooling you. I must count this one as another point to you. Fare thee well ladies I will see you tonight!' Phoebe-Loki spins on the spot and disappears with a flourish.

Paige is the first to break the stunned silence. 'You know Phoebe I think you need a longer dressing gown.'

Piper nods in agreement and Phoebe looks at Paige. 'I was just thinking the same thing actually. I'll get one tomorrow.'

Just then the phone rings. Paige turns and picks it up. 'Hello? Prue...wait I'll put you on speaker.' Paige pushes a button and puts the handset down.

_'I've been trying to ring you guys for nearly an hour!'_

Piper frowns. 'An hour? But Paige and I have been near the phone, it's never rung.'

_'Well every time I rang you it went straight to the answering machine. I was just about to use the teleporting potion to come and check on you.'_

'Why were you trying to get us?' As Phoebe sat on the bottom of the stairs she self-consciously pulled the hem of her dressing gown down.

_'Loki came here. He looked like an old man and came in as a client. It was a few minutes before I realized who he really was. So I've been-'_

'Trying to warn us he could shape shift?' Paige interrupted Prue mid-sentence. 'Yep, we know.'

_'Wait has he been there?'_ Prue's voice rose a few decibels. _'What did he do?'_

'He uh impersonated Phoebe,' Piper reluctantly told Prue. 'She- well _he_ started off fine but he was about too admiring of himself. So when he said something that he'd said to us before we realized who it really was.'

_'I can't believe it. It's one thing to be some stranger but to-'_

'Prue!' Phoebe cut across Prue as well. 'It doesn't matter, he impersonated Piper as well, with me. He said that we one that challenge as well. So it worked out fine.'

Paige spoke up about something that had been worrying her. 'The only thing that bothered me is that he said 'I will see you tonight' I'm thinking he might be at the party.' There was a moment of silence so she continued. 'If he tries something at the party we _need_ to be together.'

_'She's right. I tell Rex that something has come up again. I'll head home now so we can go to together. I'll be back soon.'_ Prue hung up without waiting for an answer from any of them.

'Love you too,' Phoebe said sarcastically. 'Okay well Piper- or rather _Loki_ talked my ear off before so I need to go finish my nails.'

'I've finished the cooking now so I'm going to shower. What about you Paige? You haven't even started your costume yet.'

'Don't worry about me, it won't take me long to do mine.'

* * *

**Later**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are in the main hall in their costumes.

Phoebe has put a few blue highlights in her hair to pick up the color of her costume, and has blue eye shadow and very pink lips.

Prue has done very dramatic make up on her eyes and has pinned her hair up in twisted knot with a few leftover feathers through it.

Piper has simply put her hair in a braid and has next to no make-up on.

Prue looks at the watch she has in her purse and yells up the stairs.

'Paige! Come on! We need to be there already!'

Phoebe shares a worried look with Piper. 'Do you think she finished her costume? She spent so long on ours maybe-'

'Wow!' Piper looks up the stairs and gapes. Phoebe turns and does the same.

The top of Paige's dress is a cream corset that she has stitched red sequins on. For the bottom she has used a sheer fabric that has been ripped into long thin pieces. Paige has arranged so many pieces of the fabric in layers that it's almost impossible to tell that it is sheer at all. There red ribbons hung in between the layers to give it color, and there are more sequins stuck on the outer layers of the skirt. Paige has styled her hair into a mass of curls and she has put pins with more ribbons and sequins on at five or six different places in the curls. Her eyes have thick eyeliner but no eye shadow and her lips are bright red. To finish off the whole thing her nails are red and she has glitter on her skin that shows. She has also drawn with eyeliner tiny music notes, letters and paintbrushes all over herself right down to the straps of her bright red heels.

Paige stops at the mid-point to the stairs and turns slowly. 'Well? What do you think?' She looks at them anxiously.

Prue is the first to speak. 'My god Paige. You look beautiful.'

Phoebe and Piper just nod in agreement.

'Well I didn't want to go for the usual, sort of washed out blue that everybody uses for Muses so...'

Piper goes and pulls her down the rest of the stairs. 'Are you kidding? I'd be surprised if people weren't offering you a thousand dollars for that dress tonight!'

* * *

_Author Note - So I don't have a picture for Paige's costume it's purely from my imagination. I hope you like the chapter. Pleeease review. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10 Part 4

_Author Note - So sorry it's took a while, but I wanted to make sure I did it right._

* * *

**Quake**

The restaurant had undergone a transformation. There was only half the usual amount of tables on the floor, the rest of space was taken up with lounge chairs that Paige had rented. Alongside the usual plants that graced the large space, Paige had found some small topiaries and olive trees to go with them. There were also long pieces of white fabric hanging from the ceiling in places. It created the effect of walls, but the pale color kept it from being closed in.

Paige and Piper knew what it would look like, but Prue and Phoebe were looking around with admiring eyes.

Phoebe snags a drink off a passing waiter that is wearing a toga with a black t-shirt and pants underneath. 'Guys this looks awesome! I can't believe you pulled it together in a day.'

'Paige did all the decoration things, I just sorted the menu. Okay I need to get working, if anything you know Loki based happens, I'll be in the kitchen or behind the bar.' Piper dashes off towards the kitchen with the things she'd made at home.

Prue grabs a cocktail for herself and an apple cider for Paige. 'Phoebe's right, Quake looks great. If being a social worker doesn't work out you could always go into party planning.'

'Or costume making,' Phoebe grins at Paige. 'I've seen almost every guy check you out at least twice, and we've only just walked in.'

'I doubt it.' Paige takes a sip of her drink, but smiles a little. 'But the place does look good.'

Phoebe's eyes widen a little. 'Okay don't look now but a _major_ hottie is headed your way.'

'Excuse me.'

Paige turns and smiles. Phoebe was spot on this guy was a _babe_! A couple of inches taller than she was in her heels, with dark blond hair and a wicked smile.

'Hi,' Paige smiles with polite interest.

'I couldn't help but notice you, like every other guy in here, so I thought I'd try a beat the mob. As long as you aren't already taken that is.' He grins and holds out his hand. 'I'm Bradley Grant.'

'Paige Matthews, and no, I'm not taken.' Paige takes his hand and grins when he kisses it. 'How are you liking the party?'

'This place really knows how to throw a party. I love that they didn't do the usual themes.'

Phoebe comes to stand next to Paige. 'Paige actually thought of it, and she did the decorating.'

Bradley looks at Paige with new appreciation. 'Really? Are you an art major or something?'

'No I'm almost done with a social work degree. I'm finishing while working.'

'So you're smart, beautiful and caring? I must have won the lottery.'

Paige and Phoebe giggle. Prue comes over to join the conversation. 'She also made our costumes.'

Prue, in her costume and make up, made an impact but Bradley only gave her a polite look over before turning back to Paige. 'No wonder the costumes are great. Can I buy you a drink?'

Paige considers him slightly. 'Sure, anything virgin.' Paige puts down the half empty apple cider and goes off with Bradley.

Prue turns and looks at Phoebe. 'I hope she'll be okay. I don't want her getting hurt.'

'Are you thawing out Prue?'

Prue frowns at her youngest sister. 'What do you mean?'

'Well you're not exactly the most trusting person Prue. You have a tendency to keep people at arm's length.' Phoebe regards Prue with curious eyes. 'Why the change with Paige?'

'I don't know. Part of it is the way she just jumped in front of you to protect you from Javna. She did that without knowing she had powers. So yeah that makes me trust her, and like her. But there's something else, it's like... I don't know...'

'Like she belongs with us?' Phoebe says, feeling the same way.

'Yes. And I know that's strange but it's true.' Prue takes another drink, not used to talking about things this way.

'I feel the same, so does Piper. Maybe our souls are just meant to be together. You know past life stuff. Anyway don't worry, I had a little flash when I bumped into Paige's arm, she is still dating him in a few months so I doubt he's a bad guy. Regular _or_ magical variety.'

* * *

**Later**

Piper is behind the bar handing a drink to Prue. Phoebe is a few barstools away flirting with two guys.

'Prue, erm Andy just came in. He's headed this way and I think he's dressed as Zeus.'

Andy comes over and sits next to Prue. 'Piper, hey, I'll have a beer. Hey Prue.'

'Andy hey. How are you?' Prue turns to face him.

'I'm good. And you look...great by the way.'

'Thanks, so do you. Zeus right?' She shoots Piper a look as she sets down Andy's drink, wondering if they told him, what she was coming as.

'Yep, didn't know you were Hera though so quit glaring at Piper. Phoebe told me you'd be here, but not what your costume was.'

Prue glares in Phoebe's direction, but she doesn't notice. 'Well she does like butting in.'

'She's just trying to help a guy out.' Andy grins at Prue's expression. 'Anyway I don't want to push, but I have tickets for a game next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.'

Prue pauses, wondering again if a cop and a witch together was a good idea.

'Let me...ah get back to you, I might have...uh a thing then so...'

Andy smiles. 'Sure, let me know okay?' Prue nods. 'I'll see you around.' Andy takes the drink Piper brought him and leaves the bar.

'A thing?' Piper smiles at Prue.

Before Prue can reply Phoebe comes over having finished flirting for now. 'Did you just blow him off?'

'Yes, Miss Butinski. I mean we've been over this witch - cop, it's not exactly a love match.'

Phoebe rolls her eyes. 'Boy - girl, lighten up.'

'She's got a point Prue, I mean you don't need to worry about forever, just see where it goes.'

Prue takes a drink and thinks it over. She spots Loki heading their way and almost chokes on her mouthful of cocktail. 'Guys Loki is here.'

Piper turns round and Phoebe leans over. The three of them watch his approach. Paige who had been sitting on the other side of the room asks Bradley to give her a minute and quickly comes over.

'Splendid gathering ladies. And lovely garments you are wearing!' Loki gives Prue a heated look. 'Especially yourself Miss Prudence. Hera herself must be jealous.'

Prue frowns a little but doesn't say anything.

Phoebe redirects him away from lusting after her sister. 'Did you come here for a reason?'

'Oh yes!' Loki pulls his gaze from Prue reluctantly. 'Well I do love a good party, such fun! But alas! To business. In a short while a young woman will be accosted by a terrible demon.' Loki pulls an exaggerated 'sad' face. And pulls out a crystal. 'This crystal will tell you where to find her.' He hands it to Prue.

'What are we supposed to do with this?'

Phoebe takes it and looks at it. 'This looks familiar. I think the Book called it a scrying crystal.'

'So we need to check the book?' Piper glances at Loki. 'Do we have time for that?'

'Perhaps. Perhaps not.' Loki gives Prue another lingering look. 'Fare thee well ladies.' He wanders off and mingles in the crowd.

Paige watches him. 'Okay if we use a potion to get us back to the manor it'll be quicker right?'

Prue stands and grabs her purse. 'Yes and we'll use another to get us to the innocent. Piper you go put someone else in charge. Paige you go inform your date that you need to go and then the two of you meet me and Phoebe at the back of the restaurant.'

Paige heads back over to Bradley who smiles when she approaches.

'You came back. I wondered if you might decide to go after a better catch.'

Paige laughs. 'I wouldn't do that I already have the best catch,' she gives him a flirty smile. 'But er... I do need to go. Something has come up.'

Bradley frowns in concern. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, it's fine. It's just...' Paige flounders for an excuse. 'Our neighbor called and said she thought she heard some water or something when she put something through our door.'

'So you need to go check.'

'Yes, but I would love to continue this another time?'

Bradley grins, and stands. 'Well, why don't we exchange numbers? Then we can sort something out later?'

Paige grins back at him and grabs a napkin to write her number on. She hands it to Bradley and takes the one he holds out to her. As she takes it he leans over and gives her a quick kiss. Paige leans into it, definitely looking forward to more.

'I'll see you around Bradley.'

Paige heads off and meets Piper at the main door.

'What are you grinning at?' Piper opens the door and they turn left and head down the side of the building.

'Bradley. He is an amazing kisser, and he didn't mind me just leaving.' Paige bounces along the path.

At the back of the parking lot Phoebe and Prue are waiting for them.

Phoebe takes in Paige's bouncing. 'What's up with little Miss Muse here?'

'Apparently Bradley is an amazing kisser,' Piper smiles, glad that her friend is in good mood.

Paige's grin gets wider. 'Yep, and he didn't mind me bailing on him.'

Phoebe turns to Prue. 'I _told_ you he was a good guy.'

'Well I'm glad I was wrong to worry then. Let's go under the trees to throw the potion.'

The four of them head out of light as Prue gets the potion out of her purse.

'Okay, I hope we keep our legs.' Prue drops the potion and thinks of the main hall of the manor.

* * *

**The Manor**

The four girls appear in the main hall with their eyes closed.

Phoebe is the first to open her eyes. 'Yes!'

The others open their eyes and Piper does an inventory of her legs. 'Hey! We're intact!'

Prue rolls her eyes. 'Let's go upstairs.'

Prue leads the way up to the attic.

Phoebe goes to the Book that they've put on an old book stand they found. 'Okay let's see. Nope, nope, no- yes...here…'

_Scrying crystals are perhaps the most useful of a witch's tools. To use this tool spread a map of the area you wish to search over a table. Then holding the crystal at arm's length over the map lightly spin the crystal in a circle and focus on who or what you wish to find. This practice is useful in finding innocents that may need protecting. If you wish to increase the possibilities of finding your desired person hold an object that belongs to the missing person. If you are attacked by a demon or lose track of one, a small amount of the creature's blood smeared onto the crystal will aid the search. Be sure to remove all traces of the blood before beginning another search as any remnants will interfere with a new search._

...blood...eww.'

Paige and Piper screw their noses up as well, but Prue just rolled her eyes at their squeamishness.

'Piper, you go get some bottles of the potion from the kitchen, Phoebe you and I will go through the book and look for information on how to get rid of demons.' Prue takes the crystal out of her bag and hands it to Paige. 'Will you get a map and try the scrying?'

Paige nodded eagerly and looks for a map in a nearby dresser. 'You know we should make one of these trunks just for magical stuff, that way we always know where it is.'

'Sure, that's a good idea.'

Paige finds a map in the back of a drawer. She clears a low table nearby and spreads it out. 'Okay dokay, let's give this a shot.'

Paige holds the crystal out and puts it into a slight spin. 'Okay where are you.' She moves her arm slightly to cover the whole city. Paige suddenly feels the crystal tug slightly. 'Whoa! It's doing something!'

Prue looks up. 'Well keep with it, we don't want to lose it.'

Paige nods and focuses on the crystal again, she closes her eyes and concentrates on finding the innocent. The crystal spins wildly, tugs and falls to the map. Paige opens her eyes and looks at the map. 'It's landed near the park where I met Piper.'

Piper comes in holding a few bottles of potion. 'What the innocent?'

'Yeah, I scryed for her.'

Phoebe flips the pages not finding what they need. 'This is useless we'll never find the info we need in time.'

Suddenly the pages start flipping themselves and come to a stop on page with a few paragraphs on. Prue looks at it. 'I didn't do that.'

Phoebe shakes her head. 'It did that before, when it showed us the entry about our ancestor with the same power as Piper.'

Prue skims the page. 'Well this is what we need, listen...

_Vanquishing demons can be done in two ways. Lower levels demons, warlocks and some evil witches can be vanquished by a simple spell that is written to get rid of a general evil. Or by a potion which damages them to the point that they expire._

_Upper level demons require both a spell and a potion. The potion requires a piece of the demon's flesh as an ingredient, so must be harvested first. The spell must also specifically name the demon to give it the extra power needed._

_Some demons can only be vanquished by the Power of Three and must be avoided at all costs. If you come across one of these demons, spells and potions may damage or banish them, but will not destroy them._

...that seems simple.' Prue frowns. 'Gross but simple.'

'So do we make a potion or write a spell?' Phoebe looks down at the page.

Piper looked at Prue. 'I don't think we have time to make a potion.'

Prue shook her head. 'We don't, Phoebe can you write a Power of Three spell?'

'Me? Um, yeah I think so.' Phoebe grabs a notepad and sits on an old sofa that once belonged to Aunt Pearl. She frantically starts scribbling and crossing out.

'I think the best way to face whatever demon is there would be for me to be at the front.' Prue looked at her costume. 'I wish we had time to change.'

Piper stares at Prue. 'What do you mean, you at the front?'

'Well I have the offensive power, so...'

'But why can't Paige be at the front, wouldn't it be better to be defensive? At least until we know what's there?'

Paige nods. 'She's right, if you get hit, we'd have to run.'

Prue thinks that over. Before reluctantly agreeing. 'Okay, we'll stand next to each other with Phoebe and Piper behind us.'

The others nod and Phoebe stands handing Prue and Piper a piece of paper each.

'That's the spell, I hope it works.'

Paige smiles at Phoebe. 'I'm sure it will.'

The four women stand closer together and Piper hands a teleport potion to Paige.

'You do it since you did the scrying.'

'Okay, here goes.'

Paige focuses and drops the potion.

* * *

An instant later they appear in an alley.

There is rubbish here and there and very little light, for which Paige is grateful, since she won't be able to see what she has splashed on her toes.

Prue looks round. 'Keep close.'

The four of them slowly make their way down the alley.

A rat scurries past Piper making her give a little scream. When the others look at her she smiles in apology. 'What? I hate rats.'

Phoebe shakes her head but before she can say anything sarcastic a woman screams nearby.

With Prue and Paige in the lead, they run down an adjoining alley and skid to a halt at what they see.

A woman is cowering in the corner and there is a...man stood over her with a dagger.

The man's fingers end in claws and his eyes are yellow like a hawk's.

From the claw marks running down the woman's face the demon had obviously made use of his deformity. As he raises his dagger the woman faints.

Prue squints and throws a nearby trash can at him. The demon points his dagger at the trash can and a gust of wind deflects it before it hits him. The can heads back towards the girls and Piper puts her hands up and freezes it.

Paige steps in front of them. 'You guys say the spell while I deflect his attacks.'

The demon makes a slashing motion with his dagger and a thin band a of vicious wind comes at them.

Paige put her hand up and her shield deflects the attack into a pile of rubbish. As it hits it cuts through the rubbish as though it were nothing.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe start reading the spell.

_Demon that brings pain_

_Bringer of despair_

_The Power of Three destroys you_

_And vanquishes you to the air_

As they finish the demon is thrown backwards and as he hits the wall behind screams and explodes into wisps of air.

Paige and Piper rush over to the woman as Prue says to Phoebe. 'That was good Phoebe, you might have a talent for that.'

Phoebe smiles at Prue's compliment. 'Thanks Prue.'

Paige looks over her shoulder at them. 'Guys she needs to get to a hospital.'

Prue hesitates. 'We can't be seen with her, it would raise too many questions.'

'What do we do then?' Paige looks down at the woman.

Piper grabs her purse from the ground next to her. 'I have a couple of extra potions! We could teleport her to the hospital car park.'

Prue nods and as the woman starts to stir she pulls Paige and Piper back. 'Quick, before she sees us Piper.'

Piper tosses a potion next to the woman and she vanishes.

Phoebe frowns. 'How will we know she's okay?'

'Oh the young lady will be fine.'

The four friends spin round.

Loki is stood a little way behind them.

Paige moves slightly in front. 'What do you mean?'

'Your remarkable potion worked. The lady is being found as we speak.'

Piper sighs in relief. 'Oh thank goodness.'

Prue however doesn't relax. 'Does this mean we've won all three challenges?'

'Of course it does. And with such style as well!' Loki is giving Prue another lust filled look.

Phoebe stifles a giggle. 'Don't you have to leave now?'

Loki pulls his gaze from Prue and sighs dramatically. 'Oh yes. Such a shame. I was really enjoying myself as well. You will find that the book containing the spell to release me has vanished.' He walks up to them and they tense a little. 'But alas! I must bid thee farewell!'

Loki takes Prue's hand and kisses it. He steps back, gives a dramatic bow and vanishes.

Phoebe loses control of the giggles she was holding back. 'Prue he was totally hitting on you!'

'I know,' Prue shudders. 'I feel kinda slimy. Eugh.'

Piper smiles at Prue expression.

Paige shakes her foot slightly. 'Well I am slimy! I need to shower.' She looks at her toes. 'And scrub.'

Piper takes the last potion out of her purse. 'Let's go home then.'

* * *

**The next morning at The Manor**

Prue and Phoebe come into the front room talking but stop as Piper shushes them from the chair she's sat in.

Paige is stood in the bay window talking on the phone.

'No I had a great time. I'm just sorry I had to bail...Water? Oh right! No it was a radio that had been left on, it was static...yeah I know, but she's old so.' Paige turns and sees the others stood behind her. She glares at them as they giggle. 'I'm working Wednesday morning but I'm free that night...yeah? That sounds good...okay...no I don't mind meeting there. Okay I'll see you then. Bye.' Paige hangs ups and glare at her housemates again. 'It's rude to listen to private conversations.'

Phoebe and Piper giggle again, but Prue just smiles. 'I'm sorry but Piper started it.'

Piper swats Prue's leg. 'I didn't do it on purpose.'

Phoebe grins. 'I take it that was Bradley?'

'Yes, and we're going out on Wednesday to see a movie.'

At that the doorbell rings and Prue goes to open the door. She comes back with a guy that has a tool belt at his waist.

'Guys this is Mr. Wyatt, the handyman.'

'Call me Leo,' he gives a friendly smile.

'Gladly.' Phoebe grins.

He holds out a package to Prue. 'This was on the front step.' As Prue takes Leo looks around the room. 'This place is amazing.'

Piper smiles. 'It is, but it's also falling apart.'

'Well it's not the manor, but the manner in which it's treated. I'd love to see more.'

Phoebe quickly goes to his side before Piper can get up. 'I'll show you. The attic is right this way.' She turns to lead him to the hall.

Prue finishes opening the package. 'Uh guys?'

Phoebe turns back. 'Go on up I'll be right there.'

Pulling out the wolf carving Prue shows it to the others. 'This is Loki's statue. Look there's a note...

_Prudence, I decided to leave this for you to guard. Rarely have I come across such a fascinating creature. Do not fret about it becoming damage it is protected. I will collect the next time I am free, whether from you or your descendants. Farewell Loki.'_

Prue frowns at the note. 'Fascinating _creature_?'

Phoebe laughs at Prue's expression. 'I told you he fancied you.'

Piper rolls her eyes. 'Loki wasn't exactly subtle Pheebs.'

'Well I think I'll put this in the attic.' Prue heads towards the stairs holding the wolf with a slightly disgusted look on her face. 'And afterwards I'm calling Andy.'

Phoebe, Piper and Paige sit laughing in the living room.

* * *

_Author Note - Okay so in answer to a question, I don't see them knowing that Paige is their sister for a while. I'd like to think that Patty would have been watching over Paige as well after she died, but they don't interact with Patty and Grams for quite a while yet._


	11. Ch11 Dead Man Dating

_Author Note - During the conversations with Mark's mother words in italic are Chinese._

* * *

**Somewhere in San Francisco**

Mark, holding a balloon, watches as his mother made a prayer towards the charms on the outside of the house.

'Give me a break, Mom.'

Mrs Chao comes down the steps to stand next to Mark. 'There are a lot of hungry spirits out there, Mark.'

'You're like the Chinese Shirley McLain, you know that?' Mark laughs at her slightly.

_'Better safe than sorry.'_

'I'll risk it.'

'You should have more respect for ghost month, Mark. If your grandmother were here...'

'She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking the streets in Chinatown, I know, I know.'

As Mark turns towards the sidewalk his mother lifted an amulet from a hook next the front door.

'You should take this, for protection.' She holds out the amulet to him.

Mark takes the amulet and hangs it back next the door. 'Maybe the ghosts need protection from me.' He kisses her cheek. 'I'll be okay, Mom. I'm 23 now. I can take care of myself, okay.' Mark hands his mother the balloon. 'I gotta go.'

'Happy Birthday Mark.'

'Thanks.' Mark smiles back over his shoulder and walks off down the street.

* * *

**Chinatown**

Mark walks through Chinatown saying hi and waving to people he knows as he passes them. As he heads down an alley a gang comes from each end. Mark comes to a stop as they surround him.

One of the men looks at a guy who is clearly the leader. 'Is this the guy?'

'That's him.' The man looks at Mark. 'Is today your birthday?'

'Who are you? What do you want?'

'You. Make a wish.'

The man pulls out a gun a shoots Mark. Mark falls to the ground, but his spirit rises from it and he takes a couple of steps back in surprise.

The man kneels next to Mark's body and puts a ring on his finger. Another poured kerosene all over Mark's body and then steps back. The leader pulls a packet of matches out.

Marks starts panicking. 'What are you doing? Hey, wait. No!'

The man lights a match and drops it onto Mark's body which is engulfed in flames.

As the gang leaves Mark stands over his body and watches in horror as it burns.

* * *

**That night at The Manor**

Andy walks up the front steps with Prue, stopping at the door. 'Here you go back home. Now your sisters and Paige won't come after me for keeping you out late.'

'Yeah, they're certainly protective.' Prue laughs slightly.

'Well they learned from the best.' Andy grins as Prue rolls her eyes.

'I've had a great time tonight Andy. I mean a movie, dinner _and_ flowers, it was perfect.' Prue smiles at him. Wondering how she got so lucky.

'Yeah, I enjoyed it as well. But I forgot to give you something very important.' Andy pulls a small box with a bow out of his pocket. 'Happy birthday.'

'But it's not my birthday until next week.' Grinning, Prue made a grab for box, but Andy pulls it back.

'Consider this a preview.'

Prue grabs it away from him and opens it only to frown. 'A key?'

'To the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work.' He notices the look on Prue's face. 'Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms.'

'Adjoining rooms?' Prue looks at him.

'Well, I wouldn't want to assume something I'm not supposed to be assuming. Although, it has been over a month since we... then decided to take it slow, but no pressure. I just want to be with you, away, together. Think about it.'

'Okay.'

'Let me know. Bye.' Andy leans over and kisses her and then leaves, heading down the steps to his car.

Prue smiles and heads inside. 'Happy birthday to me.'

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper comes into the kitchen to find Paige putting invitations into envelopes with confetti and glitter.

'Paige what - I thought Phoebe mailed these?' Piper starts helping Paige.

'Yeah so did I, but I found them in that drawer there.'

At that Phoebe comes in a sees what they are doing. 'What are you doing? Prue's on her way down.'

'Phoebe you were supposed to mail these last week.' Piper shakes an invite at Phoebe.

Phoebe shrugs. 'Don't worry, the food is sorted, the cake is ordered, the decorations are done. We're right on schedule.'

Paige looks at Phoebe. 'Yeah, because we sorted those things.'

Piper gathered the invites and confetti together and stopped when a thought occurred to her. She looked at Phoebe. 'Please tell me you at least managed to get Prue something other than your traditional birthday gift?'

Phoebe shifts uneasily as Paige puts the party things back in the drawer. 'What's my usual birthday gift?'

'A card, three days late.'

Paige sniggers. '_Three_ days late? Jeez.'

Phoebe shoots a mock glare at Paige. 'Well I decided to break that tradition and start a new one.'

'You got Prue a present?' Piper smiles, but then just as quickly frowns. 'How'd you pay for it?'

Just then Prue walked in. 'Morning.'

Phoebe turns to her sister, grateful for the interruption. 'Good morning. Hey I forgot to ask, how was your date with Andy last night?'

'Great. At least until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him.'

'Oh I hate when they do that.' Phoebe raises her eyebrows sarcastically.

Piper looks at Prue with barely concealed panic. 'For the weekend? You didn't say yes did you?'

'My body did. Screamed it actually. But then I stopped, so I could think about it.' Prue sips her coffee.

Phoebe knows what she'd say. 'A weekend of relaxation and rub downs. What's to think about?'

Paige who had stood next her after putting the party things away discretely kicked Phoebe's leg.

'Oww... I mean going away with a guy is like...uh...'

Paige jumps in as Phoebe flounders. 'Like bringing him to meet the family.'

'Yeah, it changes everything,' Piper smiles brightly at Prue. 'I mean if you're not ready to make a commitment, you don't want to send mixed signals.'

Prue looks at the three of them suspiciously.

'And then you've got to prepare!' Phoebe starts rambling at Prue. 'You know waxing, pedicure, manicure and you've need to get new underwear. You wouldn't have time to do all that even if you started packing _now_.'

Piper stares at Phoebe, wondering when she became such a blabber mouth. Paige just shook her head.

'You wouldn't be planning on throwing me a surprise party would you?' Prue looks between her two sisters.

Piper gives a nervous laugh. 'No, we've giving up trying to surprise you Prue.'

'We wouldn't do that.' Phoebe props her head on her chin and smiles.

'Good because you know how I hate surprises.' Prue leaves the kitchen, coffee in hand.

Piper glares at Phoebe. 'Great Phoebe, if you had just mailed the invitations, Andy would have known about the party.'

'What are you talking about? You heard Prue, she doesn't want a party. You should be glad I flaked. Besides you know as well as I do that she'll go away with Andy. Now if you'll excuse me I have a present to pay for, which means I have a job interview.'

Phoebe dances out of the kitchen.

Paige looks at Piper's crestfallen face. 'Maybe she won't go. She didn't sound very sure.'

'No, even as kids Prue and Andy just seemed to fit together. She'll decide to go.'

Paige smiles sympathetically. 'Okay I'll see you later, I've got to get to work.'

Paige leaves the kitchen and Piper sighs.

* * *

**Hotel Neptune**

Phoebe walks across the lobby with the manager.

'Our hotel has done a psychic at the bar since it opened. It's kind of a trademark.'

'Well that's why I rang, I saw your ad and I'm a natural born psychic.'

'So what's your trick? Tea leaves, tarot cards, crystal ball?'

'No, I really am a psychic. I have visions. I just have to touch someone or something and voila, vision!'

The manager looks at her like she's a nutball. He gestures to the security guard nearby and turns to leave. 'Next!'

Phoebe grabs his arm and is pulled into a vision. She tells the manager what she sees as it happens.

'No wait, I see it. You're having dinner with a blonde, she's all over you. You're loving it, then a redhead walks in, ooh, she pissed. Your wife?'

The vision ends and Phoebe looks at the manager.

'When can you start?'

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper adjusts the phone under her ear.

'So have you made up your mind about the spa?'

_'I don't know, I keep thinking it's a bad idea, but then I think what's the big deal. It's not like we haven't already slept together. Right?'_

'Yeah...I think you should go…on Saturday.'

_'On Saturday? Piper you promised no surprise party.'_

'It's not what you think, Phoebe got you a present.'

_'Phoebe doesn't give presents, she gives cards, three days late.'_

'Not this year, surprise! And she really wants to give it to you Friday. So will you just ask Andy about leaving Saturday instead. You have no idea what Phoebe has put herself through,' Piper lifts the paper to read. And sees the ad 'Psychics wanted' circled. 'She even got a job and everything.'

_'Okay, I'll ask, if I decide to go. So what kind of job did Phoebe get?'_

'No idea got to go. Ciao.' Piper hangs up and drops the phone beside the paper and storms out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Bay Area Social Services**

Paige sat at her desk to print off the documents Mr. Cowan needed. Just then the phone on her desk rang.

'Paige Matthews speaking.'

_'You sound so business like.'_

'Phoebe?'

_'Yep. I just wanted to tell you that I got the job!'_

'You did that's great. Where's the job?'

_'The Hotel Neptune. So it's only a short bus ride.'_

'Hotel Neptune. That sounds familiar,' Paige frowns. 'Isn't that the hotel that has some psy- _Phoebe_!'

_'What?'_

'Tell me you didn't apply to do that?'

_'Oh come on Paige, lighten up. I rang to see if you wanted to come and see my costume.'_

'You have to wear a costume?'

_'Yeah, it's nothing compared to the ones you made at Halloween. But at least it doesn't itch or anything.'_

'Okay I'll come over on my lunch break. And for the record I am _not_ going to be the one telling Piper and Prue. That's your problem.'

_'Great I'll see you soon.'_

Paige sighs and hangs up.

* * *

**Later at the Hotel Neptune**

Paige is stood off to one side trying not to giggle at Phoebe's ridiculous costume. Pink pantaloons, a pink off the shoulder top and a weird looking hat. It was all gauzy and trimmed with gold brocade.

Phoebe was sat at a small table with her eyes closed holding a woman's hands.

'I can see you, you're in a room with other people, other woman.' Phoebe giggles slightly. 'It's a Weight Watchers meeting.' Phoebe opens her eyes. 'Oh honey you've put on a couple of pounds.'

'That's ridiculous, I only cheated once this week.'

Phoebe hastens to reassure her. 'Oh no. I'm not judging, I'm just seeing.'

'Well, you're a fraud. I want my money back.' The woman stands and makes a grab for the money jar next to Phoebe.

Paige spots Piper coming in the main entrance. 'Uh oh, this won't be good.'

Phoebe meanwhile stands and grabs the jar away from the woman's reach. 'No way, I saw you, you know I did!' The woman turns and storms off. Phoebe shouts after her. 'You want me to lie next time just ask.'

At this Piper gets to Phoebe's table. 'Phoebe!'

Phoebe tenses. 'Piper! Oh man. I am so busted aren't I?'

'Are you out of your mind, again?'

Paige sniggers and draws Piper's attention. 'Paige? You knew about this?'

'No way! I only found out when she called me at work earlier. I said you and Prue would blow up.' Paige came closer to the table.

Piper frowns and turns back to Phoebe. 'Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill!'

'Relax they didn't hire me because they think I'm a witch. They hired me because they think I'm a psychic.' Phoebe's expression clearly says she thinks this a important difference.

'Splitting hairs Phoebe! We can't use our powers for personal gain, not without consequences.'

Paige tries to defend Phoebe. 'It's not really personal gain Piper.'

Phoebe nods. 'Yeah it's not for me it's for Prue, to pay for her present. It's completely selfless.'

Paige nods and chimes in as a thought occurs to her. 'Besides this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic.'

Just then Mark, his spirit anyway, runs up to the three of them.

'Which one of you is psychic?'

Piper and Paige sigh and point at Phoebe. 'She is.'

'Oh I am,' Phoebe waves her arm.

'You can see me? All of you?'

Piper gets irritated. 'Of course we can, now back off!'

'Oh thank god, you were my last chance. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city.'

Just then Frankie, the manager, come over. 'Phoebe what are you doing? There are customers waiting.'

Mark smiles in relief. 'Okay listen to me you're the only ones that can help me.'

Piper glares at Mark. 'Excuse us we're trying to have an argument here.'

Frankie looks to his left wondering who she's talking to. 'Who are you?'

Phoebe quickly sits back down. 'She's no one. Go now. Bye.' Phoebe closes her eyes and tries to look mystical.

Piper stalks off in disgust, followed by Paige and close behind her follows Mark.

'Wait, I need your help.' Mark follows them down the steps.

'Yeah? Go see the psychic,' snaps Piper.

'Yeah buddy, go away already.'

'Please I was murdered last night, I can prove it.'

Paige mutters to Piper quietly. 'Jeez who let the nut jobs out?'

Piper snorts. 'Stop harassing us buddy.'

'Please, I'm desperate, you gotta help me!'

'Leave us alone or I'll call the cops.'

A woman passing on the road the other way looks at them weirdly.

'All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and you'll see.'

As Piper reaches the sidewalk with Paige she spins back towards Mark. 'That's it, either back off or - look out!'

A cyclist rides straight through Mark. He turns back towards Piper and Paige to see that their mouths are literally hanging open.

'Do you believe me now?'

'Oh my god!' Piper stares at him. 'We can see you but nobody else can?'

'I'm dead, I'm a ghost.

* * *

_Author Note - I don't know why this was so hard to adjust for Paige's presence, it's one of my favorite episodes__._

_Thanks for the reviews, also I'm open to any suggestions for a better title for the story. So any ideas?_


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

_Author Note - Sorry it's took so long, had some personal stuff going on. Hope you enjoy._

_And I'm choosing to ignore the 'downstairs' bathroom that mysteriously disappears. Wooooo! Spooky!_

* * *

**Police Station**

Andy looked up from his computer screen as Darryl sat down in the seat visitors or criminals usually sat in.

'You've been looking at that same screen for twenty minutes Trudeau.'

'What?'

Darryl chuckles. 'You need a hearing aid?'

Andy smiles and laughs. 'Nah, just thinking. I asked Prue to go away with me this weekend.'

'Ooh, hoping for some weekend nookie?' Darryl laughs and catches the pencil Andy throws at him. 'So what did she say?

'I told her to think about it, didn't want to push it.'

'You got it bad Trudeau.' Darryl looks behind to the clock on the wall. 'You wanna go grab a bite to eat?'

Andy stands up and grabs his jacket. 'I can't. Susan's in town so we're meeting up for lunch.'

'You Prue about her?'

'Not yet, it's just...never come up.' Andy shakes his head.

'So, the day after you ask your honey to go away with you, you go see the ex? That's just asking for trouble.'

Darryl and Andy leave the office space they're in and go to the lift and head down.

'I don't know Morris. It just...I always get the feeling she's hiding something from me.'

'So you hide something from her?' Darryl raises his eyebrows at Andy who just chuckles.

'Yeah not the best plan is it?'

'You think?'

* * *

**Later at Quake**

Prue goes through the main door of Quake and starts looking around for Andy.

She was glad she'd decided to go away with him. It would be nice to get away, even for just a couple of days.

Hearing Andy's voice she turns towards it and goes round the corner, to find him sat at a table with another woman.

'Hi.'

Andy looks up and smiles at her. 'Prue, hi.'

'Um I tried calling the station house, but they said you'd be here. Hi.' Prue smiles at the woman wondering who she was. Considering how close together their chairs were, Andy and the woman clearly now each other quite well.

'Oh Prue this is um...'

The woman holds her hand out. 'Susan, Susan Trudeau.'

Prue shakes her hand. Feeling her smile stiffen a little. 'Well you're not his sister so...'

'Wife.' Susan smiles at Prue.

'Uh huh.' Prue turns and leaves.

Andy quickly gets up. 'Ex. Ex-wife!' When Prue doesn't stop he goes after her. 'Prue wait I can explain!'

Out of nowhere a trolley laden with food suddenly barrels into him. He goes head first over the trolley, knocking it over, and tipping the food onto himself.

'What the-?'

A waiter rushes over to help him. 'I'm so sorry sir! I don't know what happened. It just...ran off!'

Andy slowly stands and looks for Prue but she's nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Chinatown Alley**

Piper and Mark walk down the alley. Both of them avoid piles of trash, Mark only out of habit.

'Thanks for helping me.'

'Well when you wouldn't leave my doorstep you didn't leave me a lot of choice.'

Piper and Mark turn onto another, darker, alleyway.

Piper looks around cautiously. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea.'

'Please, I don't have much time,' Mark says desperately. 'Somebody has to find my body before it's too late.'

Piper glances at him as she avoids a squishy looking pile of...something. 'Too late for what?'

'It's a Chinese myth, or at least I always thought it was a myth. It's called _Da Jui_, when the gates of hell open.' Mark points down the alley. 'We're almost there.'

'Gates of hell? I don't understand,' Piper's eyebrows pull together.

'If the gate keeper Yama gets my soul before my body's properly buried, he'll take me to hell. Forever.'

'But you said you were murdered, how can-'

'Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should have listened to my mother.' Mark sighed, hoping Piper and her sisters really could help otherwise...

Mark stops and looks down at his body. Piper, who had be looking at him while he talked turned. She gasped and quickly covered her eyes.

'Is that you?' Piper moves her hands under her chin and cringes slightly as she looks down at Mark's remains.

At the end of the alley a large, cloaked figure appears on horseback. He wears a horned helmet and carries a long spear.

Mark looks up and takes a step back in fear. 'Yama!'

'Yama?' Piper looks up as well and also steps back.

As Yama approaches them Piper waves her arm at Mark. 'Run!'

'It's too late! You better run. Go!' Mark waves his own arm ay Piper.

Piper throws her hands up and Yama freezes.

Mark, who had closed his eyes, opens them again. 'What happened?'

'I'm a good witch remember.' Piper rubs her nose and shifts her purse nervously.

'But...how?'

'I dunno. I panic, I put up both hands,' Piper mimics the movement to show Mark. 'And then bad things tend to freeze.'

'For how long?' Mark asks, eyeing Yama who is frozen only a few yards from them.

'Not very, let's go!'

Piper and Mark turn and run from the alley.

In the alley Yama unfreezes. Seeing his prey escape out of sight Yama comes to a stop his eyes glowing eerily.

* * *

**The Manor**

Phoebe comes in from work and not finding anyone downstairs heads upward.

'Hellooo. Anyone home?'

'Up here Phoebe.'

Phoebe follows Paige's voice and finds her stood outside the bathroom door. Hearing the shower running she looks at Paige puzzled.

'Who-'

'Prue,' Paige says quietly. 'I'm not sure what happened. She's been in there since she came home from work an hour ago.'

'Didn't she say anything?'

'No she came in just as the restaurant called to confirm so the surprise is ruined.' Paige pulls Phoebe a little further from the door. 'Andy has left dozens of messages though.'

Suddenly the bathroom door opens. Prue appears in a towel with her hair clipped up.

'I can still hear you!' Prue disappears back into the bathroom as quickly as she appears. 'And the party's cancelled!'

Phoebe approaches the door and slaps on it a couple of times. 'Prue you can't do this, Piper's going to be crushed.'

'I'm going to be crushed?'

Phoebe and Paige jump when Piper approaches them unheard.

Prue comes back out and glares at Piper. 'The surprise party is off.'

Piper lifts her eyebrows innocently. 'Party? What party?'

Paige clears her throat. 'The restaurant called and she heard the message.'

'Is that why you were upset when I called you at work again?' Asks Piper thinking back to when she'd called Prue to tell her about Mark and only gotten a tense 'Can't talk now'.

'Let's just say it hasn't been a great day,' Prue replies tensely.

Paige looks at Prue with worry in her eyes. 'Anything to do with why Andy's been clogging the answering machine?'

Just then Mark comes along the hallway.

'Piper where did you say today's paper was?'

'Hey, I'm practically naked here!' Prue says to Mark in outrage.

'Whoops, sorry.' Mark turns away slightly.

Phoebe frowns at Piper. 'Piper what's the drunk from the hotel doing here?'

'My name's Mark, and I'm not a drunk.'

Piper sighs. 'He a ghost.'

Phoebe looks at Mark. 'A what!'

'A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?'

Phoebe glares at him as he sneaks a peek and pulls her jacket out in front of Prue. 'Well he can see us that's for sure.'

'Hey!' Yells Prue and shifts closer to Phoebe.

Mark shifts his gaze away. 'Of all the days to be a dead man.'

'You're sure this guys really a ghost?' Phoebe asks Piper, wondering if he's just a random perv, that's pulling a fast one on Piper.

Paige step over to Mark and gives in to her urge. She swings her arm through him a few times. 'Yep. Definitely a ghost.'

'Paige!' Piper hisses at her friend, mortified that she could be so rude.

'Oh, sorry.' Paige smiles at Mark. 'It's just...you look so solid. I kinda expected - you know glowing, other worldliness.'

Piper rolls her eyes at Paige's disappointed expression.

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Phoebe hops up to sit on the island. Prue and Piper sit at the table and Paige leans next to Phoebe.

Phoebe looks at Piper. 'So how do we know this guy doesn't really belong in hell?'

'Because we can see him,' Piper waves at the door towards the dining room where they left Mark. 'He's one of the innocent we have to protect.'

'Protect from what?' Prue said abruptly. 'He's dead.'

'Well obviously this Yama guy,' Paige says sarcastically. 'It was a good thing you were with Mark. Our powers probably wouldn't have worked on him.' Paige reaches into a jar on the island and pulls out a lollypop.

'Paige can you focus?' Piper gets up and grabs the now unwrapped lolly before Paige can start sucking on it.

'Hey! I don't tell you not to obsess, do I? No,' she snatches the lolly back. 'Besides I _was_ listening until _somebody_ to my sweeties away.'

Piper's mouth twitches and Phoebe laughs at Paige's obvious candy craving.

Prue brings their focus back to the situation. 'So how do we protect him from Yama?'

Piper turns to her older sister. 'We just have to get Mark's family to give his body a proper burial.'

'How do we do that?'

'Well I told the police where Mark's body is, so I'm going to go see his Mom in the morning once the police have had time to notify her.'

Phoebe scrunches her nose up. 'And say what? You're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?'

Piper throws Paige a dirty look when she snorts. '_No_. I'll just, you know, try and get her to have the funeral as soon as possible.'

Paige rolls her eyes. 'Yeah 'cause that isn't equally creepy.'

Before Piper can swat her arm Mark pokes his head through the door.

'How's it going in there?'

All of the girls jump and scowl at him.

'Oh, sorry.' Mark quickly retreats back through the door.

Phoebe picks up the phone as it rings. 'Phoebe Halliwell speaking. Oh hi,' She jumps down from the counter and turns from the others. 'I can't really talk right - it's important? Hm, uh huh. Okay I'll be there in a little while.' Phoebe hangs up and heads for the door. 'That was my new boss calling I gotta run.'

Prue gets up to pour some coffee. 'So Piper, when you called the police, you didn't talk to Andy did you?'

'No, it was anonymous. Why did you decide not to go away with him?'

Prue sips her coffee before answering. 'No, I actually decided _to_ go, but when I went to Quake to tell him I -'

Paige looks at Prue as she stops. 'What?

'He was having lunch with his ex-wife.'

Piper frowns. 'Huh? His what?'

'Yeah, you would think he'd remember that little fact _before_ we jumped in the sack.'

Paige removes the half eaten lolly from her mouth. 'Why didn't he tell you?'

'I don't know, I didn't stick around long enough to ask.'

'Is that why he's been calling?'

'Probably.'

'You want me to go kick his ass?' Paige asks hopefully.

Prue laughs. 'No thanks kid, I'll...figure it out.'

'Well if you change your mind...' Paige leaves the offer hanging as she leaves the kitchen.

* * *

**Hotel Neptune**

Phoebe walks across the foyer with Frankie as he explains why he called her in.

'Look, the guy's staying in the grand suite. He could be a sultan, I'm not sure, and anyway, that's why I called. Make this bozo's night, read his future, tell him something good and he'll extend his stay, guaranteed.'

'Look, like I said, I don't always know what my psychic switch is gonna be in the up position.'

'I have the most confidence in you, Phoebe baby, I don't know how you do it. Keep it up and you'll always have work here.'

As they get to the bar Phoebe sees a man finish a drink and leave she spots his wallet on the bar.

'Uh, excuse me, sir, you forgot you're...'

She picks up the wallet and is suddenly pulled into a premonition.

_The man goes out the main door of the hotel. He walks down the steps and across the road. Just then he drops his briefcase and stops to pick it up. A pink Cadillac comes towards and, unable to stop in time, hits him. The man falls to the ground, his eyes staring, he is obviously dead._

Phoebe comes out of the premonition as Frankie comes up to her.

'You okay? What's the matter?'

Phoebe looks down at the wallet in her hands. 'Nothing I uh...nothing.' She pushes the premonition to the back of her mind while she deals with her work. Pasting a bright smile on her face she turns to Frankie. 'So where is this Sultan?'

Frankie grins at her and pulls her towards an area of the bar where patrons and guests can have a more private drink or meeting. Or in this case a private fortune telling.

Frankie comes to a stop in front of a gentleman in an expensive three piece suit. 'Mr Ganim, this is Miss Phoebe. She is here to give you your own private reading.'

Mr Ganim rises slightly as Phoebe sits opposite him. 'Miss Phoebe it is a pleasure.'

'The pleasure is all mine sir.'

Frankie discreetly leaves them to it.

'So how does this work?' Mr Ganim looks around as though expecting her to pull out a crystal ball.

'It's very simple. All I need to do is hold your hands and hopefully I'll be granted a vision of your future.'

Eyeing her speculatively, Mr Ganim places his hands in hers.

Phoebe closes her eyes. And tries to recall the felling she has when a premonition happens. An odd sort of pulling that is more mental than physical.

Breathing deeply Phoebe focuses on the feel of his hands and what his voice sounded like, hoping it would help.

Suddenly she feels the pulling she was hoping for and talks to Mr Ganim as it happens.

'I can see young couple approaching you. You're sat in a lovely room with a woman...your wife. It was just before you came here. The younger woman is your daughter she's come with her husband to visit. You're very happy to see her as she lives a few hours away and you don't see her as much. Akilah, that's her name, she's...oh she's pregnant! Your first grandchild.' She feels Mr Ganim start to move his hands. 'Wait it's not done. I can see you holding the baby, it's a beautiful girl, named for your mother...actually your...oh!'

Phoebe opens her eyes as the vision fades. 'Your daughter will have twins. A girl named for your mother, and the boy will be named after her husband's father.'

Mr Ganim stares at her aghast. 'But how, only myself, my wife and my son-in-laws parents are aware of her pregnancy!'

Phoebe shakes her head. 'I don't know, but I'm glad I saw something so nice.' She smiles at him remembering his happiness in the vision. Standing up she shakes his hand. 'It was really a pleasure to meet you Mr Ganim. All the best with your grandchildren.'

Mr Ganim shakes her hand but seems a million miles away as she leaves.

* * *

_Author Note - I hope you like Phoebe's second vision. I always wondered about the Sultan Frankie wanted her to see._


	13. Chapter 13 Part 3

_Author Note - Thanks to everyone who reviews and follows my story. Again when talking to Mark's Mother the italics indicate Chinese. Also I'm still open to ideas for a better title, just send me a message._

* * *

**The Manor**

Mark sits on the arm of the sofa next to the tv and looks at it. He reaches out to the power button and his finger goes through it.

Piper comes in behind carrying blankets. She stops as Mark glances at her.

'It's still new to me. I keep forgetting I'm...' Mark sighs and turns to Piper, seeing the blankets he smiles. 'Is that for me?'

'Stupid question, do ghosts sleep?'

'I don't even get tired anymore.'

'Right, sorry.' Piper puts the blankets down and smiles sheepishly.

'No it's all right. It's the thought that counts. I guess it's finally sinking in, what's really happened, what I've lost. No more sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf, playing pickup ball with friends. Coming home and hearing my Mother's voice on the machine nagging me 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl.' Mark grins at Piper.

'Your Mom means a lot to you, huh?'

'She's a great friend... was.' Mark sits on the sofa. 'It was just me and her after my Father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. My Mom was a great cook.'

'My Grams taught me how to cook. Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef.'

'Really? Ever make a Peking duck?'

'No, you?' Piper sits next to Mark, briefly wondering how he can sit on it. She decides not to mention it since Mark seems to be smiling again, especially since it was such a great smile.

'Piece of cake. My Mom told me I could've been a great chef if I hadn't sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford.'

'So you can make a Peking duck and clone DNA?'

'The duck's harder.' Mark and Piper laugh together.

'Well I can talk about food all night long.' Piper shifts slightly so she is facing Mark a little more.

'Well I can talk about food _forever_.' Marks grins as Piper laughs again.

* * *

**Hotel Neptune**

Phoebe stalks up and down the hall outside the elevator. Impatiently waiting.

Just then the man from her vision comes around the corner.

'Oh, Mr Corey, thank goodness. Uh, I need to talk to you.'

'Do you? Me? Hey, you're that psychic, right?' Mr Corey points at her excitedly.

'Yeah, right, look...'

'Is that how you know my name?'

'No, uh, yes...' Phoebe quickly brings him back on topic. 'Did you get the note that I left you?'

'The note warning me not to go outside? That was you?' When Phoebe nods happily, he frowns in disgust. 'Do you get your jollies out of trying to scare people or is that how you drum up business?'

'What? You don't understand, I...' Phoebe stops as the weight watchers woman from this morning comes round the corner as well. She waves sarcastically at her. 'Hi.'

'What's she doing here?' Mrs Corey asks waspishly.

'She sent the note.'

'It's not what you think. Look, here, when I picked up your wallet...' Phoebe held it out to him.

'You stole my wallet?' Mr Corey stares at her as he snatches his wallet back.

'I didn't steal your wallet.' Phoebe says tensely, miffed that he jumped to that conclusion.

'I don't know what you want but just stay away from us, you understand?'

Mr and Mrs Corey get into the lift.

In desperation Phoebe turns to couple and all but shouts, 'but he's going to die!'

At the look on their faces she realises how that sounds. 'Uh, that didn't come out right.' Phoebe slams her hand out to stop the doors shutting. 'Look I can't tell you how I know this but if you go outside you're gonna get run over by a pink-' Phoebe stops when she realises something. 'Wait, you don't have your briefcase.' Getting excited again Phoebe rushes on. 'That's good, that's really good! It doesn't happen without your briefcase!'

Mr Corey holds his hands out towards her, as if to ward her off. 'You leave us alone, or I'm going to call hotel security.' He quickly jabs the button to make the doors close, leaving Phoebe trying to talk to metal door.

* * *

**The Manor**

Paige knocks hesitantly on Prue's bedroom door.

'Come in.'

Opening the door Paige peeps around it. Prue looks surprised. 'Paige, hey come in.'

Paige came the whole way into the room holding a big bowl and a spoon. 'I - uh...I thought you might want some comfort food. So I brought you some of your favourite ice-cream.' She holds her gift out to Prue.

Prue takes the bowl and looks inside.

'I asked Piper what flavour your favourite was.'

'Thanks Paige, that's...really sweet of you.'

'Well apparently chocolate helps release the happy hormone, so I figured chocolate ice-cream would work just as well.'

Prue laughs and gestures for Paige to sit down. Take a spoon of ice-cream Prue watches as Paige not-so-subtly looks around.

'I take it you haven't been in here before?'

Paige blushes at been caught staring around. 'No, I'd never come in without you saying I could.'

'Yeah well, that's more than my sisters do, Piper knocks at least, but Phoebe just waltzes straight in.'

Paige looks at the pile of paperwork on Prue vanity table. 'Don't you have a desk for that stuff?'

'Only at work. I'd do it downstairs but I like the quiet while I work. So...'

Paige bobs her head a little. 'You could always box off a bit of the basement.'

Prue looks at her considering that idea. 'Hmm...I never thought of that. I suppose now that we've got...oh what was his name?'

'The handyman?' Prue nods. 'Uh… Leo Wyatt.'

'Yes, well now we've got him doing things, I suppose we could get him to see if it would work.'

'I'm sure it would, that way you'd have a work space and the vanity wouldn't be all...cluttered.' Paige waves her hand dramatically at the nearly hidden item in question.

Prue looks at the door. 'Where's Piper? And Mark?'

Paige rolls her eyes. 'Whatever you do, don't go into the front room?'

'Why not?' Asks Prue, frowning around a mouthful of ice-cream.

'They're going a mile a minute talking about food. When I went to ask about the ice-cream, I got them started on ice-cream _recipes_. And before that it was something about Chow Mein.'

Prue laughs. 'So we've got two cooks talking shop?'

'Yeah,' Paige shudders. 'I'm glad Piper is a great cook, but the thought of putting all that effort into something that you're just going to chew...seems pointless.' Paige stops and looks at Prue stricken. 'Don't tell her I said that! She'll try to reform me!'

Struggling to not openly laugh at Paige's horror at the thought of a cooking lesson, Prue carefully replies. 'You're secret's safe with me.'

Smiling at Prue, Paige stands and heads to the door. 'Okay, well enjoy the ice-cream. I'm off to bed. Bradley is taking me to this art show, that's only on tomorrow morning, so we're squeezing it on before work.'

'Where does Bradley work?'

'He works at a law firm downtown. The higher ups are having some kinda meeting so he's on a half day as well.'

'So things are going good with him?'

'Yep,' Paige grins. 'He's still a great kisser, but he got a wicked sense of humour as well.'

'That's a good match for you then.' Prue laughs as Paige sticks her tongue out. 'I'll see in the morning Paige.'

'Okay night, night.'

Prue sits smiling as she finishes the bowl of ice-cream.

* * *

**Buckland's**

Andy puts the vase of flowers on the desk and goes to wait behind the door. Prue's assistant said she'd be back any minute from the morning meeting.

Just then the door opens and Prue comes in. Andy watches as she pauses when she spots the flowers. As she walks towards the desk to read the card Andy closes the door and steps forward, hopefully this would go the way he planned in his head.

'Hi,' he gives Prue a small smile.

'You of all people should know that bribery is a crime.'

So it wasn't going to go the way he planned then. 'Apologising isn't, is it?'

He goes closer to the desk. 'Look Prue, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married before, I should have. I was going to.

'Really, when,' Prue asks tilting her head slightly. 'Before or after the door to our adjoining rooms swung open this weekend?'

Ouch. 'Okay, I deserved that.'

'I don't understand how you couldn't have found the time to tell me.' Prue stops and does that slight nose scrunch she does when she comes to a realisation. 'Unless you really were trying to hide it from me.'

Where had that come from? 'Come on Prue, you know me better than that.'

'Do I?'

Okay that was a bit far. 'Prue it was an innocent dinner, that was all. I've got an ex-wife and I don't hate her. Is that so horrible?'

'No, no it's not. But not being honest and telling me upfront is.'

'Which I've already apologised for!' Andy sighs. 'Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not?' Andy could see Prue was defensive about something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He leans forward to rest his hands on her desk. 'What's really bugging you Prue?' Might as well be direct.

When Prue avoids his eyes, Andy just sighs again. 'Looks like I'm not the only one trying to hide a secret.' Giving up Andy turns and leaves the office. As he walks to the elevator he thinks to himself that he should give up pre-planning their conversations.

* * *

**Mrs Chao's House**

Piper and Mark walk up to his Mother's house and Piper rings the bell.

She turns to whisper to Mark. 'Are you sure this is going to work?' Piper turns back around as Mrs Chao opens the door.

'If you speak her language she'll trust you.'

Mrs Chao looks at her. 'Can I help you?'

Piper repeats what Mark says, hoping she's pronouncing it correctly. _'Hello, my name's Piper. I need to talk to you.'_

_'You - speak Chinese?'_

Piper glances at Mark waiting for what she needs to say. Mrs Chao looks over to where Piper looks clearly confused.

_'Yes, it's about Mark.'_

_'You know where he is?' _Mrs Chao reaches out to touch Piper's arm.

Mark frowns. 'She asked if you know where I am.'

Piper loses her polite smile. 'Wait. You don't?'

'No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday!

'The police haven't notified her yet?' Mark wonders why it's took so long.

Piper responds to Mark's comment. 'How's that possible?' When Mark's Mother looks at her she realises what she did. 'I mean that he hasn't called you yet.'

'I don't know, it's not like him.' Mrs Chao's worry is clearly seen across her face. 'When did you last see him?'

'Ehm...well...' Piper stalls.

Mark stares at her. 'Piper, you have to tell her! You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury it!'

'I can't! Ehm...I can't remember the last time actually. But if I see him or hear from him, I'll let you know.' Piper turns and heads down the steps away from the house, unable to tell the poor woman what's happened to her son.

'Thank you, thank you.' Mrs Chao says, heading back inside.

Mark desperately tries to get Piper to turn back. 'You can't walk away! You have to tell her!' As his Mother closes the door he runs up to it. 'Mom! No!'

The protective charm that hangs next to the door flares up as he reaches the door. A shield appears, throwing Mark clear off the porch and onto the lawn. The shield retreats back into the eyes of the charm.

'What happened?' Piper looks at Mark laid on the floor.

'She's got the house protected against ghosts. All the Chinese fairy tales she told me growing up are true. And I'm going to burn in Hell.' Mark finishes on a despairing note, making Piper wonder what to do next.

* * *

**That Night at the Manor**

Paige is sat at the kitchen table, flicking through a magazine and sucking on a lollypop. Every so often she glances at Prue who is ferociously scrubbing the hob.

Paige had gone to Prue's office after work as planned, so she could get a ride home with Prue. When Paige had walked into the office and seen the beautiful flowers she had, of course, asked who they were from. The look on Prue's face when she told Paige Andy had brought them had discouraged her from asking any more questions.

Prue had been mostly silent on the ride home and when she'd come in she had went straight to her room. Prue emerged ten minutes later in sweatpants and a t-shirt and had proceeded to go on a cleaning frenzy. She had started by dusting in the living room. When she asked Paige to shift so she could hoover, the younger girl had retreated to the kitchen. Paige had considered moving again just to get out of Prue's way, but thought that it would just annoy Prue that it was so obvious that she was upset.

Piper and Mark had avoided her by sitting in the sun room watching t.v and talking, surprise, surprise, about cooking again.

Just then Phoebe walks in looking tired and fed up. 'Man trouble?' She asks Prue.

'I don't want to talk about it,' says Prue quietly scrubbing at a particular tough greasy spot extra hard.

Paige decides to try and stop Phoebe from bugging Prue and causing an argument. 'So where were you last night Phoebe? Did you hit it off with a guy from work?'

Phoebe uncharacteristically doesn't come back with a sarcastic comment. Instead she sighs and pick up a pair of rubber gloves and starts scrubbing the countertop. 'No. And I don't want to talk about it.'

Prue stops scrubbing and looks at Phoebe. 'Okay, what's wrong? You never clean and you'll talk about anything.'

'Nothing's wrong.'

Prue leans over the island and put her hand on Phoebe's to stop her scrubbing. When Phoebe looks up, Prue raises her eyebrows.

'Okay I had a premonition. A really bad one. I saw a guy get run over by a pink Cadillac.'

Paige comes over to stand next to Phoebe. 'You getting messages from Elvis now?'

Prue looks away briefly and bites her lip to keep from laughing.

'I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true I saw it. And I don't know what to do about it.'

'We're not doubting your power Phoebe,' Prue reassures her. 'Did you warn him about it?'

'I tried, he thought I was nuts.'

Paige snorts. 'What did you do blurt it out?'

'Ha, no. I mean how do you tell a complete stranger that you _know_ they're going to die?

'Where is this guy anyway?' Paige grins at Phoebe. 'Graceland?'

'No, the Hotel Neptune.'

Paige cringes, realising the landmine she just walked onto.

Prue frowns curiously at Paige's reaction. 'And what were you doing there?'

Phoebe shakes her head. 'See I knew you were going to ask that. I wanted to get you a really great birthday present to make up for all those cards, so...' Phoebe halts, but pushes on. 'I got a job at hotel as their lounge psychic.'

Phoebe turns to grab a new sponge so she doesn't see the look of realisation on Prue's face, but Paige can tell Prue understands why Phoebe didn't tell her.

'Go ahead and yell at me.' Phoebe scrubs at the island again.

'Phoebe you have to save him. You can't let him out of your sight.'

'Oh don't worry, I waited until he went to sleep and then broke the key off in his door to lock him in. He's safe until morning.' Phoebe seems to suddenly realise the distinct lack of shouting. 'Hey wait. That's it? You're not going to get mad at me?'

Glance at Paige who has started on another lolly Prue shakes her head. 'You were trying to do something good. And now you're going to get to do something...wonderful.' Prue smiles happily. 'I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that.'

Paige can tell that Phoebe is really pleased with what Prue said.

Piper and Mark suddenly rush. Piper picks up the t.v remote and turns it on. 'You guys have to see this.'

'They found my body.'

_'Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition...'_

'It's finally over.' Mark says with evident relief.

_'...personal affects at the scene primarily identify him as Tony Wong. Leader of the Chinatown Triads.'_

'That can't be, that's the guy that killed me.'

Phoebe is pulled into a premonition as she looks at Wong's picture.

'Wait, I see him, Wong, he's still alive.'

'Of course he's still alive! That's me they found.'

Prue comes around the island to stand next to Phoebe. 'Can you see where he is now?'

'I can see a sign,' Phoebe opens her eyes. 'Quick give me a pen.'

As Piper grabs a pen Mark continues to talk. 'I don't understand why Wong would want to kill me. I never did anything to him.'

Paige squints at the t.v. 'Yeah but you sorta look a bit like him and you seem about the same height. Maybe he needs to seem dead for some reason.'

Phoebe holds up her palm to Mark. On it she's wrote the sign she saw. 'What does that mean?'

'Wu Han Imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown.

* * *

**The next morning at Wu Han Imports**

Piper, Paige and Mark quietly made their way through the warehouse.

Mark had been keeping up a steady stream of negative, and in Paige's view, frightening comments.

'Piper, I don't think this is a good idea. It's too dangerous.'

'It's your only chance.' Piper said as she looked around for the stairs.

'Piper listen to me, you don't want to go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you and Paige.'

'I can freeze things remember?'

'And I have a shield. So it's not like I'm chopped liver or something.' Paige was a little tired of his pessimism, but Piper seemed to find it motivating.

'There are three thugs in there!'

'Keep talking.'

'With guns!'

'Even better.'

Mark stops his chatter when he notices something. 'Wait, wait, wait. I can't go in he's got an amulet on the door.'

Paige stifles a snigger. She grabs the amulet and throws it over the railing. 'Sorry what was that?'

'Never mind.' He looks back to Piper. 'Aren't you scared?'

'Terrified. Trust me that's a good thing.'

Piper pushes the door open Paige goes in first and manages to put her shield up to throw one of the thugs away from them. Piper screeches and freezes the room.

'Piper quick the paper!'

As Piper puts today's paper in Wong's hand, Paige takes a picture. When the flash goes the men unfreeze. The girls and Mark run for it.

Outside the warehouse Mark jumps through the car door to get in as Piper and Paige quickly open their doors. As they drive off Wong and his men come out and try to get a clear shot of the car. When they can't Wong quickly writes down the license plate number for Piper's car.

* * *

**Outside the Police Station**

Paige and Mark are stood next Piper's car waiting for her to return.

Mark looks at Paige in a considering way. 'So how do you know the sisters?'

Paige grins at him grabbing the opportunity to get him back for the negative comments earlier. She knew he'd been doing it because he was worried about Piper but still.

'It was really...weird.'

'What was?'

'Well I was still living at the college dorm and I'd bumped into Piper in the street, knocked her right over.' Paige puts on an ashamed face.

'That doesn't seem weird.'

'Oh no, I'm getting to that bit. Anyway I said sorry and what not, and she said it was fine, so I carried on. A few days later she turns up outside my dorm _looking_ for me. After that she just kept turning up, _everywhere_ I went!' Mark was slowly starting to frown more and more. 'At first I thought she was just a little off, but then...'

'What? Then what?' Mark says sounding worried.

'Then the letters started. Really-you know- _explicit_ letters...' Paige suddenly bursts out laughing at the look of horror on Mark's face.

Piper comes up to them and looks at Paige. 'What is wrong with you?'

'Nothing just a little fun.'

Mark realizes she was having him on and smiles wryly at himself. 'I take it that was payback for something?'

'Yep, Piper's enough of a worry wort without you helping her.'

'Hey!' Piper says defensively. 'I'm not that bad, besides we're witches I don't think there's such a thing as too much worrying for us.'

Mark smiles at her. 'So did you leave it with someone?'

'Yeah I slipped it into Andy's tray, he should get it soon.'

'My eternal fate is in the hands of a cop named Andy?'

'He's an Inspector, and he's good at his job. He'll make sure to get Wong, one he sees the photo of him alive.'

'That gets Wong busted, but how will the identify me, my wallet got...burned up.'

'I realized that so I wrote your name on a piece of paper and stuck it in with the picture. They'll use dental records or something.'

'That was good thinking Piper,' Paige smiles at her friend, realizing that Piper had avoided a potential disaster in the making.

'All we need to do is keep Yama away from you until then.'

'I don't know what to say,' Mark smiles at Piper again.

'You don't need to say anything,' Piper opens the car door for Mark so he doesn't have to go through it. 'I made you a promise didn't I? And as much as I like you I have no intention of joining you.'

'Talking to thin air huh?'

Piper and Paige turn as Andy approaches them.

Piper flounders for a moment. 'Andy hi. Yeah uh it's an old habit I do it all the time.'

Paige jumps in just for some fun. 'I keep trying to get her to talk to me instead, but apparently she finds herself more amusing.' Paige resolutely ignores that evil look Piper shoots her way.

'My Mom used to call it interesting conversations, with an interesting person.' Andy smiles at Piper to show he doesn't think she's crazy.

Piper laughs. 'Yeah? Interesting.'

Mark smirks. 'Very.'

'Not that it's not a pleasure but what are the two of you doing here?'

Knowing Piper didn't have a reason she could share Paige quickly invents something. 'I needed to get some paperwork for work later. So Piper brought me by.'

'That was nice of her.' Andy pauses clearly trying to decide something. 'Did Prue tell you what's going on?'

Piper said no the same time Paige said yes. Andy just looks at them.

'Oh _that_ Andy,' Mark adds in.

'Yes,' Piper replies automatically answering him. She rephrases it for Andy. 'Yeah, eventually. Kinda screwed up huh?'

'You any idea what I should do?'

Snorting Paige replies. 'Yeah, don't get in the way of her cleaning.'

Piper laughs but gives Andy the advice he clearly wants. 'Just give her some space, let her work it through.'

'Yeah okay.' Andy gives her a hug. 'Thanks, take care.' He looks at Paige. 'Nice seeing you again.'

After Andy is out of sight Piper turns to find Mark smiling fondly at her. 'What?'

'You're really sweet, you know that?' Piper turns her head as if to push the compliment aside.

'He's right Piper, I mean with a few sentences you can make someone's mood go from down in the dumps to quietly hopeful, like you just did with Andy.'

'I mean it Piper you really are, come on I want to take you somewhere.' Mark turns and sits in the car. 'I want to do something for _you_.'

Piper and Paige get in the car as well, wondering what he has in mind.

* * *

**Hotel Neptune**

This time Phoebe is waiting in the main entrance, pacing up and down next to the elevators.

She quickly turns as Mr Corey exits and starts following him.

'Oh, Mr Corey.'

'Stay away.' Mr Corey walks quicker when he recognizes her.

'Please, you have got to believe me.' Phoebe desperately keeps step with the alarmed man.

'You locked me in my room didn't you?'

'Just for your protection.' Phoebe says lifting her shoulders as if to show the innocence of the act.

'What do you want? Money? Is that what this is? A shake down?'

'No, I am trying to save your life for God's sake, listen to me.' Phoebe starts to get angry at all the things he's accused her of.

'You're crazy.' Mr Corey goes out the door.

'If you walk out that door, you're a dead man.' She shouts after him in anger.

Mr Corey leaves the hotel and walks down the steps. 'Mr Corey, don't do it!'

'Watch out!' Phoebe comes through the door and shouts after him as he drops his briefcase. She rushes down the steps as the pink Cadillac gets nearer. 'Mr Corey!' Ignoring the other traffic Phoebe runs at him to tackle him. Mrs Corey comes over from where she had been waiting on the opposite side of the road. Phoebe stands up at looks down at the couple. 'That'll be $20. Tip not included.'

* * *

**Mark's Apartment**

'You sure Paige's is alright in the car?' Mark asks as Piper unlocks his apartment door.

'Yeah, besides, she said she was going to phone Prue and let her know we made a detour.'

Piper opens the door and goes in, flipping the light as she does. Opening the first door that Mark points to she sees the living room. 'This is your place?' Mark nods. 'It's beautiful.'

Mark looks around, taking in all his belongings. Belongings that his Mother will soon have to go through.

'Camus, I'm impressed.'

Mark turns to find Piper holding a book he had left on his desk the morning of his birthday. 'Wish I had the chance to finish it. Though I can say that about almost everything I guess.'

Piper opens the book to where Mark had it marked. "A loveless world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour when one is weary of prisons, and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart." She looks at Mark as she finishes reading.

'I like that part,' says Mark quietly, thinking that it sort of fits the situation.

'Me too.'

'Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get the chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out.' Piper gives a sort of laughing sigh. He spots what he brought her over for and goes over to a bookshelf in the corner. 'I want you to reach for something,' he says pointing to a small box. He sits on his sofa as Piper gets it down. 'Go ahead, open it.'

Piper brings the box over and sits next to him to open it. 'What are they?'

'My grandfather's recipes. My Dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours.'

Piper looks at him in surprise. 'But they belong in your family.'

'I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favour,' Piper looked back up from the recipes. 'Use them for your sister's surprise birthday party.'

Smiling in a kind of resigned way Piper shakes her head a little. 'Prue doesn't want a party.'

'Birthdays are important.' He waits until she looks at him again, to make sure she understands. 'I know. I walked out on my last one...and it never occurred to me that I might not get another. She may not know it, but she _needs_ to celebrate her birthday. You all do. Don't take it for granted.'

* * *

**The Manor**

Prue is sat in her room nibbling a cookie. There's an empty bowl on the table that used to have ice-cream in it. As she flicks through the channels on t.v she hears someone come in. Obviously Phoebe, since there was no knock.

'Prue, what are you doing?' Phoebe comes in and sits on the padded footstool next to her.

'Nothing, just flicking through channels.' Prue takes another bite of the cookie.

'You don't flick, you never flick.'

'Well I flick now...' Prue stops when she actually takes note of Phoebe's appearance. 'Are you okay? You look-'

'Awful?' Prue nods. 'I know, but I feel fine.'

'Did you warn that guy?'

'I did better than that. I saved that guy.' Phoebe starts grinning, Prue smiles glad that it didn't end badly for her. 'And it was great too. I mean I knew doing it would be good for him, obviously, but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. I felt so good. And not just about that, but about everything. That in my own little way, I can make a difference.' Phoebe grins again and holds her hands out to emphasise her next point. 'Can you believe it's me saying this?'

Prue smiles at Phoebe's excitement, proud that her baby sister has found something genuine to be proud about. 'What can I say? It's been a week full of surprises.'

Phoebe puts her head down briefly, obviously pleased with Prue response. 'Yeah speaking about surprises. What are you going to do about Andy?'

'I don't know,' Prue crosses her arms as she tries to think it through in her head. 'Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him our secret, so what's the point?'

'We're the Charmed Ones Prue,' Phoebe says with a humorous glint in her eye. 'Not the doomed ones. We have lives just like everybody else. Call him, go see him, _do_ something. Give to get, that is the secret to life. Not our powers.'

* * *

Downstairs Paige, Piper and Mark come in the front door. Piper is cradling the box of recipes, having given in to Mark's wishes.

Paige goes into the living room to look through the pile of post no one has seen to yet. Not so subtly leaving the other two alone.

Piper shuts the door behind them and walks over to Mark. 'You okay?'

'Yeah,' Mark says seeming kind of peaceful. 'I was just thinking, riding back under the stars, what's really up there? What waiting for me?'

'I don't know,' Piper tries to keep the mood light. 'Maybe when you get there you can give me a hint.'

'I don't want this night to ever end,' Mark looks at her intensely. 'I'm not ready to say goodbye Piper.'

Piper understands what he means, wishing she had met him sooner then maybe...

She reaches her hand out to his face, holding it just barely above his skin. 'Close your eyes.' When Mark does she talks again. 'Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin, that my touch gives you comfort,' Piper pauses to swallow past the lump in her throat.

As she does Mark opens his eyes. 'No.' He softly says.

'Just close your eyes,' she smiles and as he does she leans in to imagine kissing him, with Mark doing the same.

When they stop Mark smiles. 'Where were you my whole life?'

Piper laughs as he unknowingly repeats her earlier thoughts.

Suddenly Wong's men burst in, as they do Paige comes running into the hall. One of the men back hands her, sending her flying back into a wall. Winded she can't do anything as her and Piper are grabbed and dragged out of the house.

Mark shouts for Phoebe and Prue frustrated that he can't do anything.

Prue runs down the stairs followed by Phoebe. 'What's happened, what's wrong?'

'Wong's men took them, they took Piper and Paige.'

Phoebe all but shouts at him. 'Do you know where they took them?'

'Yeah, they were-'

'I'm calling 9-1-1'

Prue stops her, heading for the door. 'Do it from the car, let's go!'

The three of them rush out barely remembering to slam the door shut.

* * *

**Wu Han Imports**

Piper and Paige are sat tied to a couple of chairs. Wong's men are stood near the door.

Wong is sat at a desk loading bullets into a gun. 'The first time I saw you two, I thought you were ghosts.'

Piper tries talking back. 'You know these ropes are really tight, if you could just untie our hands.' When he doesn't respond she tries a different tact to get some answers. 'Why did you kill Mark?'

'I needed his identity.' Wong gets up and goes to Piper pulling her hair back. 'Who else knows I'm alive?'

'Hey!' Paige shouts.

When Piper doesn't answer him, Wong moves to Paige and pulls her hair, this time a little harder making Paige wince. 'I had plans, I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life.'

'Pity you had to steal someone else's to do it!' Paige says without thinking. Wong starts to raise his gun to her, just then there is a gun shot and a crash downstairs.

'You shoot anyone who comes through that door, I'll take these,' Wong says to the two men. He goes back to Piper and starts untying her.

Suddenly Prue throws the door open and comes in. Wong turns his gun on her and Phoebe, Piper wrenches her hands free and freezes the room.

Prue looks at the bullet that is frozen less than a foot from her face. 'Thanks sis.' She comes over to finish untying Piper while Phoebe gets Paige free.

The room unfreezes and the bullet meant for Prue smashes a large ceramic ornament. Wong gasps and turns looking for them, when sees them behind him, he staggers backwards to the door. 'Who are you people?'

Prue ignores him and uses her telekinesis to throw him out the door, causing him to fall down the short flight of stairs.

Wong runs outside in time to emerge in front of the newly arrived police that included Andy.

'Police! Freeze!' Andy yells.

Wong starts to hold the gun up in surrender, but suddenly starts to aim for Andy. Andy shoots him twice in the chest and he drops dead.

Above the street the four girls and Mark come out on a walkway that leads to another building.

Piper looks at Wong's body. 'I've never seen anybody killed before.'

'Jeremy,' Phoebe says.

Prue chimes in as well. 'Javna.'

'I mean humans.'

Prue sees Andy slowly approach Wong's body. 'Come on we need to get out of here before Andy sees us.' The four of them turn and leave.

On the street below Wong's spirit rises from his body. He holds his hands up to the police, but when he notice they aren't looking at him he turns. When he sees his body lying on the ground Wong gapes in horror slowly backing up before turning and running.

In the alley as they come down some steps and start running down the alley. The four girls and Mark hear someone behind them. Stopping to turn they see Wong.

Mark looks at him. 'Wong.'

Wong stares at Mark in confusion. 'But...you're dead!'

'Yeah, so are you.'

Suddenly Yama appears at the end of the alley behind Wong.

Piper watches as Yama lowers his spear. 'Mark, I think you should get out of here.'

Mark stares at Yama in fear for a moment, before he grabs Wong. 'Make a wish you b*****d!' He throws Wong forward onto Yama's spear.

Yama's eyes glow briefly brighter as Wong's spirit is absorbed by the spear. He then turns to spear on Mark.

Piper runs in front of him. 'No! You can't take him! He's a good man he doesn't belong with you.'

Prue, Phoebe and Paige also move in front of Mark to stand beside Piper.

Yama pauses. He raises his spear, roars, and fades from sight. Unable to go against their combined goodness to get to the soul before him, he leaves.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

'Let us remember, though we gather in sorrow, we are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life. And the redemption of his spiritual journey.'

The girls are stood at the back of the people who are seated next to Mark's grave.

Mark is stood near his Mother watching as she rubs her eyes and nose with another tissue.

He talks to her, wanting to tell her things, even if she can't hear him.

'All those stories. All those legends you taught me. They saved my soul Mom. You were right.' Mark goes to her and puts his hand over her shoulder. Mrs Chao touches her shoulder briefly and shakes her head slightly. Mark's eyes widen a little, wondering if she knew he was there. He lets the moment pass and goes over to Piper.

Mark talks to Prue. 'Take it from me Prue. Don't miss your birthday, not any of them. They're precious.'

'I won't.'

Mark looks at Piper who keeps trying to smile through her tears. 'I wish -' He stops not knowing how to put what he feels.

'I know me too.'

Mark reaches his hand out to imitate what she had done for him. Prue and the others look away from the intimate moment. 'I'm going to miss you Piper.'

Phoebe spots a man appear nearby. 'Who's that man?'

Mark turns to see. He looks back at them with a small smile. 'That's my Dad.' He looks at Piper who has completely lost her smile. 'I guess this really is goodbye.' Mark turns and walks towards his Father.

Piper turns back to the funeral as Mark and his Father fade from view. She starts crying as Phoebe and Paige hug her from each side and Prue holds her hand. 'Trust me to fall for the dead guy.' She lets out a sound that is half laughter, half sob.

Paige smiles. 'Hey, at least he's not a warlock.'

As Piper laughs Phoebe adds. 'It's an improvement. And he was a life sucking demon either.'

Piper laughs a little more, before giving in to her tears.

* * *

**Later at the Manor**

As they four of them come in and hang their coats up Prue comes to a decision.

'I think I changed my mind, maybe we should have a party after all.'

Phoebe looks at her. 'Are you serious?'

'Yeah, I mean Mark is right.'

Behind her Piper smiles and puts her arm over her shoulder. 'Well Prue I'm glad you said that because...'

Piper turns her towards the living room, and about thirty people shout surprise.

Piper watches Prue as Phoebe and Paige bounce a little. 'Did I get you? I gotcha.'

'Yeah you got me.' Prue concedes the victory to Piper.

'And an actual present, bought and paid for.' Prue turns as Phoebe holds out a present. 'I hope you like it.'

Prue hugs Phoebe. 'I'm speechless. And I'm sure I will.' As she turns back to the party she spots Andy at the back of the room watching her. Prue smiles and nods at him, to let him know everything is fine.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Piper rings the bell on Mrs Chao's home. She has the box of recipes with her.

Mrs Chao opens the door and when she sees Piper she smiles a little. 'Hello, Piper right.'

'Yes, Mrs Chao. I'm glad I caught you in. How...erm...how you?' Piper hopes the question isn't too insensitive.

'Alright, though not good. Is there something I can help you with?'

'Actually I came to bring you something.' Piper pulls the recipe box out of her bag. 'Mark gave, lent me this before...uhm and he wanted me to use the recipes for my sister's birthday.' Piper stops to regain her composure. 'Anyway, I thought you might want them back since they were his Grandfather's.' She holds the box out to Mark's Mom, who takes it carefully.

'He lent you these?'

'Yes he...we weren't friends long but, we got really close so...' Piper drifts off as Mrs Chao looks at her.

'Thank you for bring them.' Mrs Chao looks at the young woman before her. Wondering why her son would have gave her them, when, as far as she knew, he hadn't lent them to anyone else. She looks at the box, stroking the lid slightly, remembering that moment at her son's funeral when she had felt as though he was stood right next to her. Stroking the box one last time she holds the box back out to Piper. 'You should keep them.'

'What! Are you- are you sure?' Piper hesitantly takes the box.

'Yes, my Mark was a good judge of character. I know he wouldn't lend these to just anyone.' Mrs Chao manages a small smile for Piper. 'So I believe you should have them. Besides we have other copies of the recipes.'

'Well, if you're sure...' Piper tucks the box back inside her bag. 'Thank you.' As she turns down the steps she looks back. 'Mark was an amazing person, and I was lucky to meet him.'

'Thank you,' Mrs Chao smiles and goes back inside. For a little while she manages to keep a smile thinking of the girl's comment. Knowing that she could be proud of her son.

* * *

_Author Note - I hope you like this scene at the end. It's just something I always pictured Piper doing. Just as a note this is being added at midnight! I think my Muse must be a badger or a bat or a vampire. Something like that since the last four chapters have been mostly written and added late at night. Hmm...oh well, enjoy and __please__ review._


	14. Ch14 Dream Sorcerer

_Author Note - I'm so pleased that you like the final scene between Piper and Mark's Mom._

_I'm so buzzed I started writing this straight away, but then I got the flu, hence the later update._

* * *

**Quake**

'How long now?' Piper asks Paige watching a couple nearby.

'It started just before you got here so...' Paige checks her watch. 'About an hour now.'

'I can't believe they don't have friction burns yet,' Prue says in astonishment.

'Well your sister's finally arrived, and she's getting hit on, again.' Paige watches as Phoebe whispers in a guy's ear before heading towards them.

'I'm so glad you guys are still here,' Phoebe picks up on their distraction. 'What are you staring at?'

Prue points behind her. 'They have been going at it for an _hour_.'

Phoebe turns to see a couple making out rather enthusiastically at the other side of the room. 'Hello!' Then she sighs and turns away. 'I can't even look.'

Piper stabs at her drink with the straw. 'I know I hate been single.'

'I on the other hand am lucky enough to have found a great guy.' Paige says with a little smile.

Just then Skye, one of the waitresses, comes over and gives a drink to Prue. 'Hey guys,' she says brightly in response to their welcomes.

'There must be some kind of a mistake, I didn't order this.' Prue looks at her.

'I know, you have a secret admirer.' Skye turns and points a guy out. 'He ordered it for you.'

Prue looks over to a man toasting her with his own drink.

'Who is that?' Piper asks watching him.

'I have no idea I'm just following the bartenders orders. And apparently he's been eyeing Prue all night.'

Prue hands the drink back to Skye. 'Skye can you do me a favor? Can you take it back to him and tell him I'm very flattered, but I'm seeing someone else.'

'Sure.' Skye heads off with the drink.

Piper looks at Prue curiously. 'This is a nice change of attitude.'

'Does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?' Phoebe asked as she propped her head on her hand.

'Lately I've been thinking about a lot of things,' Prue nodded slightly in confirmation.

Paige was only half listening as she watched Skye walk over to the guy in the corner. 'Guys I think Prue's admirer is hitting on Skye now.' As the sisters turn to look as well, they see Skye shake her head slightly. After she walks away the man keeps watching her. 'Okay that's just creepy,' Paige shudders as she turns back to her drink.

Piper tilts her head a little as she takes her own drink. 'Well at least she had a good excuse.' When Phoebe looks at her Piper elaborates. 'Oh the restaurant has a policy that staff can't fraternize with customers. So...'

As Phoebe smiles she notices Bradley approaching. 'Well I think Paige is about to be distracted from Mr Creepy.'

Paige looks up and grins when she sees Bradley. When he reaches the table she stands up and he gives her a quick kiss.

'Hey guys,' Bradley says to the other girls. 'You ready to go beautiful?'

Paige nods. 'Okay I will see you guys later, we are off to a club.'

The three Halliwells say goodbye to the young couple.

When Paige and Bradley are out of sight Piper resumes stabbing her drink. 'I hate being single.'

* * *

**The Next Morning at Skye's Apartment**

Andy passes the patrol officer outside the entrance to the building, nodding politely to him as he does.

Heading down the hall toward the flashing of the tech people's cameras Andy braces himself mentally as he goes in the apartment. For him things like the book that was laid open on the coffee table made crimes scenes worse. Normal little things that the victim wouldn't be doing anymore. Like that man that was shot and his body burned a few weeks ago, it had been his birthday for crying out loud.

In the bedroom he looks at the young woman before turning to Darryl. 'Catch me up Morris.'

'Her name is Skye Russell, early twenties. She's a waitress at Quake.'

Andy pulls on gloves and takes a looks at the coroner's preliminary notes. 'Every bone in her body's been crushed.'

Darryl approaches Skye's body on the bed. 'Coroner said it was as if she had fallen off a twenty-story building.'

'But we're inside an apartment...on the ground-floor...' Andy looks at the coroner's notes again. 'And her body hasn't been moved.' This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper and Paige follows the actions of the exercise instructor on the video.

Piper all but growls in frustration. 'I give up.' Piper lies down on the mat that's supposed to be for floor exercises. 'Two weeks, and nothings strengthened but my temper.'

Paige giggles but resolutely shifts position and keeps going.

Prue who was reading the back of the video box puts down her coffee. 'Piper here's the problem. You didn't read the fine print...it says $19.95 for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgery.'

'Hah! That explains the sudden rise to fame.' Paige says huffing a little as she shifts into another position.

'Well it's worked.' Piper declares sarcastically from her position on the floor. 'She's the most desired female in America, what every man wants.'

Prue looks at the t.v. 'That woman? Or course men want her. Men are no different from women, we all want what we can't have. Which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want, and start thinking about what we want in a man.'

'Did you hear that on a talk show or something?' Paige asks a she starts doing the next part of the routine.

Phoebe comes in with a bowl of Fruit Loops and responds to Prue statement. 'Tons of fun, lots of heat, and no strings attached. That's what I want.'

Paige snorts. 'Talk about role reversal, isn't that usually a guy's favorite list?'

Phoebe scrunches her nose at Paige since she can't talk around the mouthful of Fruit Loops.

Sitting up again Piper sighs dramatically. 'I know this isn't very PC but I want romance. Long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candlelight. I love love. I'd take what Prue has in a flat second.'

Prue smiles at Piper's assessment of her and Andy relationship. 'But then you'd have to deal with the family secret. Which isn't exactly normal now is it?'

* * *

**Police Station**

Andy flips through the completed coroner's report and looks at Darryl. 'Did you see the coroner's report?'

'Mm hm. Skye Russell died of massive internal hemorrhaging. Her body literally imploded upon itself.' He looks at the report in Andy's hand as though blaming the paper for the girl's injuries.

'Ever seen anything like it before?' Andy asks, already knowing the answer.

'Mm hm. On jumpers. But their bodies were usually found on sidewalks.'

'There aren't any signs of external damage consistent with any type of fall.' Andy tosses the report over to Darryl. 'In fact, there's not a scratch on her.'

'Yeah, well maybe we were wrong. Maybe her body was moved.' Darryl picks up the report like he's hoping to find that the details have changed into something useful.

'From where? How?' Andy stands up to pace, and marks off each detail on his fingers. 'The front door was locked and bolted.' Finger one. 'Each window had bars on it.' Finger two. 'None of which had been tampered with.' Finger number three. 'Nobody but she was in that apartment last night.' Andy stops briefly, hating where the facts are leading. 'It's not a suicide Morris,' he turns back towards their desks to see that Darryl has the same expression that is both realization and frustration on his face. 'And it's sure not death by natural causes. Which leaves only one thing...murder.'

Darryl says it the same time as Andy and sits forward. 'I hate it when we say that.'

* * *

**The Manor**

Phoebe looks up briefly as she hears the door slam. Glancing out the window she sees Piper and Paige leave.

Dismissing it she turns back to the Book of Shadows. She flips through it stopping now and then when a page catches her eye. Lately she had taken to coming up here every morning just to look through it.

The Book didn't just have spells in or demon vanquishes. It had loads of history things in as well. There had been two whole pages that had appeared to be about one woman, but the entry was in Latin. She's also found a page she was sure was had some Greek passages on. Phoebe reread the entries they'd found already to make sure they hadn't missed any details, but there was just so much in here.

Phoebe had kind of been hoping to find something written by their Grams or Mom but hadn't had any luck. Some of the entries were a little scary, the ones on demons that looked terrible. Most of the demons came with pictures. There were at least a dozen different handwritings that Phoebe had found, but all the pictures were the same style. It made Phoebe wonder if the Book added the pictures itself. Especially since it seemed to like turning its own pages.

Suddenly Phoebe caught a glimpse of something interesting, reading down the page her eyes widened. Something _really_ interesting.

* * *

**Quake**

Piper comes out of the kitchen and walks over to a regular customer.

'Here you go Mr Manford. Chicken with rice and vegetables. Just the way you like it. Chicken well done, light oil on the vegetables, and rice steamed dry.'

Mr Manford doesn't even look up from his work. 'Thanks.'

'Bon appatit.'

Piper turns away to start clearing a nearby table and Paige approaches.

'You so owe me one, this is my day off.' She shifts the busboy tray on her hip.

'I know and I'll repay I promise.'

Just then Phoebe approaches. 'Why are you two doing that?'

Piper picks up the glasses and gives Phoebe a stressed look. 'Skye didn't show up for her shift today and a busboy called in sick, so we're shorthanded.'

Piper and Paige head to the kitchen and Phoebe gets ahead to open the door for them.

Paige looks at Phoebe upbeat face. 'What's got you so...chipper?'

Phoebe checks to make sure nobody can overhear before replying. 'I found this spell, how to attract a lover.'

Piper immediately shakes her head. 'No, forget it Phoebe. We aren't casting any spells.'

'Come on. There must be more to our powers than warlock wasting.'

Paige empties the tray into the sink. 'Warlock wasting? New York got to your vocabulary a bit don't you think?'

Phoebe considers that. 'You may be right. But I'm ready to have some fun with our magic.'

'No, no personal gain remember?' Piper stops gathering clean utensils to look at Phoebe.

'How is it personal gain if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person.' Phoebe gets a lusty look on her face. 'In my case lots and lots of happiness.'

Paige laughs. 'First of all eww. And second, you prepared that excuse beforehand.'

Ignoring the attached younger girl Phoebe keeps trying to convince Piper. 'Look, I'm not talking about marriage here, we have our thirties to freak out about that.' Phoebe follows Piper as she goes to put the kitchen items away. 'This…this spell is about having a good time.'

Piper looks at Phoebe through the metal shelves. 'I admit, it's a little tempting, the dating scene can be a little frustrating, but bringing a man into our lives through a spell, doesn't that seem a little ...desperate?'

Paige comes over to them and looks at Piper in a consoling way. 'Sweetie, it's not desperate. It's wish fulfillment. If I didn't have Bradley I would totally do the spell with you.'

Phoebe takes advantage of Piper's hesitation and obvious swaying towards agreeing. 'I say it's empowering. Besides the Book of Shadows says we can reverse the spell at any time.'

Piper looks at Paige again who just nods in encouragement. 'Okay, fine. But I'm reading over the spell myself, just to be sure.'

* * *

_Author Note - In answer to a question - I don't know what I'll do with regards to P3 H2O yet, I'm just glad that you like it enough to be thinking that far ahead! _

_Also I'm glad everyone like the way I'm writing Paige. I will take criticisms into consideration if you have any. And suggestions for better titles too._

_Thanks for all the reviews as well - nearly 60! Yey!_


	15. Chapter 15 Part 2

_Author Note - Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone, every time I get one it's like a battery goes on in my head. Also if you know the episode there is a brief but non-graphic mention of sex in this part._

_Just a note there is one mention of the 'a' word near the end of the chapter. _

* * *

**The Manor**

'Phoebe go get the Book,' Piper gestures at the door with the knife she is using to chop herbs.

'Piper it needs black pepper,' insists Phoebe while warily eyeing the knife in her sister's hand.

Piper stopped chopping the sweet pea and turned to her younger sister. 'Phoebe Halliwell, I told you I would only do this if _I_ read the spell. Now-'

'Okay, okay.' Phoebe lifts her hands in surrender and turns out of the kitchen.

Paige looked up from rubbing her sore feet. 'What happened to the sweet Piper?'

'Paige be serious, what if we use the wrong ingredient? It could do anything!'

'Piper relax.' Paige gingerly stands up and goes to Piper and puts her hands on her friend's arms. 'Take a deep breath,' she pauses as Piper does so. 'You are a brilliant cook, potion making is the same thing. What makes you think you'd be any _less_ brilliant? You'll probably end up being a master potions maker.'

'Thanks Paige.' Piper smiles and stops worrying as much about things blowing up. 'You're a great friend.' Piper gave Paige a hug and went back to chopping.

As Paige sits down they hear the front door open and shut. Moments later Prue walks into the kitchen and puts her folder and purse down on the table.

'Hey guys.'

Paige smiles and goes back to rubbing her feet.

Piper on the other hand immediately looks guilty and shifts uneasily. 'Prue, what are you doing home? I thought you had a date with Andy?'

'Yeah I did, but he had to cancel.' She looks at the chopped flowers on the surface of the island and looks back at Piper. 'What are you doing?'

'Erm...well-'

'Piper I was wrong. The spell calls for ginseng not pepper-' Phoebe walks in reading the book, but stutters to a halt when she sees Prue stood in the kitchen. 'Did I say spell?' While Prue nods Phoebe tries to ineffectively hide the Book behind herself. 'I meant recipe.' She looks at Prue's face and continues in a resigned way. 'We are so busted aren't we?'

Paige chuckles at Phoebe 'busted' expression. Prue however nods. 'I would say so yes. What spell are you casting?'

Piper chips in while wiping her hands clean. 'I realized Phoebe stumbled onto something today. Something that actually makes sense.'

'Now I'm worried.'

'All the spells are in the book for a reason right?' Piper plows on ignoring Prue's response. 'I think this spell good be a harmless way to test our powers. Why else would it say we can reverse it at any time?'

Paige stands up and puts her hand over Piper's mouth to stop her mid rant. 'It's a spell to attract a lover.'

'A lover?'

'Yep, they're going to do it since they're both single.'

Prue looks at her two sisters. 'What about personal gain?'

'I don't think wanting someone special in my life is selfish.' Piper pulls Paige hand off her mouth to speak again.

'Prue if they mess it up at least is just their own love life that will suffer.'

Prue shakes her head. 'Okay fine, do what you want, just be careful.'

As Phoebe and Piper gather up the ingredients they need, Prue pours a cup of coffee and joins Paige at the table.

'So what's up with your feet kiddo?'

'Piper.' Paige stretches her legs out and rolls her feet to ease them.

'Piper?'

'After you left for work this morning she got a call from the restaurant to say that Skye hadn't shown up, and a busboy was ill.'

'So she asked you to fill in for her?'

'Yep, so instead of her running around I suggested that she just handle the bar. That way everyone knew where she was and she could do her paperwork as well.'

Prue got up to take the plate of dinner out of the oven that she knew Piper would have left for her. 'Did she not do that?'

'Oh no she did, she only took care of one regular's meal, aside from that she did the bar. Which is why my feet hurt, even with the others clearing some of their own tables it was still really busy.'

'Well I was going to watch some t.v and then have a bath but if you want you can have the bath.'

'Are you sure? There's probably not enough hot water for us both to have one.'

'Yeah I'll just have a shower in the morning.'

'Okay then, I'll watch some t.v with you for a bit first.'

* * *

Phoebe looks around the attic as the wind from the spell dies down. 'Do you think it worked?'

'I don't know the bigger spells usually require the power of three.'

Just then the phone rings downstairs.

Running down Phoebe sees Paige on the phone and says excitedly, 'is it for me? Is it for me?'

'I'm sorry do I know you?' Paige frowns into the phone.

_'Well I sent a glass of wine to your friend at Quake last night. But now I'm wondering if I sent it to the wrong lady.'_

Paige's frown gets deeper as she realizes it's the creepy guy that tried to hit on Prue.

'Look, I don't know how you got our number, but my friend already told you she's not available.'

_'Well perhaps you would like to go out sometime instead? You sound much more fun.'_

'No! I am attached as well. Now if you ring this number again I'll call the cops!' Paige slams the phone down and shudders.

By now Prue had come out of the front room to see what was going on. 'Paige who was that?'

'That creepy guy from last night that sent you some wine.'

Phoebe looked disappointed. 'Well what did he want?'

'At first he wanted to ask Prue out again, but then he moved on to asking me out!'

Phoebe shrugs off her disappointment and heads to the door.

Prue shakes her head. 'Uh hello, Missy May, where are you going?'

'To Quake. To see if our spell worked. You guys coming?'

They all shake their heads.

'Oh well, don't wait up.' Phoebe turns and leaves the house.

Paige sighs. 'Well I'm going to go scrub off the creepy and then have a soak in the bath.'

* * *

Paige lights the last candle in the bathroom. Between the four of them, they had put about thirty candles in the room. They had an agreement that whoever burned the candles down to the end would replace them. That way there were always candles to create a nice, relaxing atmosphere.

Sliding into the water Paige sighed in relief. The hot water doing wonders for her aching muscles.

After washing her body and hair Paige slid lower into the water and shut her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

_In her dream Paige is laid in the bath, resting, when someone touches her face. 'Hello Paige.'_

_Jerking her eyes open, Paige sees the creepy guy from the bar._

_'Who-'_

_'Who am I and how did I get in?'_

_Paige scowls at him. 'I don't care just-'_

_'Get out of the bathroom?'_

_Paige starts worrying about the look on his face. She turns and screams. 'Piper help!'_

_The creepy guy shouts the same thing at the same time. 'Scream all you want. No one can help you, you're powerless.'_

_'How did you-'_

_'Know what you're thinking? Know what you're going to say?'_

_'Yes,' whispers Paige trying to figure out how to get away from him._

_'I'm in your unconscious, I know your every thought and desire.'_

_'Than you should know I think you're seriously creepy.' Retorts Paige with a bravery she didn't feel._

_'I am the man of your dreams Paige, you're only playing hard to get.'_

_'You aren't real, you don't exist.' Paige shuts her eyes to try and make him go away, but his voice seeps through making her shudder._

_'That's what your guardian angel said to you isn't it? Every night in your dreams?'_

_Paige opened her eyes again staring at him, barely noticing that the room had changed around. It was no longer a bathroom but looked more like a penthouse._

_'That voice would whisper to you in your dreams...'_

_Paige shut her eyes again, whispering the usually calming mantra to herself. 'You're not real. You don't exist. You're not real. You don't exist.' Over and over._

_'...it would say if you saw any monsters...' Creepy guy picks up a sponge and dunks it into the soapy water. '...they didn't exist.' He moved the sponge slowly over her back. Trying to shy away Paige realizes she can't move._

_'I can't move! No. Why can't I move?'_

_'No need to leave Paige...I'm going to love you to death.' Creepy guy moved his hand down the back of her shoulder, gouging deep scratches into her back as he did._

_'Aagh!'_

_He suddenly pushed her under the water. Paige thrashed her arms and legs but was unable to pull herself free..._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door..._

Paige sat up out of the water, gasping for air in a panic. Desperate to get away from any reminder of that man Paige jumps out of the bath and grabs a towel.

'Paige?' Piper opens the bathroom door and looks in. 'You were doing a lot of splashing.'

Prue is behind and when she sees Paige's face she comes in as well. 'You okay kiddo?'

'No I...that _guy_ he was in my dream...my nightmare.'

'The Quake guy?'

'Yeah...I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you two.'

Piper waves her hand and comes to give Paige a hug. 'Don't worry about it.'

When Piper outs her arm around her, Paige hisses in pain and pulls away.

'Ow! What the...?'

Piper looks at her shoulder. 'Oh my god Paige...what is that?'

'That isn't possible.' Paige twists to look in the mirror. Down the back of her shoulder are four deep scratches exactly where the creepy guy put them in her nightmare.

Prue takes a closer look. 'Did you do that to yourself?'

'No! It was that guy. He did it in my dream!'

'Kiddo it was just a dream.' Prue hands Paige her robe when she notices her shivering.

Paige pulls the robe on scowling.

'Prue...' Piper starts carefully, feeling a little unnerved by the scratches. '...we're witches with magic powers. A few weeks ago we stopped the Chinese equivalent of the devil from getting a _ghost's_ soul. Who's to say this guy isn't really doing something...demonic.'

Prue looks between Piper's steady expression and Paige's. The younger girl still had a slight edge of terror in her eyes. 'Okay, let's look in the book. Piper you better go get some coffee for us.'

* * *

**Later in the Attic**

Prue looks up from copying down yet another entry from the Book. 'Go through it one more time Paige.'

Paige sighs and does so. 'It started like any dream, but he was there. He said he was in my unconscious, that he knew my every thought and desire.'

Piper tries to cheer her up a little. 'Did you say you thought he was really creepy?'

Paige chuckles a little. 'Yeah, I was trying to feel braver but...not even my little mantra helped.'

'Mantra?' Prue stops looking for references to the unconscious mind to look up again. 'You didn't mention that before.'

'It's just this thing I do.' Paige stops unsure how to explain it.

'What thing?' Piper frowns. 'Like a habit or...'

'Yeah I suppose. Whenever I had a bad dream this voice would talk to me in the dream.'

'What did it say?'

'Well I always thought of her as a guardian angel, because I heard her a few times while I was awake. But in my dreams she would always say, 'tell the monsters that they don't exist, they aren't real'. Thing is it would-' Paige stops when she sees Piper and Prue's wide eyes. 'What?'

Piper cleared her throat. 'That's what our Mom would tell us.'

'Oh.' Paige didn't know what to say to that. She knew from Piper that the sisters' Mom had died when they were still quite young, but they never talked about her much. 'I guess it was something a lot of parents did...'

Prue shakes off the memories of her Mom telling her the same thing and gets back on topic. 'I can't find anything specific about demons entering dreams. I think our best chance is to find this guy.'

Going over to idly flip through the Book Piper tries to keep alert. 'But how? It's not like we took Mr Creepy's name last night.'

'I know, but maybe, someone at Quake remembers him?'

'Does that mean I have to ask the staff about someone that _everybody_ is describing as creepy?'

'Or we could just let Paige be shredded.' Prue says in a falsely cheerful tone.

'Oh haha,' Piper swats Prue arms. 'Fine, if I'm doing that I need some sleep.'

Paige stands up and heads to the door. Because she had change into a cami and shorts pajama set Piper immediately. 'Paige, your shoulder!'

'Oh it doesn't hurt any-'

'That's not what she means.' Prue goes to Paige's side. 'The marks are gone. How is that possible?'

'They are?' Paige tries to see over her shoulder but gave up considering she couldn't see them to begin with.

'Yes, but how?'

Piper touches the back of Paige shoulder. The skin is smooth as though the marks were never there. 'We'll look it up after we've had some rest.'

Prue nods and the three of them leave the attic and go to bed.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Prue and Piper come into the kitchen to find Paige sat at the table. Holding a cold cup of coffee and slowly reading the Book of Shadows.

Prue pours three cups of coffee while Piper pulls the cold cup from Paige's loose grip, startling her into looking up. Prue adds milk and sugar to Paige's cup and takes it to her. 'Did you stay up all night kid?'

'Thanks. Uh yeah I did. I lay in bed for a while but my mind wouldn't shut off so I brought the Book down here to keep reading.'

'So you didn't get any sleep last night?' Piper makes a bowl of cereal and puts it in front of Paige.

'I guess not. I've looked through this about five times now.' Paige shuts the Book of Shadows and rubs her eyes. Pulling the bowl closer she starts eating. 'What time is it anyway?'

'Just after seven.' Prue sips her own black coffee. 'Did you find anything useful?'

'Not really, there's a witchy power called projection that could put someone in your dreams. There are certain enchanted crystals but they're used to see someone's inner most desires so...' Paige breaks off to give an enormous yawn.

'Paige how are you going to be able to work without any sleep?' Piper frowns down at her friend, taking in the dark circles under her eyes.

'I'll be fine, I'll just-' Paige breaks off as a gorgeous hunk of a guy strolls into the kitchen.

'Morning.' He opens the fridge and drinks the last of the milk.

Prue looks at him. 'Excuse me, but who are you?'

Piper _really_ looks at him. 'Who cares?'

'Hans you forgot your T-' Phoebe stops when she sees the others in the kitchen. '-shirt.'

'Was it in the hammock or-'

'It doesn't matter.' Phoebe grins at Hans.

'Thanks.'

Piper gives Prue a disbelieving look and whispers. _'Hammock?'_

'Well I gotta run.' Hans finishes pulling on his t-shirt and gives Phoebe a quick kiss. 'I'll meet you later for lunch.'

'Okay.'

'Oops I almost forgot.' Hans picks up the empty milk carton and drops it into the recycle bin. He gives Phoebe another kiss on his way out.

Phoebe watches him leave and then turns back to the others with a massive grin on her face. 'Don't worry. We had safe sex. A lot of safe sex.'

Piper turns away. 'Ew. Prue you fill in the walking sex doll.'

Prue laughs and shakes her head.

* * *

**Police Station**

Andy drops three folders onto Darryl's desk and sips his coffee. 'It's all here in their FBI files.'

Darryl reaches for them, feeling less than enthusiastic. 'Why do you do this to me?' He wished Andy wouldn't go looking for more work.

'Three other woman, completely unrelated. Except for the fact they all died the exact same way as the waitress.'

Darryl takes a brief look at the summery page at the front of each file. 'Medical examiner listed them all as jumpers. Case closed.'

'Take a look at the crime scene photos.' Darryl pulls the packets of photos from each file. 'All the vics were found locked in their rooms. I'm telling you. We've got the MO of a serial killer here Morris.'

Darryl looks at the photos. Each of the girls looks different, similar ages, but different hair, height, eyes. They were all spread across their beds, the sheets rumpled around them.

'Damn. I hate when you're right.'

'Really? I kinda like being right.' Andy grins slightly; clearly that isn't his first cup of caffeine this morning.

* * *

**Quake**

'I'm telling you Piper, the spell worked.'

'Sssh! A little louder Pheebs. I think some of Oakland didn't quite catch that.'

'But I think it did. Get this, Hans doesn't go to bars.'

Piper stops to listen, wondering if she's right.

'He's never been to Quake. But last night, he's on his way back from his acting class when bam!' Piper chuckles at the acting class comment. 'Flat tire on his _motorcycle_, right across the street from Quake. So he comes in to use the payphone, and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies room.'

'Phoebe you threw his clothes all over the house. That's not a spell working, that's hormones.'

'No it's not like that,' Phoebe says softly. 'I really like Hans, he's really cool. And he likes me too.' Phoebe pumps her arms in the air and runs off to Hans who is waiting at the bar.

Piper smiles, pleased that Phoebe at least having fun. She continues to Mr Manford's table with his usual order. 'Mr Manford, here you go. Chicken, rice, veggies, just the way you like it.'

She turns to leave only to hear him call out behind her. 'Thank you, and please call me Jack.'

Piper turns back in confusion. Mr Man- _Jack_ takes off his glasses and look at her. 'Has anyone ever told you how truly beautiful you are?'

'Have you been drinking?' This couldn't possibly be the same guy that barely managed a thank you for whoever served him.

Jack glances at his still full wine glass. 'A sense of humor. I love that.' Piper laughs nervously and turns away again. 'Wait Piper don't go. I don't know why, but I've gotta get to know you. Have dinner with me.'

Piper shifts trying to adjust her thinking. 'Can you hold one second?' When _Jack_ nods she heads over to the bar. As she lifts the phone a dials another guy comes up behind her. She smiles at him, before talking to the receptionist. 'Prue Halliwell please, it's her sister.'

'You know you shouldn't have dinner with that guy.'

'Why not?'

'Because you should fly to Paris with me.'

Piper turns away and ignores him. 'Tell her it's an emergency.'

A few minutes later Piper hangs up, wishing Prue had been able to talk. Piper looks around, the Paris guy is still there and couple of guys nearby were trying to catch her eye. She picks the phone up again.

* * *

**Social Services**

'So are you going to go out with this Jack?' Paige frowns as she rapidly types up a document while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

_'I think so, I mean he looks my type. But how much does it mean that he didn't say more than two words to me before today.'_

'Maybe you're reading too much into it Piper. You should just go with the flow, see what happens.'

_'And what about the other half dozen guys looking my way?'_

'Maybe the spell will keep drawing guys to you until you choose one?' Piper laughs on the other end of the line. 'It might do.' Paige sees Mr Cowan appear. 'Hold on one sec Piper. Yes sir?'

'Miss Matthews one of the other assistants just had to leave. Would you mind finishing their document typing for them? The case they're needed for is at court tomorrow.'

'So are these sir, and I'm only half done.'

'Just get them done please, the other assistants can't work as quickly as you, that's why I'm giving you them.' Mr Cowan dropped the documents onto her desk and walked off.

_'Did your boss just dump more work on you?'_

'Yeah, both cases are in court tomorrow so they have to been done for the social workers first thing. I'm going to be here all night.'

_'That's what happened to Prue, except with auction items. But she's had more sleep than you, what-'_

'Piper go enjoy the date with Jack, I'll...just drink more coffee.'

_'Okay...well ring if you need anything okay?'_

'Okay, bye.' Paige hangs up and looks at the new pile of papers. Definitely needing more coffee.

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper stands in front of the mirror in the hall to put in her earrings.

'Jack stayed through the entire lunch shift, talked my ear off, had me laughing at all his stories and somehow convinced me to have coffee with him.'

Phoebe smiles at Piper. 'Hans and I are going dancing at Rave. You and Jack should come join us.'

'Well if our dinner date lasts as long as our coffee break, we wouldn't make it there until closing.'

'Well, maybe we could all meet back at the house later. This has worked out so great hasn't it?' Phoebe stands and grabs her jacket.

'Yeah.' Piper says and Phoebe leaves smiling as she closes the door. Piper sits for a minute wondering if it's too good to be true.

* * *

**The Dream Lab**

Darryl and Andy look around as a Doctor leads them down a hall into a lab.

'So this is a dream lab, they actually pay people to sleep?'

The Doctor ignores Darryl's question. 'If you wait here, I'll tell Mr Berman you'd like to speak with him.'

The Doctor leaves them waiting. When he's out of sight Darryl goes back to trying to keep Andy from going full steam ahead. 'Look just because he dated the first victim...'

'Julie Derikson?' Andy interjects.

'...doesn't make him a killer.'

'Yeah, but it's a great place to start. Hell it's our only place to start.'

Andy goes into the empty lab to have a closer look.

Darryl looks at the various equipment, wondering what they hell it had to do with sleeping. All he needed was a decent bed. 'So what do you know about this place anyway?'

'It's a privately funded research facility. And Julie Derikson worked here too. She and Berman were teamed together on some kind of experimental project.'

'Hello Inspectors.' Andy and Darryl turn to find Paige's 'creepy guy' aka Mr Berman, in the hall behind them. 'How may I help you?'

Darryl takes in his motorized wheel chair. 'You Whitaker Berman?'

'Yes, what's this about?'

'We're conducting an investigation. We'd like to ask you a few questions.'

'Oh, Regarding?'

Andy takes a picture of Julie Derikson out of his pocket and holds it out to Mr Berman.

'That's Julie Derikson. She was my girlfriend. I was heartbroken was she...' He hands the picture back to Andy. '...forgive me it's just very hard, I...I still miss her.'

Andy puts the photo away. 'Another woman died just like her the other night. A waitress, crushed to death in her sleep.'

'Oh you're kidding?' Andy shakes his head and Darryl says no. 'That's...that's awful.'

'Mr Berman could you tell us your whereabouts the night before last?'

'I was here in the lab, asleep. I left in the morning.'

Darryl shifts and asks the next question. 'Any witnesses that can confirm that?'

'A night's worth of data, two scientists and a lab technician. Shall I have them paged?'

'No that's okay, Mr Berman. We're sorry to have disturbed you. Thank you for your time.'

Andy and Darryl leave, to try and find another lead.

* * *

**Quake**

Piper is sat with Jack deliberately trying to turn him off.

'What else can I tell you? Oh when I get stressed, I get hives in very strange places. Which is nothing compared to when I panic believe me.'

'You're honesty is so refreshing.' Jack says without looking away from her.

Piper sighs in exasperation. 'Well it helps keep my ulcer under control.'

'Well it's the nineties. Is there anyone who doesn't have one?'

Oh for crying out loud, Piper thought what will work?

'Would you like to see my tattoo?'

'Would you like to see mine?'

'Is there nothing I can say to turn you off?'

'There really isn't. Which is kind of strange actually.' Jack briefly considers that, before his attention is pulled back to Piper.

'Not really.' Piper says thinking of the spell. 'Jack you're under a -'

Jack leans forward and kisses her. Piper is surprised at first but tries to enjoy it. When it ends she smiles, it was alright. Then she spots a guy across the room gesturing at her. And another toasting her. And then another behind her offering her a rose.

Piper turns back Jack laughing in a high, nervous way.

* * *

**Police Station**

Andy picks up his phone and calls Prue's direct line at the office, hoping she's actually at home at this late hour, but needing to talk to her.

After it rings a couple of times she answers.

_'Hello?'_

Her voice is a little groggy, so he obviously woke her. 'Did you fall asleep at your desk again Prue?'

_'Andy? Yeah I guess...I guess I did. Oh look at the time. Thanks for calling.'_

'Sure, I just needed to hear your voice.'

_'That's sweet. Has it been a hard day?'_

Andy scowls at the files on his desk. 'You could say that again.'

_'Has it been a hard day?'_

Andy laughs and hears Prue do the same on the phone. 'Thanks Prue, I needed that.'

_'Anytime Andy.'_

'I'll let you get home, ring me when you do.'

_'I will. Goodnight Andy.'_

Andy says goodbye and hangs up. He turns back to his files again. Looking at the basic info on Mr Berman. He hears Darryl come up behind him.

'The man is in a wheelchair. He's got no motive, and he's got an alibi.' Darryl walks round to his own desk. 'So tell me again why you think Berman is our suspect.'

'Dream leaping.'

'Dream leaping?'

'That's what Berman's researching at the lab, dream leaping. The ability to project himself into someone else's dreams.'

'Into women's dreams and killing them?' Darryl doesn't even try to hide his skepticism. 'Now who's dreaming?'

'Not just any women. Women who reject him. Just like Julie Derikson did. She broke up with him while they were driving somewhere. They got into an accident, that's why he's paralyzed. It's all in the police report.' Andy stands to grab his jacket. 'The day after he went back to work at the lab, Julie Derikson died suspiciously. Six months later, two more women died in their sleep, crushed to death. Coincidence? You tell me?'

Darryl shakes his head in resignation. 'Love to. Can't.' He grabs his own jacket. 'Let's go.'

* * *

**Social Services**

Paige is resting her head on her desk.

_'Hello Paige, we meet again.'_

_Paige lifts her head the creepy guy is sat across from her at her neighbor's desk. 'All that work, all that lost sleep, you fell asleep at your desk._

_Paige instinctively grabs a pair of nearby scissors. 'Someone help!'_

_'Why do you work so hard Paige? Trying to out run that checkered past? Erase those mistakes?__'_

_'I don't need to erase them!' As the creepy guy gets up and walks behind her, Paige desperately tries to stand so she can run. _

_'You can't move out of the chair can you?' Around them the walls of the large office fade leaving them on a rooftop. 'Don't you wonder why?' Berman grabs her chairs and spins it so he's in front of her. He slowly starts pushing her towards the edge of the roof. 'Because I don't want you to. You're powerless Paige. I control you.'_

_'Go to hell.__'__ Paige spits, refusing to be cowed._

_'You don't want to talk? That's fine, perhaps Prue will want to, or Piper. There are lots of single women out there. It's an endless pool for the dream sorcerer.'_

_'Don't you dare go near them!' Paige shouts dreading him going near Piper or someone else._

_'Never mind Paige, you're falling asleep.'_

_'No! No I'm not, I'm awake!'_

_'Shall I sing you a lullaby?'_

_'Rot in hell asshole!' Paige kicks him between the legs and stabs him with the scissors that are still in her hand._

_Berman yells in pain but quickly recovers. He turns back before Paige can escape._

_'Good night Paige.'_

_He spins the chair towards the edge of the roof..._

_Suddenly a hoover sounds loudly behind them Paige turns towards it..._

Awake Paige sits up in fear. She sees the night cleaner at the other end of the room. And sends up a silent thank you. Paige looks down again to gather her things and gasps in shock.

The scissors in her hand have blood on them.

* * *

_Author Note - so I was tempted to switch back to Prue being his target just for fun but then it just kept writing so easily as Paige. Please review, I think the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. It's like my Muse is on ten cans of red bull or something!_


	16. Chapter 16 Part 3

_Author Note - See I said it would be up soon. Thanks for the reviews guys especially wickedmusicallover095 who seems to be doing a review for each chapter. Any reviews I get just give me a buzz so I'll probably start the next part tonight. Lucky you!_

* * *

**The Manor**

Phoebe comes in and shuts the door behind herself. She spots the flowers everywhere, looks at one bunch and finds it's for her. Phoebe picks them up, pinches a chocolate from a nearby box, and heads to the kitchen.

'Hey,' Piper says from the table, which is also covered in flowers. 'You're home early.'

'Yeah so are you. What's with all the flowers? Are you and Jack fighting already?'

'I wish. The flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned. They're from men I barely know, and men I've never met. All the flowers in here are for you.'

'Oh well,' Phoebe shifts a vase a tulips so she can sit down. 'I know they're not from Hans.'

'What happened?'

'He wouldn't leave me alone _all_ night. He kept touching me. Nearly every guy at the bar was hitting on me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ditched Hans and left him at the club.' Phoebe smiles brightly at Piper. 'So how was your date?'

'Perfect. Everything was perfect. Even my faults were perfect.'

'And this is a bad thing?'

'It wasn't real. Everything he said, everything he felt, was because of the spell. Not because of me.'

Phoebe leans forward to take Piper's hand. Piper you don't know that, maybe he meant every word. Maybe if it wasn't for the spell, he would've never had the chance. Maybe it just got his attention.'

'Phoebe he's in Quake six days a week, he had every chance. No, love is a magic between to people that cannot be explained or conjured. What we did, wasn't right, that's why I reversed the spell.'

'You did?'

'Yeah, I didn't think you'd mind. Besides looks at all the tom cats at the windows. When I came home Kit nearly knocked me off my feet trying to get in.'

Phoebe picks Kit up from the floor. And looks at the five or six cats at the windows. 'No I don't mind. But would it work with just you to reverse it?'

'Yeah it only needs one of us to undo it. The thing-' Piper stops as the phone rings. Hoping it's not another 'lover' she answers.

'Hello?'

_'Piper? Oh I'm so glad you answered, I was hoping you'd be home and not out or-'_

'Paige slow down where are you?'

_'I'm at work I got caught up in typing, and I finished it but I fell asleep. And that guy he was-'_

'Guy what guy?'

_'The dream guy! He was in my dream and tried to kill me again!'_

'Oh my god, are you okay?'

Phoebe gets up and stands next to Piper so she can hear Paige.

_'Yes, I'm just glad I finally got a car and a cell, because I__'__m leaving right now.'_

'Paige you can't drive, you're exhausted. We'll come get you.'

_'No. Piper if I sit still I'll fall asleep. And If I fall asleep I'm dead. Look he called himself the Dream Sorcerer, see if that helps with the Book. I__'__ll be home soon.'_

* * *

**The Attic**

'Anything?' Piper turns from the window back to Phoebe, who is flipping the pages in the Book.

'No, nothing, Dream Sorcerer.'

'That can't be, the Book's never let us down.'

'Well maybe he's a mortal.'

'Then he's got one hell of a power.'

Just then Prue comes into the attic. 'What are you two doing up here, and what's with all the flowers?'

Piper ignores the flowers part. 'We're trying to find the Dream Sorcerer.'

'The what?'

'It's what Mr Creepy calls himself. He went after Paige when she fell asleep at work.'

'Oh my god is she okay?'

'She's fine, but she's freaked out and driving home exhausted, she wouldn't wait for us to go get her.'

They hear the phone ring downstairs.

Piper leads the way at a run.

Grabbing the phone she puts it on speaker so they can all hear her. 'Paige are you okay?'

_'Did you find anything?'_

'Not yet, but don't worry.'

_'If we don't know what he is how do we stop him?'_

Prue moves closer. 'Forget that kiddo, we just need to get you home safely.'

_'Bet you wish I worked closer huh?'_

Piper whispers in Prue's ear. 'She sounds exhausted.'

Phoebe takes over. 'Okay, Paige blast the air conditioning, crank the stereo and roll down the windows. You can't sleep if you're cold.'

_'Wanna bet?'_ Paige gives a weak laugh.

Just then there is a loud banging on the door. 'Phoebe!'

'What the - Hans?'

'Let me in I have to see you!'

'Go away.' Phoebe puts the handset down as she turns to Piper. 'I thought you reversed the spell?'

'It takes a few hours to work! I didn't know he'd do this.'

Suddenly Hans kicks in the door and the sisters instinctively back up, the phone forgotten.

'What the hell Hans!'

Prue goes to throw him away with her telekinesis, but Piper stops her.

'You can't he's only under a spell.'

'Distract and I hit him from behind.'

Hans though is focused on Phoebe. 'What have you done to me? I can't eat, I can't sleep. You're all I think about!'

Suddenly Prue hits him with a lamp from behind and knocks him out.

Piper grabs the phone but Paige doesn't answer her shout. Suddenly they hear a crash.

'No!' Piper shouts starting to cry.

Prue takes charge. 'Phoebe you stay here, do the reversal spell again it might speed it up. Piper you and I will go to the hospital.'

'The hospital but she-'

'We don't know how far from work she is. She'll get taken to the hospital.'

Piper nods and follows her big sister out.

* * *

**Berman's Lab**

'I don't care if he's unavailable, wake him up.' Andy points furiously at Berman who is asleep in the lab.

'Inspector he's heavily sedated, I don't-'

'If he's heavily sedated then get working.'

As the doctor rushes off Darryl leans closer to Andy.

'I hope you're right.'

'It's not a question of when he'll kill again, but who.'

* * *

**Hospital**

_Paige is laid on a trolley she looks around and sees Berman._

_'No. I'm not asleep.'_

_Berman laughs. Not asleep no. Unconscious, you fell asleep at the wheel, how unfortunate. For you that is._

Piper and Prue are shown to Paige's beside. Seeing her friend unconscious Piper starts crying again.

'Oh Paige.'

'Piper she heard us calling to her in the bathroom, and you said she heard the hoover...'

'Yeah so?'

'So maybe she can hear us now.'

'But what good will that do?'

'Let her know she's not alone, she felt powerless by herself, if she hears us maybe she can use her powers to fight him.'

'Her guardian angel, Paige told me once that whenever she thought of it - her it was like she was right there with her, maybe...

_Paige looks down at herself. Her clothes have disappeared, replaced by a long evening dress._

_'Like the dress?'_

_'I've worn better.'_

_Berman pulls her up, unable to resist Paige is forced to dance as he slowly maneuvers them closer to the edge of the roof._

_...Paige..._

_'Piper?'_

_...come on kiddo...listen to us..._

_...you need to listen for your Angel..._

_'Prue? Piper?'_

_'They can't help you. You're mine now.'_

_...you can't give up kiddo, just listen for your Angel..._

_'My Angel?'_

_...she'll help you Paige, she always has. Remember what she told you..._

_'They don't exist...my guardian angel._

_'You're alone Paige.__.__.'_

_Paige suddenly heard a new voice that didn't belong to her friends, but was still familiar_

_'Use you're power Paige. Fight.'_

_'My power...'_

_...listen to the angel Paige..._

_'Use your power Paige, you can do it sweetheart.'_

_Berman finally got to the edge of the roof. 'Shall I say good night now Paige?'_

_Paige shook off the last bit of grogginess. 'No let me! Good night.'_

_Paige held her hand out and her shield appeared, pushing Berman over the edge of the roof._

* * *

**Berman's Lab**

Berman suddenly screams scaring everyone. Then, just as suddenly, his vital signs crash as he dies.

Andy sighs. 'I don't believe it.' He turns away from the lab.

Darryl stares at Berman in shock. 'I'll never doubt you again Trudeau.'

* * *

**Hospital**

Paige slowly opens her eyes to see Piper and Prue stood over her.

'Paige!' Piper smiles in relief.

'Are you okay kiddo?' Prue stokes her hair back from her face.

'I'm okay.' Paige doesn't try to move, feeling the bumps and bruises she's gained.

Piper glances at Prue then looks back at Paige. 'What about the...'

'He's gone.' Paige manages to focus on them. 'I heard you. Both of you.'

Piper's smile gets wider. 'You did?'

'Yeah, then I heard her...my angel.'

Prue smiles as well glad that she was right. 'What did she say?'

'She told me to fight. She said 'use your power sweetheart, she's never called me that before.'

Prue and Piper just smile and hug her.

* * *

**The Manor**

Paige slowly goes up the front steps, using Bradley's arm to steady herself. Considering she could have died, Paige felt that the cut on her arm with sixteen stiches, the one on her head with five and the collection of bruises was a small price to pay.

'You have to promise to take it easy Paige.' Bradley was watching her as he opened the door.

Paige looks into his dark green eyes and smiles. 'Don't worry I've the feeling-'

Just then Piper and Phoebe come out of the front room and lunge into Paige, hugging her desperately.

'Er guys? My ribs are already bruised thanks.'

Piper and Phoebe step back grinning.

Piper takes Paige's hand and leads her to a chair in the living room. 'Now, you are to sit here and not move. Do you hear me?'

'Yes Mom.' Paige smiles as Piper lifts her feet onto a footrest and tucks a blanket around her.

Phoebe drops a pile of Paige's favorite magazines onto the arm of the chair. 'We got you these, and we also - where is -? PRUE!' Phoebe sudden yell makes everyone jump.

'No need to yell Pheebs, I'm right here.' Prue comes in carrying a tray filled with homemade treats. 'Piper's been in the kitchen all morning. That was after she made Phoebe go to the store for the magazines and ingredients.'

'That's really sweet guys, but you didn't have to do all this.'

Bradley leans over and kisses Paige. 'I'm sorry to just run off again, but I need to get my Mom from the airport so...'

'It's fine, thanks for bringing me home. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?'

'You don't have to, I'm sure my Mom will understand.'

Paige shook her head. 'As long as I take it slow I'll be fine. Besides I want to meet the woman who gave me you.'

'Okay, I'll pick you up though.' Bradley gives her another, longer kiss, says goodbye to the others and leaves.

Paige turns to Piper and Phoebe. 'So what's with the royal treatment?'

'They were feeling guilty.'

'What for?'

Piper gapes at her. 'What for? Paige if we hadn't cast that stupid spell-'

'-then we wouldn't have had to deal with Hans-'

'-or been distracted from your lack of sleep-'

'-and we could have insisted on being with you-'

'-and you wouldn't have driven by yourself and crashed.'

Paige felt like she was watching a tennis match. She waved her hands. 'Okay, stop, stop, stop. Let me get this straight, I was targeted by a _psycho_ who tried to kill me...and _you're_ feeling guilty?'

Phoebe and Piper nod.

Paige just shakes her head. 'Look you did the spell _before_ this started, I chose to have a job that _requires_ some late hours. And even if you had been with me that's no guarantee that we wouldn't have crashed anyway. So quit it.'

'But-'

Paige swats Piper's leg. 'I mean it! No guilt tripping.'

Piper and Phoebe nod and sit opposite her.

Just then the doorbell rings so Prue goes to answer it. 'Mr Wyatt, come in please.' Prue steps back to let the handyman in.

'Leo please,' Leo shakes Prue's offered hand. 'I brought round the estimates and plans for the basement conversion.'

Paige who had been watching Piper and Phoebe ogle him turns to Prue. 'Plans? When did you do that?'

'Yesterday while you were still in the hospital, we're going to section some parts off and put a partial wall somewhere to store stuff behind.'

'So you'll have a home office to fall asleep at?'

'No,' Prue wags her finger at Paige's cheeky comment and turns to Leo. 'Can you start clearing the basement tomorrow?'

'Sure, it'll probably only take about a day or so, then I can get to doing the floor.'

'Okay, so will you be here about nine then?'

'Yep, I'll bring extra boxes in case they're needed.'

Prue shows Leo out and comes to perch on the arm of Paige's chair. 'We decided to not have an office down there.'

'You did, but then what is Leo going to be doing?'

Phoebe jiggles in excitement. 'Building your new room!'

'My what?' Paige wondered if she still had a concussion.

Piper grins. 'Well you're stuck in Grams' tiny sewing room. So we thought that Prue could use that as an office, and we'd convert the basement into a little mini apartment for you.'

Seeing Paige's gob smacked face Prue laughs. 'We'll put in a small shower room as well. This house desperately needs another bathroom.'

'But you can't spend all that money on me!'

'We're not kiddo, we're spending it on the house.'

'Splitting hairs Prue!'

Piper comes over to kneel next to Paige. 'Look, you need more space and the basement has it. End of argument.'

'But, but -'

Phoebe throws a cushion at her. 'No guilt tripping.'

'I'm not, I just, don't know what to say.'

Piper nudges her good leg. 'Say thank you, you lovely Halliwells.'

'Thank you, you _lovely_ Halliwells.'

The four of them start laughing at Paige's sarcasm.

'Besides,' Piper says hugging Paige. 'I will definitely be claiming some of your hot water at some point.'

* * *

_Author Note - So the lack of space, but no cramping in the show always annoyed me a bit, so I fixed it!_

_No I'm not forgetting the Woogy...hehehe..._


	17. Ch17 Wedding From Hell

_Author Note - so this has taken longer partly due to a family visit and partly because I went back and read over my story. Basically I've spent three days beta-ing. Hope you enjoy. Also this chapter will take my story over 60,000 words! Yey me!_

_As a note there is a brief discussion of periods/menstrual cycles in this chapter. _

* * *

**The Manor**

Paige goes down the hall passing Prue talking through the bathroom door to Piper. Manouvering past the boxes in the upper hall Paige heads downstairs and through the kitchen, where she can already hear Leo moving around in the basement.

Grabbing a coffee for each of them Paige goes into the basement.

In two weeks Leo had completely emptied the basement, hence the boxes upstairs. It had taken him a week to put the necessary piping and electrics in place, but after that Leo's work seemed to have gone much quicker. The frames the different rooms were up and the floor was done. At the moment Leo was working on getting the storage section at the end of the basement finished. The mess upstairs had been driving Piper nuts, even though she didn't seem to mind ogling Leo or fighting with Phoebe to take him coffees.

'Good morning Leo.' Paige picked her way around Leo's tools to hand him the second coffee.

'Morning Paige, thanks.' Leo takes a sip of the coffee and then puts it down on a nearby table.

'So what's the plan for today?' Paige liked to ask Leo this every morning and he didn't seem to mind her questions about his various tools and equipment.

'Well hopefully by the end of today most of the wall panels will be up.' Leo hefts a nail gun up. 'That's why I'm checking the nail gun, to make sure it's working all right.'

'So this will maybe look more like actually rooms tonight.' Paige looked around the basement. The wires for lights and sockets were hanging all over the place and although the new bathroom set was in you could see it through empty wall framing.

Leo laughs a little. 'This is probably the quickest part. What about you? Are you picking your car up today?'

'Yep, I can't believe I crashed it just after I got it.'

'Well I'm sure whatever critter you avoided, appreciated it.' Paige's car hadn't been too badly damaged, but the windscreen had smashed when she hit the pole. Phoebe had found a general entry in the book that said some demons could make people fall asleep so they thought that rather than risk telling people she fell asleep at the wheel incase the demon had done it to her, they had said she was avoiding an animal. This meant that her insurance had covered it, Piper had been uneasy at the possible personal gain involved with that, but even Prue had thought it was better than risking demon exposure.

Paige laughed. 'I'm sure it does. Well I'll let you get to work then.' Paige head back to the kitchen to find Prue holding a cup of coffee.

'I swear to god as soon as the walls are up and the lights are working down there Paige I will be the first to use them.'

Paige tries to not smile at Prue's usual morning demeanor. 'Morning Prue. Leo says the walls should be done tonight. Not sure about the lights though.'

'Oh thank god. You know I don't know _how_ Grams' survived with three teenagers and _one_ bathroom.'

At that Piper walks in fully dressed but Paige thought it looked as though she _hadn't_ showered.

Prue glared at her. 'Is the bathroom free now?'

'No Phoebe's in there.' Piper picks up her apron and starts gathering ingredients. 'Now go yell through the door at her and get out the kitchen.'

Prue raises her eyebrow at Piper unusually snappish comment, but decides not to pursue it in favor of hunting down a shower.

After Prue left Paige sits at the table out of Piper's way. 'You okay Piper?'

'Sure I'm fine.' Piper looks up from the cupboard she's raking in when there's a clatter downstairs. 'Is Leo here already, it's only half seven?'

'Yeah he's thinks he can finish the walls today.'

Piper turns from the cupboard to put together a breakfast for Leo. 'Did you take him coffee already?'

'Yes. Piper what's bothering you?'

'Nothing I just…nothing.' Piper quickly butters toast but Paige can tell it's just a diversion.

'Uh huh. Want to try that again?'

Piper puts the knife down with a sigh as Paige approached her. 'It's just…well…I'm late.'

It takes Paige a couple of seconds to realize what she means. 'Oh' Then she remembers who Piper last slept with. 'Oh! Dear.'

'Yeah.' Piper slices the toast in two barely missing her fingers.

'But sweetie have you, you know done a-'

'Just now in the bathroom. It said negative but…'

'You're wondering anyway.' Paige puts down her coffee to hug Piper. 'But it's been ages since you were with Jeremy it couldn't possibly be his _effect_.'

'But I only had a really light period last time so since you can do that while pregnant…beside I slept with warlock Paige, we don't if their…you know…is different.'

Paige picks up her coffee again and sips it while Piper takes the stack of toast down to Leo. When Piper comes back a couple of minutes later she Paige quickly comes up with a plan.

'Okay here's what we'll do Piper, since I'm only working four days a week until I finish my course, I have more free time than you do. So after I pick up my car I will come back here and look through the Book. See if there is anything that will help. But it's probably just stress, so relax.'

When Piper smiles Paige heads back upstairs to get dressed, when she passes Prue banging on the bathroom door, it makes Paige glad that she had a shower last night.

* * *

**Later at Buckland's**

As Phoebe rides in the elevator she can't help going over what Piper said this morning.

Nothing inside her wants anything to do with that man? Did she think that maybe her goodness would be enough to combat Jeremy's evilness?

That…_thing_ she saw in her premonition was anything but good. Phoebe knew you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but what about judging a demon by its skin?

Just then the doors opened on Prue's floor, getting off Phoebe headed to the receptionist's desk.

'Hi could I speak to Prue Halliwell please? I'm her sister.'

'Your Prue's sister?'

Phoebe turned to find a really handsome guy looking at her. 'Uh yeah. And you are?'

'Oh Rex, Rex Buckland. Prue's boss.' Rex held his hand out for Phoebe to shake.

'Nice to meet you. Is Prue busy or…'

'Oh not really just doing some cataloguing. I'll tell you what I'll show you to her office and go find her for you.'

Phoebe smiles, glad that Prue's boss didn't seem to mind her dropping in. 'Thanks that's really nice of you.'

Rex turns down the hallway and Phoebe follows him.

'So are Piper or Phoebe.' Rex looks at her as they walk.

'I'm Phoebe the youngest, Piper is the chef, she's at work right now.' Phoebe frowns as remembers Piper's problem.

'I hope nothing's wrong to warrant a visit at work.' Rex seemed to notice Phoebe's frown, so she smoothed it out and smiled at him.

'Oh nothing major, just sister stuff.'

'Well that's good then. Here we are.' Rex opens one of the many red doors.

Phoebe goes in and feels her jaw drop. 'Damn, I should go back to college.' No wonder Prue worked late if this was where she had to sit all day.

Beside her Rex chuckles. 'Well I'll just go get your sister, she should be about down.' Rex turns and closes the door behind him.

Phoebe looks around Prue awesome office, if this was the perk of finishing college she'd definitely be up for that. Besides if Paige could finish a year early, then she could definitely finish normally. Phoebe decided to ring Paige and quickly settled into Prue's leather recliner. While waiting for Paige to answer Phoebe spots the shower schedule that Prue has scribbled out.

'_Hello_?'

'Paige, why didn't you tell me that Prue's office is awesome?'

'_Because you've never been interested before, that's why. What are you doing at Buckland's?'_

'Well –'

'_Never mind. Did Piper ask you to help at the wedding as well?'_

'Yeah, I can't believe Chef Moore just dumped it on her like that, or that Martin let him.' Phoebe propped her feet up on Prue's desk and leaned back.

'_We've been over this…Martin's a douche, a moron, a complete and utter tool.'_

Phoebe laughed at Paige's intense hatred of Piper's boss. Just then Prue walked in.

'Oh I gotta go, bye.' Hanging up the phone Phoebe looks at Prue. 'This place rocks! No wonder you never want to come home.'

'Get out of my chair.' Prue gestures Phoebe away.

Getting up Phoebe grabs the shower schedule. 'I love , too, that you found time to write out this shower schedule for the four of us. I notice that I'm always last.'

Prue ignores Phoebe's remark. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Piper with the wedding?'

Phoebe lets the shower schedule slide in favor of more pressing things. 'I am but I need to talk to you.'

'You have five minutes, go.'

'Okay uh…I had a vision this morning, and in this vision…a thing was being born…and I started to think back to past relationships…'

'Oh my god you're pregnant.'

'What?' Where did that come from?

'That's why you came back from New York isn't it?' Of course Prue would think she had screwed up, she always did.

'No, but I shouldn't be surprised that you'd think that. After all I am the irresponsible sister, the black sheep who always screws up, the dark cloud over the Halliwell household.'

'Phoebe.'

Phoebe takes in Prue's apologetic expression. 'Okay I'm not pregnant.'

'Paige? I wouldn't think she'd be irresponsible enough to-'

'Excuse me, I think I have two minutes left.' Phoebe waits until Prue gestures for her to continue. 'FYI you have another sister who has had sex. Remember Jeremy? The guy who blew up in the attic? The warlock ex-boyfriend? Think about it Prue because it wasn't me in that vision, or Paige that was having the demon child, it was Piper.' Phoebe watches as realization slowly comes to Prue. 'And if you won't believe me, then believe my power.' Phoebe turns and exits the office, leaving Prue to think her over parting statement.

* * *

Paige goes in the front door and drops her reclaimed car keys on the dresser.

'Hello? Anyone home?' Paige waits a second but gets no reply. Leo must be on run for materials. 'Okay, just me then.' Heading towards the kitchen Paige shrugs off her jacket dropping it and her bag on a sofa, and decides to go check on Leo's progress. Going down the basement stairs Paige sees something that makes her question her sanity.

_Leo was floating!_

'Oh my god!'

Leo turns mid-air. 'Paige!' He suddenly drops back to the ground and starts towards Paige.

Paige screams and runs up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

'Paige wait!'

'Go away!' Paige runs for her handbag that holds her cell phone. Just as she gets sofa in the hall white lights appear in front and she screeches to a halt. As Leo forms in front of her Paige throws out her hand and her shield appears, sending Leo flying over the sofa away from her. Unfortunately it also sends her handbag, and cell, out of reach. Glancing briefly behind her Paige can see that someone has taken the hallway handset elsewhere.

Leo struggles to his feet breathing heavily. Paige focuses on him and tries to keep her flickering shield in place.

'Stay back!'

'Paige please, let me explain.'

'I'm not listening demon, keep back!' Paige tries to slowly circle towards the front room to the phone in there.

'I'm not a demon Paige. I-'

'Shut up!' Paige grimaces with the effort of maintaining her shield. Remember how weak it made her to hold it up against Javna she decides to drop it and run for the phone.

Leo catches up to her and gets in front of her. Paige quickly retreats a few steps. 'Paige just stop, and listen to me.'

* * *

_Author Note - So lots of people have asked about the Woogy - it's not for ages yet in canon but you never know._

_As for finding out about Paige being related, to me it seems like a finale chapter and the Season 1 Finale - now don't hate me - but it's kinda critical to Prue's character development - don't throw popcorn at the screen. But - I do like Andy, and that's all I'm saying. Don't get your hopes though._


	18. Chapter 18 Part 2

_Author Note – My Muse Murphy seems to have OD'd on red bull. Oh well, I suppose you'll have to put up with another chapter then. Also, since I seem to be getting more questions about the story, from now on I'll send private messages to respond to them. If more than one person asks the same question, I'll just answer it in an Author Note._

* * *

**The Manor**

Paige backs up from Leo a little further and tries to raise her shield. It flickers and then dies.

'Paige calm down, if I wanted to hurt I could have easily done it by now.' Leo holds his hands up as he speaks but doesn't try to move any closer.

Paige looks at him carefully but keeps the width of the living room between them. 'Okay…so if you aren't a demon, then what are you?'

'It's complicated.'

'Then straighten it out, because you have two minutes before I run out of the house, and I'm guessing whoever you work for wouldn't like you…_appearing_…in front of mortals.'

'It's called orbing, that's how we travel…'

'Who are we?'

'Myself and other Whitelighters, and our bosses.' Leo slowly lowers his hands and sits on the nearest sofa. Paige moves forward a couple of steps but well within running distance of the front door.

'Whitelighters?' In spite of herself Paige was curious, after all the dude could _float_!

'Sort of…guardian angels for witches – good witches.'

'You're an Angel? But what do you do?'

'We guide and protect new witches, help keep them on the path. But we aren't supposed to reveal ourselves. I messed up.'

Paige snorts. 'Yeah, just a little. Is that how you've got the basement work done so quickly? With supernatural powers?' Paige decides to perch on the arm of the sofa next to her. Surely if he was stressing about messing up he couldn't be completely evil.

'No, but I don't have any other charges at the moment, so I've been able to do more of it.'

'So do you do anything besides float?'

'Yeah, all Whitelighters have the ability to heal people, so-'

'Wait if you can heal people, how come you didn't offer to heal me when I crashed because of the Dream Sorcerer?'

'Because I was still under cover, so to speak, and it wasn't life threatening so…'Leo shakes his head.

'Hmm,' Paige watches him, trying to figure out his story. 'Okay, so say I believe you – and I'm not saying I do but how do you heal people?'

Leo smiles. 'How do you project a shield, how does Piper freeze things?' Noticing her expression Leo reaches out his hand. Paige shifts back a little. 'Hold out your hand with the paper cut.'

Paige looks down at her right hand, she had gotten the paper cut this morning while reading the paper. It was actually deeper than most paper cuts and she's had to put a Band-Aid on it. Carefully watching Leo she holds her hand out under his.

Suddenly a golden light appeared from Leo's hand and bathed Paige's in a slightly warm, pleasant light. After a couple of seconds Leo stops the light and pulls back. Frowning slightly Paige pulls off the Band-Aid and then gapes. The small slice in her skin was completely gone.

'Well damn! How about that!' Paige looks up and finds Leo smiling at her. 'Hmm…I guess you were telling the truth.' Paige slides onto the sofa she was perched on. 'Okay angel man, I forgive you for scaring the sh-sugar out of me.'

Leo laughs. 'Sorry, but I didn't expect anyone home, otherwise I wouldn't have used my powers, but now that you believe me…' Leo shifts to the edge of his seat. 'You can't tell the others about me.'

'You want me to lie to my friends? No way!'

'Paige please, it's not like keeping it a secret would hurt them. It's just my bosses prefer for new witches to not know about us at first.'

'Who are your bosses?'

'I can't tell you, I've already told you too much, I could get in trouble.'

Paige decides to let that go and get back to secret keeping. 'But can't you get permission to tell the others or…'

'I'd rather not let Them know I messed up,' Leo looks at Paige imploringly. 'Please Paige.'

'Oh alright, but I am so grassing you up if you mess up my basement.'

'Deal, although I'm a pretty good handyman so I doubt that'll happen.' Leo grins when Paige rolls her eyes.

* * *

**The Spencer Estate**

'So what do you know about the Spencers Morris?' Andy pulled up the driveway and parked behind the other police vehicles.

'You mean of the richest, most influential families in San Francisco?' Darryl and Andy get out and move towards the crowd ahead of them. 'Not much, got their fingers in all the pies though. Including the police.'

Andy laughs. 'You mean the captain's 'do it right' speech? Yeah, I heard they have the Mayor over for dinner once a month.'

'Like I said all the pies.' Darryl said this last part quietly as they stopped next a uniformed officer.

Andy smoothed his face as he addressed the officer. 'Officer what's the update?'

The officer handed Andy his notebook to read over .

'We've interviewed most of the security staff that found the body, apparently they had been looking for the victim, Father Trask, when the incident occurred. We also interviewed the woman he reportedly tried to attack, Miss D'Mon the bride.'

'Is she still around?' Andy scans the crowd and spots Piper and Phoebe on the other side of the crime scene.

'Yes sir, we asked her to remain for you to interview yourself, but we allowed the security staff to return to their work but asked that they remain on the grounds for now. The other officers are finishing interviews with other witnesses including some of the catering staff. Miss D'Mon is there.'

'Thanks you officer.' Andy hands the notebook back and makes his way towards the young woman the officer pointed at.

'Miss D'Mon?' Darryl and Andy stop next the bride as she turns to them.

'Yes?'

'I'm Inspector Morris, this is my partner Inspector Trudeau. We'd like to ask you a few questions.'

'But I already talked to the officers, how many times do I have to go over this?'

Andy lifts his eyebrows slightly at her response but doesn't comment on it. 'Until I'm sure that I understand you. You say Trask chased you to the window?'

'Yes with that big knife. He was saying the most horrific things. Crazy things.' Andy keeps his face blank but feels something is off. 'He lunged at me, I screamed and I ducked. And the next thing I knew…he was dead. It was awful.' Miss D'Mon paused as if to gather herself and then gave a bright smile. 'Can I go now? I have, like a million things to do before tomorrow.'

Beside him Darryl nods and says see can leave. As he does Andy looks at Trask's body and then up at the window and then mutters quietly to Darryl. 'Sorry the dead man on your driveway was such an inconvenience.'

'Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless.' Darryl keeps his comment low as well so nobody overhears.

Andy gives a grim smile and then continues in a normal tone. 'Look at that window Morris, look at where Trask landed. Tell me how anyone could've jumped that far.'

Darryl looks between the second floor window and Trask's body. 'That's why we get paid the medium bucks. Figure it out.'

* * *

**Later at Buckland's**

Andy approaches the receptionist's desk and flashes his badge at her. 'Inspector Trudeau, I'm here to see Prue Halliwell, she's expecting me.'

'Of course Inspector, if you could just sign in,' the receptionist pushes a sign in book towards him. 'Do you need me to show you the way?'

Andy drops the pen next to the book. 'No thanks I know where she is.' He smiles and turns towards Prue office. They were lucky Prue wasn't overly busy today, but Andy figured she would have made time for him either way.

Andy reaches Prue's office and stops, quietly smothering a laugh. Prue was crouched next to a crate taking a sticker off of a figurine. It was a nude wood carving and someone had put the sticker on his…parts.

Deciding to have some fun Andy clears his throat to announce his presence. 'I'll come back when you're alone.'

Prue turns to look at him, smiles and then stands. 'Uh…no it's-it's okay I'm finished.' Prue holds up her finger which has the offending sticker on it. 'Somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his…uh…on the uh…'

'On the artefact?'

Prue smiles in relief and embarrassment. 'Yes. Yes, the artefact.' Prue heads back to her desk and sits down. 'I should know that word shouldn't I? Where is your uh…' Prue pauses again.

'Artefact?' Andy and Prue both smile at the obvious double meaning. 'Right here.' Andy holds out the evidence envelope to her.

'May I?'

'It's all yours. It's the knife I called you about.' Andy watches as Prue unsheathes the knife and puts on her glasses. 'Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.'

'Anytime, I'm happy you called. This _poignard_ is exquisite. Fourteenth century, Italian.' Prue looks down and reads out the inscription on the knife. ' "_Nec prius absistit quaod protero prodigium."_ '

'My Latin is a little rusty "He shall not-'

'I shall not. I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished.' Prue turns to her computer and types details into search engine. 'Let's see what else I can find. You found this at a crime scene?'

'It was on the victim.' Andy frowns wondering how the priest had really died.

'What was on the suspect? Chainmail and a coat of armour?'

'It belonged to a priest. He was at the Grace Spencer estate.'

'The Spencer estate?' Andy nods at Prue's question. 'Piper's supposed be catering a wedding there tomorrow.'

'I know, I saw her and Phoebe, don't worry they're fine.' Prue nods and turns back to the computer.

'That can't be a coincidence.' Prue frowned at the screen.

'What?' Andy leaned forward to look at the screen only to have Prue turn it slightly and click off of whatever she had seen.

'Nothing just mumbling to myself.' Prue picked up the knife and sheathed it. 'Do you mind if I keep this for a while? I would like to show it to Russell in Armaments.'

Andy sighed, clearly Prue knew something, but he couldn't really call her on it. Besides she'd probably deny it anyway. 'Sure, I checked it out so you could research it.'

'Great I'll call you.' Prue rushed out before Andy could finish saying 'okay'. She didn't even wait to show him out or anything. Andy gets up and goes to leave and then reconsiders. He quickly goes around her desk a brought up what she had been looking at. It was a _very_ weird picture of something the attached article called Hecate, a demon woman.

Why had this made Prue leave so quickly?

* * *

**The Manor**

Paige sipped her coffee and slowly flipped through the Book. After Leo had gone back to work in the basement she had fetched the large, weighty tome down to the front room.

She had found an entry about Whitelighters and it had confirmed everything Leo had said. In addition to floating and healing most Whitelighters could also do something called glamouring that meant they could change their appearance at will. Whitelighters sometimes had a few witches, or charges, that they looked after all at once, or they would sometimes have just one charge.

After she had read that she got down to looking for the information for Piper. Paige had a piece of paper beside the Book that she had written different bits of information on. It had actually quite hard to find anything concrete. Paige wasn't sure if that was good sign, or a bad sign. She had found any entries by the sisters' ancestors about demonic pregnancies, but she had found some entries on various demons that apparently would love nothing more than to impregnate a good witch.

Paige flipped another and found an entry about a demon that if you got pregnant from it, the fully matured…spawn would rip itself free from the mother.

'As if childbirth wasn't painful enough.' Paige muttered.

At that moment Piper and Phoebe came in when Piper spotted Paige with Book she stopped for a moment but decided to ignore since Phoebe was there. 'Paige are the wedding things still in the sunroom or have they been moved?'

Paige closed the Book and stood up, grabbing her piece of paper as she did. 'They're still there. I'll show you.' Paige and Piper went into the sunroom while large boxes of wedding supplies were stacked on the table.

As Piper raked through the boxes frowning at things, Paige briefed her on what she's found.

'Okay so I no entries from your ancestors and just a few demon that like impregnating witches. But good news is all of them need to do some sort of ritual to make it happen. 'Paige screwed the piece of paper up and tossed it in the nearby bin. 'But I don't think Jeremy did that, I mean he just wanted our powers not a child.'

Piper looked up with a couple of things in her hands. 'It's okay Paige, I already _started_ earlier.' Piper sighed. 'I guess you were right, and it was just stress.'

Paige grinned. 'Okay so even though I kinda wasted my day, I'm really glad it was nothing.'

'Me too, follow me.' Piper headed back to the front room where Phoebe was frowning at an entry in the Book. 'Phoebe look at this, all these things, matchboxes, napkins, they all say Allison and Elliot.' Piper sat next to Phoebe as she closed the Book, and showed her the things she'd got from the boxes. 'And look, the contract with Quake, at the top it says 'The Wedding of Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer. Allison is supposed to marry Elliot tomorrow, not Jade.'

Paige peered over Piper's shoulder at the contract. 'Uh guys _who_ are Allison and Jade?'

'Well Jade is the bride for tomorrow, but now I know it's supposed to be Allison.'

Phoebe looks between Piper and the wedding items. 'That must've been why she was crying. Can you imagine watching the man you love marrying someone else?'

'No poor Allison, now we have to help. Something must have happened to cause this. We're the only ones that know, we have to help.'

Phoebe gave Piper a strange look and then shifted putting down the wedding items. 'Okay that does it, I hold it any longer. Your name isn't really Piper and that's the good news. Your name is really Hecate a really evil demon from the Underworld.'

Paige laughed. 'Phoebe what have you been smoking?'

'Just a sec Paige.' Phoebe barely broke her stream. 'You're pregnant with the demon child which means…I'm afraid I have to kill you.' Phoebe stops and looks at Piper sympathetically.

Piper exchanges a look with Paige and the two of them burst out laughing.

'This isn't funny, I still have to find the jewelled _poignard_ to kill you with.'

Phoebe's earnest expression just made the two of them laugh harder.

Prue comes into the front room holding the _poignard_. 'What is wrong with those two?'

Paige and Piper slowly stop laughing and gasp for breath. Piper managed to get enough control to respond to Prue. 'Phoebe is under the impression that I am some kind of demon from the Underworld.'

Phoebe turns to look at Prue and spots the knife in her hand. 'The odds. Piper what are the odds?'

Paige snorts and struggles to not start laughing again. 'Phoebe, Piper isn't pregnant.'

'But my vision…'

Prue looks at Phoebe with a frown. 'Phoebe what is it you saw exactly.'

'Well I saw the thing being born.'

'You didn't see Piper?'

'I saw her _legs_.'

'You didn't see her face?'

'No.'

Piper butted in to break up the looming argument. 'Hello bickering sisters I'm not pregnant but I am right here. Phoebe how did you know I took a pregnancy test to begin with?'

'Well I found the box in the bathroom.'

'You're supposed to take the trash out, not dig through it.'

Paige stood to look at the knife Prue was holding. 'Guys we need to get back on topic. Prue where did you get the knife, _poignard_, whatever?'

'Andy brought it to the auction house. Well long story short, I looked it up and the priest who was killed today must have been part of a secret order that is pledged to stop Hecate.'

Piper got the look on her face that she gets when she remembers something important. 'Beware Hecate. That's what Father Trask said, and then he tried to kill Jade D'Mon.'

'D'Mon?' Paige lifts her eyebrow in a way very similar to Prue. 'And the name didn't just scream _demon_ to you two?'

'Well uh…I was kinda occupied with…'

Prue shook her head. 'It doesn't matter. Anyway she comes to Earth every two hundred years, she has to find an innocent, put him under her spell and marry him in a sanctified wedding.'

'Sounds like most single women in this city.'

'I read that in the Book, they need human mothers or fathers so that the babies look normal on the outside, but inside they'd be demon. That way the children can mix in our world without raising suspicions.'

'Can you imagine that kind of child, born into the wealth and power of the Spencer family?' Piper shudders at the thought.

Prue picks up the catering contract from the table. 'And I don't think it's a coincidence that you're catering the wedding tomorrow Piper. Clearly it's one of those things we have to look forward to as protectors of the innocent.' Phoebe expression plainly says that she'd rather look forward to something else.

'Well before we ruin the wedding, and my career. Let's make sure we're right about Jade.'

* * *

**Later**

Paige sits on the sofa still feeling queasy. 'I don't think I'm going to be able to eat meet for a while.

Piper drops next to her. 'Think yourself lucky, I have to supervise the cooking of loads of meat tomorrow.'

'Oh god, stop talking about food.' Phoebe sat next her sister looking a little green as well.

'Gladly.'

Prue who had gone to the basement to see if Leo had left came back and sat opposite them on one of the chairs. 'Well Leo's gone, and the walls are done. It actually looks like rooms down there now. He left a note saying he'd shift the boxes upstairs into the storage part tomorrow.'

'That'll make the mess just in the basement then.' Piper stands up and stretches. 'I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted, how about we continue this in the morning. Oh and I am having a bath tonight. So you three can argue over the shower in the morning.' With Piper left and headed upstairs.

Prue looked at the two youngest women. 'Well I think since Phoebe left me with a cold shower this morning she should be last tomorrow.'

'I second that.'

Phoebe twists to look at Paige. 'What?'

'Sorry Pheebs, looks like you're last.' Prue gets up and leaves as well.

'Paige!'

Cringing away from Phoebe Paige stands up. 'Sorry, but you do kinda hog the hot water. Besides it'll refresh you for tomorrow.' Paige leaves Phoebe in the front room looking a little put out.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Paige wandered into the kitchen bleary eyed desperately needing caffeine.

'Morning Paige!' Paige opens her eyes properly to see why Piper was so chipper, and spots Leo sat at the breakfast table.

'Morning…uh how come you're in here Leo, not that I mind but…'

'Well I-'

Piper cut across Leo before he could get very far. 'I thought he could do with a proper breakfast for a change. He always does so much work, I mean yesterday he got all the walls up.' Piper bustled around the kitchen she had scrambled eggs, bacon and toast all going at once.

Paige's stomach turned at the thought of bacon as she slid into a seat at the table. 'Can I just get some coffee Piper?' Paige rubbed her eyes trying to encourage them to stay open.

Piper looks at Paige as she puts down a cup of coffee in front of her friend. 'Did you not sleep last night Paige?'

'Not I really I kept-' Paige stops when she realised she almost talked about the demon bridal party in front of Leo. Piper couldn't know that Leo was in on the secret. '-uh just bad dreams is all. I kept waking up.'

Just then Phoebe wandered in looking freshly showered. Paige frowned at the youngest Halliwell. 'Phoebe did you pinch my slot in the shower?'

'Well you weren't using it.' Phoebe sits in the seat next to Leo and leans her head on her hand to watch him. 'Morning Leo, how are you doing?'

'Fine thanks.' In Paige's opinion Phoebe's obvious flirting seemed to make Leo a little uncomfortable.

Just then Piper put Leo's breakfast in front of him. 'Here you go Leo, and here's some coffee just how you like it.' Behind Leo's back Piper glared at Phoebe. Who ignored it, in favour of flirting with Leo some more.

'That's just like Piper, so sweet and mothering, that's how you should think of her as your mother. I know I do.' Phoebe smiled brightly at Leo.

Leo couldn't seem to decide how to respond so Paige gave him an out. 'So Leo you said in your note that you were going to shift the boxes this morning?'

Leo gave a look that was filled with gratitude. 'Yes. Uh I figured since that part of the conversion is finished, except for the door, I might as well tidy the boxes away. I know Piper doesn't like the mess.' Leo smiles Piper, who looks fit to burst at his consideration of her. 'And after that I'll start on the electrical fittings.'

Paige nods looking forward to seeing the lights in place. Prue had let her pick the lights out, so she'd decided to have loads of spotlights instead of single lights.

'Guys!' The three girls look up as Prue calls them from the sunroom. Paige and Phoebe go to the sunroom leaving Piper to follow them.

Piper turned the hob off and wiped her hands. 'Help yourself to more coffee Leo, I'll be back in a minute.'

Piper heads to the sunroom shutting the kitchen door behind her. Sitting on the wicker sofa beside Paige, Piper listens as Prue lays out a plan. Phoebe however pokes holes in it.

'But you're assuming that Allison will be a willing accomplice in this. How do we know she'll help us?'

Piper leans back. 'Because she loves him, you heard what she said.'

Prue nods and taps the Book lightly. 'Besides the Book said a declaration of love sealed with a kiss, will break the spell over Elliot.'

Next to Piper Paige sighs. 'That's so romantic.'

Piper nods in agreement wishing she had the appeal to get Leo to kiss her. 'Just like a fairy tale, and once the spell on Elliot is broken, Jade is out of luck. No wedding, no honeymoon night.'

Prue nods. 'No honeymoon means no sex, and no sex means-'

'-means no creepy devil child custody agreement.' Paige chips in beside Piper.

Phoebe laughs and suggests a different plan. 'I think we should do a power of three thing while Paige holds them off, it's worked so far. We'll do that and kick the entire man-eating bridal party back to hell.'

Piper hated how Phoebe always seemed to go straight on the offensive. 'Way to throw Paige to the wolves Pheebs. But we're supposed to help people, not harm them.'

'And we will,' Prue reassured Piper. 'You three will get Elliot when you get to the estate, and I will get Allison, and we'll meet at the front gate around 2:30. Everybody have their weapons?'

Piper and Paige waved their cell phones, Prue grabbed the handset and Phoebe lifted the _poignard_ from the table with a grin.

'I think I'll take that, thank you.' Prue takes the knife from Phoebe who just laughs.

While Phoebe goes to change into the catering uniform and Paige goes to get showered. Piper decides to go back to the kitchen and see if Leo needed anything.

* * *

_Author Note – I don't like The Fourth Sister episode so I'm planning on skipping that altogether. If anyone is really, __really __against me doing that I'll reconsider. But as you can see I'm already working in the Piper/Phoebe rivalry over Leo._


	19. Chapter 19 Part 3

_Author Note – So some of you aren't bothered about The Fourth Sister, but some of you like it. Sooo…rather than make it a stand-alone I'll make it sort of in the background, and just have parts of it prominent. I'll weave it into this last part and into future chapters._

* * *

**Spencer Estate**

Paige went over to Phoebe and Piper who were near the reception marquee.

'Okay, I overheard two of the bridesmaids saying Elliot is upstairs in his room.'

Piper looked at her watch. 'It's half past. Paige you go and meet Prue and Allison, Phoebe and I will get Elliot.'

Paige nods and starts to head towards the front gate when her cell phone rings. Looking at it she sees the number for the Centre. Hoping Mr Cowan wasn't calling her in Paige answered.

'Paige Matthews.'

'_Miss Matthews, it's Mr Cowan. Do you have a minute to talk?'_

Paige rolled her eyes figuring she couldn't say no because she was trying to stop a demonic bride. 'Of course sir. What can I do for you?'

'_We've just got a new case come in. A sixteen year old girl, mother has been put into rehab and the girl has been placed with her Aunt, been there about a week or so.'_

Paige frowned as Mr Cowan related the case details. 'Any abuse or neglect?'

'_No abuse, not any extreme neglect, kid was left alone on occasion, had to clean the Mom up a few times.'_

'Damn, that awful sir but why are you telling _me_ this?'

'_Well I'm overseeing the case myself, and I need to do a home visit tomorrow. I thought since she was a teenage girl, while I'm talking to the Aunt you could talk to the girl. She might be more willing to open up to you.'_

'Tomorrow morning?' Paige was really hoping he said no in case this mess ran over.

'_Yes. If you could be here about a quarter to ten, and we'll go over there together. Would that suit you?'_

'Of course sir, I'll see you tomorrow.' Paige hung up and looked at her watch, twenty to three. 'Crap!'

Setting of at run Paige made her way to the front gate to meet with the others. Coming down the drive Paige spots Prue and a woman that must be Allison.

'Prue, sorry my boss called. Where's Piper and Phoebe?'

'They aren't with you?' Prue looks at her watch.

'What? No they went to get Elliot ten minutes ago, they should've beat me here.' Paige looks around trying to see them. 'Where could they be?'

Prue pulls out her cell phone. 'We don't have long before the wedding starts. Piper! Where are you? What? Okay hold tight we're on our way.' Prue hangs up and looks at Paige. 'Mrs Spencer sent them into a trap, their stuck in the wine cellar with two of the bridesmaids.'

'But we don't know where the wine cellar is!' How the hell could they find them before they became the bridesmaids next meal?

'I know where it is,' Allison pointed to the opposite side of the house from where the marquee was. 'There's an outer door on that side, the door to the cellar is just inside. It's probably open today.'

The three of them quickly set of at a run. Round the corner the door was open as Allison had thought. Slowing down Paige led the way into the hall.

'It's that first door there.' Allison pointed at a heavy oak door on the right side of the hall.

Paige tried the door but it wouldn't budge. 'It's locked.'

'The key is usually in it.'

'We don't need a key.' Prue stands in front of the door and uses her power to force the door open. Inside the cellar Piper and Phoebe look round. The two bridesmaids are a few feet in front of them. They have transformed into their demonic form. 'Get down!' Piper and Phoebe duck and Prue squints at one of the bridesmaids and throws her back. The other dodges and makes a grab for Phoebe.

Paige goes forward and puts her hand up. Her shield appears and passes over Phoebe to throw the second bridesmaid backward.

Piper stood up and looked at them. 'Nice timing. We were just about to become dinner.'

'You're welcome.' Paige rolls her eyes and stomps back into the hallway.

Allison stares at the two of them. 'But how…how did you do that?'

Prue turns to look at her. 'That's the…gifts I was telling you about. We use them to help people.'

Allison seemed stunned but nods at Prue.

Piper comes out of the cellar doorway and heads back towards the exit door. 'Guys we need to stop the wedding. It's already starting.'

This distracts Allison from Prue and Paige's magic and she starts to follow Piper. Paige exchanges a relieved look with Prue. She goes after Piper and Allison with Prue and Phoebe coming up at the rear.

* * *

As they reach the garden area the wedding is in they see Jade and Elliot at alter. Paige puts her hand on Allison's arm. 'You're up Allison.'

Stepping forward Piper chimes in as well. 'Just tell him what's in your heart, it will save him.'

The five women move down the aisle with Allison in the front.

'Elliot! I love you!'

Jade turns and scowls at them. 'You little witches!' Jade steps forward and spreads her arms wide.

_By Asteria and Perses_

_Open, sky, and do your worst_

As she finishes the spell thunderous clouds form over head in mere seconds. Loud claps of thunder sound and bright flashes of lightning cut across the sky.

The wedding guests start screaming and running. In the confusion Paige loses track of Jade, and when the crowd thins out Jade and Elliot are gone, as are the bridesmaids.

Paige spins around trying to find them. 'Did anyone see where they went?'

Prue points at the doors to the house. 'I think Jade went in there.'

Allison starts forward but Phoebe stops her. 'It's too dangerous.'

'But Elliot is with her!'

'I know but if you get hurt, we might not be able to break the spell on him.'

Piper stands next to her sister. 'You have to stay here.'

Paige looks around. 'You guys go ahead.' As they leave Paige takes Allison to a seat. 'You _have_ to stay here. We will save Elliot, but you have to be out of the way. Do you get it?'

When Allison reluctantly nods Paige runs up the patio area after the others. Spotting the main staircase Paige heads for that and as she reaches the top she hears Piper shout out to her left. Setting off at a run she reaches the bedroom in time to see the sisters backing away from the four demonic woman. Skidding to a halt Paige throws up her shield which pushes the demons forward into the path of the _poignard_ that is in Elliot's hand.

After the demons have been sucked into the _poignard_, Piper comes over and hugs Paige tightly. '_Excellent _timing Paige.'

Elliot looks at the four of them. 'Whoever you four are, thank you.'

* * *

As they make their way through the garden Piper watches as Elliot and Allison hug and kiss. It definitely made up for nearly being dinner.

Beside her Prue smiles. 'We did that, and they'll live happily ever after.'

'I wonder if we will.' Piper thinks of Leo and wonders if he's even noticed her.

Paige puts her arm around her. 'Sweetie you will probably find the best guy in the world, and be married before any of us.'

'You say that now, but you'll never greet your husband with 'honey, I think I froze the kids.''

Prue scrunches her nose. 'No, I've just moved them to another zip code.'

Laughing Phoebe joins in. 'But don't worry dear, I've already seen them coming home safe tomorrow.'

Paige giggles and finishes of the bizarre conversation. 'It won't happen again though, I've put a shield around them now.'

Piper shakes her head with a smile. 'We need to learn to control our powers first.'

Phoebe waves an arm in the happy couple's direction. 'Look at the obstacles they've overcome Piper. If they can do it so can we.'

Prue nods thoughtfully. 'Maybe true love does conquer all.'

Beside Piper Paige stops giggling long enough to pull a lollypop out of her pocket to unwrap. 'Yeah, there will definitely be more love in our house when there's an extra bathroom.'

Piper laughs and spots Andy headed their way. 'Speaking of true love.'

Phoebe wrenches Prue forward by the arm, and Piper follows with Paige.

'Fancy seeing you here.'

'Yeah same here.' Prue holds the _poignard_ out to Andy. 'I wanted to give this back to you. I'm finished with it.'

Piper watches as Andy takes it with a considering look on his face. 'How'd you know I'd be here?'

'Uh…I didn't I was going to drop it off after the wedding.'

Andy looks at the others and holds his arm out to Prue. 'Shall we talk about this in private Prue?'

Piper stands between Phoebe and Paige as Prue goes off with Andy.

Beside her Phoebe leans in to say quietly, 'meeting you was destiny.'

On Piper's other side Paige takes her lollypop out to continue. 'Liking you was an uncontrollable desire.'

Piper smiled and finished. 'But loving you was beyond my control.'

Turning towards where her car is parked Piper sees Allison and Elliot approaching them.

Allison hugs the three. 'Thank you so much. I didn't think I'd ever get Elliot back.' Standing back Allison takes Elliot's hand and smiles at him.

Piper smiles at them. 'I'm just glad it all worked out.' Beside her Paige and Phoebe nod.

'Well I came to ask if the four of you would like to come to our wedding tomorrow?'

Piper blinks at Allison. 'Er…tomorrow?'

Nodding Elliot hugs Allison. 'We decided to just do it tomorrow without all of the fuss. But we'd love for you to be there.'

Phoebe grins at them. 'Sure we'll come. What time?'

'Elliot knows someone at the Town Hall that has agreed to do it at two o'clock for us.'

Piper frowns. 'What about a dress? Do you have one?'

Allison's smile slipped a little. 'I did, but I think Jade…destroyed it.'

Piper scowls at the thought of Jade still ruining their wedding, but then brightens as she thinks of something. Turning to Paige she grabs her friend's arm. 'Paige your Muse costume was the bodice separate?'

'Well yeah but…' Paige's sentence drifts away as she realises what Piper means.

'Allison what size are you?'

Allison looks confused but answers. 'A six why?'

'That's the same as you Paige. Do you think you could do a skirt by tomorrow?'

'If I can get the material tonight, sure.' Her friend rapidly bounces up and down. 'Ooh I've never done a wedding dress before!'

Allison finally catches up to what they're talking about. 'Oh but I couldn't ask…'

Phoebe waves away Allison's concerns. 'We're offering. Besides you can guarantee that this dress will be better. Paige is a _genius_ with a sewing machine.'

Allison looked at Elliot who just smiled and nodded. 'Okay sure, thank you.'

Piper leans away from Paige a little as she squeals and starts bouncing again.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Paige looks down at the file in her lap again as Mr Cowan pulls up outside an apartment building. It was one those where the apartments that were double storied and looked more like two house stacked on top of each other.

_Aviva Young sixteen, Mom - Teresa Young, currently in rehab. No details on the Dad._

'Is this the Mom's first time in rehab?' Paige asks her boss as they get out of the car.

'Yes, she been using on and off for years but never been in before. First time Aviva's been in care too. Even if it is with family, but I don't think they had much to do with the Aunt before this.'

Paige nods and tucks the file into her back out of sight. A lot of kids didn't like seeing their lives laid out for people to just read. Plus Paige thought holding a file just made you look too stuffy. She really wanted to get a lolly out of her bag, but didn't think Mr Cowan would approve.

'Okay dokay, let's do this.' Paige followed Mr Cowan inside the building and when he rang the bell, she felt her stomach flutter nervously.

'Relax Paige, you'll do great.'

Paige looked at her boss, surprised that he could tell she was nervous, but pleased at his compliment.

The apartment door opened to show a woman in her early forties with bobbed brown hair.

'Jackie Young?' Mr Cowan shakes the woman's hand. 'I'm Robert Cowan, this is my assistant Paige Matthews.'

'Of course, Mr Cowan, please come in.' Jackie lets them in and shows them into living room. 'Would either of you like a coffee, or tea?'

'No thank you Ms Young, we're fine.' Mr Cowan settles on the sofa and Paige sits next to him. Jackie sits on the sofa opposite them. 'Is Aviva around Ms Young?'

'Yes she's upstairs, would you like me to fetch her?' Ms Young starts to rise from the sofa but Mr Cowan stops her.

'Would you mind if Paige goes? That way she can talk to Aviva in her own space, it might make things easier for Aviva.'

Ms Young shakes her head. 'No go ahead. It's the door on the left upstairs.'

Paige says thank you and leaves the living room. Pausing at the top of the stairs she takes a deep breath before knocking. 'Aviva?'

'_Go away.'_

Paige sighs quietly, but isn't surprised by Aviva's response. Thinking over the brief description of Aviva's personality from the file and remembering her various classes, Paige wonders how to proceed and starts sucking on the lolly from her bag, and then decides to just ignore all that and do what feels right.

'I will if you want, but you know you can either talk to me or the stuffy old guy downstairs that's my boss. Either way you're talking to someone.'

Paige hears a quiet snort inside the room and then the door opens. 'Is your boss that old?'

Aviva has short dark hair, heavy dark make up and is wearing black clothes. 'Well not really, he's probably about the same age as your Aunt.'

'That's old.' Aviva turns back into the bedroom but leaves the door open, which Paige takes as an invitation to go in.

The room is quite dark, due to the curtains been shut tight across the windows. There are a lot of black candles on the surfaces in the room including a few in a black, gothic candelabra. In the corner of the room next the closet there is a large stand-alone mirror.

Paige frowns at it, for some reason she it creeps her out. Shaking off the feeling and ignoring the mirror she turns back to Aviva.

'You don't seem old enough to be a social worker.' Aviva gives Paige a scornful look over.

'I'm not a social worker, just an assistant. I'm finishing my degree while working.'

Aviva lifts her eyebrow at Paige. 'You can do that?'

'Yep, if you work hard enough. 'Paige tries to steer the conversation towards Aviva. 'Are you doing good in school? You didn't have to change when you moved right?'

'Yeah, still in the same dump, I do okay I suppose.' Obviously school talk wouldn't get her to open then.

'What about your Aunt, are you getting to know her better?' Paige leans against the wall in an effort to appear more relaxed.

'I suppose. She's kind of a stick in the mud though. Or rather she has a stick up her-'

'Hey. Don't bad mouth people.' Paige frowns. Aviva was too hostile for most tactics to work. Far too cynical. 'What if she hadn't taken you in huh?' Aviva shrugged. 'You would've been in care, could have ended up anywhere. At least here you're with someone you know.'

'If you say so.'

Paige sighed and counted to ten. Wondering if this was how she had made her parents feel at times. Shrugging of the bad memories Paige tried again with Aviva.

'I was like you at one point. Pissed off with everything. Didn't do me any good kid, just left me with regrets, and I'm only five years older than you. You want to be pissed at the world? Fine, but you need to find yourself some way to get it out, some kind of release. Try writing a diary. You can rage all you want in there.' Aviva finally looked back at Paige. 'Try reading to take your mind off things. You'll be able to call your Mom soon, until then try not to be so prickly, huh?'

Paige leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Hoping Mr Cowan didn't blow a gasket about her approach to Aviva, Paige went back into the living room.

Mr Cowan looked at Paige in confusion as she sat back next to him. 'Everything all right Paige?'

'Yeah sure.' Mr Cowan looked at her but didn't push the subject in front of Aviva's Aunt which Paige was grateful for.

Ten minutes later when they were back in the car headed towards the Centre Mr Cowan started questioning Paige.

'Why weren't you up there long?'

'I don't think Aviva is ready to talk about anything sir.' Paige tried to come across as confident, hoping to seem as though she knew what she had been doing, rather than just winging it.

'Explain why.'

'Well…at the moment she's just too closed off, she's relied on herself emotionally for ages, so she's kinda cynical. It doesn't help that she doesn't know her Aunt well.'

Beside her Mr Cowan sighed. 'No it doesn't, according to Jackie they only saw each other maybe every other month, and then only when Teresa was clean.'

'She's gone into the gothic side, which just highlights her…solitary personality. I didn't think any of the usual tactics would work so…' Paige drifts off.

'So…'

'I…eh basically said she should be grateful she wasn't in care. And that it wouldn't do any good to be pissed at the world.' Paige rushes over this and looks at her boss. He just gestures for her to continue. 'Um…well then I said she needed to find a way to escape, to get stuff out without taking it out on others, I suggested that she try reading more, and started writing a diary.'

Mr Cowan nodded. 'I thought you might end up doing that.'

'It's just I-wait what?'

Mr Cowan chuckled. 'I'm not going to tell you off Paige. I brought you along because I thought you'd be able to reach her, or at the very least manage to say something that would kick start her towards reaching a better place emotionally.'

Paige gaped at her boss. 'You brought me _because_ you thought I'd ignore the standard techniques?'

'I told you, I think you'll make a great social worker one day Paige. You have a unique way to doing things that makes you approachable.'

Paige sits back in her seat thinking that over and trying not to blush.

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper goes to answer the door. Opening she finds Allison on the doorstep.

'Allison hey! Come in.'

Allison comes into the house slowly. 'Are you sure you don't mind-'

'Of course we don't mind.' Piper closes the door and takes Allison's arm, leading her toward the dining room. Phoebe and Prue look up as they approach but Allison just looks around.

The dining table is covered with a wide variety of things. At one end Prue is sat surrounded by tons of silk flowers in varying shades of cream and red. Phoebe is sat at the opposite end surrounded by various beauty products and equipment.

Piper watches Allison's as she realises that it's all for her. 'What do you think?'

'I think…Prue was wrong when she said you guys weren't angels.'

'Oh that's so sweet!' Phoebe comes over to hug Allison. 'Okay so did you bring that underwear I said to bring.' Allison held up a bag. 'Okay good, now I'll show you where the shower is, you get washed and into them, and then come back down, there's a spare robe on the back of the door.' Phoebe dragged a very stunned looking Allison upstairs.

Prue looked up from the flowers she was arranging into a bouquet. 'Typical Phoebe, barely letting her breath.'

Piper laughs and looks round as Paige came in the front door. 'Hey Paige. How did the meeting go?'

'All right. The girl is really stand offish, but I was expecting that.' Paige frowns a little.

'What is it?'

'It's just…when I was in her room, her mirror…ah never mind, I didn't have enough sleep last night.' Paige chucks her bag onto the sofa and looks around. 'Is Allison here yet?'

'Yep, just arrived, Phoebe just took her upstairs.'

'Okay I'll go finish the last little bit of the skirt. Shout me when it's time for the unveiling.'

Paige disappeared upstairs and Piper went back to helping Prue with the flowers.

* * *

An hour later Phoebe is putting the finishing touches to Allison's hair and make-up. Phoebe stands back and calls over to Piper and Prue. 'All done guys.'

Piper puts down the spool of ribbon she was holding and goes over. 'Wow. Allison you look amazing.'

Prue brings over the bouquet for Allison to see. It's a mass of red and cream flowers with red feathers around the edges, and red and cream ribbons hanging down.

'Oh Prue they're beautiful!' Allison reaches and takes the flowers to get a closer look.

Piper goes upstairs to the attic where Paige has Allison outfit on an old dressmaking dummy.

'Hey Paige are you done?' Piper watches as Paige trims a couple of loose threads off of the bottom edge of the skirt.

'Just a sec…there done!' Paige stands up and gives the skirt a look over. 'What do you think?'

'I think if I'd gone to a store for this I'd be paying a couple of grand.'

'Well I hope Allison likes it, help my carry it down.' Paige throws a sheet over the dummy and then with Piper's help carries it downstairs.

Piper watches Paige shift nervously from foot to foot as she explains what she's done to Allison.

'I already had the corset from a Halloween costume I made, I went to get the material for the skirt yesterday, I really hope you like.' Paige pulls the sheet off and turns back to Allison.

Piper watches the brides face as she gasps at the beautiful outfit in front of her.

'Oh Paige, it's…it's perfect!'

'Really you like it?'

'I love it!' Allison goes to Paige and hugs her fiercely. 'Thank you so much!'

Phoebe shakes her finger at Allison with mock menace. 'Don't you dare ruin your make-up by crying Allison.'

Allison turned from Paige and carefully wiped under her eyes laughing as she did. 'Don't worry I won't. I don't know how I can ever thank you, any of you.'

Piper smiles. 'Just be happy. Knowing your happy even after all of this…mess, that's enough for me.' Her two sisters and her friend nod at Piper's statement. 'Now let's get you ready to become Mrs Elliot Spencer.'

* * *

**That Night**

Piper shook the box of kibble loudly. 'Here puss, puss, puss. Come here Kit.' Looking around the garden for the Kit Piper called out again. 'Here Kit, dinner time.' After a few minutes Piper gives up and goes back inside. Putting the kibble box away, Piper heads into the front pulling her dressing gown closed as she does. 'Hey guys, have you seen Kit around?'

Prue who is in front of the t.v cabinet picking a movie looks up . 'Not today, why?'

'Well I just went to fill her dish, but this morning's food was still there. And when I called her outside she didn't appear.'

Paige is sat cross legged on the sofa letting Phoebe paint her nails. 'I wouldn't worry Piper, she's probably just nosing around somewhere. She'll be back.'

Piper sighed hoping she was right and sat on one of the chairs. 'Yeah you're probably right.' Looking over at Prue she frowns curiously. 'So how did you end up picking the movie for our girls night?'

'Rock, paper scissors.' Prue stands up with a smug smile and puts a video in the machine.

From the sofa Phoebe sticks her tongue out at her oldest sister. Piper smothers a laugh wondering how many rounds Phoebe insisted on before admitting defeat.

Prue grabs the remote and the bowl of popcorn and sit on the chair next to Piper. 'Okay let's get this night started.' Prue hit the play button and fast forwarded though the usual copyright shots.

Piper laughed when she saw the title on the box. 'Seriously Prue? That's what you picked.'

'What it's apt, in the end she get the guy.'

Paige and Phoebe look up as the film starts and then burst out laughing.

Prue had right to the back of the cupboard and pulled out their old copy of Disney's Cinderella.

* * *

_Author Note – Okay so kinda cheesy film choice I know. I was going to pick My Best Friend's Wedding but it didn't have the 'girl gets the guy' bit I needed. So Cinderella it was. I hope my compromise with The Fourth Sister is alright. Please review everyone, reviews are like the key ingredient in writing, sort of like chocolate in chocolate cake, without it it's no good._


	20. Ch20 Desperately Seeking Aviva

_Author Note – Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you liked the way I brought Aviva in. But…I kinda changed my mind. As I was writing it just seemed to flow better with the Aviva story mostly as it was. Obviously parts will be different though, so I hope you like it._

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper flipped over the postcard that had come in the mail, and read it as she walked back towards the kitchen.

Phoebe looked up from her fruit loops. 'Hey is that another postcard from Allison and Elliot?'

Piper nodded and went back to reading. The newlyweds had decided to take a longer honeymoon than planned to travel all over the world. The latest postcard was from Paris, so far they had been to New Orleans, New York and London, spending a few nights in each place. Piper held the postcard out to Phoebe. 'They're in Paris now and went to see the Eifel Tower.'

'The city of love, a little cliché, but still awesome.'

'I still think it's the most romantic thing ever, such a fairy tale. The whole Prince being under a spell and it being broken by true love's kiss.'

'Uh Piper the spell broke when Elliot fell off the bed and picked up the athame.'

Piper stubbornly refused to accept that. 'I still believe that their love was strong enough that Allison just saying she loved him broke the spell. It just took a couple of minutes to kick in.'

Phoebe snorted and went back to her breakfast. 'Whatever.'

Piper heard Leo coming up from the basement and got up to pour him a coffee refill.

'Hey Leo, you want some more coffee?' Piper smiled brightly at Leo and was delighted when he smiled back at her.

'Yeah, sure that'd be great thanks.' Leo held his empty cup out to Piper and as she took it their fingers brushed sending a tingle up her arm.

'One coffee coming up. I'm going to work soon but I was going leave something for you to eat. Do you want anything in particular?' Piper held his refilled coffee out to him.'

'Er-'

'Don't worry about that Piper,' Phoebe got up and much to Piper's irritation, stood as close to Leo as she could with her clothes still on. 'I'm sure I can fix something delicious for him.' Phoebe gave Leo a look that clearly said she wasn't talking about food.

Piper glared at her and tried to bring her down in Leo's eyes. 'I do think we can afford to have a medic on standby all day Pheebs. After all the last time you cooked you poisoned the dog.' Piper pasted a very fake, but sweet smile on her face.

'Well you were there to nurse it back to health with your mothering.' Phoebe put an equally phony smile on her face and started to play with the neckline of her top.

Piper frowned and tried to think of a comeback but was interrupted by Paige coming into the kitchen.

'Morning all…' Paige came to a halt and seemed to notice the tense and hostile atmosphere. 'Er…what's going on?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing.' Piper glared at her younger sister before turning to her friend. 'So what have you got planned for work today?'

'Well I have a follow up with that teenage girl, Aviva. Mr Cowan had something come up so I'm doing it for him since I've already met her. But first,' Paige turned to Leo. 'I need to go over paint choices with Leo. Do you have the chips?'

'Yeah they're downstairs, I'll go look them out while you get coffee or…yeah.' Leo turned and all but ran back to the basement.

Piper frowned hoping that she hadn't put him off by being bitchy. She pulled her attention back to the kitchen to find Paige watching her. 'What?'

'What's going on?' Paige turned to include Phoebe in the question.

'Phoebe's being her usual self.'

'What usual self?' Prue walked in and looked the three of them.

Phoebe looked confused. 'Yeah, what usual self?'

'The boyfriend stealing one.' Piper gathered the paperwork that she's left on the island last night.

'I don't steal boyfriends.' Phoebe had the audacity to look innocent.

Prue sighed at her sister's oblivious nature. 'Phoebe you are too a boyfriend stealer.'

'Oh yeah who did I steal?' At Prue's look Phoebe blurted out. 'I didn't touch Roger, besides he was a moron so he doesn't count.'

'My boyfriend Billy Wilson.' Piper said looking up from her paperwork.

Paige looked at left out but seemed amused at the turn the conversation was taking.

Phoebe frowned trying to figure out who Piper meant. 'Billy Wil - eighth _grade_ Billy Wilson?'

'You kissed him at homecoming.' Piper remembered finding them in the locker room.

'I was not kissing him, I was helping him find a contact lense.'

Yeah right. 'Oh, please. You were all over him, with your breast all…whatever.' Piper huffed in frustration.

'I didn't even _have_ breasts back then.'

Beside Phoebe, Paige was clearly trying not to laugh.

'Phoebe you've always had breasts.' As Piper exchanged glares with Phoebe she noticed Prue and Paige exchanging a look.

Prue quickly grabbed a cup of coffee before speaking. 'Okay! Well I think I'll just let you two work this out on your own, but remember I get the house tonight. Just Andy and me. No warlocks, no innocents to protect and especially no sisters or housemates.' Prue left with her coffee.

Paige cleared her throat. 'Well I've got paint to pick.' Then she quickly disappeared downstairs.

After her sister and friend had disappeared Piper slowly approached Phoebe, walking around the island while she talked. 'So, you know, it's not like either one of us has a problem finding guys.' Although Phoebe was better at it.

Phoebe scoffed at the idea of having man problems. 'Pfft, please.'

'So if one us got Leo, it'd be okay with the other one.' But Piper had no intention of letting Phoebe get her breasts on, or even near Leo.

'Absolutely.' Phoebe agreed with an innocent expression that Piper wouldn't trust if she was blind.

'So we can just consider this…a friendly competition.'

'Sibling rivalry.'

Uh huh, yeah right. 'War.'

'Exactly.' There was no way Phoebe was winning this one. Piper glared at her sis-_enemy's_ slowly retreating back, before turning to survey the kitchen. Now what could she make Leo for lunch.

* * *

**Aviva's House**

Aviva lit the last candle and closed her eyes.

_Come to me Kali_

_I conjure thee Kali_

_Come to me Kali_

_I conjure thee Kali_

'I'm here Aviva.'

Aviva opened her eyes and smiled in relief when she heard Kali. 'It's been over a week since I saw you.'

'I know, be patient Aviva.'

'But I've done everything you asked, I've followed the Halliwell sisters, I know their every move.'

'What about the social worker, does she still live with them?'

'Yes, but I watched her like you asked and I didn't see her use any magic. She must not be a witch.' Just a stupid social worker. Although, if she hadn't suggested Aviva read more, then she never would have been able to call for Kali.

'Then she must be in on their secret, you must be wary of her. She could easily take what is rightfully yours. As the for the Halliwells what you've learned will become useful. You must trust me, and eventually they will want you as badly as you want them.'

Aviva smiled and sighed, knowing Kali was right. 'I should go, Paige will be here soon.'

'Remember Aviva. She may not be a witch, but she is not harmless, you can't trust her.'

Aviva nodded as Kali faded from the mirror. As she extinguished the candles and put them back around the room she heard her Aunt Jackie coming upstairs.

Opening the door the annoying woman just barged straight in. 'I thought this was my room, you can't just barge in whenever you feel like it.' Aviva dropped onto her bed and picked up the book that was there.

'It's still my apartment Aviva.'

'As you like to tell me Aunt Jackie.'

Jackie sighed and went to the window. 'Why don't we let some light and fresh air in here before Paige arrives.

Aviva gets up and wrenches the curtains shut again. 'Because I _like _it dark and stuffy.'

'Have you been lighting those candles again?'

'So what if I have?' Aviva crossed her arms and scowled at her Aunt.

'Just don't burn the house down Aviva, you might not like it but we have to live here.' Aviva looked at her Aunt in silence trying to make her go away.

* * *

Paige got out of the car and grabbed the files she needed. Hopefully Aviva would be more receptive this time, she really didn't want to go back and tell Mr Cowan she was kicked to the curb by a sixteen year old or something.

Ringing the doorbell Paige waited, listening as she heard footsteps come down the stairs.

The door opened to show Aviva's Aunt Jackie. 'Miss Matthews, please, come in.'

'Thank you Ms Young.'

'Please call me Jackie.'

Paige sat in the seat Jackie gestured to. 'Then you should call me Paige.' Paige waited until Jackie was sat before continuing. 'So, Jackie, how have things been?' Paige opened the file to the new Paige, ready to note down things if she needed to.

'Well not really any better to be honest. Aviva is still very hostile. I've tried everything but she just won't open up to me. At this point I'd settle for her just being polite and keeping up in school.'

Paige made a quick note. She didn't want to be one of those social workers that wrote everything down as people said it though, so she just put a brief few words that she could expand on later.

'So I take it Aviva is still skipping classes?'

Jackie nodded at Paige's question. 'Yes and the classes she is in, she won't pay attention to the teacher's she always on reprimand.'

Paige nodded and made another note. She had hoped Aviva would have at least been better in school by now if nothing else. 'How about yourself? Do you have people you can talk to? Social workers aren't just here for the kids, we work with the entire family.'

'I have some friends at work, that I talk to. Most of them have children so they can understand some things, but…'

'It's one thing to have problems with your own children but another when their just suddenly in your life?'

Jackie looked relieved that Paige understood. 'Yes, that's it. Sometimes I just want to scream at her though.'

'It's normal to feel that way. I know my parents did.' Paige smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little. She was rewarded when Jackie gave a little laugh. 'So is she upstairs again?' Getting up when Jackie nodded Paige left the living room and headed upstairs. As she reached Aviva's room Paige felt the weird churning in her stomach and shivered as though something had skittered down her back. Pushing the feeling aside as nerves Paige knocked.

'Come in.'

Paige entered at Aviva's reluctant permission. 'Good morning Aviva.' Paige took in the dark room and the even darker expression on the teenagers face. 'How're you doing?'

'Peachy.' Aviva ignored Paige and kept flipping through her book.

Looking around Paige spied a stool on the other side of the room, as she went to sit on it Paige felt that weirdness in her stomach again. It was definitely not nerves. Glancing at the mirror that had creeped her out last time, Paige decided to take the stool back near the door. For some reason she did _not_ want that mirror at her back.

Settling on the stool Paige resolutely ignored the disturbing mirror, and focused on the girl who had watched her move the stool with disdain. 'So you're still skipping school then?

'Yep, should've guessed Aunt Jackie would bring that up. I bet you did it too.'

Paige frowned at the way Aviva said, it wasn't like she was saying because she thought it was cool that Paige had done it. More along the lines of she thought Paige was a hypocrite.

'Yeah I did, and that didn't do me any favours either. Did you think over what I suggested last time, about maybe reading more, or writing a diary?' Paige was rewarded with a shrug. Inwardly struggling to keep hold of her temper, Paige wondered how many times her parents had wanted to strangle her like she wanted to do to Aviva.

'Do you have any friends at school? Ones you can talk to?'

'Not at school no. There is someone I talk to though.' Aviva said this very grudgingly.

'Oh really, that's good. What are they like?'

'None of your business.'

One step forward...and a bajillion back. 'Look Aviva, I get what it's like being uprooted all of a sudden, I do. But your hostility will only make your own life harder. Nobody else's. Before the next visit I want to at least be reading the relevant books for school. Even if you're still skipping, it will give you something to do.'

Paige stood up glancing at the mirror again quickly. 'See you around Aviva.' Leaving the bedroom and heading back to Jackie Paige shook her head. Trying to shake off the creepy from the mirror.

'That was quick.' Jackie looked up from her coffee when Paige came in. 'Would you like a cup?'

'No thank you Jackie.' Paige sat down opposite the woman again. 'Do you know of a friend she has outside of school?'

'Outside of school? No, but I suppose it's possible, the last couple of weeks she has been out of the house a lot. The only reason she's even in now is because she has to be.'

Paige considered that and made a note on her forms. 'She seems to be more…secretive than last time, like she's hiding something.'

'Yes I've noticed that as well, but since she doesn't talk to me as it is…' Jackie let her sentence drift off.

'Yes, I've asked her to at least _read_ her school material if nothing else. Maybe if we take the small bits we can, and build up to the bigger stuff, we might get somewhere.'

'So what should I do if she does – or doesn't?'

'Well if she doesn't, I suppose you should maybe mention it, something along the lines 'have you had time to do that reading?' Don't go into her asking about it though, that will have the opposite effect. And if she does do it, don't overly draw attention to it, because she'll stop just to piss you off.'

'So what sort of thing should I say if she does the reading?'

'Ask her if it was interesting, if there were any funny bits. Just general things, hopefully she might give you a less hostile response, at the very least she just snort and ignore you. But at least she'll be doing it.'

'Do you think that'll work?' Jackie frowned at her coffee.

'I don't know, but a direct approach won't work with Aviva, and she's too smart for reverse psychology to work. So this is our best bet.'

Paige hoped Mr Cowan would approve of the plan she's put into motion, since this was technically his case. But she didn't really see how any other approach would work. Especially considering how hostile the younger girl was.

She'd probably bomb the whole case.

* * *

**Video Store**

Andy picked a movie up and held it out to show Prue. 'Have you seen _Lethal Weapon 3_?'

Prue doesn't even look round. 'Not very romantic is it?'

'Right.' Of course she wanted a romance. What was he thinking. Andy put the movie down.

'Hey, how about _Double Indemnity_?'

Andy looks around furtively. 'It's black and white.'

'Of course.' Prue sighed and turned away from him.

'Video paralysis.'

Andy looked up to see one of the video store clerks on the other side of the shelf, looking at the pair of them.

Prue turned as well. 'Excuse me?'

'You're probably two minutes away from leaving without a rental. You mind if I help?

'Sure.' Couldn't hurt, besides that way if it sucked Prue couldn't blame him. If they even watched it. 'Doesn't really matter what we pick anyway. Probably won't get around to watching it.'

'Oh yeah, pretty cocky.'

What was she – oh. Yeah he wished that was the problem. 'Actually what I meant was something always seems to come up, get in our way.'

Prue crossed her arms. 'That's not true.' Andy just looked at her until she sighed. 'Okay so maybe sometimes it's true, but there's always a perfectly good reason.'

'Prue there's never a perfectly good reason. As a matter of fact, there's never usually a reason at all. Good, bad or otherwise.'

'All right.' Prue took a step closer so she was practically against him. 'You, me, alone tonight. Nothing, and I mean nothing will get in our way guaranteed.'

'I'll hold you to that.'

'Okay.'

Andy leans down and just as he starts to kiss Prue, the store clerk comes back.

'I got it. Body Heat.'

Andy exchanges a look with Prue. 'We'll take it.'

* * *

**Social Services**

Paige sat at her desk, relieved that Mr Cowan had approved of the way she handled the case.

Remembering the creepy feeling she'd got from the mirror Paige frowned. There was definitely something off, but what. She couldn't ask the others, what if she was wrong, she'd look like an idiot. But she needed – of course. She was an idiot.

Picking up the phone Paige dialled the manor.

'_Halliwell residence.'_

'Leo! It's Paige, are you alone?'

'_For now, Phoebe's out at the store. Why?'_

'Because I need to ask you…' Paige looked around and lowered her voice. 'I need to ask you something magical.'

'_Oh sure. What's up?'_

'I'm not sure, I was wondering can witches like, sense evil. You know like you said Whitelighters can sense their charges, can witches sort have a sixth sense for evil?'

'_I suppose it's possible – oh uh, yeah I could change that paint if you want.'_

'Did Phoebe just come in?'

'_Yeah that's right.'_

Damn, he'd have to talk in code now. 'So it's possible, but you've not come across it before?'

'_Yeah okay. You could check the book though. For different versions.'_

'The Book! I didn't even think of that. You think the Halliwells might have something in there. Okay thanks Leo. Say hi to Phoebe for me.'

'_Glad I could help. Bye.'_

Paige hung up and looked at the phone. Leo was good at his job. How has she not even thought of the Book?

* * *

**Later at the Manor**

Paige came out of her bedroom after getting changed, intending to go upstairs and look in the Book quickly before heading to her Aunt and Uncle's house. But before she could she heard raised voices downstairs. Since Prue had asked them all to vacate for the night Paige headed down to see what was going on.

As she came round the bend on the main staircase she took in the scene before her. Andy was next Leo holding a rapidly expanding popcorn pan. And Piper, Phoebe and Prue were stood in the living room doorway with – Aviva! Aviva was holding her arm out toward the popcorn pan and it occurred to Paige that _Aviva_ was making it pop!

'Aviva!' As Paige got to the bottom of the stairs everyone turned to her and Piper panicked freezing the room. But Aviva didn't freeze.

Aviva ignored Paige and walked over to Andy and Leo circling them.

Piper looked very confused. 'But – but you didn't freeze.'

'Very cool power. And no, because I'm a witch too.

Paige came over to the others in case Aviva made a threatening move. 'You're a witch?'

Prue touched Paige's arm. 'You know her?'

'Yeah, she's the girl I've visited.' Paige turned back to Aviva. 'I knew you were hiding something.'

'Clever girl.' Aviva smirked at her condescendingly.

'Guys we don't have long before they unfreeze.'

'Why don't you start explaining fast?'

'I'm curious Paige, how come you aren't frozen?'

Paige started to say she was a witch, but Prue gripped her arm stopping her. 'We gave her immunity. She's our best friend.'

Not understanding why Prue didn't want Aviva to know about her powers Paige just kept quiet.

'Look I just want to be your friend, and I'm gonna need longer to explain than we've got.'

Piper was starting to hyperventilate. 'Prue we need to move things along.'

'Okay you need to get out of here now.'

'No I'm not leaving, I just saved your cat.'

'Leave now or else.' Prue tried to push Aviva closer to the door but she just stepped back.

'Or else what?' Aviva looked at the video in Prue's hand and it started smoking.

'Ah!' Prue dropped it when it got too hot to touch.

Aviva smirked and left leaving the door open.

Piper shoved Paige towards the stairs. 'Quick get back before they unfreeze!'

Paige ran back to her position on the stairs and Prue kicked the video under the sofa to try and disperse the burned plastic smell.

Paige had just stopped moving when Andy and Leo unfroze.

The popcorn pan exploded in their faces, spreading popcorn everywhere.

Paige finished coming down the stairs and went back over to the others.

Leo looked around. 'Hey where did that girl go?'

She uh –'Phoebe stutters trying to think of something.

Prue squints heavily in the direction of the door which she can't see. Thankfully it slams shut. 'Left, she just left.'

Andy and Leo who couldn't see the hallway from their position just except that.

Paige realises they need to get rid of them somehow and thinks of a way to do it. Taking in Piper's outfit and hoping she'd took the plunge and asked Leo out, and he'd said yes, Paige goes over to the two guys.

'Uhm guy's I know you had plans but I kinda need to pinch the sisters. I just…' Paige stops and hopes she looks appropriately sad. '…well Bradley and I had a fight and…' Paige sniffs and thankfully Prue and the others come over.

'Do you mind we rearrange Andy?'

'Uh sure, no uh, it's fine.'

Piper smiles at Leo. 'Maybe we can catch that movie tomorrow Leo, just the two of us.'

'Sure, well I better uh, go.'

After the men have left Paige loses the 'sad' face and turns toward the stairs.

Piper looks at her. 'Uh Paige where you going?'

'I know there was something off with her. I could feel it. I'm checking the Book.'

Paige carries on upward and hears the others following her. When she got to the attic Paige went straight to the Book, and instead of looking up on witches having a sixth sense, she started looking for mirrors.

Phoebe sat on the old couch off to one side and Prue stood in the middle of the room. Piper came to stand next to Paige while she flipped. 'What are you looking for Paige?'

'Both times that I've been to Aviva's house when I went in her room I got this _really_ weird…vibe. This first time I just ignored it, passed it off as nerves. But this morning when I was there I was a lot stronger.'

Prue frowned at her. 'You think you sensed something evil about her?'

Paige shook her head and kept flipping. 'No, not her exactly. I knew she was hiding something, but the feeling was coming from her mirror. When I went to sit next to it I couldn't.' Paige stopped searching in the Book to look at the others. 'Just thinking about sitting with my back to her mirror nearly gave me a panic attack.' Paige broke off shuddering as she remembered the feeling.

Beside her Piper rubbed her arm comfortingly. 'It definitely sounds as if some part of you was warning you away. So what are you looking for? Mirrors?'

'Yeah, or maybe demons that use them?'

Phoebe stretched out on the small sofa. 'You think she's possessed or something?'

'Well whatever she is we need to stay away from her.' Prue turned to Phoebe sternly.

'Why? If she is just a good witch it'd be cool to have her around. That power was awesome. Much cooler than mine.'

Paige and Piper ignored the other two as they started bickering. Paige flips through the pages of the Book. 'Wait here!' As Prue and Phoebe stop arguing Paige begins reading the entry.

'_Kali was once a sorceress of great power but was cursed into her own dimension by a rival. She now appears in reflections and can possess innocents and use them as pawns to steal a witch's power. Kali has also been known to find a witch new to the craft and twist her personality towards darkness under the guise of guiding and helping the young witch. Kali also has the power to gift her abilities to these witches under the pretence of a gift to further gain their trust.'_

Paige looked up from the Book. 'That's gotta be it, that's why I hated the mirror.'

'It would fit Aviva as well.' Piper looked at her friend. 'Maybe Aviva's hostility was made worse by Kali, it would keep her from making friends so that she relied on Kali more.'

'Piper's right, Aviva's not evil –'

'Phoebe she might not be evil, but she's definitely not safe to be around.' Prue cut across Phoebe's defence of the teenager. 'Until we know how far Kali has twisted Aviva we stay away, understood?'

Phoebe made face that was both agreement and defiance, but Prue accepted it.

'Prue we need to find some way of sussing out Kali influence. The real Aviva is in there.' Paige hated the thought of Aviva being controlled by Kali. 'I was obviously supposed to cross paths with her.'

'I know but it's late we should get an early night, especially since we can't seem to have a love life.' Prue turns and leaves the attic. Clearly annoyed that magic had yet again messed up a date with Andy.

'Well I am going to watch a movie downstairs, way too early for me to go to bed.' Phoebe follows her oldest sister out and leaves Piper and Paige in the attic.

Paige looks at Piper carefully. 'So…you asked Leo out?'

Piper nodded. 'Yep, at first I thought he dodged it, but he was just caught up in the decorating. He finally said yes to seeing a movie. But when he mentioned grabbing his jacket to leave to see it, Phoebe invited herself along.'

Paige scrunched her nose at Phoebe's denseness towards Piper's feelings for Leo. Even Paige could see piper was really into him. Paige was briefly distracted by wondering if Leo could even date a 'charge', maybe it was like a doctor dating a patient. If so he obviously liked Piper too if he was ignoring the rules.

'Well you need to find a way to get him alone then.'

'Well earlier while he was finishing a coat I paint I suggested that the woodwork in the halls could do with being varnished again.'

'And?'

'When he said he had samples back home I suggested that he bring them to the restaurant tomorrow at lunch. I said Prue and you would be busy with work and that Phoebe couldn't care less.'

'Hey that was a good idea! But…'

'What?' Piper looked at her worriedly. 'Do you think I shouldn't have?'

'No it's not that it's just, I think you should try to resist dissing Phoebe to him.'

'You know she'll be doing the same though.'

'Yeah, but whatever she says eventually he'll figure out that none of its true, so if you resist making stuff up about her it'll make her look worse and make you look better.'

'I suppose. Okay I won't tell him she goes to gay and lesbian meetings.'

Paige snorts at the offhand way Piper said that. 'Okay, that's that then. How about we get a couple of big bowls of ice cream and watch a movie in your room?'

'Yeah sure. I'll get some wine to go with it, I could use a drink.'

* * *

_Author Note – Okay so I'm obviously not doing this as full length, more of a filler. I'll finish the story part in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. _

_Also thanks for the reviews! The person manages to give my number 100 will get a mention and a treat._


	21. Chapter 21 Part 2

_Author Note – Thanks for the reviews guys! Yey over 100! Also this chapter should push us past 70,000 words! And review one hundred was Erin, but you didn't sign in so I need you to send me a PM so I can send you a treat, which will be a couple of paragraphs of the next episode, before everyone else sees it. Since I want to bribe you into reading and reviewing my story, I've decided to do that for every 50 reviews. So review 50 was RealmofPossibility but you also didn't sign in. So get in touch and I'll send you a sneaky peek._

* * *

**At Quake the Next Day**

Piper was sat at the bar trying to do paperwork but hadn't gotten beyond the first page. Every minute or so she would look up to see if Leo had arrived yet. Piper finally gives up on the paperwork and turns to just watch the entrance, and is immediately rewarded when she spots Leo coming in.

As her heart leaps in her chest Piper grabs a menu and goes over to him. As he turns and sees Piper she smiles at him. 'Table for one, sir?'

Leo gives a little laugh and gestures at the restaurant. 'You own this place?'

'No I just run it,' Piper motions for him to follow her and leads the way to a table as she talks. 'Actually I used to be the chef here.' Until Chef Moore left her in the lurch.' Reaching the table she had set up for him, along with a cooling bottle of popular beer, Piper stands nearby as Leo gets settled.

'I'm impressed.' Leo grins and takes a menu from her.

'Good.' Oh that didn't sound right. 'I mean good, that you came here, as opposed to the house and Phoebe.' Piper stops as Leo rakes in his pocket for something, and feels her face fall a little as he pulls out a sample book. 'How about those stain samples.'

'Now I only brought the ones authentic to the era in which the Manor was built.'

'Great.' Piper sits opposite him and looks at him. 'Hungry?'

'Em…'

'Oh it's on the house.' Piper waves her hand dismissively and feels another leap in her heart as he smiles at her.

'You're big on food aren't you?' That wasn't exactly the kind of compliment she'd being hoping for, but Leo must've been able to tell because he quickly explained himself. 'Oh no that's good. You know in the Mayan culture, the cook was second in the hierarchy only to the medicine man.'

'Mayans, you know about Mayans?' He must be way smarter than her. 'Well you certainly are a _handy man_ aren't you?'

'Er…so does Phoebe work here too?'

Oh great they were on Phoebe. Piper was _really_ tempted to say something bad about but figured Paige was right, in the end it would just make her look bad. Didn't she had to sing her praises though.

'Phoebe work? Oh no, no, no.' So tempting to say was at a gay and lesbian group. 'She isn't really the working type. So what will it be?'

'Em…' Leo looks down at the menu. 'You're the chef, what do you suggest?'

Oh crap! If she picked something he hated that would be as far as she ever got with him.

'Oh well, how about a small steak with a side of pasta?' Most guys liked steak and nearly everybody likes pasta.

'That sounds great.' Leo puts the menu down and smiles at her.

'Great! Uh I mean wonderful, how do you like your steak?' Please say well done, rare or medium just wasn't cooked in her book.

'I like it well done, you know no pink left.'

He's just perfect, Piper sighed mentally and then stood up. 'I know what well done is Leo. Okay well I'll go put this order in for you. Be right back.' Piper headed towards the kitchen. Ha! Take that Phoebe, he wasn't a veggie! Piper managed to refrain from skipping into the kitchen, but was definitely feeling better about her chances of getting Leo.

* * *

**The Manor**

'Thanks for picking me up Prue, I don't know why my car wouldn't start.' Paige smiled at Prue gratefully. Stupid car.

'I don't mind Paige, as long as – '

'Oh don't worry ten minutes tops and I'm gone.' Paige hastened to assure Prue of her soon-to-be absence from the house. 'I would already be gone, but when the car wouldn't start I told Bradley to hold off a half hour so I could get ready.'

'That's great so as long as Phoebe isn't here I won't have to cancel on Andy…again.'

Paige laughed as they headed upstairs. Her stuff was still in the smallest room until the varnish on the floor in the basement was dry. Just then Paige heard voices in Phoebe's room. Uh oh, Prue did not look happy.

The oldest Halliwell stormed into Phoebe's room. 'Phoebe what are – '

Paige looked around Prue when she came to a halt instead of arguing with Phoebe as expected. Paige felt her jaw drop when she saw Aviva with Phoebe. 'Aviva! What are you doing here?'

* * *

**Outside**

Andy turned the corner onto Prue's street and pulled up outside the Manor. Grabbing the bottle of wine from the seat beside him Andy got out and locked the car. As he did another car approached and pulled up behind him.

Andy watched as Paige's boyfriend…Bradley…got out and came up to him.

'Hey Andy right?' Bradley held his hand out to Andy.

'Yeah, that's right.' Andy shook the younger man's hand. 'You're Paige's boyfriend Bradley aren't you?' Prue had promised they'd have the house to themselves, he hoped Paige hadn't persuaded her to have a double date out or something. Not that there was anything wrong with the younger couple but…they really needed a to themselves. With no interruptions.

'Yeah, don't worry though Paige and I are going out. Paige was _really_ adamant that I be on time so that we could be gone when you got here.'

'So are you in for a telling off?'

Bradley chuckled as they started up the steps. 'Nah, Paige's car broke down so she had to wait for Prue to give her a lift, since they work near each other, and she rang me to push back my picking her up by half an hour.'

Andy inwardly sighed in relief as he rang the doorbell. 'So where are you going?'

'Just some club downtown. A couple of friends recommended it.'

Andy frowned as he remembered something he'd overheard at the station. 'Downtown? Be careful there's a guy going around mugging people in that area.'

Bradley nodded, taking in Andy's warning. 'Thanks, we'll keep an eye out.' Good at least he wasn't the kind of guy that bragged about being able to take guys down.

Andy heard footsteps approaching inside and turned to the door. He held up the wine when Prue opened the door. 'Chianti, body heat and us. What do you think? Also…' Andy let his sentence came to a halt as he saw Phoebe, Paige, and that other girl from last night stood in the hallway behind Prue.

'Prue I can explain…oh no.' Phoebe came to a stop and put her hands to her head as a look of realisation came over her face.

'Oh no.' Andy hadn't meant to say that but at the same time he figured he knew what was coming. 'Let me guess, rain check?'

Paige came over to the door and talked to Bradley. 'I'm so sorry Bradley, but I need to reschedule this too.'

Andy heard Bradley sigh beside, but he just kept looking at Prue. 'This is getting ridiculous Prue.'

'I know and I'm so sorry but – '

'You can't explain.'

'You have every right to be upset, and I can't talk about it right now but I will, I , Quake, one o'clock?'

Andy wrestled over giving her another chance but decided to risk it. 'Okay tomorrow, one o'clock.'

'I'm guessing you'll ring me babe?' Bradley looked at Paige.

'Yes, I'll ring you later okay?' Paige had a very hopeful look on her face.

'Sure.' Bradley gave Paige a quick kiss, and as the two men turned away the door was shut behind them.

At the bottom of the stairs Andy looked at Bradley. 'So, does Paige do that often?'

Bradley shrugged. 'Did it the first night we met at Quake, it's a bummer but I figure I can put up with it if it means I can keep seeing her. I'm guessing Prue does it a lot too?'

'Yeah,' Andy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Just last night in fact, this _was_ the rain check.'

Bradley laughed a little. 'Chicks man! Can't live with them, can't live without them.' Bradley shook Andy's hand again and went back to his car.

Andy shook his head and got in his own car. Bradley seemed to be more accepting than he was.

* * *

**Inside**

Paige stood in front of Aviva with her arms folded. 'Aviva you _have_ to listen to us! We know what's going on with you, we know about Kali!'

Paige watched as Aviva's face flashed to surprise and then immediately back to anger. 'Have you been _spying_ on me! You have haven't you? You probably went creeping round my room while I was at school.'

'Aviva please! Kali is not your friend, she's a demon!' Paige tried grab Aviva's arms to make her point better.

Aviva glared at Paige's arms and suddenly they started to burn.

'Aagh!' Paige released Aviva and stumbled backwards. As she did Phoebe went to stop Aviva and the girl glared at her too. Through the haze of pain Paige saw Phoebe's skin start to go red.

Prue used her telekinesis to push Aviva backwards down the hall. This seemed to make Aviva snap out of her anger, and as she looked at Phoebe she realised what she had done.

'Phoebe oh no!'

'Get out!' Prue shouts at the girl.

Aviva turns and runs out, but it seems to Paige that she did it more because she was scared of what she'd done rather than scared of Prue.

As soon as the door slammed behind Aviva Prue turned to Phoebe. 'Pheebs let me – '

'I'm fine just a little hot, Paige…' The two of them came over to Paige and crouched next to her where she had slipped down the wall. 'Paige! Are you okay?'

'These burns look bad Phoebe maybe we should – '

'No.' Paige rallied herself and shook the fuzziness from her brain. 'I am not going back to the hospital.

'But Paige…' Prue looked down at her arms and Paige did as well and felt mildly surprised. It didn't actually look as bad as it felt. Although massive blisters were forming all along her forearms. 'It actually feels worse than it looks. Don't worry.'

'Don't worry!' Prue looked ready to explode. 'Don't worry! She almost cooked you!'

'Prue relax, I just need to run it under some cold water, help me up.' As Paige sat forward Phoebe and Prue each took hold of Paige under the shoulder and heaved her up.

Paige gritted her teeth and held back a moan of pain as the movement made her lower arms start hurting more. 'Okay help me up to the bathroom I can use the shower head to bath my arms.'

Phoebe frowned at her as they went upstairs. 'Paige are you sure they aren't that bad, I mean…'

'My Dad was a fire fighter Phoebe, he made sure I knew how to treat burns.'

Paige noticed the two sisters exchange a look, she knew they were surprised at her sharing, she only really talked to Piper about her family.

'Uh okay then.' Phoebe opened the bathroom door for her and flicked the light on.

Prue had disappeared but returned holding a small chair that was usually in Paige's room. 'Here I brought this so you won't have to stand while we do this.'

'I can do it my-'

'Paige shut up, you can't even open the door yourself, how do you expect to hold the shower head?'

Paige stuck her tongue out at Prue. Prue just smiled and grabbed the shower head. 'Phoebe go ring Piper and tell her what's happened, get her to come home, we need a new game plan.'

Phoebe nodded and disappeared out the doorway.

'Okay, this'll probably sting, a lot.' Prue waited until Paige nodded before starting to run the water over her arms.

Paige hissed in pain as the water hit her burns but resolutely stayed still. So couldn't tell the others but she fully intended to call for Leo, to see if he would heal her burns a little. Of course she'd have to wait until they were asleep or otherwise occupied, but the burns were worse than she was letting on. If they hadn't blistered as quick she wouldn't be worried, of course that could be because they were caused by magic, rather than because they were bad. Paige realised she was mentally rambling and tried to bring her whirling thoughts under control.

'We need to do this for a while right?'

Paige nodded and gritted her teeth a little. 'Yeah…uh…try about five minutes and then we can have a look.' Paige was hoping they hadn't noticed how big the blisters were.

Phoebe popped her head in the door. 'Guys Piper's on her way back, I'm gonna go downstairs and rub some moisturiser on myself.'

'Don't use a perfumed one.' Paige said quickly before Phoebe disappeared. 'It'll just sting more.'

Phoebe nodded and disappeared again.

A few minutes later Paige's arms felt blissfully numb from the cold water. 'Why don't you go check on Phoebe? My arms are nice and cool now.'

'I think you need my help more than Phoebe, Paige.'

'One of my moisturisers is downstairs, it'd be perfect to put on my arms.' Paige smiled brightly at Prue.

'Okay then,' Prue reached over and turned the water off. 'Hold still I'll be right back.' Prue quickly vanished.

Paige waited until Prue's footsteps were gone and then quietly called for Leo. A couple of seconds later he appeared in those twinkling bluey white lights. 'Hiya Leo.'

'Paige why are you whispering? My god! What happened to your arms?'

'No time to explain now, can you just partly heal things or does it have to be the whole way healed?'

'Well I suppose I could but…'

'Do it quick then, I promise to explain later but right now I need you to heal it just enough so that the blisters are a lot smaller.'

Leo looked like he was going to argue with her, but then just sighed and did as she asked.

Paige watched in wonder as the warm light bathed her arms and the blisters slowly shrank and healed. When Leo stopped they were barely half the size and the surrounding skin wasn't as red.

'Thanks Leo.' Paige someone on the stairs. 'Quick go!' Leo orbed away and a few seconds later Prue returned holding a jar of cream.

'What was that light?' Prue looked around the bathroom curiously.

'Uh…I think it came from outside, maybe it was a car or something.' Paige shrugged to try and dismiss it.

'Sure if you say so.' Prue took one of Paige's arms. 'Hey what happened?'

'What do you mean?' Oh crap, she had noticed how bad they were.

'These blisters looked a lot bigger. And your skin was definitely more red than this.' Prue was carefully examining both of Paige's arms.

'I told you they weren't that bad. The red skin just made them look worse. Besides the water would have helped anyway.' Paige tried to keep her face relaxed so Prue would believe her.

'Hmm…I guess so.' Opening the jar Prue started carefully rub it onto Paige's burnt arms. It hurt a little, but a lot less than it would have had she not called for Leo to heal her. 'Is that okay?'

'Yeah it's fine just stings a little. Is Phoebe okay?'

'She's just red, more like a sunburn than anything. I don't know why she – '

'Prue, she didn't mean for us to get hurt, and I don't think Aviva did either. Did you see her face when she realised what she'd done?'

Prue nodded slightly but frowned as she did. 'I did, but that still doesn't excuse what she did.'

'No, but at least we know now that she's not been completely corrupted by Kali yet. If she had I don't think she would've cared.'

'You're right, but chances are she'll tell Kali we know about her, so we need to have a battle plan ready in case Kali steps up her game.'

* * *

**An Hour Later**

When Piper saw no one downstairs she quickly headed for the attic. Even with Phoebe's reassurances Piper had had only one thought in her head while driving home.

Please, please let Paige be okay.

Phoebe said she only had what looked like a bit of sunburn, but apparently Aviva had focused her power only on Paige's arms.

Bursting into the attic Piper saw the other jump but ignored it and went straight over to Paige who was sat on Aunt Pearl's couch. 'Paige! Oh are you okay? Let me see your arms.' Piper grabbed her younger friends hands and looked down but her forearms were covered with bandages. 'How bad is it? Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?'

'Piper!'

Piper stopped when Paige all but yelled at her. 'What?'

'If you'd let me get a word in edgeways, I'd answer you.' Paige pauses but Piper stays quiet. 'Yes I'm fine, it's not that bad, no I'm not going to the hospital, and I've took a couple of painkillers so no, I don't need anything.'

Behind her Piper heard Phoebe and Prue smothering their laughter. 'Are you sure?'

'Piper I'm fine, it just looked bad because it was all red, that's all, it's really not that bad.'

'But Phoebe said on the phone that you collapsed because of the pain.

Paige shot Phoebe an evil look. 'I didn't lose consciousness or anything, it was just the shock of it more than anything else.'

Piper looked down at Paige's arms again. 'This is my fault if I hadn't been friends with you I wouldn't have dragged you into this stupid witchy stuff.'

'Cut that out!' Paige got a furious look on her face. 'Being friends with you is the best thing that ever happened to me! I was the one that antagonised Aviva, so quit it!'

Piper nods and tries to let go of her guilt. Looking round at Prue and Phoebe who were stood next the she changes the subject. 'So what's the plan?'

Prue looked up from the Book. 'It says the only way to destroy Kali is to shatter her reflexion, nothing else.'

Suddenly the door to the attic slams open and Aviva walks in.

'Aviva.' Phoebe looks relieved to see her, but Prue holds her back.

'That's not Aviva, look at her eyes.'

Aviva's eyes are yellow with red centres shaped like a cats.

Piper and Paige quickly stand up and so they can move if they need to.

Aviva…or Kali rather smirks at Prue. 'I knew you would be the problem one Prue, you are the strongest after all.' Kali's possession had made Aviva's voice sound completely different. The sound of it sent a shudder through Piper.

'Glad to be a problem.' Prue glares at Kali.

Kali turns towards Piper and Paige who are at the opposite side of the attic from Prue and Phoebe.

'As for you, you silly mortal. Did you really think _you_ could stop me?' Kali started towards them and Paige threw up her hand, stopping her approach.

'How's that for a silly mortal?' Paige glared at Kali.

'Well, well another witch. All the better, another power for me. All I need is a little more time and you'll all be mine.'

'Time…'

Piper heard Phoebe muttering and looked at her.

'That's it! Piper freeze her!'

'But she's a witch!' Phoebe knew her power didn't work on Aviva.

'Yes but Kali's a demon!'

Just as Kali goes to throw a fireball at Phoebe, Piper realises what she means and freezes the room.

Kali freezes in mid-air but Aviva falls forward and rolls a couple of times before stopping, the girl is unconscious. 'Now what?' Kali was frozen but how did they get rid of her?

Beside her Paige drop her shield and goes to a covered mirror in the corner. Pulling the dust cover off it, she gestures at the mirror. 'We need to get her in here.'

'Well I can take care of that.' Prue squints at Kali and sends her flying towards the mirror.

Kali unfreezes as she enters the mirror, screaming in rage.

Phoebe grabs an old coal shovel from behind a trunk and swings at the mirror smashing it.

Looking down at the pieces Paige smiles as Kali fades from existence. 'Well I hope that doesn't count as our bad luck.'

Piper snorts. 'I think getting rid of a demon will cancel that out Paige.'

'You're laughing now, but just wait 'til Friday the thirteenth, we're witches, who knows what will happen?'

Piper and her sisters laugh as Paige shudders.

* * *

'I don't think I'll ever look at a mirror the same way again.'

Paige goes into Phoebe's room in time to here Aviva's comment, and Phoebe's reply.

'The demon's gone Aviva, forever.'

'Well unfortunately the others remain.' Aviva spots Paige at the door. 'Paige, hey.'

Aviva had been a little subdued around her, Paige knew that part of Aviva still blamed herself for Paige's burns, despite Paige's and the sisters assurances to the contrary. 'Hey Aviva. I talked to your Aunt, she was really worried about where you'd been all night, I told her you'd turned up at the centre, and that you'd come back with me.'

'She bought that?' Aviva smiled at that.

Paige took a moment to appreciate the improvement that a smile did to Aviva. Without the dark make-up and clothing Aviva really came to life, and the smile just made it even better.

'Well I think she was suspicious but, yeah, she bought it. I think if you really try you can still make some kind of relationship with her.' Paige was hoping that without Kali's influence it would make it easier for the two of them to get to know each other.

'I know, I'm just glad I didn't hurt her as well.' Aviva looked away and Paige briefly considered telling her again it wasn't her fault, but figured it would just bring everything to the front again.

'Well you look good in Prue's dress.'

Aviva laughed and Paige hoped it wouldn't be the last time she did.

Phoebe sat on her bed and looked at Aviva. 'As for the other demons, the one thing I learned is you just gotta be yourself.

'Easy for you to say. What if yourself sucks?'

Paige smiled at Aviva. 'You don't have to worry about that Aviva, if I were in school with you…damn the school would've probably have burned down.'

From the bed Phoebe laughed. 'Imagine if I had been there as well. The whole district would have burned. A right trio troublemakers.'

The three of them burst out laughing.

'I'm going to miss being a witch. Having powers...and having sisters.'

Paige looked at Phoebe who nodded. Smiling Paige turned to Aviva. 'Well, about that, Phoebe did a little test.'

'Test, what kind of test?' Aviva looked between them.

Paige nodded at Phoebe to continue. 'Well last night Paige couldn't sleep and she was flicking through the Book, like she does, and she came across a potion that can detect witchy magic…'

'So?' Aviva looked really confused.

Paige took over. 'So Phoebe snatched a strand of your from the brush you used this morning and made the potion and tested your DNA.' Paige stopped, unsure how Aviva would react to that.

'And?' Amazingly Aviva just seemed curious about the results.

'Well, it seems ours weren't the only powers Kali wanted. The test said that you're a witch.'

Aviva's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'But I don't have any powers…'

Phoebe shook her head. 'The powers you had were Kali's, your own haven't emerged yet, but it's probably what made Kali respond to your request, it's why the spell to conjure her worked.'

'Did this test tell you what powers I'll have?'

'Nope, just that you're a witch, speaking of which, remember you can't tell _anyone_ about us, about our powers.' Phoebe stood and waggled her finger at Aviva.

'Don't worry, it'll be our little secret.' Aviva smiled at the two of them.

* * *

**Quake**

Prue handed her keys to the valet and looked at her watch.

'Oh damn!' It was quarter past one, great. Paige had been going to drop off Aviva, but the garage had called her saying that it would take another due to not having the part required. So since Piper had already left for work, Prue had taken the teenager home, with the result that she'd gotten caught in the lunch time traffic.

Rushing inside Prue bumped into Andy as he came towards the exit. 'Andy!'

'Prue, this is…' Andy shook his head.

'Andy I'm sorry it's just I…'

'Had an emergency.'

'Look I wish I could explain but – '

'You can't. Or won't.' Andy moved around her and out of the door.

Prue desperately followed him. 'Andy wait please!'

'Why? Obviously one of us is more interested in this relationship than the other.' Andy through a look at her but kept walking.

'That's not true.'

'Isn't it?' Andy spun to face her. 'Then why am I always the one left standing there like a jerk?'

Prue didn't have an answer, how could she deny it when it was true?

Andy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 'I still love you Prue, but it hurts that you don't trust me enough to explain it.'

'It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…I don't know if I'll ever be able to share this…thing…with anyone.'

'Well I hope for your sake that's not true. I just don't know what else I can do to assure you that I'm here for you.' Andy turned and headed towards the car park.

'Andy…' Prue waits until he turns half way towards her. 'Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?' Please don't say yes.

'I'm saying…I don't know what I want anymore.'

Andy turns and leaves and this time Prue lets, feeling as though an earthquake had just rocked the ground beneath her.

* * *

_Author Note – So I know I skipped a couple of scenes, but we all know what happens in my 'off screen' bits. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks to all of you following the story and me._


	22. Ch22 The Truth Is Out There

_Author Note – Yey! Reviews! Yummy, yummy reviews! _

* * *

**Outside The Cinema**

Paige watched as Phoebe shook the magic eight ball in her hand.

'Ask again later? Hello vague? How am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?'

Prue exchanges a look with Piper and Paige. 'You who can see the future, is now relying on a magic eight ball?'

Phoebe looks at Prue not appreciating her humour. 'My visions don't help me remember?'

Piper leans into Phoebe. 'I've got an idea. Why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy will get back together?'

'Ooh.' Paige stands on Phoebe's other side as she starts to shake the ball.

'Oh Phoebe, please don't!' Says Prue desperately.

Phoebe ignores her and turns the ball over to look at the window. The answer that floats up says 'better not tell you now'.

'Ooh interesting.'

'Very.'

Paige giggles. 'I wonder what will happen next.'

As Prue's curiosity gets the better of her and as she steps forward to look Phoebe shakes the ball, setting Piper and Paige off laughing.

'Oh! You three are cruel!' Prue points her finger menacingly at them.

Piper stops laughing as her pager beeps. Looking at it she sighs. 'Ask it what a day off feels like. That was my boss Martin. I have to go to the restaurant.'

'You're joking.' Prue folds her arms as she scowls.

'I wish. There's a convention in town and business is crazy.' Piper pulls out her cell phone.

Phoebe puts her hands on her hips. 'Piper that man is working you to death.'

'You mean moron.' Paige really didn't like Martin, he treated Piper like a dish rag. The few times she'd seen him at Quake had made her want to strangle him. 'Piper you've already worked two double shifts. In a row!'

Prue looked at Piper as she started dialling. 'I thought you had talked to Martin about this weeks ago?'

Paige shook her head a little and Prue frowned. Piper had admitted to Paige that she had just been saying that, Piper hated confrontations.

'I never got around to it.' Piper says as she waits for Martin to answer.

Phoebe stared at Piper. 'Yeah, well tell him to stuff it. Tell him you are taking the night off and that's that.'

'Yeah you're right I will.'

Paige scoffs, highly doubts that outcome.

'Hello Martin? Yeah I know what you want, but…no it's not a problem. I'll be there soon.'

Paige mouths a 'told you so' at Prue as Piper hangs up. 'You go girl, that'll teach him.'

Prue hides a laugh. 'Wow, you sure told him.'

'Beware the wrath of Piper.' Phoebe says in a mock dramatic whisper.

'I'll tell him, eventually.' When the three of them just laugh Piper chuckles as well. 'I will! I gotta go.' Piper turns and heads off down the path.

'Uh Piper wait,' Phoebe grabs Piper's arm. 'I'll walk you to the car it's safer.' Phoebe walks off with her sister, arms linked.

Prue looks at Paige and Paige knows what she wants. 'Yes Prue I went to the doctors.'

'And?'

'And my burns are fine, almost gone. I told you I didn't need to go to the hospital.' Well she would have, had she not had Leo partly heal her, but Prue didn't need to know that.

'I know, and I believed you, they just looked bad.'

Paige smiled at Prue and looked down the sidewalk where Piper and Phoebe were walking. 'What the…' Suddenly Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and set off at a run. 'Prue, I think we should follow your sisters.'

'What?' Prue turns and looks in the same direction as Paige. 'Oh that can't be good, come on.'

Paige followed Prue dodging around the other people on the sidewalk. Turning into the multi-story car park that Piper had parked in Paige came to a halt next to the sisters.

'Oh my god.' Prue looked down at the man laid a few feet away.

Paige tried not throw up as she looked as well. The man's eyes were open wide, and pure white. He also had a hole in his head, a lot like a gunshot wound, but it looked more like a burn.

'Oh, I'm gonna hurl.'

'Guys, Phoebe saw this murder before it happened.'

Phoebe stepped forward a little, shaking her head. 'No, not this one. I think I saw the next one.'

* * *

**The**** Manor**

Paige lumbers up from the basement, bleary eyed and wishing she could go back to bed.

'Mo-mo-morning Piper.' Paige yawns out her greeting to her best friend.

'Hey Paige, sleep any better last night?' Piper stood pouring four cups of coffee. Even half asleep Paige still thought it was hilarious how Piper lied to Prue about making caffeinated coffee just for her. For Paige a sugar rush was a better way to wake up in the morning, which was why Piper was adding three teaspoons of sugar to a cup for her.

'Paige?' Piper looked at her as she slid the coffee over.

'What? Oh right uhm a bit I suppose.' Paige hadn't expected to have problems sleeping in the basement. She hadn't had problems with her claustrophobia for ages, but since she'd moved into the basement she'd been having trouble sleeping even with the lights on. 'I was awake as long anyway.'

'That's something I suppose.' Piper sipped her own coffee and watched as Paige sat at the table and slumped over her coffee.

Just then Phoebe walks in and grabs the three cereals from the cupboard and proceeds to put some of each into a bowl.

Paige fake gags at Phoebe's breakfast choice. 'Rise crispies, cornflakes and captain crunch. You are weird.'

Phoebe scrunches her nose at Paige, and Piper giggles. 'She's had that at least twice a week since she was five.'

Prue walks in holding the morning's paper and grabs the cup Piper hands her. As she sits opposite Paige, Paige watches as she, predictably, removes the Lifestyle section and then the Classified section and then sits down folding the remaining sections back together. Paige then giggles mentally when Prue asks Piper if the coffee she has is leaded, and Piper then responds with her usual lie.

Paige watches as Piper accidently freezes the room when she knocks a box of cereal over, Piper quickly puts a bin under the box and when the room unfreezes it drops right inside the bin. Paige giggles when she remembers Piper doing the same thing a few days ago. Leo had been up a ladder putting stain on the hall woodwork when Phoebe had startled him. Leo had dropped the tin of stain and Piper had instinctively frozen the room. While Phoebe had giggled away, Piper had rushed to get the bin a slipped it under the tin of stain so it wouldn't get on the floor. Paige giggled at the similarity of the situations.

Prue looks at Paige when she giggles, but doesn't say anything. Prue and Phoebe had both learned not to engage Paige too much before she'd had her first cup of 'syrup' as Piper called it. Piper had learned that about a month after they had met.

Paige watched as Piper brightened up when Leo's footsteps approached. Unfortunately so did Phoebe.

Leo came in and smiled at them. 'Good morning ladies. I took a look at the staircase, it should only take me a couple of days. Do you mind if I get started?'

'No not at all.' Piper smiles brightly at him. 'I'll bring you some coffee.' Just then Piper's pager went off making Phoebe grin.

'Oops, you're busy. I'll get it.' Phoebe grabs a mug a smiles at Leo. 'I'll be right there Leo.'

Leo smiles and leaves. Prue watches him leave and then turns to her sisters who are arguing over Leo coffee mug. 'When are you two going to grow up and stop arguing over him?'

Paige snorts into her coffee. 'How about never?'

Piper and Phoebe have a brief wrestle over the coffee mug before Piper manages to wrench it away from Phoebe. 'When Phoebe realises that she doesn't have a chance with him. Especially since she told him I was on meds.'

Phoebe deftly tries to change the subject. 'Well that doesn't matter now, because I have to go and protect the innocent.'

'So we'll call a truce, temporarily. I'll just take this to Leo.' Piper grabs the coffee and her pager. Smiling at Prue and Paige she gets her coat from the table and leaves.

Paige watches Prue as she waits for Piper to be out of earshot before confronting Phoebe. 'You know you're only into him because Piper is.'

'That is so not true. I'm wounded.' Phoebe brings her bowl to the table and sits down, nodding at Prue's paper. 'Is there anything in there about last night's murders?'

'Nothing useful.'

'How am I supposed to figure out who the girl in my vision is?'

'Well what did she look like?'

Phoebe squinted as she tried to recall her vision. 'Well she was about 5'3" and her hair was light. Ish.'

Paige rolled her eyes at Phoebe's oh so descriptive talents. 'Vague much?'

'Well it's not like my visions with a plot and character descriptions.' Phoebe looks at Prue. 'You have to talk to Andy.'

Paige chokes on the last mouthful of coffee. 'Phoebe! You can't ask her to do that.'

'Well if I can't find her, I have to find the killer before he finds her.'

'What about the Book of Shadows? Have you checked that? Because from what you said it sounds like this might be more demonic than normal.'

'Yeah but for all we know Andy is already hot on his trail. You should go see him and find out.'

Paige thought Prue looked slightly like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Can't.'

'Won't.'

'Shouldn't have to.' Paige glared at Phoebe as Prue shot her a grateful glance. 'Give her a break Phoebe.'

'Phoebe, we just stopped seeing each other. Don't you think it might be awkward?'

Phoebe looked like she was going to push the subject so Paige kicked her under the table.

'Ow…er…okay how about I talk to him, and you check the Book?'

'Phoebe…'

'Prue, I had that vision for a reason. I have to save that girl, I know it.'

* * *

**Quake**

Piper sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'Look the truth is I need the table cloths because…oh wine!'

Piper broke off her phone conversation as the patron next to her knocked over his wine glass. While she frantically mopped wine off of her paperwork Piper saw Martin approaching. Great just what she needed right now.

'I need this space. Can't you do that in the manager's office?'

_Hello Piper, how are you? Thank you for all your hard work. _Piper took a deep breath before responding to Martin. 'You took my desk remember Martin?'

'Then go somewhere else. I have got a restaurant full of hungry conventioneers. I just ran out of white corn chowder, and I need you to get a hold of produce.'

Piper glanced at the sodden paperwork. 'But what about the paperwork?'

'Take it home with you. I come back after three weeks and the whole place is chaos.' As Martin walks away he waves his hands in dramatic gesture that really got on Piper's last nerve. The only reason the place was in chaos was because he hadn't told her about the convention ahead of time. If he had she would've been able to have extra table cloths, extra ingredients, extra everything.

Piper jumped down ready to tell Martin straight. 'Martin. You know what I think?'

Martin turns back to her. 'What? What do you think?'

Aagh! Damn it, she couldn't. 'I think I'm gonna need the number for produce.'

Martin scoffs at her and turns away again. Piper sighed and started gathering the paperwork together. Honestly, she fought demons on an almost weekly basis. How did she not have the nerve to stand up to her moron of a boss? Piper thought of what Paige would say when she told about this later and winced, maybe she'd just gloss over it. Or outright lie, yeah, that'd probably be best.

* * *

**Social Services**

'Aunt Julie said what?' Paige frowned at the telephone in her hand.

'_Well her friend's daughter got through to the next stage – you remember Kelly don't you?'_

'Yeah Uncle Dave, she lived a couple of blocks away right?'

'_That's her. Anyway she's a professional dancer now, and this competition is a big thing, but her costume designer broke her arm last week. So now she doesn't have a costume…'_

'Yeah I got that but why does she want me to make it?' Paige couldn't believe her Aunt had volunteered her for this.

'_Well your Aunt showed Kelly's Mom the photos you gave us of yours and your friend's Halloween costumes, so when this all happened she asked us if you would be able to do one. None of the other designer they asked could fit it in. Paige please I know you're busy but she'd pay you so if you could find the time…?'_

Paige sighed as her Uncle left the question hanging. 'Okay, I'll do it. Give her my number and I'll try to fit it in around work.' _And demon fighting._ Paige added mentally.

_Thank you sweetheart. So how is the new room? I wouldn't have thought you'd sleep in a basement.'_

'It's fine I'm getting used to it.' Paige wondered if a few fairy light strings around the place might help. 'Anyway I better get back to work, so give Kelly my number, and we'll work something out.'

'_I will do. I'll talk to you later Paige.'_

'Okay, bye Uncle Dave. Give my love to Aunt Julie.'

Paige hung up and stared at the phone. As much as she loved doing costumes, she wasn't sure she wanted to do it as a job on the side. On the other hand she could look on it more as a hobby she got paid to do. Yeah that sounded better. Not an extra job, more fun. Paige went back to her typing starting to look forward to talking to Kelly.

* * *

**The Manor**

_Find a way to tell him._

It had seemed good advice at the time but here she was at the Book. Prue looked down at the page that showed the truth spell. She had been a little creeped out by the fact that it had once again opened itself to the page, but never mind.

'Okay you win.' Great, now she was talking to the Book.

* * *

Piper unlocked the door and turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

Phoebe was coming up the steps with Paige. 'Hey stranger. Back from the war?'

Piper sighed. 'More like brought the battle home with me. Inventory.' Piper looked at Paige who was seeming rather perky. 'What's up with you?'

'I got a job, making a costumer for a friend of my Aunt's daughter.'

'Can I trade?' Piper smiled at Paige as they went inside.

* * *

Prue took a deep breath a started the spell.

_For those who want the truth revealed_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed_

_From now until it's now again_

_After which the memory ends_

* * *

Phoebe plopped onto the sofa and looked at Piper. 'So I guess you didn't talk to your boss.'

'Of course I did just like I said I would.'

Phoebe was surprised, but wondered if Piper was just saying that to avoid Paige and her telling her off again. Piper and Paige sit down on the sofa next to her and Piper rubs her chin.

'Am I getting a zit on my chin?'

Phoebe looked at the enormous red bump on Piper's chin but refrained from mentioning it. If she didn't then maybe Leo would be turned off by it tomorrow. 'Can't even see it.'

In between the two of them Paige shook her head as well. 'I wish I didn't have to do this costume, I don't really have time for it.'

'You sounded up for it in the car.' Phoebe watched as Paige unwrapped a lolly and stuck it in her mouth.

* * *

_Those who now are in this house_

_Will hear the truth_

_From others' mouths_

Prue looked around the attic when she finished the spell, wondering if it had worked.

* * *

Paige rubbed the back of her neck and beside her Piper rubbed her chin again.

'You really can't see it?'

'Are you kidding? It looks like that thing has a life of its own.'

Paige turned and stared at Phoebe who looked confused.

'What?' Piper squinted at Phoebe.

'So you really told off Martin huh?' Phoebe seemed to shrug off her confusion.

'No I lied I chickened out.'

Okay now Piper looked confused. Paige frowned at them. 'What is with you two?'

'I don't know.' Paige's eyes widened as they said it at the exact same time.

Piper looked at Paige. 'So you really don't want to do the costume? It sounds fun.'

'Are you kidding? I'm totally psyched. I'll make time for it.' What the hell? She hadn't wanted to say that. Last thing she needed was a responsibility lecture from Prue if she heard her.

* * *

Prue dials Andy's number and looks at her watch. Eight o'clock, she had until this time tomorrow to find out how Andy would take her secret.

'_Hi you've reached Andy Trudeau. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thanks.'_

Oh she hated answering machines. 'Uh hi. Hi Andy it's Prue. I was just wondering if I…could you just call me, please? Soon. Within the next twenty four hours. I need to talk to you about something. So just call okay? Bye.' Oh wait she was on a time limit. 'Uh…you know tonight would be fine too. Okay bye.' Prue hung up before she could keep rambling. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Paige was sat slowly sipping her syrupy coffee when Prue walked in and took another cup from Piper. Ugh she hated mornings.

'Is this leaded?'

Here we go, the usual morning lie to get them go-

'Nope.'

What? What happened to lies?

'It isn't?' Prue looks at Piper.

Piper shakes her head at Prue. 'Never has been. I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel.'

Okay now _that_ cut through Paige's morning fog. Since when was Piper so direct? Prue seemed annoyed but let it slide.

'Prue don't give me grief when you get the phone bill.' Phoebe wandered in a poured herself a cup of totally not leaded coffee. 'I was up all night on the internet and I didn't find anything. That poor girl.' Phoebe looks at Piper as she grabs the milk. 'Oh Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit.'

'That's okay. So you really can't see it?'

'Like I said it's huge.'

Phoebe frowned and so did Piper, both looking confused again.

'Okay you two were doing that last night, something weird is going on.'

Just then Leo came in from the back door off the laundry room. 'Morning ladies. Should be able to finish the stairs today.'

Piper nods at Leo, but doesn't smile seeming a bit distracted. 'Okay, I'll make some more coffee.'

Phoebe turned from her cereal medley to grin at the Leo. 'And I'll bring it to you.'

As Leo leaves Piper sighs at Phoebe. 'Here we go again right?'

'Piper we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do.' Phoebe slams down the cereal box. 'Okay I have no idea why I just said that.'

Paige stared at her. 'It happened last night as well, I didn't mean to say that stuff about the costume either. What's going on?'

Prue shift uneasily and then darts for the door. 'Uh…okay I'm late for work. Busy gotta go.'

'Prue!' Piper demands towards Prue who spins around.

'What?'

Phoebe puts her hand on her hip. 'Spill what's up?'

'I cast a truth spell.

'What?!' Paige shrieks along with Phoebe and Piper and quickly follows them out after Prue.

'You cast a truth spell?' Piper says to Prue's back.

'Yes!' Prue turns to face them. 'Look please no more questions.'

'Why did you cast it?'

'Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a witch.'

Piper seemed as surprised by Prue's sharing as Paige was. 'Oh.'

Phoebe however was going in a different direction. 'I can't believe it.'

'Oh look who's talking, Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week.'

'No I mean I can't believe you actually took my advice. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. It's about time.' Phoebe had taken on a congratulating air that Paige thought was better suited for something like a promotion.

Piper shook her hands in the air in frustration. 'Personal? It's affecting us. Prue what have you done?

Prue turns away towards the main door again. 'It was only supposed to work on me. It said 'those in this house' I thought I was alone.'

'We were unusually quiet when we came in guys.' Paige tried to cut off Phoebe approaching argument. 'Besides it's not like she did it lightly,' Paige shifted hoping Prue didn't think she was butting in. 'I mean it's Andy.'

Piper was still freaking out a little. 'Wait, we just have to…we have to undo it right now, fast.'

'Can't.'

Paige turned to look at Prue beside her. 'What do you mean can't? Isn't there-'

'Twenty-four-hour time limit. Which means until eight o'clock tonight _everybody_ who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth.'

'What do you mean no choice?' Piper's eyebrows pulled together as she looked at her sister.

'Exactly that. Ask me a question.'

Phoebe grinned. 'I'm game. Prue what do you think of me?'

Paige snorted thinking she knew what was coming.

'While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end.' Phoebe who had started out smiling ended up looking like she figured she'd asked for it, which she kinda had. 'Oh that is so enough.'

'Nuh uh. Do me?' Although Paige was worried at the chance of a double whammy like Phoebe had gotten, the chance of finding out what Prue _really_ thought was too much to resist.

'Although I think you'd be an amazing social worker I think it's a waste of you obvious creative talent. You addiction to sugar and sweets makes me cringe and your wardrobe leaves something to be desired but I put up with it because you're just like another little sister.'

Piper and Phoebe gaped at Prue. Paige however was stuck on the last bit of Prue's opinion. 'You really think of me as a sister?'

'Of course I do, a very annoying outlandishly dressed sister.'

'Oh.' There was the backhander.

Piper clenched her hands together. 'Oh my god. This could be very dangerous.'

Suddenly Paige realised the downside of the situation when Piper said that. What if they asked her something about Leo? She could totally blow his cover! Crap!

Phoebe just smiled and put her arms around Piper. 'I'm kinda digging it. Piper, what do you really think of your boss?'

Oh this would be good!

'I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis.' Piper ended on a gasp and covered her face with her hands. Paige just couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. 'Oh no! I'm gonna be so fired!'

'No, no ,no. It's going to be okay.' Prue reassured Piper. 'Because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard. Guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react.'

'What a way to come out of the broom closet.' Paige smiled at Prue, who just rolled her eyes.

Piper however was stuck on the downside. 'Are you nuts? We just need – we need to lock the doors, call in sick and just stay in our own bedrooms until it just – just goes away.'

'Piper as much as I would love to do that,' and right now Paige really, _really_ wanted to do that. 'I can't if I don't get the stuff for Kelly's costume, she won't have one, and she won't be able to compete. And if she can't compete her career could start to fail, because you know a dancer has to be seen to get anywhere.'

The other three just stared at her. Prue cleared her throat. 'Uh you ramble when you're nervous don't you?'

Paige felt an urge to talk and found herself doing just that. 'Yes I do, and right now I'm really nervous.' Oh crap, they'd ask why. 'Because – because what if…Kelly asks if she looks fat in the costume or something…I could totally be pissing her off.' Great, now would be a good time to leave. Actually two minutes ago would have been perfect. 'Okay I am going to go get dressed and go out.' Paige turned and all but ran for the basement.

SSS

_Author Note – This is one of my favourite episodes, so I hope you think I've done a good job._

_Remember to review and number 150 will get a sneak._


	23. Chapter 23 Part 2

_Author Note – Sorry for the long wait. For those who didn't read the message on my profile, this isn't a good time of year personally. So thanks for being patient. Although personally I don't consider it swearing, I use Christ as such in this chapter, I'm warning you beforehand as some people might find it offensive._

* * *

**Police Station**

Andy read over the review of the lab technician current and past work, hoping to find a reason behind his murder, his friend who was leading the case was stumped. So far though nothing linked him to the first victim accept the way they were killed, which was also weird.

Looking up when he hears someone approach Andy smiles when he sees Phoebe. 'Phoebe.'

'Hi, Andy.'

'What are you – '

'Have you talked to Prue?'

Ah Prue. 'She left a message on my machine last night, wasn't sure if I wanted to call her back.'

'Oh believe, trust me, you definitely want to call her back.'

Andy looked down as Phoebe rummaged in her bag. 'Is that why you came here?'

'Hardly.' Phoebe looked around the open room before leaning in closer to him. 'What do you know about the guy they found murdered in the movie theatre parking lot the other night?'

What the-? Phoebe knew he couldn't – 'Lead detective says he's not the only victim. Last night they found a lab technician out in Oakland.' Christ Trudeau what are you doing? 'Each of them had the same cauterized mark on their forehead, and their eyes were drained of colour. They were completely white.' What the! 'Wait.' Why the hell was he telling her this stuff?

'Cause of death?'

No, no, no. 'Unknown. Looks like they took a bullet to the head, only there's no exit wound and no bullet.' Stop right there. 'Phoebe this is highly – '

'Any suspects?' Phoebe ignored him and carried on writing what he was saying down in a notepad.

'Not yet.' Fever, he must be ill, and he's hallucinating.

'Any evidence that could lead to a suspect?'

'They found a button at the crime scene possibly from the suspect's jacket, made of an alloy Forensics has never seen before. What the hell is - ?'

As Andy put his hand in front of his mouth in an attempt to stop talking Phoebe interrupted him yet again. 'Ah ah! Do not ask that question. I gotta go. Thanks.'

Andy waved slightly at Phoebe. A breakdown, must be a breakdown.

'Oh and don't forget to call Prue by eight o'clock tonight.' Andy gave Phoebe a thumbs up as she left. Okay Trudeau, pull yourself together. Andy looked around a little but didn't see any other cops giving him a strange look so hopefully nobody overheard that – that absurd incident. Although…maybe he should talk to Prue. No matter what, she always managed to make his would seem…centred somehow and right now he definitely needed his world centring.

* * *

**The Manor**

'Okay so if I take that bit off…' Paige lifted the eraser and rubbed out part of her sketch. 'And change that slightly…there what do you think?' Paige held the finished sketch out to Kelly.

Earlier when Kelly had arrived Paige had watched bits and pieces of her solo performances on video to give her a better idea of what to make. After Kelly had described her inspiration for her routine and gone through a breakdown of the various moves and steps in it Paige had started sketching. Kelly had made a couple of changes here and there, like one part she had thought might get tangled and interrupt her movement had been removed.

'Paige this is amazing.' Kelly looked up from the sketch to grin at Paige. 'This is even better than what I had planned before!'

'Really? Wow.' Paige glanced briefly over her shoulder as she heard Piper in the sunroom talking on the phone. If that moron of a boss was calling her in _again_…Paige turned back as Kelly started talking again. Kelly obviously loved it since the truth spell would have made her say if she hadn't.

'So if I bring over the Lycra shorts and tank top you can get the material?'

'Yep, I'll run to the store tonight and get what I need. Oh and remember the two bangles, that way I can be sure they fit you properly.' Paige took back the sketch pad from Kelly and smiled at her. 'I know it seems mean but I'm kinda glad that your other designer broke her arm, because I'm totally psyched to be doing this.' Ah, that might have been too much truth.

'I know so am I. When your Aunt said it would depend on your work schedule…I was worried you wouldn't be able to, because I loved the pictures of the Halloween outfits she showed me. And when she said you did them in a few _days_…' Kelly came to a stop as she shook her head in amazement.

'Well thanks, but they were really simple. There wasn't much work to them.' Paige shrugged off the compliment, she was just doing something she loved.

'Okay well I gotta get back to practice, so I'll bring my stuff over in the morning.' Paige stood up when Kelly did and walked her to the door. 'Thanks a lot for this Paige, I really appreciate it.'

'No problem Kelly, I'll see you tomorrow.' Paige shut the door behind and turned to find Piper coming out of the sunroom with a _huge_ grin on her face. Just then Paige saw Leo walking into the kitchen with the same grin on his face. Paige looked back to Piper. 'Did you just get handy with the handyman?'

'In a way. I just took the leap, and asked him outright if he liked women who made the first move, and when he said that he didn't know because he was still waiting for it to happen I just kissed him and…' Piper drifted off, clearly remembering a _great_ kiss.

'Piper?'

'Huh…? Oh what were you saying?'

Paige started giggling. 'Nothing, you just went off somewhere.'

Piper swatted her arm but grinned at the same time.

'Hey, I'm just saying. Looks like Phoebe's out of the running then?'

'I would say so, yes.' Piper smiled again, this time in a very cat-that ate-the-canary kind of way.

'Well good for you, it's about time you had a good guy.'

That seemed to get Piper thinking as she lost her smile. 'Do you think he is?'

'What Leo? Is Leo what?'

'A good guy.' Piper frowned and folded her arms. 'I'm mean do think he's a demon or some warlock or something?'

Oh crap, crap, crap. 'Are you kidding? A guy that cute must be an angel.'

Paige had obviously alleviated Piper's fears as her friend just laughed and dragged her towards the kitchen for lunch. Paige mentally heaved a sigh of relief that she'd managed to dodge that particular truth bullet.

* * *

**Buckland's**

Phoebe came up the last few steps and came out the stairwell on Prue's floor. Just in time to stop Prue blurting out an unfortunate truth to her boss.

'-ner. A winner. She's a real catch, this one is.' Phoebe just smiled brightly to smooth over the awkward moment. 'I'm Phoebe, her sister. We met remember?' Please say he remembered her, he was so _hot_.

'Yeah, how could I forget?' Phoebe felt herself start blushing, but before she had barely finished shaking Rex's hand Prue grabbed her arm.

'Let's go to my office.'

As soon as they away from Rex, Phoebe continued the conversation. 'Okay, so the spell is really working.'

'Yeah, I figured that Phoebe, you know since I nearly told Rex I'm a witch. So you talked to Andy?'

Phoebe decided to let the first part of Prue's statement just slide since they had better things to do. 'I sure did. He told me about the other victim, and a couple of leads. The only problem is the leads haven't brought them to a suspect yet, which means I have no way of finding…'

Phoebe came to a stop as the girl from her vision walked past them in the opposite direction towards the elevator. Part of her vision with the girl's face briefly flashed in her mind.

'…her.'

'Who her?'

Phoebe pointed at the girl as she disappeared round the corner. 'That's the girl from my premonition.' Phoebe ran after her. 'Wait! Hold the elevator!' Damn. Just as Phoebe reached the elevator the doors shut on her.

Prue caught up to her. 'Phoebe are you sure that it's Tanya?'

'Yes, when she walked past us I had a brief flash from my vision. It's definitely her, and that's the truth.'

To Phoebe's relief Prue just accepted that. 'All right, take the stairs. I'll call security.'

Phoebe nodded and rushed back into the stairwell she'd only just exited. Profoundly glad that Prue was only on the sixth floor. By the time she reached the bottom though Phoebe was still a little out of breath. Making her wish she went running more.

Bursting out of the side entrance Phoebe heard Tanya screaming for help. Looking at the parking lot Phoebe saw Tanya losing a fight with a man. As she ran towards them Phoebe bent a grabbed a couple of glass soda bottles from Tanya's dropped supplies.

Phoebe reached them just as the man shot a beam of light or laser at Tanya's forehead. Smashing one of the bottles over the back of his head Phoebe shouted at Tanya. 'Run Tanya! Ru – oh my! Phoebe stopped when the man turned towards her. The dude had a third eye! An actual third eye!

As he took a step towards her Phoebe swung the second bottle at his face, knocking him over. Leaving the man where he was Phoebe raced after Tanya who was getting in her car.

Slipping in beside her Phoebe pointed at the exit. 'Drive!' Thankfully Tanya seemed too shook up to argue with the strange woman in her car and started the car and left the lot at full pelt.

* * *

**The Manor**

Paige grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed towards the front hall. Time for work. After Piper had left for work _again_ Paige had spent what was left of the morning doing some coursework that she needed to finish. That was a cool part of this whole finishing early thin. She only needed to do the coursework that counted as part of her grade and the final exam. It was definitely easier this way despite the work.

As Paige got to the main door Phoebe came in with a strange girl. 'Phoebe? What are you doing?'

'I'm bringing Tanya into our house so that she's safe.'

'Safe?' Then Paige realised that the girl must be their innocent. 'Oh. That safe. Okay, give me two secs and I'll call work and say I can't make it.'

Paige went back to the phone near the stairs and dumped her bag down. 'Mr Cowan's going to _love_ this.' While Paige waited for her boss to answer she watched as Phoebe settled Tanya on the sofa and headed into the kitchen. When Paige noticed a small burn on the girl's forehead she figured Phoebe had gone for the first aid kit.

'_Hello Robert Cowan speaking.'_

'Oh Mr Cowan, it's Paige Matthews sir. I'm afraid I can't make it to work today sir.'

'_Any particular reason Miss Matthews?'_

Paige waited a moment but she didn't get any urge to talk about demons and innocents so figured the spell didn't work over the phone. Finally some good luck. 'Well sir the coursework I'm doing at the moment, I need to look something up at the library, but it need to drop it off tomorrow so I really have to go today.' It wasn't actually due 'til next week but never mind.

'_You couldn't have done it this morning?'_

'No sir, I had a family obligation this morning.' In a manner of speaking. Kelly was a friend of the family and the whole spell thing…well Prue said she was like another little sister.

'_Very well Miss Matthews. But in the future try to get these things done outside of work time. That's why you have these mornings off.'_

'Yes sir I will. Thank you.' Paige hung and briefed a sigh of relief.

Just then Phoebe came back and looked at her. 'All done?'

'Yep totally lied my ass off to my boss. The spell doesn't seem to work over the phone.' Paige followed Phoebe into the living room, and sat across from her and Tanya in one of the armchairs.

Tanya looked at them nervously. 'I should really call my husband, I'm Buckland's has probably called him already.'

'Sure, Paige can you grab the handset?' Phoebe glances at Paige as she puts some calamine lotion on a cotton ball. 'Here let me put this on that burn, it'll help.' When Tanya nods Phoebe carefully dabs the calamine soaked cotton ball on the small circular burn.

Paige grabbed the handset from the hallway that she had just used and handed it to Tanya, before resuming her seat opposite them.

'I don't know what I'm going to tell him,' murmurs Tanya as she dials.

Paige scrunched her nose. 'Maybe you should keep the details vague, until we explain things to you. Then you can decide what to tell him after that.'

Tanya nods. 'Hey honey – no I'm fine. That's why I'm calling….yes but I'm okay now….I don't know…Honey I'm fine. No there's no reason to fly back early.' Tanya breaks off and glances at them. 'I'm with…friends. I'll explain it all when you get home. Okay, I love you too.' Tanya hangs up and puts the hand set down. 'Okay so before I can explain it to my husband, you need to explain it to me. What is going on?'

'Okay short – you're in danger, and to keep you out of it, we have to keep you out of the obvious places…'

'…like Buckland's and your home. He'll look for you there.' Paige smiled apologetically at Tanya.

'But the guy…he wasn't human. Or at least not normal. What was he?' Tanya stared at Paige demanding the truth, which unfortunately Paige was obliged to give her.

'Well…he is…a demon.'

There was a brief pause and then Tanya stood up. 'I'm out of here.'

Phoebe got in front of her as she tried to leave the front room. 'Tanya please it's the truth. He's killed before, call the cops to check it out. That burn…' Phoebe points at Tanya's forehead, '…that's how he does it.' Phoebe looks at Paige briefly and Paige can tell she's wondering how much to reveal. Paige just nods, knowing they have to say something to make Tanya stay. 'I've seen it okay. I have visions. Visions of people I'm supposed to help.' Tanya just walks around Phoebe. 'I've seen his next victim Tanya. It's you.'

Paige watches as Tanya stops and slowly turns around. Now she looked scared, which Paige supposed was better than thinking they were loonies and running out and getting killed. Paige stood up next to Phoebe. 'We've learned, that there are no coincidences. Everything happens for a reason.'

'I was supposed to see you, to find you. And now I'm supposed to save you.'

Something in Phoebe's voice or face must've gotten through because Tanya sighed and seemed to relax a little.

'Okay, I'll stay, but I need to know, _exactly_ what's going on.'

* * *

**Quake**

Piper stopped talking to Paige as a delivery guy came into the kitchen.

'Romaine in fridge three. So Phoebe has her at the house?'

'_Yep, I called into work and Mr Cowan was not happy. Oh and just as a note, the spell doesn't work over the phone. Which is really good for me. Wait a sec…oh Phoebe says she had to bring her here, and I'm thinking it was the only option. Also we have her looking in the Book since she got a good look at the demon…'_

Piper quickly cut in as Paige stopped for a breath. 'Paige how many lollies have you had today?'

'_Haha…not enough.'_

Piper heard a rustling over the phone and rolled her eyes, and figured Paige was unwrapping another lolly. Just then Martin came into the kitchen. Oh great. 'Well I gotta go, I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Piper turned to Martin and smiled. 'Martin hi, just the man I wanted to – '

Martin turned to her and handed her a note pad. 'I made a list, you better check it twice. I'll be back after the dinner rush.'

Piper spared a glance at the notepad to find a lift of about ten different tasks. Things_ Martin_ and the other staff could be doing. 'Um…but I've got a family situation.'

Martin looks at her. 'So you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?'

Huh, maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Piper took off her apron. 'Thanks Martin, for understanding.'

'Well don't thank me because the answer is no.'

Oh…that ass – 'Okay Martin what part of family situation do you not understand? Are you insane?' Piper held up the pad and gestured with it. 'No one person can do all off this. How do you expect me to do all of this alone?'

'Because I know you will.'

'What?'

'Why spend money on more employees when I know you'll do it? And you won't complain. I get a bargain, all the work for half the price.'

A bargain? The son of a –

'Piper I don't know why I just said that.'

Piper could see the moron gearing up for a big 'Oh it was a joke, I didn't mean it speech.' Well screw that, and screw him!

'Too late Martin. Truth's out, and so am I.' Piper put gives him the notepad in one hand and her apron in the other. 'Screw you. You don't deserve me, I quit.' Piper headed for the exit, but turned to look at him from the door. 'Good luck with that list Martin.' Piper smiled a little as she got her things from her office. Half the things on that list the rest of the staff couldn't do, and she was pretty sure Martin didn't know how to do them either. Piper practically skipped to her car, smiling widely the whole way.

* * *

**Buckland's**

Prue walked back to her office. Late, late, late. She wouldn't blame Andy if he hadn't waited. Great, she would have to cast the spell _again_, there was no way she'd be able to get together with him again before – Prue stopped mid rant when she reached her office door.

The door was open and she could see Andy waiting. He was an amazing guy. Prue smiled and walked into her office. 'Andy hi.'

* * *

Andy turned to look at Prue. 'Hello Prue.' He had been wondering all day why she'd asked him to meet with her.

'I'm so sorry I'm late. My meeting ran over.'

'You assistant said I could wait here. I hope that's okay?'

'Yeah, of course. Can I get you anything? Something to drink?'

Andy shook his head at the useless pleasantries. 'I'm fine. How are you?'

'A nervous wreck.' So they were being honest today? 'You?'

'Heart's pounding like a sledgehammer.' Andy said with a big grin. And the weirdness was back, what was with him today? Andy gulped and sat down, opposite him Prue moved behind her desk but just stood there nervously.

'So, Andy…how well do you think you really know me?'

Andy decided to go along with the strange turn in conversation. 'Well, I know about your fondness for Twizzlers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you argue to win…' Andy glanced at Prue hands, '…and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous.' Prue quickly stopped picking at her fingers and moved her hands to her side. Andy felt the urge to keep talking. 'I also know I'd love to start seeing you again. I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of.' Andy sighed at his apparent verbal diarrhoea.

'Well actually…that's what I wanted to see you about. Except that instead of telling you I think I'll just show you…so here it goes.'

This should be good, what did she mean _show_ him?

'You see this?' Prue pointed at a small pyramid ornament, Andy nodded smiling a little. This should be good. 'Watch.'

Andy watched as Prue squinted in a cute way at the – oh my god! Andy stood up and quickly backed up a few steps.

The ornament moved! It moved. Across the desk. 'What the hell was that?'

'My secret.' Prue grinned at him tensely. 'I did that…with my mind.'

Andy forcibly made his mind pause. 'You're telekinetic?'

'Yes. Well no.' Prue tilted her head slightly from side to side as though trying to find the right words. 'Actually, it's just so much more than that. I'm a witch.'

* * *

_Author Note – So I made this chapter a little shorter, since it's took me a while to put up. But hopefully the next one will be up a lot quicker._


	24. Chapter 24 Part 3

_Author Note – So we're at 81,000 words, yey! And we're __nearly__ at 150 reviews. I have 40 odd followers and 30 odd favourites so that enough to reach 150 reviews. Remember number 150 will get a peek at the next chapter! There's a few D**n and poos and one a-hole in this chapter._

* * *

**Buckland's**

Andy looked at Prue and scoffed a little in surprise. 'A what?'

'A good witch. I have powers. I never wanted them. I didn't even find out about them until recently. Right around the time I ran into you again.'

Andy just kept looking at her. Trying to wrap his mind around what Prue had just told him.

'Okay.' Prue came around the desk towards him and kept explaining. 'You know all those times that I disappeared…' Andy nodded slightly. He had lost track of the 'emergencies'. 'Or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation. Well this is why.'

Andy looked at the ornament she had made move. He could see where this was going but couldn't find the connection between _this_ and his cases.

Prue looked at him a little sadly before continuing. 'And believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone.'

Andy just kept staring at her, and Prue seemed to realise he wasn't talking. 'Are – are you okay?'

Andy smiled tensely. ''I don't know.' He still trying to get to grips with this – revelation. 'I mean of all the things I thought you were hiding,' already married, drug running. Hell one time he'd even thought she was maybe a lesbian! 'But this was…actually nowhere on the list.' He gave a nervous chuckle that Prue copied. Just then Andy thought of something else. 'Does this mean that Piper and Phoebe are…' Andy couldn't bring himself to say the word witch, so he let the sentence drift off.

'Yeah. We inherited our powers from Mom and Grams.'

Andy chuckled mentally, _that_ explained a lot about Grams. 'So er…when you have kids…?'

Prue sat down and looked at him. 'If they're girls, yes.'

Andy sat opposite her. 'Well that's quite a secret you've been hiding.'

'Tell me about it.'

Andy sat opposite her quietly thinking of all the times she had just disappeared. Andy frowned when he thought of something else. 'Paige…she's a…witch too isn't she? I mean she disappears as well so…'

'Yeah she is. We think maybe we're supposed to find each other.' Prue nods but seems to hold back from over explaining, which Andy was grateful for at the moment.

Prue seemed to be nervous about something in particular and he figured he knew what it was. The Prue he knew liked control, liked knowing things ahead of time so she could plan. It seemed like all this had just been dropped on her.

'You've really struggled with this, haven't you?'

'Yes I have, but I've recently accepted who I am now.' Prue sighed and looked at him intensely. 'The question is…can you?'

'Well the thing is…I don't know.' Andy wished he had a better answer for her, she _deserved_ a better answer. 'I honestly don't Prue.'

* * *

**The Manor**

Paige left the conservatory and headed into the kitchen.

'Hey Piper, you need a hand with that?' Paige stood at the counter and watched as her friend put together a tea tray.

'Nope I've got it thanks.'

'So what did Martin say when you had to leave? You came straight in here when you arrived.'

Piper had come in the front door and stormed into the kitchen without even stopping to say hi. Paige had exchanged a look with Phoebe and decided to give her a while to cool down. Piper never liked to rage in front of people.

'That – that – moron!' Piper got the milk from the fridge and slammed door shut. 'Because of this _spell_ that my lovely sister cast, _Martin_ had to tell me that he didn't bother hiring more staff to do the work, when doormat here would do without complaining and save him the money.'

Paige winced sympathetically, but didn't say anything, knowing that Piper still needed to rant some more.

'I mean, I knew he wasn't the best boss in the world, but I thought he was at _least_ a decent human being, I mean who does that?' Piper put the milk away slamming the door again. 'I mean you expect some sort of decency, but nooo, not Martin he just has his doormat!'

Paige rolled her eyes and walked over to Piper and grabbed her arms. 'Piper! Take a deep breath.' Paige waited until she did. 'Now you are not a doormat.'

'But – '

'Ah! Don't you dare.' Paige gave her friend a stern look. 'You are _not_ a doormat. You think the best of people, that's not a bad thing.' Paige sighed when Piper didn't seem to believe her. 'Piper you are a sweet person, and I love that you try to find the good in everyone.'

Piper sighed and smiled at Paige. 'Thanks Paige, you always seem to know how to calm me down don't you?'

'Of course I do. You're my best friend.' Just then the phone behind them rang. 'I'll get it, you finish that.' Paige walk over to the phone and answered it. 'Hello?'

'_Hey Paige, it's Prue.'_

'Hey Prue what's up?' Paige desperately wanted to know if she'd talked to Andy but held back from asking, since if it had gone badly Prue wouldn't want it brought up.

'_I just talked to Andy…'_ Paige heard Prue take a breath and waited. _'…and well with this truth spell when he asked if you were a witch too I had to tell him. I hope you're not mad.'_

'How could I be mad?' When Paige said this Piper looked up clearly wondering what Prue was saying. Paige just shook her head. 'First, there's the truth spell, you had to tell him. Second, I don't mind you telling him.'

'_I just wanted to check anyway…'_

Paige heard Prue sigh on the other end and decided to just ask. 'So…how did he take it?'

'_Well he was a little freaked out when I made an ornament move across my desk.'_

Paige stifled a giggle. 'So you just showed him what you can do?'

_Yes, it seemed easier than trying to explain everything. At first he just seemed stunned which I expected, but then he seemed to calm down a little.'_

'Did you ask if he could – '

'_Yes he said he didn't know, which I suppose is better than a no. To be honest I was kind of expecting him to ask if I could get rid of my powers.'_

'Oh Prue, Andy wouldn't do that, he's too nice. Maybe he just needs to think it over?'

'_Yeah, well, I need to get back to work, I'll be home in a bit. Bye.'_

Paige said goodbye and hung up.

Piper looked up from the teapot she'd just filled. 'What was all that about?'

'Prue had to tell Andy about me being a witch so she was checking that I okay with it.'

'What about his reaction?' Piper got that worried look where she kind of pursed her lips together.

'She said it was better than she expected, but not perfect. I'll let her fill you in.' Paige shrugged and left the kitchen again, Piper following with the tea tray.

Phoebe looked up when they came into the sunroom. 'Did Prue say if she talked to Andy?'

Paige nodded. 'Yeah, she did, but I'll let her fill you in.'

Paige sat in the other wicker chair and Piper sat next to Tanya after putting the tray down on the table. 'Did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?'

Tanya shook her head at Piper's question. 'Not anything I recognize.'

Paige smiled a little as she saw the strange pictures Tanya was currently flicking past. Most people have family albums to show around, they showed the family spell book. Paige stopped mid thought when she realised that she counted the sisters as her family. She was obviously happy here. Paige shook the thought off and focused on the conversation again.

Phoebe responded to Piper's question about the third victim.

'He thinks it's something to do with what they're working on. Biogenetics.'

Piper frowned as she poured tea for the four of them. 'A professor, a geneticist, a lab technician – '

'And a sandwich girl?' Tanya cut in, looking up from the Book. 'You really think he's after me?' Tanya clearly didn't understand where she fit in.

'Truth spell.' Phoebe leaned over and put a comforting hand on Tanya's leg but didn't continue talking. Then Paige noticed that she had that expression on her face that they were quickly beginning to recognise as her 'premonition face'. Just then Phoebe snapped out of the vision.

Not seeing how they could talk about the vision in front of Tanya, Paige tried to think of something to get them out of the room. 'Er can you guys help me decide what dress to wear for my date tomorrow?'

'Now?' Piper seemed to have missed the 'vision face'.

Phoebe stood up and grabbed Piper's hand dragging her along. 'Sure we will, be right back Tanya.' Phoebe led the way to the kitchen where she let go of Piper's hand. 'Tanya's carrying.'

'Carrying? Carrying what?' Piper frowned at her sister.

'A baby, she's pregnant.' Paige bounced a little, she loved babies. Both she and Piper started to go to congratulate her but Phoebe stopped them. 'No, no. She doesn't know yet.'

'Oh was that what you saw in your vision?' Paige frowned. 'Wait do we tell her?'

Piper frowned along with her. 'Yeah I mean we protect the innocent, we don't _deliver_ the innocent.'

Rolling her eyes Phoebe shook her head. 'No, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now, especially from people she just met.'

'Yeah not exactly the best day for her, get attacked, get took to a strange house, get told magic's real, get told demons are real, get told a demon wants to suck the life out of you.' Paige nodded dramatically. 'Nope not exactly the kind of day you'd want to find out you're pregnant.' Paige stops when she realises Piper is staring at her in an astonished way. 'What?'

'How much sugar have you _had_ today?' Piper said with a slight laugh.

'Well let's put it this way, I need more lollies from the store.'

'Hey guys do you think it's possible that the demon isn't after Tanya, but her baby?'

'How would he even know she's pregnant?' Piper grabbed a box of biscuits from the cupboard and started putting them on a plate.

'Maybe he can see the future too,' Paige grabbed one of the cookies from the plate and turned back to Phoebe. 'Got competition Pheeb's.'

Phoebe didn't reply for a minute and seemed to be considering something. 'Or…he's from it.'

'Excuse me?' Paige and Piper said at the same time.

'Andy said that the police found a button by one of the victims, made from some funky metal they'd never seen before.'

Piper frowned at her sister. 'You'll have to run that by us again Phoebe, we're not following.'

'Okay.' Phoebe started counting on her fingers. 'There's a button that's not _supposed_ to exist, a demon that the Book of Shadows says _doesn't_ exist, and a baby no one _knows_ exists. Do either of you have a better explanation?'

'Even if that's true how do we find him?'

Phoebe points at the kitchen door. 'Well he wants Tanya, he'll find us.'

'But he doesn't know where we are?'

Paige jumped up to sit on the counter top. 'He'll probably keep looking at places he knows Tanya goes to.' Paige took a bite of her cookie but then choked when she realised something. 'Buckland's! He saw you there, and chances are he saw Prue!'

Piper immediately turned and started dialling Prue's office. 'She'd better answer…she has to answer.' Piper paced up and down as the phone rang. 'She's not answering, it's going to voicemail.'

'You have to go to Buckland's.' Phoebe said to Piper making her stop pacing.

'Well I'll grab my keys and we'll – '

'No you have to go, we can't leave Tanya alone and we can't take her with us.'

Paige hopped down from the counter. 'Phoebe you can't stay here alone either, what if he didn't stay at Buckland's and followed you? You don't have an active power to fight him off.'

'I'll stay with Phoebe, you go help Prue.'

'But you have better control over your power…' Paige couldn't believe they trusted her to help their big sister.

Piper took Paige's hands in hers. 'Paige please, go help Prue.'

Paige relented at the look on Piper's face. 'Okay, I'll call you as soon as I find her.' Paige grabbed her jacket from the back of a chair and her keys off the hook. Paige left the house without looking back at them, she _really_ hoped this didn't end badly.

* * *

**Buckland's**

Prue burst through the stairwell door and started running downwards. She probably would have been better taking the elevator, but she didn't want to risk waiting for it when the demon could wake up at any second.

Prue heard the demon coming down the stairs behind her and sped up. Trying to think ahead Prue knew she couldn't go for her car since the keys were upstairs with her bag. As she reached the basement Prue turned away from the car park exit and headed towards the warehouse. Coming up to the door Prue didn't waste time trying to remember the code, she just used her telekinesis on the door. The first time it just shifted slightly.

'Damn it move!'

Prue focused harder and this time the door flew open. Prue ran inside the warehouse and tried to put as much distance between her and the door as quickly, and as quietly, as possible. Suddenly she heard the demon talking to her.

'I have eight and a half months to find Tanya Miss Halliwell. Plenty of time.'

Prue ignored him and ducked behind a large crate. Noticing the label on the side of the crate Prue rolled her eyes. It was part of a collection that was nothing but death orientated artefacts. Prue really wished that wasn't an omen.

'Yours however…has run out.'

* * *

Paige got off the lift and ran towards Prue's office. The security guard downstairs said that she hadn't left yet. Paige was half hoping that she had just fallen asleep but knew it was unlikely.

'Oh hell!' Paige came to a halt when she entered Prue's office. The desk was on its side and the things that usually sat on it were scattered across the room. Spotting Prue's bag Paige picked it up only to swear again when she found Prue's keys.

'Where the hell are you Prue?' Just then Paige remembered that one time when Prue was giving her a lift home, Paige had had to go looking for Prue in the warehouse. It hadn't taken ages because the place was massive. Paige turned and left Prue's office at a run.

* * *

'You can't hide from me forever.'

Arrogant ass. 'What's the vaccine for? What does it protect against?' Prue knew she shouldn't have talked but was hoping that it echoed enough to stop him from homing in on her.

'Why against me of course. And all other warlocks like me…in the future.'

Oh no, it sounded like he was coming closer.

'The Parker child will be the one to bring all the elements together…to create…the vaccine that will…destroy us.'

Prue backed up as the warlock came around the corner and saw her.

'Unless I stop him.'

'Prue!'

Prue heard Paige yell for her and was distracted long for the warlock to grab her. 'Paige, help!' Prue croaked out a plea and tried to pry his hand from her throat.

'Hey!' Paige came up behind her at a run and threw up her hand, throwing the warlock away from then when her shield appeared. 'You okay?'

Prue nodded. 'Yeah, but how can we get rid of him?'

'I don't know! Uh oh.'

Prue looked back to the warlock who was getting to his feet.

'Can't you move him?'

Prue gave Paige a sarcastic look. 'Where? He's from the future.'

'When I read of possible obstacles in this time I dismissed you and your sisters because you are new to your powers, nothing mentioned _you_ but I doubt you can hold against me either.' As the warlock stopped talking his third eye opened and a laser started to burn against Paige's shield.

'Prue do something he's too strong!' Paige braced her outstretched arm with her other arm. 'I can't hold this!'

Prue looked for something within reach that could help and spotted a crowbar nearby. It was too far from the protective shield to reach but using her telekinesis Prue brought it closer. Before the warlock could stop her she threw it at his third eye.

The warlock cried out in pain and wrenched it from his head, but before he could do anything he dropped dead. Beside Prue, Paige dropped her shield and gasped for breath. Prue grabbed her around the waist before she could fall over.

'Whoa, easy kid.' Just then a strange vortex opened up and sucked away the warlock's body. 'Hmm…I love it when they clean up after themselves.'

Paige gave a weak laugh. 'Oh don't make me laugh, it makes me head ache.'

'You did good Paige, I'm impressed.'

'Really?'

Paige seemed surprised at Prue's compliment, and Prue realised she had the same reaction this morning when Prue had said she was like a sister. 'Really Paige. And I really think you're just like a sister as well, and I know Phoebe and Piper do too. You're one of the family now Paige.'

'Oh no, what have I done! And I'm too weak to escape!' Paige giggled beside her.

'Hey! Be nice, or I won't help you home.'

Prue laughed as Paige stuck her tongue out at her. Paige was like the new baby of the family. She had an innocent edge to her that Piper and Phoebe didn't have. Prue smiled as she supported Paige on the way out.

* * *

**Andy's Apartment**

Andy grabbed the bag of groceries from the seat next to him and got out of his car. Locking it he headed inside and headed up the stairs. Jiggling his keys in one hand he got the right key for his apartment and looked up to find Prue waiting for him.

'Prue.' Andy hoped she was here for something other than what he thought she was.

'Andy. I really need to know how you feel about what I told you.'

Andy sighed and moved around her to unlock the door. 'I'm gonna need a little more time.'

'I don't _have_ time Andy. I need to know before eight.'

Wondering why she was rushing this Andy nodded and opened his door. 'Come inside. We'll talk about it.'

'I can't.'

'Prue.' There wasn't that much of a rush.

'Andy no. Look, if I come inside. We'll have drinks, there'll be small talk, and precious minutes will pass. I need to know now.' Prue took a deep breath, seeming terrified as she did. 'Can you or can you not accept that I'm a witch?'

Andy wished he had any other for her, than the one he knew he had to give. 'I had to answer right now…I don't think so Prue.' Prue looked away from him but he saw the gut-punched expression on her face. He knew how she felt, he felt the same way knowing that he had put that expression on her beautiful face. 'There's nothing wrong with being a witch, and it's seems like you and the others are doing good things. It's just not something I see in my future, at least, now right now.'

Andy heard the clock in his apartment that once belonged to his Grandmother start to chime eight o'clock. Andy looked towards the clock he could just see…anything to avoid looking…at what? Andy looked back at Prue. 'Sorry what were you saying Prue?'

Prue looked at him in a weird way. 'You don't remember?'

Aw crap, he hoped she hadn't been asking him something important. 'Honestly, no.' Andy stopped as Prue seemed a little crestfallen. 'You okay Prue?'

'I'm – I'm fine, it's just been a long day.'

'Do you want to come in and talk?' Andy hoped they could stay friends. He would hate for their history to mean nothing.

'No, I have to go.' Andy could tell he was missing something, but didn't know what. Prue leaned in and kissed his cheek, a gesture he returned. 'Goodbye Andy.'

Andy looked at Prue, he could see despair in her eyes as she turned and walked away. Andy felt his heart clench as she disappeared. He wished she could trust him enough to tell him whatever was keeping them apart. Andy couldn't help but feel that he would never be as happy with someone else as he was just sitting with Prue.

* * *

**Quake**

'Are you sure you shouldn't be resting Paige?'

Paige refrained from rolling her eyes at Piper. 'I told you I'm fine Piper.'

'Hello! Ugh, what good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?'

'Speaking of the future…' Piper looked around a little, '…where did Tanya go?'

'Morning sickness. Only she thinks it's the halibut.'

Piper put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. 'Oh great. She'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning. Will this day never end?'

'Actually…' Phoebe looked at her watch. 'It just did. It's eight-twenty, the spell is over, the world is a safer place.'

Paige frowned. 'Piper why do you even care if the restaurant is sued? It would serve Martin right.' Paige spotted Martin approaching them. 'Ugh, speak of the devil.'

'Piper, I see you sitting.' Martin said condescendingly. 'What is wrong with this picture?'

Piper looked at him a little confused. 'You don't remember?'

'Remember what? Piper I need you in the kitchen, pronto. We're down a sous-chef.' Martin storms off in a way that makes Paige want to go after him a knock his head against something hard. Multiple times.

'I don't believe it. I finally stand up for myself and quit and he doesn't even remember.'

Paige snorts. You should have called him a moronic douchebag than, hell call him it now.'

'Wait, why do _we_ still remember everything?'

Phoebe took a sip of her wine. 'Truth or consequences. Wiccan rule right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout.

Piper pursed her lips together and considered that. 'I'll be right back.' She stood up decisively. 'I need to remind Martin of something.'

Paige cheered her on along with Phoebe. After she'd left Paige turned to Phoebe. 'If that spell has given Piper confidence, I can deal with the consequences.'

'Me too, maybe the truth isn't so bad after all.'

Paige saw Prue coming over and frowned at the look on her face. 'Or then again…' When Phoebe looked at her Paige nodded at Prue.

'Prue, how did it go?'

Prue sighed and shook her head. Not well.'

Paige put her hand over Prue's. 'I'm sorry, maybe it's just not the right time?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry too, but I cast a spell for an answer, and I got it. Even if it wasn't the one I wanted.'

As Prue struggled to contain her tears Phoebe leaned over and hugged her. Paige just kept holding her hand and Prue gripped her tighter.

Watching Prue fight her grief, Paige changed her mind. The truth _definitely _hurts.

* * *

_Author Note – So I think this episode is shorter, but I hope I still did a good job. _


	25. Ch25 The Witch Is Back

_Author Note – So I've been biding my time to work something into the story and I finally got the chance. I know - I'm rambling but you'll understand when you read._

* * *

**Salem – 1692**

Melinda paced up and down the small room she had been placed. She should have followed her instincts. At least she had not turned from her gifts. Now she understood why she had seen herself preparing the potion that was now hidden inside her locket.

Melinda turned toward the door when she heard footsteps approaching.

A few moments later the door was unlocked and Matthew walked in. Melinda accepted the path that lay before and played her part.

'Matthew?'

'Hello Melinda.'

'Why? Why did you betray me?'

Matthew laughed at her. 'You got what you deserve.'

'So you never loved me? All the passion? All the heat?' It made Melinda's stomach turn to think that she had lain with him, but she kept her voice sounding betrayed.

'I had to make you trust me. It was the only way to gain your powers.'

'And so now you have them. So why did you turn me in? You know I'll burn.' Melinda felt her voice rise on the last part and struggled to keep focused instead of thinking of her future.

'Had to keep my secret.' Matthew said with a condescending smile.

'Well you can keep your trinkets too.' Melinda took the chance to put her plan in motion and threw the locket at him. Keeping her face a mask of betrayal and anger.

'I'll find another witch to give it to.'

Melinda smiled as Matthew opened the locket. 'Maybe not.'

As Matthew removed the potion packet from the locket it burst into flame.

'What magic is this?' Matthew glares at her as he drops the potion and the locket to the ground.

'I'm taking back the powers you stole from me.' As a whirlwind formed around Matthew, Melinda began reciting the spell.

_Outside of Time_

_Outside of Gain_

_Know only Sorrow_

_Know only Pain_

Matthew screamed and yelled as he was pulled inside the locket. Bound there in torment.

Melinda sighed in relief and moved to the window. The window overlooked the forest and gave Melinda something peaceful to look at in her last moments. She only hoped that someone would care for Prudence when she could not.

* * *

**Buckland's**

Prue checked for messages from her assistant who told her Rex was in her office.

Walking round the corner Prue wondered what he had for her today.

'Rex,' said Prue as she walked into her office.

'Good morning Prue. I've left a few things for you to catalogue. A marvellous shipment from an estate back east.'

Prue shrugged off her jacket and nodded at Rex. 'I'll get right on it.'

'Thanks.'

After Rex had left Prue looked at the locket he had been straightening. It was a lovely piece.

Prue picked it up to look at it closer and opened it. As she did the door to her office closed and a whirlwind began to form.

A man took form as the whirlwind died away. 'Freedom.' The man looked around the office curiously. 'The world has changed.' The man turned to her. 'What time is this?'

Time? What was he talking about? 'Excuse me?'

'Where am I?'

'Who are you?' Prue knew some kind of magic was going, and she also knew she had to try to keep control of the situation.

'Matthew Tate. And if you freed me from that locket, you are a descendent of Melinda Warren.'

Prue felt her heart speed as he said that. When he reached for her Prue used her telekinesis to send him flying back against the door.

Matthew looked at her as he lay there. 'Thank you.'

'For what?' Prue did not like the way things were going. It was not good that he knew who Melinda Warren was.

Matthew got up and slowly started towards her again. 'I tricked you into using your power on me. Now I have it.

To Prue's horror Matthew used telekinesis to make her chair pin her to the wall. He then disappeared. Hoping he had just left Prue started to run for the door.

'Behind you witch.'

Prue spun around to find Matthew behind her. 'How did you do that?'

'I can share your powers, but you can't share mine.'

Prue backed up a couple of steps as he reached her. 'What do you want?'

'I want what Melinda took from me. I want all three powers back.'

Suddenly Matthew grabbed Prue and pulled her against him, twisting her arm painfully as he did so. 'Defend yourself. Stop time.'

Prue closed her eyes as she answered Matthew. 'I can't.'

'So…you're not alone. There are others.'

Prue closed her eyes again in shame as she thought or her sisters. And Paige who was fast becoming just another sister. Prue gasped slightly as she was suddenly released and feeling returned to her arm.

Matthew reappeared in front of her and picked up the name plate from her desk. 'And the family name is now Halliwell.'

'Prue? Are you okay in there?' Prue looked briefly at the door when Rex called through it. When she turned back towards Matthew he was looking at the window. Suddenly the window shattered and Prue guessed he had used telekinesis on it. What Matthew did next made Prue gape as she held her aching shoulder.

He jumped. _Out_ the window. Prue ran to the window and looked down to see Matthew land safely twelve floors below, amid people easting snacks and drinking coffee. So much for magic being hidden.

Prue turned back towards her desk just as Rex and Hannah burst in with a few others right behind them.

Rex looked between the window and Prue in shock. 'Prue what happened? Prue?'

Prue ignored her boss and grabbed her bag and jacket. Pushing past the crowd Prue left her office at a run, and started dialling on her cell phone as she burst into the stairwell.

What had she done?

* * *

**The Manor**

Phoebe sat at the breakfast table reading a paper, or trying to. Piper was currently talking a mile a minute to Leo which Phoebe found hilarious.

'So I suggested we add crab satay to the lunch menu, and it was great. Sold out. Do you like crab Leo?'

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper's attempt to find out more about Leo.

'You know what I'd love Piper?'

'What's that?'

'The ratchet extension. Could you hand that to me?'

'Sure.'

Phoebe looked up and saw Piper trying to figure out what to hand Leo. Putting her paper down Phoebe went over and held up the right bit for Piper.

'I know that.' Piper whispered to her. 'Here you go.' She said normally to Leo before grabbing Phoebe's arm and pulling her up.

Phoebe made kissy gestures in Leo's direction while he couldn't see, just to see what Piper would do.

'Be right back Leo.' Piper pushed her towards the dining room and Phoebe willingly went.

When she turned back around Piper was frowning at her. 'Will you stop it.'

'My sentiments exactly.' Phoebe had decided after everything with the truth spell to just bow out of the 'Leo competition' gracefully. 'Stop hinting around and ask him out already. Give him your crab.'

Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe's innuendo. 'Don't be disgusting.'

'Don't be so shy!' Phoebe couldn't believe how Piper hadn't just asked him out already.

'What if he says no?'

Phoebe scoffed mentally. 'Yeah, like that'll happen.'

Just then Paige came up to them making both of them jump a little since they hadn't heard her come in.

'What'll happen?'

Phoebe jumped at the chance to have someone to help give Piper a push. 'Piper seems to think that Leo will say no if she asks him out.

Unlike Phoebe, Paige didn't scoff mentally. 'Pfft! Piper why would he do that? You're hot.'

'I'm serious I've never…you know…' Piper shifted uneasily in front of them.

Phoebe realised what she meant and gave a little laugh. 'Wait, you're kidding right?'

'No.'

Paige giggled beside Phoebe. 'Never?'

'I'm just not, know confident like that.'

Phoebe put her hands on her hips. 'Am I the only one is this family who inherited the take-a-chance gene?'

'Probably, if I remember biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene'

'You are so deflecting right now.' Paige spun Piper around and all but shoved her into the kitchen. 'Now go.'

Phoebe hovered at the door for a few seconds with Paige, but when they heard Piper ask Leo if he wanted tea , they both sighed and went into the kitchen.

Paige sat at the table but Phoebe went to stand near Piper. 'Tea huh?'

'Ssh!'

Phoebe hopped up onto the counter not noticing how close Piper had put the jug of tea and knocked it down.

Piper gasped and froze the room before the jug could tip its contents all over Leo.

'Leo?' Piper said hesitantly.

'Frozen.' Phoebe said and then decided to have some fun. 'Quick, have your way with him.'

Piper sighed as she grabbed a bucket and stood with a leg on either side of Leo's legs. 'Don't you ever stop?'

'Looks like a Kodak moment to me.' Phoebe pretended to snaps pictures.

Paige giggled from the table. 'Call Hallmark, that's a Valentine card picture if ever I saw one.'

'You two are no help.'

Phoebe kept taking pretend pictures as the room unfroze. The clattered into the bucket but thankfully Leo started banging on the pipes at the same moment.

Prue stormed in just then.

'You guys, we are in serious trouble!'

Phoebe quickly gestured down at Leo.

'Oh, er hi Leo.'

'Hi Prue.'

'Okay sisters upstairs, now.'

Prue stormed out of the kitchen and Phoebe made to follow her until she saw Paige's face.

'Paige she meant you too.'

Piper stopped as well. 'Yeah Paige, you're our sister too.' Piper grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her along with them.

'Really?' Paige seemed unsure about their assessment.

So Phoebe yelled ahead to Prue. 'Hey Prue! Paige is our sister too isn't she?'

'Of course she is.' They heard her yell back.

Phoebe turned and grinned at Paige. 'See? You're family now. Although that means I will now borrow your stuff without asking.'

* * *

**Attic**

Prue walked across the attic to the Book only to stop short when she saw the cover. 'Guys did you cast any spells?'

As the other three came into the attic they all shook their heads.

Prue frowned and looked down at the Book again. 'Well _something_ has changed the Book.' Prue spun the stand around so the others could see the cover making them all gasp.

The cover was pretty much the same accept around the original triquetra there was an extra circle. The circle surrounded the triquetra touching the points of it.

Phoebe looked at Prue. 'What do you think did this?'

Prue shook her head. 'I don't know, but from what we've read I don't think evil could affect the Book like this, so…'

'Paige!' Piper said suddenly.

'Me! I didn't do anything!' Paige said in alarm.

Piper waved her hands slightly. 'No that's not what I meant. Look.' Piper began tapping parts of the cover design as she spoke. 'The triquetra is us right? The Power of Three, one point for each of us. The small circle _through_ the points is our connection. The _big_ circle is Paige.' Piper looked up at them and seemed to realise they weren't following her. 'We said it ourselves, Paige is _family_, our sister. The Book is part of us so it changed itself to match what _we_ felt.'

Prue looked back at the Book and realised that Piper was right. They had seen the Book move and the pages _definitely_ changed around a bit. 'You're right.' Prue heard sniffing and looked up to find Paige crying a little.

Piper hugged her friend – her sister. 'Oh quit crying, you knew how we felt.'

Paige wiped her eyes. 'I know, but – but this it's like…I don't know. Like people who win the lottery but don't believe it until they see the money in their account.'

Prue saw Phoebe roll her eyes. 'You saying that having us as your sisters is like winning the lottery? That's neat!' Paige gave a wavering laugh.

Prue cleared her throat to get their attention. 'Okay well, back to the emergency…'

'Is this the same emergency you got me to come home from work for?' Paige said wiping her eyes with a tissue that Piper had handed her.

'Yes. I was attacked at the office today.'

'Oh my god Prue why didn't you say so?' Piper yelled at her.

'Well I was until we got distracted. Anyway the guy was a warlock, he came out of this locket when I opened it. Somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren.' Prue held the locket for them to see.

'Wait, _Book of Shadows_ Melinda? Our ancestor? Phoebe looked back at the Book as she said this.

'The one who got burned at the stake, and started this whole mess.' Piper said folding her arms and sitting on an old sofa.

'Well however he knows, he has strong powers. Stronger than mine, I mean he did the weirdest thing…' Prue ran through the confrontation in her mind again. '…One minute he was behind me, the next he was in front of me…and then he jumped out the window, landing twelve stories down. Not a scratch.'

'If it walks like a warlock and talks like a warlock…' Phoebe said sarcastically sitting next to Piper.

'He wasn't bothered about exposure?' Paige perched on the arm of the sofa and frowned at Prue.

Prue shook her head. 'No. Which means – '

'Not only do we have to worry about him killing us, we have worry about him exposing us. Great.'

Prue smiled at how similarly Paige's mind was to hers. They both seemed to view things in a very tactical way.

'Can I see the locket?' Phoebe held her hand out and Prue hand it to her.

'We have to figure who he is before he finds you three.'

Phoebe suddenly gasped and got her 'vision face'. When she came out of it Prue looked at her expectantly.

'You said Matthew came _out_ of the locket?' Prue nodded. 'I think I just saw Melinda put him _in_.'

'You saw the past?' Prue said looking at Phoebe's surprised face.

Phoebe just nodded mutely.

'But you only see the future.' Piper looked at Phoebe.

'Not anymore.' Phoebe looked down at the locket stunned.

'Well we always knew our powers would grow.' Prue said trying to reassure Phoebe.

'Yes, but somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly.' Phoebe's shoulders dropped in disappointment.

'Uh uh. _I'm_ going to fly.' Paige leaned past Piper to bop Phoebe on the arm.

'Says who?' Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Paige.

'Says me!'

'Oh yeah? Wanna bet?' Phoebe turned towards Paige in challenge mode. Piper wisely chose to get out of the way and stood next to Prue who just kept smiling.

'You're on! First one who flies gets their housework done by the other for a month.' Paige held her hand out for Phoebe to shake.

Phoebe shook Paige's hand with a smile. 'You're so going to be my maid.'

Prue looked at Piper and rolled her eyes. Phoebe and Paige definitely had the sibling rivalry down.

* * *

**Later**

Paige flipped through one of the old albums that they had pulled out, looking for the woman that Phoebe described.

Paige had a more recent one but was looking through it anyway. From the names in the pictures Paige figured this was mostly from when the sisters' Mom was little. Paige stopped on a Paige that had a picture of their grandfather and a woman on. The woman looked a lot like her. Before Paige could mention it Phoebe found what they needed.

'I was right. It was Melinda in my vision.' Phoebe turned around the _really_ old portrait holder that she had so they could all see. 'Isn't she beautiful?'

Prue smiled at the picture. 'She kinda looks like Mom.'

'Listen to this.' Piper started reading aloud from the Book. 'And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal.'

'That must be what I saw.' Phoebe said as she closed the portrait book.

'And I let him out early, great.'

Paige rolled her eyes. 'Never mind that Prue. Your family is kick ass.' Paige shifted closer to Piper and continued reading the entry. 'The legend says 'he must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren line.' Huh, I guess that's you guys.' Paige grinned at the Halliwells.

Phoebe laughed 'Don't forget Paige, you're family now too.'

'Mleh, I think I'll get emancipated if you don't mind.' Paige tossed that out sarcastically but felt a sort of glow inside as Phoebe claimed her as family.

'Getting back on topic you two.' Prue nudged Phoebe's leg. 'We need a plan, we've never faced someone like Matthew before.'

Piper flipped the Book closed and hugged it to her chest. 'Well I vote for the plan that includes running, and hiding.'

'No, we have to find out exactly what we're up against.' Prue stood up. 'And we start with how the locket wound up on my desk.'

'I'll stay up here guys.' Paige said as she took the Book from Piper. 'I'll keep looking through this. See if there's any other entries on Melinda or Matthew, or maybe even curses.'

Prue nodded at her. 'Okay, yell if you find anything.'

Paige opened the Book again and began flipping through it as the others left. Stopping to read bits here and there Paige didn't find many useful entries. So far the only pages on curses where ones that told you how to _break_ curses, and they'd already done that.

'Silly Book. We want to cast a curse not break it.' Suddenly the Book slammed shut on her fingers. 'Ow! Hey! I was kidding, you're not a silly Book.' Paige hesitantly opened the Book and when it didn't slam shut again she sighed in relief. 'I really _do_ fit in with this family, I'm sat here talking to a Book. A magic book, but still.'

Paige got back to the original entry on Melinda and Matthew and skimmed over it but didn't see anything new.

'This is stupid, we have no idea what to do. We've only been at this a few months.' Paige shut the Book in defeat. 'Really makes me wish the girls' Grams was alive, she probably would've known what to do.'

Paige went to put the Book down but it suddenly opened making her jump. The pages fluttered before settling on a spell. 'Blood to blood?' Paige scanned the page. 'But I was kidding about Grams – oh!' The Book turned back a few pages and settled on the Melinda entry. 'Ooh…well _that_ makes more sense.'

Paige grabbed the Book and left the attic, flipping back to the Blood to Blood spell. As she reached the bottom hall she heard the others talking.

'Someone like Melinda Warren.'

'Okay so what are we supposed to do?' Prue said giving Paige the perfect opening.

Paige stepped into the front room and declared her plan dramatically. 'Raise the dead!'

The look that the sis – _her_ sisters gave her made Paige giggle. 'Just kidding, well sorta.'

Wait what spell did you find?' Phoebe got up and came over to her. 'Hey! I was just about to suggest that.' Phoebe jabbed her side.

'Ow. I guess great minds think alike.' Paige smirked at Phoebe but then fessed up. 'Actually the Book showed me the spell.'

Piper smiled at her. 'Did it do that creepy flipping-by-itself thing?'

'Yep.' Paige bopped her head up and down. 'After it was done punishing me though.'

'After it what?' Prue gave her a confused look.

'Well I kinda called it a silly book, and it slammed shut on my fingers.' There was a slight pause and the others burst out laughing. 'It's not funny!' Paige stomped her foot at them which only seemed to make them laugh harder. 'Quit it! You wouldn't be laughing if it had zapped me or something. It scared the hell out of me.'

The older girls just kept laughing. 'Fine, when you three decide to actually _be_ the big sisters _I_ will be upstairs.' Paige spun around and left the way she came.

* * *

**Attic**

Piper shifted anxiously, looking over the various items that Paige and Phoebe had set up on a low table. The same table they had used when they tried to get rid of Jeremy. 'Am I the only one having second thoughts?'

Phoebe and Paige both say yes, but Prue had a more tactical response though.

'We don't really have a lot of options?'

'But aren't we like…raising the dead?' Piper shuddered as she thought of the horror films Phoebe had made her watch over the years. 'What if she's all…' Piper let the sentence go unable to finish it.

Phoebe shook her head. 'We read the Book of Shadows _very_ carefully.'

'_Three_ times. She'll be a living, breathing person, and she'll have her powers.'

'Yes, our powers.' To Piper's horror Phoebe lifted a small dagger from the table.

'Wait. What's that for?'

'Well the spell works by blood calling blood. Anyway it shouldn't hurt much…' Phoebe pricked the tip of her finger. 'I lied! I lied! It does hurt.' Phoebe handed the dagger to Prue.

'Ow, hmm.' Prue looked at her own pricked finger. 'It's not even as bad as getting blood drawn.'

Prue held the knife out to Paige. 'But I'm not blood…'

Piper saw Prue roll her eyes. 'Paige look at the Book. _We_ made you family, family isn't just blood. Now take the knife.'

'Ew no. You do it for me.' Paige screwed her face up and looked away as she held out her finer to Prue.

Prue quickly jabbed Paige making yelp before handed it over to Phoebe. Phoebe in turn held it out to Piper.

'No way. Remember summer camp? We did that stupid blood oath? My finger got infected.' There was no way in hell she was going to jab that knife into her finger.

'But how will you cut yourself if you don't take the knife?' Prue gave her an astonished look.

'I'm not, I can't stand the sight of blood.' Piper remember the time one of the chefs had sliced his palm open. She'd almost thrown up.

'Evil beings have blown up in our attic,' said Prue in a mock whisper.

'Disintegrated to dust before our very eyes,' continued Phoebe.

'And you're scared of a little drop of blood?' Paige finished on a giggle.

Ugh they obviously weren't going to let her off. 'Okay just cut my finger.' Piper covered her eyes and held her finger out to Phoebe. Why was she taking – 'Ow!' Piper yanked her finger back and looked at it, but there was only a tiny little dot.

Prue held out the locket and the four of them squeezed a few drops of blood inside it. Prue then closed it and dropped it into the spell pot. Then together the four of them started to recite the spell.

_Melinda Warren_

_Blood of our Blood_

_Our great-great-great-great-_

_Great-great-Grandmother_

_We summon thee_

Smoke gathered and spilled from the pot as the said the spell, and a gentle breeze whispered around them. As they finished white, swirling lights appeared a few feet away.

Piper watched with the others as a woman with blond hair, wearing period clothing appeared.

The woman smiled warmly at them. 'Blessed be.'

* * *

_Author Note – Hope you don't think I over did the Paige/Book scene. Remember to review as well guys!_


	26. Chapter 26 Part 2

_Author Note – Sorry for the delay guys. I suffer from bouts of insomnia, and it's been really bad lately. So I decided to upload a shorter chapter rather than keep you waiting any longer._

* * *

Melinda Warren. Melinda _freaking_ Warren! She was _in_ Phoebe's bedroom trying on her clothes. Melinda Warren.

Paige sat curled up in the basket chair in Phoebe's room. Watching as Phoebe gave underwear and pantyhose to Melinda.

Looking away as Melinda removed her period clothing Paige remembered what had happened after Melinda had appeared upstairs.

After a few moments of silence they had all gotten up and introduced themselves Paige had gone last and as the others had begun tidying the spell things away Paige had stepped up to Melinda to shake her hand.

'I'm Paige Matthews, I'm sort of a friend of the sisters.'

'Adopted sister Paige.' Piper said without looking up.

Paige laughed at her friend's casual correction of her statement. 'Fine, I'm their _adopted_ sister. I was friends with Piper first and then Prue and Phoebe. We've kinda gone through the whole magical discovery thing together.' Paige held her hand out for Melinda to shake.

Melinda smiled at her. 'It is pleasure to meet you Paige.' Melinda took her hand and for a moment her eyes fluttered closed. When they opened again Melinda was looking at her strangely.

Paige frowned and wondered if she'd had a premonition. 'Wait did you just – '

Melinda shook her head and glanced at the others before continuing quietly. 'Do not ask me about it. I cannot tell you.'

Paige had been unable respond as Phoebe had chosen that moment to start pulling Melinda out of the attic, and they had come here to change her clothes.

Paige pulled her thoughts back to the present to find Phoebe explaining that she had bought the dress.

'Oh you must be rich.'

Paige snorted as Piper and Prue walked into Phoebe's room. Prue laughed at Melinda's comment. 'No, she just has credit cards.'

'Wow, look great Melinda.' Piper smiled at Melinda as Phoebe finished zipping the dress up.

'Oh thank you, but how do you keep your legs warm?'

Paige grinned. 'We drink coffee.'

Piper rolled her eyes. 'No, _we_ drink coffee. _You_ drink syrup.'

Melinda looked confused. 'You drink syrup…but how?'

Sticking her tongue out at Piper, Paige explained to Melinda. 'I like to add a lot of sugar and milk to my coffee. Until it's very sweet, like syrup.'

'Oh well, that is easier to understand now.'

'Oh sorry.' The five women turned towards the bedroom door to find Leo stood there. 'I let myself in. I didn't mean to…'

'No it's okay Leo, this er…' Piper stalled.

Prue jumped in to save her. 'Our cousin Melinda.'

Paige thought see saw a flicker of recognition in Leo's eye's and wondered if he knew who Melinda was. Paige decided to divert the conversation before the others noticed. 'So you doing the woodwork in Phoebe's room today Leo?'

'Uh – no. The plumbing, Prue asked if I'd start on that today.' Leo smiled at them. He knew that they were struggling with only Paige's bathroom. Since the upstairs one only half worked, half of the time.

'What's plumbing?' Prue tried to get them out of the room but Melinda wasn't finished. 'To work with one's hands is a great gift.'

'Well I am a true labourer; I earn that I eat, get that I wear.'

'Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness.'

Paige didn't know who they were until they both said 'Shakespeare' at the same time.

Phoebe smiled with false brightness. 'Okay dokay then. Let's get out of Leo's way then.'

Leo headed to Phoebe's closet that had a couple of pipes going through it. Prue and Phoebe lead the way out with Piper and Melinda following them. Paige brought up the rear and overheard Melinda's comment to Piper.

'He's a treasure Piper.'

Piper looked at Melinda curiously. 'Why are you telling me?'

Paige snorted. 'Piper I hate to tell you this, but a blind, deaf guy could pick up the heat between you two.'

Piper shushed her furiously and dragged her out of the room, and out of earshot of Leo.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Prue fastened the locket around Melinda's neck, and listened as Melinda filled in the gaps to her story.

'Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch…and they arrested me.' Melinda paused slightly. 'Then they burned me at the stake.'

'Why didn't you save yourself?'

'Yeah, why didn't you use your powers?'

Paige unwrapped another lolly and frowned as she did. 'Screw that. Why didn't you just kick his ass?'

Prue smiled at Paige's fighting instincts and watched as Melinda smiled softly.

'I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence.' Melinda smiled at Prue. Making her wonder if her Mom had named her for their ancestor's daughter. 'She meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would have proven Matthew's charge, and Prudence would have burned too.' Melinda sighed a little and looked round at them again. 'No. I thought…'I'll accept this, and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then can the Warren line continue.' And it must have worked, because here you are.' Melinda beamed at the four of them.

'Why do Warren witches lose their Moms so early?'

Prue looked at Phoebe. Her sister had a very…dejected expression on her face.

'Phoebe…I can't change the past but I think I can protect the future.

'How?' Prue spoke up for the first time, needing to point out the massive hill ahead of them. 'Matthew is so strong, he has this wild power. He can be at one place and then another.'

'In the blink of an eye?'

Prue nodded. That described it perfectly. 'Exactly.'

'It's called blinking. He must have copied from another witch. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me, but who knows what other powers that left him with.'

'What do you mean copied?' Phoebe frowned and folded her arms.

'Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good witch when it's used against him.'

Prue wished she had known that this morning. 'Well he definitely has mine.' Prue winced slightly as she remembered the mess she had waiting for her at work.

Melinda leaned forward on the table. 'Once he has copied a power, it has no effect on him. Should he gain all three powers, he will be impossible to vanquish.'

That was not an option Prue wanted to face, they had to stop him before that.

'So if we can't use our powers on him…how do we stop him? We have to kick his ass somehow.'

Prue smiled again at how closely Paige's thoughts followed her own. They both automatically thought of the most strategic approaches to things, and they liked to take the most direct route to any situation. Although…Paige was a little more hot headed than her.

Melinda seemed to like her enthusiasm too. 'We curse him back into the locket.'

'What if we can't?' Prue watched as Piper looked at Melinda with defeat clouding her eyes.

Prue and the others also looked at Melinda. She may be only a handful of years older than Prue, but in terms of experience with magic, Melinda was _way_ ahead of them. She was the beginning of their magical heritage. The start of their family and she was sat in front of them. Prue couldn't help but wish she could stay forever to help them.

Prue quickly shook off the needy thought and realised that Melinda hadn't responded to Piper. 'Melinda?'

'I do not know.' Melinda shook her head. 'We just have to have faith that the spell will work. Now we'll need to gather a few things together. It only has a few ingredients…hmm…' Melinda broke off and frowned thoughtfully. 'I…don't remember them all…huh.'

Prue smiled and stood up. 'Don't worry, I'm sure the recipe is in the Book.'

* * *

Phoebe followed Prue and Melinda into the attic, with Piper and Paige behind her.

'I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients.' Melinda sighed as she approached the Book.

Prue gave a little laugh. 'Well it's been a while since you cursed Matthew.'

Giggling a little Phoebe stood next to Prue, who had come to a stop on the opposite side of the Book from Melinda. 'Yeah, like three hundred years.'

Paige stood next to Phoebe, giggling as well. 'And I must say you look good for your age.'

Phoebe grinned with Paige and ignored Piper rolling her eyes.

Piper stood next to Melinda and changed the subject. 'Anyway. Anything you don't remember will be in the Book of Shadows.'

Melinda smiled at them and looked down at the Book. 'Oh my, it's gotten so thick.'

'You mean it wasn't always?'

'No, no…but the cover…is different also.'

Phoebe realised she meant the new circle around the triquetra. 'Oh well, since we made Paige our family it changed. We figured it happened since the Book is connected to us.'

'Well that makes sense, each generation of Warren witches changes the Book, adds to it, makes it grow.' Melinda looked up and gestured at the four of them. 'Have you added anything yet?'

Phoebe scoffed a little at the idea. 'We're new at this. We can't just make up our own spell – wait can we?' Oh god, _that_ would be so cool.

'Oh! That would be awesome!' Exclaimed Paige beside her.

'All in good time girls. Like I said, the Book will grow as you grow. Sometimes you add to it and sometimes it teaches you. Oh, here's the curse.' Melinda excitedly tapped the page.

Piper stepped around the stand to look down at the Book. Prue handed a pencil and a piece of paper to Melinda who just looked at it in confusion.

'Just start writing.'

'No ink?'

'No.'

Phoebe watched with the others as Melinda started writing. A smile came to her face when Melinda exclaimed in happy surprise when the pencil made a mark on the paper. It was the same reaction she'd had to the zipper and the clock that they had in the dining room.

Suddenly Piper smiled. 'Grams must have added this one. A spell to increase patience.'

Phoebe laughed remembering all the fights they'd had as kids. 'I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?' Phoebe nudged Prue with her elbow.

'We weren't all trouble makers Phoebe.'

'Just be glad Paige didn't live with us then, can you imagine the mayhem?' Piper shuddered slightly and Paige swatted her.

'We wouldn't have been _that_ bad! We wouldn't have been troublemakers.'

'No you would have been pains.'

'Free spirits.' Phoebe put in, in defence.

'A handful.' Prue said to Phoebe.

'A Warren.' Interjected Melinda, putting the descriptions to an end. 'It's a family trait. So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills and, of course, the powers. All blessings.' Melinda finished writing and closed the Book. 'All signs of where you came from. The Book is your connection, as you've seen.' Melinda tapped the new design on the cover. 'And it began with me.

Prue stopped exchanging nudges with Phoebe. 'Well let's make sure it doesn't end with us.'

* * *

_Author Note – Thanks for great reviews guys. And thanks to the new readers and followers. A couple of you didn't sign in when you reviewed – although from the way they're written I think I know who you are. Try to remember otherwise when we hit 150 there will be a delay getting you your sneak peek._


	27. Chapter 27 - Part 3

_Author Note – Sorry it took so long guys (and gals). _

* * *

**The Kitchen**

Paige hopped up onto the counter and watched as Melinda held out the ingredient list to Piper.

'The curse is simple as long as you have the ingredients I need.'

'Phoebe can do the spices, and I'll chop the scallions.' Piper passed the paper to Phoebe.

'This is so cool. We've never done a curse before.'

Melinda seemed really pleased at that bit of info. 'Oh I'm glad. It's not something to be taken lightly.'

'What about the vanquish we did to Jeremy? Do you think us adding the love part to it made it a curse?' Phoebe looked up from the list to look at the others.

'Jeremy?' Melinda frowned at Phoebe.

Piper frowned. 'He was my boyfriend, but he turned out to be a warlock trying to get our powers. When we tried to vanquish him we did a sort of reverse love spell.'

'Did that work?'

From her seat on the counter Paige shook her head. 'Nope. They had to do the Power of Three spell to get rid of the ass – er…jerk.' Paige changed her description of Jeremy at the last second, not sure if Melinda would understand the insult.

'What Power of Three spell?'

Prue turned away from the window. 'It was on the back of our spirit board. Our Mom wrote it there.'

Melinda nodded as though something had been explained that hadn't been part of the conversation.

'So do we have everything?' Prue went to stand next to Piper.

'Actually there are a few herbs we don't have, but I can get them at the restaurant.'

'Yeah the only problem is the feather from a spotted owl.'

'Why is that a problem?' Melinda frowned again, this time in confusion.

'Well they're an endangered species.'

Melinda just looked at Phoebe blankly, apparently not understanding what she meant.

Prue came to her rescue. 'Certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore.'

'Why?'

'Deforestation, pollution…'Phoebe broke off as the others gave her a look. 'It's a long story.'

'Do you think they have one at the Zoo?' Piper clenched her hands a little in her usual nervous gesture.

'Nope, they don't.' Everyone looked at Paige as she spoke around her lolly.

'What's a…Zoo?'

Paige grinned Melinda. 'It's this cool place where they try to increase the population of endangered species. The Zoo gives them a safe place to breed.' Paige stopped when she noticed that the sisters were staring at her. 'What? I'll like the Zoo.'

Prue just shook her head. 'I'll handle the feather. Piper can you go get the herbs?'

Nodding, Piper rubbed her neck. 'Yeah, but after I get to Quake I might have trouble getting out again. I'm supposed to be working the night shift.'

'Well I'll come with you and bring back the stuff if you get hung up.' Phoebe fiddled with the paper in her hand.

'No you can't leave the house. You are the two Matthew needs.'

Piper smiled at Melinda. 'We'll be fine. How could Matthew even know about Quake?'

Melinda shrugged clearly unable to think of an opposition to that.

'Okay then, let's go Pheeb's.' Piper left the kitchen with Phoebe.

Prue walked back over to the window and looked out again. 'Prue, he's gone. Besides, even if he did come back Andy wouldn't arrest you.'

Prue sighed. 'You're right. Okay so you're sure there aren't any at the Zoo?'

Paige nodded as Prue looked back at her. 'Yep, I read something in the paper last week. They've loaned the pair of spotted owls they had to a Zoo on the east coast.'

'Talk about bad timing.' Prue braced her hands on the island on got her thinking face on. 'I wonder…'

Melinda watched her. 'What?'

'Well, there's been a lot of interest in animals lately. I wonder if there are any owls in a museum.'

'You mean like in an 'animals of the time' sort of thing?

Prue nodded and turned to grab the phone book. 'I'll start ringing around. See what I can find.' Prue started flipping through the pages and walked out of the kitchen.

Paige looked at Melinda apologetically. 'She does that, gets caught up and wanders off.'

'My Aunt Eva did that on occasion. Mostly when she was working out a new potion.'

Paige nodded and wondering what other traits ran in the family. Paige noticed Melinda looking around the kitchen in interest and thought of something fun to do. 'Hey you want to try something?'

When Melinda nodding Paige grinned at her and jumped off the counter. Going to the fridge she grabbed a few things and put them on the counter. She then grabbed a tub from the freezer. As Melinda watched Paige walked over to the pantry and took a few things off the shelves.

Turning back to the island in the middle of the room Paige opened a yoghurt and handed Melinda a spoon. 'Let's see how you like modern day food.' Paige watched a Melinda slowly took a spoonful of Piper's favourite cherry yoghurt.

'Ugh!' Melinda swallowed the mouthful of yoghurt but grimaced at the taste. 'That is truly foul. What is it?'

Paige giggled. 'That's call yoghurt. It's made from milk, Piper loves it, but I'm not keen either. Here try this.' Paige unwrapped one of Phoebe's Twinkies and held it out.

Melinda took a small bite off the end but smiled this time. 'This is lovely.' She looked down at the Twinkie. 'Is it a cake?'

'Uh…yeah I suppose so. Try this…' Paige poured some of her own strawberry milkshake into a glass.

Melinda took a drink. 'It tastes of strawberries!'

'Yep, the add the flavour to the milk. You can get all sorts of flavours, like banana and chocolate.' Paige handed Melinda a chocolate biscuit and grinned when she expressed delight at the taste.

They spent the next twenty minutes going through the various foods in the kitchen. Melinda particularly liked Prue's Nutrigrain bars, but didn't like the cereal Phoebe ate.

Paige grabbed a spoon for herself and opened the tub she had taken from the freezer. 'Now _this_ is the best thing ever, we all love. It's called ice cream.' Paige took a big spoonful and ate it as she watched Melinda copy her.

'Oh! This is…divine!' Melinda savoured the ice cream. 'You eat this a lot?'

Paige nodded. 'Yep, more than I should really, but who cares, it's delicious.'

* * *

Twenty minutes later Paige had put all the food away, except for a large bar of chocolate. She had taken Melinda and the chocolate into the sunroom and put a movie on. Paige was explaining how the explosions were done in the film when Prue came in.

'I found a spotted owl at the museum where I worked, stuffed obviously.'

Paige glanced at the clock. 'Er…you realise that by the time you get there, the museum will be all but closed?'

Prue nodded. 'I know, but that means less people to see me.'

Paige grimaced slightly. 'Okay be careful.'

Prue nodded and left.

Paige glanced at Melinda who hadn't seemed to realise that Prue would have to steal the feather.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the barstool and started dialling the Manor.

'_Hello?'_

'Paige, oh thank god. Okay Matthew was just at Quake.'

'_What? But how did he know to go there? Are you and Piper okay?'_

'We're fine, but he copied my power. You need to be careful, I had a premonition and he shared it. He saw Melinda, I think he's on his way there.'

'_Uh okay…maybe…maybe there's a spell that might hold him off. What – '_ Phoebe heard Melinda say something in the background. _'No they're fine. Okay Prue went to get a feather, but you two better hurry back so we can start the curse.'_

'Alright we're leaving now.' Phoebe hung up and stood back up, talking to Piper as they left the restaurant. 'Prue's gone to get a feather, and Paige is going to see if there's a spell to hold Matthew off.'

* * *

Paige flipped quickly through the Book trying to find something to help. When she spotted a cure a illness she stopped. If they could make their own spells, could they change them as well and maybe _give_ someone an illness? If Matthew were ill it might slow him down a bit.

Paige grabbed the Book off the stand and went back downstairs. As she reached the main staircase Paige started talking. 'Hey Melinda I was wondering…' Paige broke off when she looked up.

Melinda was stood at the bottom of the staircase looking distraught.

Paige ran down the last few steps. 'Melinda what happened?'

'It was…Matthew he…was here.' Melinda wiped a couple of tears of her face.

'What! Why didn't you shout for me?' Paige looked around and saw that the front door was open. Frowning she led Melinda into the front room to sit down, the poor woman looked shaken.

'I didn't want to put you in danger Paige. Besides he was just…going on about killing you all, he didn't really do anything.'

Paige impulsively leaned over and hugged Melinda. 'You still should have shouted for me, I could have helped. Now what did he say?'

'Paige? Melinda?' Paige turned when Phoebe called out.

'We're here guys.' Paige turned back to Melinda as Phoebe came into the front room, closely followed by Piper.

Piper sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Melinda. 'Are you okay? You look shook – Matthew did come here didn't he?'

Melinda nodded. 'Yes but I am fine.'

Phoebe ran her hand through her hair. 'We were so worried, in my vision it looked like he was choking you and – '

'Phoebe I'm alright, but we've got to hurry before Matthew gets back. Did you get all the herbs?'

Piper nodded and lifted the bag. 'Yeah all we need is the feather.'

Paige stood up and stretched. 'Prue's taking care of that. She should be back soon. Hopefully she won't get held up.

* * *

**Outside the Museum**

Andy sat in his car waiting for Prue to emerge from the Museum.

Glancing at his watch for the fifth time Andy sighed again. She had been in there for nearly twenty minutes. What on earth was she doing there at this time? If it had been for something work related she wouldn't have been coming here at six o'clock at night.

Prue was obviously hiding something, why would Phoebe have blocked him like that at the house otherwise? He hated that he'd had to resort to following her. It felt like a betrayal, but at the same time he knew he had to do something.

Andy sipped his coffee and grimaced at the coldness of it. Putting the cold coffee down Andy looked towards the Museum in time to spot Prue emerging from the side door she'd used to go in.

Quickly getting out of his car Andy jogged up the steps towards her.

Prue came to a halt when she saw him, her guilt written across her face. 'Andy, what are you doing here?'

'I think we should talk in my car Prue.' Andy led her towards his car opening the passenger side door for her before getting in himself.

'Andy a really don't –'

'Save it Prue. I need some answers.' Andy spots the feather she's holding. He reaches out and takes it. Glancing out the window. Andy read the banner hung over the Museum advertising their 'Birds of America' exhibit. 'This clearly isn't a fashion accessory so why do you have it? Or rather why have you stolen it?'

'I didn't steal it Andy, I had from before I went into the Museum.'

'Uh huh. So why were you in the Museum?' Andy sipped his coffee to try and keep control of his temper, forgetting that it was cold. Fighting another grimace he looked back to Prue expectantly.

'The feather is part of a collection, the auction house is selling. It was the only one not identified. So I brought it to get one of the curators to identify it for me.' Prue resolutely stared forward out of the car, not even looking at him.

'You couldn't come during normal hours? Besides why would you have part of a collection at home?' That made Prue look at him. He could tell that she was pissed that he'd staked her out. 'Now, for the last time Prue. Why the feather?'

'I told you, I already had it from before.'

'Before? Before what? You can say it, 'before breaking and entering the Museum,' which of course, you did _after_ you obstructed justice.'

'How did I obstruct justice?'

'Come on. Don't play dumb. I know you too well. You're in a lot of trouble here.' Andy silently ran over the list of things in his head. 'Trouble which I can't help you out of unless you help me.'

Prue just looked at him. 'Maybe I should talk to a lawyer.'

Andy knew she was bluffing. Whatever she was hiding, if she couldn't tell him, she sure as hell wasn't going to tell a lawyer. 'Really? Well hell I'll drive you to a lawyer if that's what you want.' Prue looked back out the front windscreen. It reminded Andy of the time in high school when been pissed at him for forgetting about a date. 'What's the matter with you Prue? This isn't a game? This is very serious.'

When Prue looked back at him, Andy saw a slight edge of despair in her eyes. 'Andy, please, you have to let me go.'

'I can't Prue. I can't look the other way anymore.'

'This isn't just me. It's Piper and Phoebe and Paige too.'

Andy could tell she was giving him something…but it wasn't enough. 'Damn it Prue. For once, can't you just trust me?'

'Andy I'm really sorry but I have to go.' Prue grabbed the feather from him and started to get out of the car.

'No, you can't – ' Andy made a grab for Prue's arm to stop her. As he did she squinted weirdly and suddenly his airbag blew up. As he tried to push it out the way Prue made her escape. 'Prue! Get back here. You don't know what you're doing!'

Andy heard her car door slamming shut and then her car started. Damn her! This ridiculous…dance of theirs was starting to grate on his last nerve. Andy pounded the airbag in frustration.

* * *

**The Manor**

Piper paced up and down the kitchen as Paige and Phoebe helped Melinda put the spell pouch together.

'We're ready now. All we need is the feather.'

Piper spun back around as Melinda spoke. 'And Prue. What's keeping her?' Piper immediately thought of Matthew and got a chill. 'You don't think - ?'

Phoebe patted her arm slightly. 'No she should be fine. Matthew already copied her power.'

'He's knows about the curse from the premonition though…' Paige had taken up Prue's former position at the window. 'Maybe…'

Melinda looked up from the pouch. 'That doesn't matter, I sent him to the Zoo that you mentioned. He won't find her. Now, when she returns, we just add the feather and then seek out Matthew.'

Piper turned back and forth nervously.

'Do you think he's gonna be hard to find? Phoebe asked Melinda.

'Not at all.'

Piper spun towards the door to see Matthew stood there. 'I've waited to long for this moment to hide.'

Piper grabbed Melinda's arm as she took a step forward. 'This is _our_ battle Matthew. Leave them alone.'

'I will have what I came for.' Piper gasped in surprise as she suddenly moved across the floor towards Matthew. 'Your powers and your death.'

'Piper!' Phoebe made towards her but Melinda grabbed her and held her back.

'Freeze me witch.' Matthew hissed in her ear.

'In your dreams.'

'I said save yourself!' Matthew pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Piper instinctively flinched from it, making him frown. 'No? Then save your sister.'

Matthew pointed the gun at Phoebe. Paige suddenly threw up her shield in their direction. The shield passed over Piper but pushed Matthew backwards a few feet. As Paige staggered a little Piper rushed to her and pulled her away from him. Just then Prue came in the back door and used her telekinesis to throw the gun out of his hand. She then threw a chair at him, knocking him to the ground.

Prue quickly passed the feather to Melinda who added it to the pouch and pulled the drawstrings to shut it.

'Piper now!' Phoebe shouted.

Piper threw up hers hand and froze Matthew as he made a lunge for them.

When he froze Melinda dropped the pouch into the spell pot and started chanting.

_Outside of time_

_Outside of gain_

_Know only sorrow_

_Know only pain_

Matthew screamed as he was surrounded by a whirlwind and sucked inside the locket Melinda held. 'This is not the end!'

As Piper watched the last parts of Matthew disappeared inside the locket, and the locket snapped shut. Piper looked closer and saw Matthew's face swirled on the surface of the jewel on the case, before fading away.

'Yes it is.' Melinda said resolutely to the locket. 'This is for eternity.'

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Piper sped down the stairs, and as she turned to look down she saw Leo walking through the hallway.

'Leo? You're here. Why are you here?' Piper hid a cringe at the inane question and came down to the bottom step.

Leo smiled at her. 'I thought I'd work on the plumbing in the kitchen.'

'Oh…uh now's not really a good time. We're getting our cousin Melinda ready to go away. Could you come back later, like tomorrow?'

'Sure no problem.' Leo started back towards the front door.

Piper decided to just go for it. 'Uh Leo?'

Leo turned back. 'Yeah?'

'Would you like to go out sometime? With me, that is?' Piper waited anxiously for his reply.

'I'd love to. Give me a call.'

'Okay.' Piper grinned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**The Attic**

Melinda sat next to the table pleased that she had managed to help her descendants. That she'd help make them safer.

Just then Piper came into the attic.

'Who was it?' Phoebe said from next to Melinda.

'It was Leo.' Piper seemed to have a very satisfied smile on her face, which it appeared Paige picked up on.

'_Please_ tell me you finally asked him out.'

'Yes I did, now let's change the subject.'

Melinda obliged Piper. 'Then let's begin.' Melinda picked up the modern day clothes she had been wearing and held them out to Phoebe.

'Oh, we can't take those back.'

Melinda frowned in confusion. 'Why not?'

'Because that means you're leaving.' Phoebe smiled softly at her.

'But I have to go.' Melinda thought she knew where this was leading.

'But why? Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should've had?'

'Because this isn't my time, it's your time. And Prue's, and Piper's and Paige's.' Melinda looked at each of them as she said their names.

'We don't mind sharing.' Piper said clearly trying to hold back her tears.

'I would totally give you my bedroom.' Paige said who was also struggling with tears.

Melinda smiled at them. 'You four give me great joy. I've seen what I started become amazing. Good witches, women of strength and grace.'

Phoebe reached out and took her hand, placing it on her chest. 'Tell me what you see.'

Melinda closed her eyes and called a premonition.

_The Manor was before her, but it was filled with children._

_In the front room the four girls were sat on the sofa side by side. Older perhaps in their fifties, but also happier_

_Prue hugged Paige. 'I'm glad we found you little sister. This family wouldn't have been complete without you._

_Phoebe and Piper echoed Prue's comment._

_Just then a couple of men in their twenties came in._

_The younger one spoke to Piper. 'Mom, we're going to do a sweep of the underworld, we'll be back soon._

Melinda came out of the premonition and gasped. 'I see the future, many more generations of my beautiful daughters.' Melinda didn't think they should know that at least one of them would have a boy. 'I see my dreams fulfilled.' Melinda looked back at Phoebe. 'Thank you for that.' Melinda glanced at Paige again, glad to know that they would eventually know she was their sister.

Reaching for the locket, Melinda put it around her neck. By taking it away with her, she would ensure it was unreachable, and therefore unable to be opened.

The four girls joined hands and Melinda joined them.

* * *

Prue smiled sadly at the beautiful woman in front of them.

_Melinda Warren_

_Blood of our Blood_

_We release you_

As a white light surrounded Melinda she smiled. 'Blessed be, my daughters. I love you all.'

When she was gone, the four of them looked at each other sadly.

'I'm gonna miss her.' Phoebe said softly and Paige nodded in agreement as she wiped away her tears.

'Me too,' said Piper who was on the verge of crying.

'We can always bring her back.' Prue said with a smile. Hopefully the next time they called for her, it wouldn't to help with a vanquish.

* * *

**Up There**

Melinda went over the Patricia determined to discuss the situation with her.

* * *

_Author Note - Don't know why this was so hard to finish, but at least it's done now._

_If you're a Harry Potter fan check out my new story._


	28. Ch28 Halliwell Pride

_Author Note – This is just a quick little bit I thought of. Partly just for fun but also because a few of you wanted to over here Melinda's conversation with Patty. I hadn't planned on putting that in anywhere but here you go. This is all from Patty's point of view._

* * *

Patty looked down at her daughters.

Christmas morning, the first one that _all_ of her daughters had spent together.

At the moment they were opening their gifts from each other.

Phoebe had gotten everyone big boxes of their favourite chocolates.

Piper had made little food hampers. Each hamper had a bottle of each girls favourite wine, in Paige's case her favourite apple cider. There were also lots of homemade biscuits and treats.

Prue had gotten them each a beautiful ornament that suited their personalities.

Paige had painted each girl a canvas. Each picture was different and also suited them perfectly.

Patty smiled at how much her girls new each other, Paige fit in as though she had been there forever. Despite only knowing them a few months.

Patty winced as she remembered the conversation with Melinda a couple of weeks ago.

* * *

Patty looked up from conversation with a friend to see Melinda Warren coming towards her. Patty was surprised, she had thought Melinda would have gone back to her daughter after returning.

'Patricia Halliwell, a word please.' Melinda had a slight scowl on her face. This worried Patty as Melinda was where her Mother's temper came from.

'Melinda, how lovely to see you.'

'Yes, yes. I wish to talk to you about a premonition I had when I arrived at your daughters' home.' Patty nodded. 'Your _four_ daughters' home.'

'Oh…now Melinda I had –'

Melinda waved her hand and cut Patty off. 'Do not 'now Melinda' me!' I know your reasons for hiding the girl. I also know you have been subtly guiding her. What I _want_ to know is why you did not stand your ground! You had fears, yes, but it was your Mother that convinced you to give the girl away.'

Patty felt her mouth gaping and quickly shut it. She had known that Melinda's visit would affect her daughters but she hadn't realised how much her daughter's would affect Melinda.

'Melinda I'm sorry. You're right.' Patty didn't know how else to respond. Melinda was right, although she and Sam had made the final decision, her Mother had affected her own choice. 'I should have stood up against my Mother but…at the same time I don't regret my choice.'

Melinda's eyebrows raised in surprise. 'I assume for the same reasons I do not regret allowing myself to be burned.'

Patty flinched slightly at reminder of her ancestor's fate. 'Yes. Paige grew up in with a happy family. Her parents were wonderful people, who loved her with all their hearts.' Patty felt her voice grow stronger as she spoke. Every day after they gave Paige away, Patty had thought of her daughter. After she had died Patty had finally had the chance to see her daughter again. Paige's new parents were perfect for her. She had meant to be with them. 'I regret none of my choices. I knew Paige would eventually find her way back.'

Melinda smiled and the anger fell away from her face. 'Good. You did make the right choice. When I first touched Paige I saw her life _and_ how it could have been had you kept her. Paige would have been happy but something would have been missing from her. And the Matthews would not have been happy at all.'

Patty sighed in relief. She had seen Melinda's arrival and seen her have a vision. 'I'm so glad. Although I stood by my decision…I did wonder.'

'Your daughters are all strong, beautiful women. You should be proud of them, as I am.'

Patty nodded feeling tears gather in her eyes. 'I am.'

* * *

Patty smiled and looked back at her daughters. Piper had made an amazing dinner and her sisters made sure to compliment her. She watched as Prue raised her glass to make a toast.

'Merry Christmas, and a toast, to those who aren't with us.' Patty saw Prue falter a little. 'May they watch over us and be proud.'

Patty watched as Prue's sisters echoed her toast. Patty was proud of them. Especially her oldest three who had accepted Paige whole heartedly into the family. Even Prue had opened up to let her in.

It was indeed a very, Merry Christmas.

* * *

_Author Note – Okay so I know that this would be better updated later in the year, but I didn't want to wait until then plus this is where it fits in the timeline of the series. I hope you enjoy it._


	29. Ch29 Wicca Envy

**The Manor**

Prue struggled through the door with her bags, Phoebe and Paige were right behind her doing the same.

Prue dropped the bags and turned to the two younger women. 'I don't know. The Betsey Johnson dress might be a bit too much for work.' Not to mention what Piper will say when she saw how much they spent.

'That's what a new wardrobe's all about, pushing the limits.' Phoebe said as she dumped her own bags.

Paige giggled. 'Prue's just worried that Piper will blow up about the amount she's spent.'

Prue gave Paige a mock frown. 'Excuse me Missy Paige, but I'm not the one who bought a three hundred dollar bedspread. If Piper blows up at anyone it'll be you.'

Paige scrunched her nose up at Prue and stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly Prue heard laughter and, with the others, turned to see Leo running backwards out of the kitchen pulling Piper along. As Leo turned to the stairs, Piper spotted them and panicked, freezing Leo and tripping over his foot.

They all chuckled as she skidded on the floor slightly but helped her.

'I'm so embarrassed.' Piper said briefly covering her eyes before looking back at them.

Phoebe laughed again. 'Of course she might have other things on her mind, like having her way with the handy man.'

'I thought you guys were shopping.' Piper said still slightly panicked.

Prue fought back another laugh. 'Obviously.'

Phoebe pointed at Piper's bra which was on show. 'Oh look front clasp bra. She means business.'

Paige sniffed dramatically. 'Is that your good lotion I smell?'

Piper huffed and wrapped Leo's shirt she was wearing around herself. 'Do you guys mind?'

'No are you kidding?' Phoebe still smiling. 'I think it's great, as long as he's not still on the clock.'

On Prue's other side she could almost hear Paige grinning. 'And if he is…well talk about _great_ customer service.'

'No what I mean…is you guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes. I never know how long this thing will last.'

'Oh honey that bad?' Paige said with mock sympathy, deliberately misunderstanding.

Prue smothered a smile as Piper rolled her eyes.

Piper then caught sight of their shopping. 'How much did you guys spend?'

'Lots.' Phoebe said glancing at the backs. 'Prue's new look is perfect for a SHW.'

Prue frowned at looked at Phoebe. 'SHW?'

'Single hot witch.' Paige and Phoebe said together.

Piper looked at her with concern. 'Prue are sure this isn't depression buying? You know, post-breakup?'

To Prue's horror Phoebe started raking through the bag with lingerie in. 'Does this look like something a depressed woman would buy?' Phoebe held up a bright red corset.

'Or these?' Paige grabbed the matching stockings.

Prue decided to have a little fun with her little sister. And took the items to hold them out to Piper. 'Maybe you should borrow them.'

Piper scowled at them. 'Okay times up.' She started pushing the three of them into the front room where Leo wouldn't see. 'You gotta go. Go on. Go in there and be quiet.'

Phoebe got in a parting shot. 'We will if you will.'

They all giggled quietly as they hid out of view. When Prue heard footsteps on the stairs she snuck back into the hall, Phoebe and Paige were right behind her.

Leo didn't see them but Piper did and made a silent shushing motion at them. As soon as the couple were out of sight the three of them started laughing.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Paige handed Phoebe a cup of coffee and watched as she sipped it happily.

Paige smirked when she realised what suit Phoebe was wearing. 'You know that Prue will tell you to put it back right?'

'Yeah I know, I'll put it back – after.'

'Your funeral.' Paige said as she sipped her own coffee.

Phoebe scrunched her nose at Paige and Paige realised they all seemed to be picking that habit up from her. Or had she picked it up from them?'

Paige heard footsteps on the stairs and followed Phoebe out to the hallway. They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and Paige waited for whatever Phoebe was planning to say to try and convince Prue to let her keep the outfit.

As Prue came down Phoebe struck a dramatic pose. 'If you ran an employment agency, wouldn't you want me?'

'Maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back.'

Paige laughed and nudged Phoebe. 'I told you so.'

Phoebe nudged Paige back, but focused on Prue. 'But this is part of your old wardrobe. I'm just recycling.'

Prue didn't look convinced. 'Well the environment thanks you –'

'But take it off. Yeah, I know, I know.'

Paige looked up when she heard Piper coming down. Piper did not seem to have the usual morning after…glow.

'Hi. Bye.' Piper rushed past them.

Prue looked at her. 'Piper, didn't you have a plan to go in early this morning?'

'Right, that was the plan. I'm running a little late. Took um…a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I had planned.' Piper stopped when she noticed the looks Paige, Phoebe and Prue were sharing. 'Okay, bye.' She made a dash for the door.

Paige quickly got in front of her, blocking the way out. Phoebe and Prue quickly appeared on either side of her. Paige ignored the mock betrayed look Piper gave her.

'What happened last night?' Paige asked slightly giddy. It was about time Piper got a nice guy and at least Paige knew for sure that Leo wasn't evil.

'Well it was nice. It was – well it was wonderful.' Piper said haltingly.

Phoebe didn't to have patience for her sister's reticence. 'And?'

'And we…just had a few problems.'

'Problems? What problems?' Prue asked curiously.

'Well it's been a while since…you know…and I was I little nervous…'

Paige really hoped this wasn't going where she thought it was.

'…and I kinda kept…freezing him.'

Prue gasped. 'Aaw Piper you didn't.' Phoebe started giggling.

'I didn't mean to…the first time.' Piper was looking really uncomfortable.

Paige gasped this time. Poor Leo!

Prue tried to keep on track. 'Okay, so uh – at what point in the…process exactly did you freeze him?'

Piper gave a nervous and then just looked at them.

'Hello!' Phoebe blurted out, finally finished with giggling.

'I gotta go.' Piper made to go past them.

Paige grabbed her arms to stop her and gave the other two evil looks. 'At least she didn't throw him across the room or see him not doing the job.'

Phoebe scrunched her nose again. 'We're just teasing Piper, we actually jealous.'

Prue sighed in agreement. 'Yeah, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally.'

Phoebe grinned. 'With you getting hooked up with Leo, Prue being new hot, Wicca woman, Paige coming up on three months with her great guy, and me – soon to be employed – things are looking up.'

Piper glared at her. 'Don't say that. The moment somebody says that, everything always goes south.

'Unless you freeze him.' Phoebe said quickly. Paige jabbed her with her elbow. 'I couldn't help it. It was so good.'

Prue tried to distract Phoebe. 'Come on if you're borrowing my car, let's go.

Leo chose that moment to come down into the hall. 'Goood morning.'

'Hmm yeah we heard.' Phoebe said impishly.

'Okay bye.' Prue grabbed Phoebe arm and dragged her to the door.

'Yeah have a magical day.' Phoebe said as the door shut.

Leo looked at Piper. 'What does she mean by that?'

Paige snorted but managed to turn it into a cough. 'Who knows. Okay I'll see you later for lunch Piper. Leo?' Paige waited until Leo looked at her. 'Break her heart and I'll break your…well use your imagination. Bye now!'

Paige quickly left and headed to her car. Magical day honestly. Leo knew what she was hinting at, although he probably hadn't noticed that Piper was freezing him right when…okay time to change her thought path!

* * *

**Buckland's**

Prue got out of the elevator with Phoebe but slowed down when she saw more people than usual hanging around. Then she spotted Jaime. 'Jaime, hey, what's going on? What happened?'

Jaime gave her a quick, but tense smile. 'We got robbed last night Prue.'

'You're kidding. What was stolen?' This was the last thing they needed.

'The Romanov Tiara.' Jaime moved off as someone called him.

'Oh my God, not the tiara.' Prue said in shock. That could not be stolen.

'Prue.'

Prue looked round and saw Rex coming towards her. 'Rex hi, Jaime just told me.'

'Yeah.' Rex smiled at Phoebe. 'Hello, Phoebe, nice to see you again.'

'Hi Rex. I'm sorry about what happened.'

'Yeah, me too.' Rex said wringing his hands slightly. 'I mean a loss of this magnitude could severely damage our reputation. Who's going to consign anything with us –'

'No, no, no.' Prue said cutting Rex off. 'We just have to get the tiara back before word gets out.'

Rex smiled at her. 'I agree. Will you take point on this then? You know help the police? You're really the only one I can trust.'

'Uh sure, but what about you?'

'Unfortunately, I've got another commitment tonight that I can't get out of. Some good friends are giving a concert, and I promised I wouldn't miss it.'

'Oh yeah who?' Phoebe said being her usual nosy self.

'The Verve.'

'Get out! Are you serious?'

'You know them?'

Prue looked at Phoebe as she started gushing.

'Know them? I worship them. 'Bittersweet Symphony' is like the best song ever.'

'Really?' Rex said curiously. 'I have an idea. Why not join me tonight. I'm sure I can rustle up another ticket.'

Prue felt her polite smile slide off her face.

'You wouldn't mind would you Prue?' Rex said looking at her.

Of course she minded! He's her boss, _Phoebe's_ her sister. 'Of course not.' Prue said putting her polite smile back in place. 'Why would I mind?'

* * *

'And then he said figuratively speaking. I mean honestly, what else could I say, no I don't want you to take my sister out?'

'_You're right, but think positively, he's too straight laced to hold Phoebe's interest long.'_

Prue thought Paige's assessment over. 'I guess you're right. And she does love their music, it's probably the only reason she accepted.'

'_Probably. You know it's weirder that he isn't changing his schedule to cover this himself.'_

'What do you mean?' Prue gathered some of the tiara's paperwork together in a folder as she talked.

'_Well it's priceless right? This should be like his only priority, not some concert. It's just a little suspicious if you ask me.'_

Prue thought that over. To be honest she thought it was strange herself. 'It's probably worth over a million dollars, but culturally, yeah it's priceless. Rex is probably really good friends with them.'

She heard Paige snort on the other end of the line. _'Yeah right. Priceless item went missing from my auction house, I'd drop everything 'til I got it back. I'll talk to you later Prue. I gotta go.'_

'Bye.' Prue hung up and looked at the file again, before shaking off the suspicions. It was probably nothing.

* * *

**Bay Area Social Services**

Paige frowned down at the phone as she hung up.

A concert? Rex was blowing off sorting this mess out, to go to a concert?

Maybe she was just overly suspicious, but that didn't seem like normal behaviour. Not just that but when Prue had cast that truth spell Hannah had said she was out to destroy Prue! And who just 'rustled up' an extra ticket to a concert that had most likely sold out weeks ago?

Paige realised she was getting dirty looks from her co-workers and quickly stopped the rapid tapping of her pen on the desk. Blushing slightly Paige tried to focus on the typing she had to finish before lunch. She was definitely running this by Piper.

At the thought of her best friend Paige grinned. Poor Piper, they had kinda ganged up on her earlier. It was nice to see her with a nice guy though. Even if he was keeping something from her, at least Paige knew it wasn't a bad secret. Still she hoped he came clean soon. Paige wondered if Bradley had any secrets from her…no. She refused to start thinking like that, if she did, she'd end up seeing demons everywhere. Bradley was a nice, gorgeous guy.

'Paige?'

Paige looked up to see Mr Cowan stood next to her desk.

'Yes sir?'

'I thought you might want to see this.' Mr Cowan passed her a folder. 'It's Aviva's latest school report. It's still going good.'

Paige grinned and opened the folder as her boss left. Aviva had really turned things around. Her grades had really picked up and her attitude was completely different. She was now thinking about becoming a writer of some sort, since it was in English that she got the best grades.

Once things had settled down Aviva had come to the manor and they had found that although Aviva could still cast spells, she didn't have any active powers. Prue had guessed that she might develop them later, and Paige agreed with her. Paige was just pleased that Aviva's life was back to normal. Her Mom was still in rehab, but was getting better. Aviva had been able to visit her at Christmas, much to the young girl's delight. Hopefully things would continue to look up for her.

* * *

**Quake**

Piper wiped down the bar and looked over the crowded restaurant. Saturdays were always the busiest day and today was _very_ busy.

'Piper, there you are.'

Piper turned and saw Paige approaching her and got her a drink. 'Hey Paige, how come you didn't turn up at lunch?'

Paige dropped onto a barstool and rubbed her temples. 'It was awful. There was a house fire and the Mom's in hospital so we had to find someone to look after her two kids.'

'Oh no.' Piper hated the idea of any kid losing their Mom. 'Will the Mom be okay?'

Paige bobbed her head a little. 'Yeah, she'll be in for a couple of weeks but she'll be fine.'

Piper saw that Paige was a bit bummed about the whole thing so decided to distract her. 'So what do you think to Phoebe going on a date with Rex?'

Paige let out a laugh. 'Prue was _not_ happy this morning when she called me.'

'Tell me about it, we'll probably get the same thing again when she shows up here.' Piper looked up at the clock her other sister shouldn't be much longer. It surely wouldn't take too long to drop off the security tapes at the station.

On the other side of the bar, Paige sat up a little straighter. 'Hey, do you think it's strange that Rex blew off helping the police to go to a concert?'

Piper looked at Paige who was frowning slightly. 'I suppose so but – '

'I mean like I said to Prue – if _I_ had a million dollar tiara stolen I wouldn't be going to no concert until I had it back.' Paige emphasised her mini rant with her usual hand gestures.

'Maybe, but what would he gain from not helping. Prue said it wasn't insured because they hadn't properly valued it yet.'

'And – and – ' Paige continued dramatically. 'When that truth spell was going _Hannah_ said it was her mission to destroy Prue. We all thought she just meant metaphorically or something but what if it was literally.'

Piper looked at Paige's enthusiastic face. 'Are you saying Prue has demons at work?'

'Who has demons at work?' Prue had arrived and was slipping onto the stool next Paige.

'Er…' Piper wasn't sure she wanted to be the one to put the theory forward.

Paige didn't seem to have the same hesitancy. 'I think you have demons at the water cooler.'

'Are you still on that?' Prue said as she accepted the drink Piper handed her.

'I'm _just_ saying it's suspicious is all.' Paige took a sip of her drink. 'Million dollar tiara gets stolen and he goes to a _concert_.'

'So how did it go at the station? Does Andy have a suspect yet?' Piper asked before Paige could say anything else.

'Yeah, me.'

'Huh?' Piper said with a frown. 'Excuse me?'

'Andy thinks _you_ did it?' Paige said gaping at Prue.

'Well to be fair it was more his partner Darryl than him, but yeah.'

'So what's on the dessert menu?'

Piper looked up saw Phoebe and Rex. 'Hey, how was the concert?'

Phoebe gave a huge smile. 'The best. It was amazing.'

Piper realised Phoebe was wearing another of Prue's 'old' outfits and wondered if Prue would notice.

'Still recycling I see.'

Of course she noticed, it was _Prue_. Piper smiled slightly when Prue and Phoebe exchanged scrunched nose expressions with each other. It was highly amusing how all four of them used the same expression.

'Thanks for taking care of things tonight Prue. I really appreciate it.' Rex said smiling at Prue gratefully.

Paige snorted slightly. 'Yeah because a tiara was stolen and you just _had_ to go to a _concert_.'

Prue and Phoebe both gaped at Paige, and to be honest Piper was surprised at Paige's obviousness. To try and avoid a fight Piper changed the subject. 'How about you two grab that table by the window, I'll send Cindy over.' Piper smiled brightly at Phoebe and Rex.

Thankfully Phoebe got the message and lead Rex away.

Prue turned to Paige with a glare. 'Do you mind? That was my boss!'

Paige put down her drink and turned to face Prue properly. 'Prue, tell me you don't find his behaviour even _slightly_ suspicious?' When Prue hesitated Paige continued. 'Plus he's _always_ with Hannah and when you cast the truth spell she said her mission in life was to destroy you. What if she meant literally?'

'If they were demons why wouldn't they have attacked by now? Why bother with the auction house at all?'

'_I don't know_, but something is not right, I can feel it.'

To Prue's credit she didn't immediately dismiss Paige's opinion. Instead she seemed to consider it, before turning to Piper. 'What do you think Piper?'

Piper was too pleased to be pulled into it. 'Well…I think…Rex's behaviour _is_ a little off. But he might not be a demon, he could just be a regular crook, Paige's 'feelings' haven't been wrong so far.'

Prue sighed and stared at her drink. 'Okay I don't think he's a demon – ' Paige went to say something but Prue stopped her, ' – _but_ I do think _something_ is off so I'll be careful, okay?'

Paige nodded and seemed happy with Prue's compromise. 'Sure.'

Suddenly Paige got a smug grin on her face. 'If he is a demon I'm _sooo_ saying I told you so.'

Piper rolled her eyes at Paige's weird optimistic approach to the potential presence of demons in their lives.

* * *

**The Next Morning – The Manor**

Paige sat in the smaller living area with Prue and Piper, sketching out a costume idea she had stuck in her head. Prue was reading the paper and Piper was talking to Leo on the phone.

Paige put in a little shading and wondered idly if it would be feasible to do costumes as a career…nah…she was nearly done with her Social Work degree. Maybe later down the line but now she wanted to be able to help kids who didn't have it as lucky as she'd had it.

'Good morning.' Paige looked up and smiled at Phoebe when she appeared on the stairs. 'Wow, roses. Who are they for?'

'Guess.' Prue said with a tense smile.

Piper was next to Paige on the sofa so Paige hear her small sigh. 'Leo I'll have to call you back, something's about to come up.'

Paige held back a snort. Phoebe and Prue were _definitely_ the most prone to arguing. Occasionally Paige would end up in an argument with Prue or Phoebe, but the only one of them that didn't argue was Piper.

' 'Phoebe thank you for a lovely evening. The job is on its way. Rex.' ' Of Phoebe just had to read the card out loud. 'Oh what a sweetheart. Wait, who opened the box?'

Paige shifted as Prue and Phoebe stared each other down.

Piper, ever the peacemaker jumped up and went to look at the roses, again. 'I can't get over how beautiful these are. Can you, Prue?'

Prue, not unexpectedly, ignored Piper. 'So it must have been quite a night, you know, after the concert.'

Piper was apparently making a metaphorical run for it. 'I'll put these in some water.'

Paige decided she wasn't going to risk being left alone with the two arguing sisters and jumped up. 'I'll help you with that Piper.'

In the kitchen Piper put the long stemmed roses into a vase. 'I wish they would stop arguing all the time.'

Paige nodded in agreement and leaned against the island, still working on her design. 'I suppose it's because they're the oldest and youngest.' Paige grinned when another thought occurred to her. 'You know they say that middle children are more likely to be serial killers, so maybe we should be more worried about you.'

Piper gave her a mock glare and swatted her arm.

Just then the doorbell rang. Paige headed into the hallway with Piper who was muttering under her breath.

'Better not be more flowers.'

* * *

_Author Note – I am so, so sorry please don't hate me for taking so long. There is a proper explanation on my profile._


End file.
